Last Slayer
by Inquisitive1
Summary: What does a prophecy have to do with a child?An old story I wanted to finish on so I can remove the former form.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
In a dream a child shall one day be conceived  
between one of light and one of dark.  
This dreamchild shall appear at the place where Hell and mankind fight  
after the death of love combines with Hell.  
The Dreamchild shall one day be brought before the two of light and dark  
With the strengths of both good and evil  
Her appearance shall come at a time of strife  
To bring about a balance to day and night,  
Love and hate, and loss and gain  
  
  
  
  
Angelfire for your free web-based e-mail. http://www.angelfire.com  



	2. Parts 1 to 3

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Rating: PG 13. Minor NC 17 in Part 1  
Disclaimer: I own Jack and Briena. All the others belong to Joss Whedon.   
Distribution: My site http://www.amgelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html, Fanfiction.net, and mumerous mailing lists. Anyone else want it just ask and you shall have permission to take this fiction and all others that I write.   
Feedback: Let me know what you think. Send feedback to inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
______________  
  
Prologue  
  
In a dream a child shall one day be conceived  
between one of light and one of dark.  
This dreamchild shall appear at the place where Hell and mankind fight  
after the death of love combines with Hell.  
The Dreamchild shall one day be brought before the two of light and dark  
With the strengths of both good and evil  
Her appearance shall come at a time of strife  
To bring about a balance to day and night,  
Love and hate, and loss and gain  
  
Part 1  
**** Sunnydale, CA - The docks ****  
"Angel, I don't want you to go" the blond haired girl cries hugging her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend tightly. Her heart full of sorrow and pain at the thought of him being gone.  
  
"Buffy I have to go. You know I am the only one who can transport this demon to the ends of the earth." Angel replies his long dead heart aching at the thought of leaving her.  
  
"I know' sighs Buffy, 'Its just I'll miss you" she tells him. Her eyes tearing up again.  
  
"I'll miss you too Buffy.' confesses Angel, 'I have something for you.' Angel reveals reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small jewelry box. "Happy Birthday Buffy" he proclaims handing her the box.  
  
"Angel you didn't have to get me anything" she objects.  
  
"I saw this and thought of you-- so I got it" Angel replies.  
  
Buffy opens the box surprised and delighted to find a silver ring with a crowned heart being held by two hands. "Angel its beautiful...Thank you" she says awed by the gift.  
  
Angel takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger. "Its a Claddagh ring. It symbolizes love the heart, friendship the hands, and loyalty the crown. Its given as a sign of love.' he takes her hand and brings it to his lips kissing the ring he says softly, 'I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too" Buffy cries softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. "You better get going Angel" she says pulling away from his embrace.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Angelus kissing the slayer" a vampire growls approaching them in vamp mode. "Give us the arm" he growls advancing towards Buffy and Angel.  
  
"No" Angel snaps furiously. "Buffy you better get out of here" Angel warns.  
  
"Sorry that's not possible' growls the vampire, 'You see our orders are to take the arm and kill the slayer and whoever else gets in our way." The vampire is then joined by some other freaked out vampires. The four vampires rush towards Angel and Buffy. The battle begins. Angel is taking on two vampires trying to keep them from the arm while Buffy is taking on the other three. Buffy is coming to close to the edge of the dock.  
  
"Buffy Look out" Angel yells noticing her so close to the edge. As he watches in horror Buffy is thrown off the dock into the freezing cold water. "BUFFY!!" he yells rushing over to the edge of the dock he dives in after her leaving the arm unguarded. He searches the water when he finds her he pulls her out and onto the shore.  
  
**** Angel's apartment ****  
Minor NC 17 Rating  
Angel brings the shivering girl into his apartment. Hearing her chattering teeth he says "I'll go get some towels." He heads into his bathroom and returns with a towel and his shirt removed. Tossing her the towel he goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of sweats and a t shirt. "These might fit you" he says holding them out to her.  
  
"Thanks Angel" Buffy replies taking the clothes from him. She pulls the sweats on rolling them up at the top and bottoms until they fit. Pulling on the t shirt she picks up the towel and announces "you can turn around now." Angel turns around to see Buffy sitting on his bed drying her hair.  
  
Noticing the tired look in her eyes he walks over and takes the towel from her. He finishes the towel drying of her hair then he reluctantly says "We better get you home."  
  
Buffy turns to look at him "Can I stay with you tonight Angel" she entreats.  
  
"What about your mother" he inquires while softly kissing her neck.  
  
"She's out of town for a few days.' she informs him breathlessly, 'She thinks I'm at Willow's tonight." she admits lightly. She turns to look at him pleadingly, "Please" asks kissing him softly on the lips.   
  
He grasps the nape of her neck and deepens the kiss his tongue touching hers. He kisses her jawline softly then moves down her neck. He pauses briefly to caress her neck as if to reassure her and himself that he has no urge to feed. "Angel' Buffy sighs pleadingly. Smiling at her he kisses her moving his hands down her sides until he reaches the hem of the t shirt. Sliding his hands under the shirt he slowly removes it kissing every part of her exposed skin. He slips his hand under the back of her bra and unsnaps it and pulling down the straps leaving her topless to his gaze.  
  
"You are so beautiful" he says appreciatively. He moves his hands to the sweats and quickly removes them along with her panties. He moves back to her lips and kisses her tenderly. "I love you Buffy" he says lightly, "More than anything or anyone" he tells her passionately. He kisses her with all of his emotions. Buffy strokes his forearms, shoulders and back with her nails lightly scratching. Angel pulls away momentarily to remove his pants. Their eyes lock and Angel watches her expressive eyes as he slowly enters her seeing the slight wince of discomfort in her eyes as she makes her his. Kissing her lightly he whispers against her lips "I love you".  
  
Looking up at him in awe Buffy replies lovingly "I love you too my Angel" she begins to move her body with his shuddering at the feel of him inside her body and her soul. Buffy sees his eyes glow in the dark and momentarily she sees his features morph from vampire to human. Buffy kisses him as if to say 'I love you no matter what.'  
  
Angel mournfully buries his face in her neck momentarily feeling self hate over his vampiric self.  
  
Sensing his anguish Buffy whispers "I trust you my Angel." Hearing that reassurance Angel looks up at her and smiles sadly. Buffy becomes aware of the fact that even though she told him she trusts him that he doesn't trust himself not to hurt her. "I do trust you Angel" she says giving him the greatest gift of trust she could to a vampire...her neck.  
  
Angel morphs into his game face and sinks his fangs into her neck and begins to feed lightly. Seconds later they both climax and Angels features return to human. "I love you Buffy" he whispers softly into her ear   
  
Smiling brightly at him Buffy touches his face "I love you too" she kisses him "I always will"  
  
Angel and Buffy make love again and soon they fall asleep in each others arms and dream. They both dream of the future of a child that they know they can not have. In the unknown part of their hearts and the universe the child appears beginning the prophecy  
  
NC 17 rating ends  
  
****  
  
Angel awakes to find Buffy still sleeping. "She is so beautiful. She makes me happy.' he thinks then he realizes 'She makes me feel like I have nothing to worry about. I could spend my whole life with her and have the light back into my life" then suddenly Angel feels this sudden pain in his soul "Buffy" he whispers softly not wanting to wake her he hurries out of bed and gets dressed. The pain intensifies as he rushes outside. Suddenly Angel feels his soul leaving his body falling to the ground he yells "Buffy" and then he is silent.  
  
"Hey are you all right" a lady asks seeing him on the ground she walks over to him.  
  
Suddenly he jumps up and grabs her and growls "I'll feel better once I eat" his features go from angelic to demonic as he sinks his fangs into her jugular. Dropping the dead woman he sighs "I feel better than I have in centuries"  
  
In the apartment Buffy awakes to find herself alone in bed. "Angel?" she calls glancing at the clock. The apartment door opens and in he walks. Buffy senses something isn't right, "Angel? You OK?" she asks.  
  
He looks at her his normally calm eyes filled with something fearful. "Good morning lover"  
  
Seeing the look in his eyes and the evil in his voice. Buffy becomes worried, "Angel what's wrong" she asks reaching for her clothes.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm just happy to be back" he says gleefully, "And I have you to thank for ending that stupid curse"  
  
"What do you mean" Buffy asks in fear and confusion.  
  
Angel walks toward her and whispers "I mean Angel's gone Angelus is back"  
  
Buffy jumps back in horror. "No" she thinks, 'this can't be happening" She stares at him tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Ah don't cry Slayer we can still fuck" he replies grinning maliciously.  
  
She looks at him in horror then she turns away and walks away her heart pounding in fear and despair. "Oh God its my fault" she thinks rushing to the one person who can help her. Running as fast as she can she races to the library where she finds Giles in his office.   
  
**** The library ****  
Giles looks up from the book he is reading and he sees the distraught Slayer in tears. "Buffy what's wrong" he asks ushering her into his office.  
  
"Its Angel" she says with a sob her body shaking in fear.  
  
"What's wrong with Angel?" asks Giles seating her on the couch.  
  
She looks at him tears falling and whispers "He's not Angel anymore"  
  
Giles looks at her in confusion "Wha--at do you mean" he asks thinking 'he's dead"  
  
Buffy cringes at the memory of his cold eyes and cries "Heee-he's Angelus. He lost his soul"  
  
"Oh my God what happened?" demands Giles angrily.   
  
A gasp is heard from the doorway the two look up to find Jenny Calendar standing there stunned, "Oh my god" her face pales.  
  
Giles looks back at his Slayer and demands softly "what happened?"  
  
"The only way he could lose his soul is if he found complete happiness" Jenny says in Buffy's stead, "what happened"  
  
"You knew about the curse" demands Buffy.  
  
"Yes,' Jenny replies, 'it was my clan who cursed him" she admits.  
  
Buffy and Giles look at her in shock then Buffy becomes angry, "You knew? And you didn't tell us? Why?" she demands tearfully.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to I was sent here to keep an eye on him to make sure he was paying for his crimes' Jenny replies mournfully thinking of the handsome vampire and the love he had for the girl before her.  
  
"You knew how close we were getting and you didn't say one word" Buffy summarizes glaring at the teacher.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to I was under orders" Jenny replies looking at Giles and Buffy fearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy Giles. I was doing my job." counters Jenny.  
  
"Your job just destroyed Angel...my boyfriend is gone.' Buffy says her voice cracking at the memory of his words. 'You dare to try and justify why he was put through 100 years of torture! And because of that he's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy things weren't supposed to happen like that" Jenny pleads looking for at Giles she says softly, "Rupert?" Their eyes meet. Jenny gasps at the anger and betrayal in his eyes.  
  
Reeling over her confession Giles looks at the sobbing Slayer then at his girlfriend and growls "Just get out of here Jenny" his heart breaking for all of them. Turning his back on her he begins to comfort the sobbing girl.  
  
Jenny looks at them sadly and whispers, "I'm sorry" tears come to her eyes.  
  
Buffy looks up at Jenny, her eyes full of sadness and hate she replies in a deadly voice, "Get out of here"  
  
Jenny nods and leaves the library. "I am so sorry for everything" she whispers.  
  
In the office Giles softly asks "Buffy how did he lose his soul?"  
  
Looking up at him her eyes full of bittersweet memories of their night together she replies in a whisper, "We spent the night together" shocking Giles even more.  
  
****  
  
Across town Angelus is entering the Crawford Mansion. "Hello Spike, Drusilla' he greets grinning  
  
Spike looks up from his wheelchair "What are you doing here Angel?" he demands  
  
"Something's different...' Drusilla says dreamily. 'He's different." She stares at him and then shrieks with laughter. "Spikey its Daddy, he's filled with evil again"  
  
Angelus laughs cruelly and replies "Yes Dru its me" he says hugging her.  
  
Spike looks at him in shock, "Well Soul Boy what happened to you?"  
  
"She set him free" Dru says dreamily. "she set Daddy free"  
  
"Yes she did. Now I'm back at ready to destroy" Angelus replies  
  
"Destroy what?" asks Spike.  
  
"The Slayer...Miss Edith' she cries picking up her doll, 'Daddy's going to destroy the mean old Slayer" Drusilla says to the doll in a dreamy voice.  
  
"That I am Princess" Angelus replies grinning at them.  
  
**** Crawford Mansion- Four months later ****  
"I will kill you" growled Angelus swinging his sword slicing into the Slayers arm. Caught off guard by the sudden pain Buffy dropped her sword and watches him bring his sword up in an arch. Buffy sits there remembering all that had occurred and all that would never occur. Her mind flashes to the dream she had of a child. Holding her breath Buffy awaits in terror for her lover to strike when suddenly out of nowhere Angelus screams in pain and falls to the ground. Buffy watches as a golden light appears in his eyes.  
  
He looks up at her tears in his eyes as he asks tearfully "Buffy?" he struggles to stand.  
  
"Angel?" she asked her voice hesitant.  
  
"Buffy what happened?" asks Angel.  
  
Looking behind him Buffy watches in horror as Acathala's mouth opens. "Angel" Buffy says terrified.   
  
"Buffy? I am sorry for everything. I didn't mean it" he cried in horrified confusion.  
  
Putting her finger to his lips Buffy softly cried, "Shhh, its okay. Close your eyes my Angel" He closes his eyes and the moment he does she kisses him.  
  
Then she whispered tearfully, "I love you Angel. I'm sorry" she slammed the sword into his stomach.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and looking down he cried "Buffy!?!"  
  
Her heart heavy she began to cry, "I'm sorry Angel" as she watched him fall into the vortex. She watches as her lover disappears and the vortex closes.  
  
Falling to the ground she begins to cry for what had happened and what could have happened. Heartbroken she turns to leave and as she does she removes the ring he gave her dropping it on the floor she walks out of the mansion her heart ripped in two. "I love you Angel. I am sorry" she says tearfully leaving the mansion.  
  
Unbeknownst to her a newborn child appears out of nowhere right on the spot where she dropped the ring. The figure that had been watching the event stepped out of the shadows. He walked over and picked up the crying infant. "So the prophecy was true" he says awed. He looked down at the crying newborn and realized that the little girl resembled her parents.  
  
"It isn't yet time to tell her about you huh? We have awhile to wait until the signs appear. Lets get you home" he said carrying the infant out to the waiting car. As he puts the child in the car seat a bright light appears to come from the child. As the man watched in amazement the newborn grew to be the size of a 6 month old.  
  
"My God," he whispered, "what are you?" As he looked into the child's eyes he realized that the child needed to be cared for and protected. "What shall I call you?" He wondered, "I know how about I call you Briena." The little girl cries in response. "Then Briena it is" he says getting in the car, "Well Briena lets head somewhere safe" he says starting the car.  
  
Part 2  
Five months later at the mansion in Sunnydale. A bright light suddenly appeared from within the mansion. Out of nowhere a man fell to the ground looking up he cried out in confusion, "Buffy?!"  
  
Somewhere far from Sunnydale a toddler cries out in her sleep, "Papa?"  
  
The man sleeping in the other bed awakens with a start "Briena?" he called out in fear.  
  
The three year old girl opens her eyes and cries "Papa?!"  
  
"Shh...Briena its me Jack. What's wrong little one?" He asks picking her up cuddling her.  
  
"Papa" she says tearfully.  
  
"It's the first sign. He must be back,' Jack thought to himself. He then reassured the girl, 'Its ok Riena. Jack's here" he comforts the little girl. He holds the little girl until she falls asleep.  
  
"The time will come soon" he thinks looking down at the toddler.  
  
The next morning Jack sits beside the toddler as she is coloring "Briena do you remember what your dream was about?" Briena nods not looking up from her picture "Will you tell me about your dream?"  
  
Briena looks at him then back at her picture. "I was in a building it was wet and dark. I was looking around when a lady walked in. I couldn't see her face or hear her talk yet I knew that she was my mommy. Her heart was breaking. She left then a few moments later a bright light appeared. I was blinded. The moment the light faded I sensed someone there a man. I couldn't see him yet I knew he was my daddy. I could feel his pain, anger and fear. He cried for someone. He was so sad." she finishes sniffling at the sad dream.  
  
Jack pulls the toddler onto his lap "I know Briena. It'll be OK" he hugs her  
  
***At the Sunnydale High Library nine months later***  
"Buffy" begins Angel.  
  
"Yes" answers Buffy.  
  
Looking sadly at her Angel continues, "When this is over I'm leaving Sunnydale"  
  
Buffy looks at him shocked, "What? You're leaving Sunnydale? Why?"  
  
"Because,' he stops for a moment, 'Because I love you too much to stay here. I can't let you live your life loving me an immortal. It hurts too much to stay here and watch you knowing we can never be together"   
  
"Damn you Angel..it doesn't matter to me" protests Buffy angrily.  
  
"It matters to me Buffy. I've made up my mind I'm leaving" he says walking out of the library. Buffy watches him her heart breaking as he leaves.  
  
*** Far from Sunnydale ***  
The little girl looks up from her coloring book and cries "Jack" the man enters the room.  
  
"Yes Briena yo--" seeing the look on her face he realizes the next sign has come the broken heart of two lovers.  
  
"Jack? Why am I different?" inquires the confused little girl.  
  
Looking sadly at her Jack hesitantly replies, "Because you are different from everyone else. You have a purpose in life."   
  
Briena looks at him in confusion then says, "What is it?" She looks away for a moment, "Don't understand"  
  
Kneeling beside the little girl's chair Jack tries to explain, "You see Reina you were born with a special gift. A gift no other child has-- a gift in which you can change the lives of those around you."  
  
"Why do I have those dreams?" she demands in a childish voice.  
  
"Its hard to explain the dreams. But I'll try to,' he sits across from her, 'Briena the dreams you are having are memories of your parents. The connection you have with them will help you to identify them."   
  
"Who are my Daddy and Mommy?" demands Briena  
  
Jack looks at her thoughtfully and nods, "I can't tell you who they are-- you'll know who they are when the time comes." Jack watches the dark haired brown eyed girl as she absorbs what she was told.  
  
"When" she demands.  
  
Jack shrugs, "I am not sure" he admits, "You'll just know."  
  
"I wish I knew about them now" she sighs in frustration.  
  
"Someday Briena you will" promises Jack.  
  
*** A year later in LA ***  
"Angel this came for you in the mail" Cordelia announces walking in the door carrying with her a package. She puts it on the counter.  
  
"Thanks Cordelia," Angel replies getting up from his computer. He walks over and picks up the package. "I wonder who its from" he mutters as he opens it. Much to his confusion and surprise he finds an untitled book enclosed. "What is this?" mutters Angel in confusion.  
  
"So Angel what is it?' asks the curious Cordelia, 'A gift from an admirer?"  
  
Angel looks at her in confusion and shrugs, "I'm not sure. Its a book but it doesn't have a title. Who would send this too me?" he wonders opening it to the first page.  
  
"Probably one of your psycho friends" Cordelia retorts. Much to her surprise she gets absolutely no remark from Angel. Cordelia huffs, "I'm leaving." She gets up and slams the door as she leaves. Angel is so engrossed in his reading that he doesn't notice her leave.  
  
Angel looks up from the book in astonishment to realize that he is in possession of the only book to ever discuss the prophecy of the last slayer. "My God! This is amazing," he utters in amazement, "This book has part of the prophecy of the last slayer. Giles would love this." he remarks picking up the phone.  
  
*** At Giles apartment in Sunnydale ***  
"Hello" answers Giles sleepily. He instantly awakes to recognize Angel's voice.  
  
"Sorry to wake you this late but I found something you might be interested in" Angel tells him apologetically.  
  
Giles turns on his bedside lamp and sits up, "Its alright. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asks rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Giles do you know if there was ever a prophecy about the last slayer?" asks Angel.  
  
"Uh..If I remember correctly there is a prophecy about the last slayer,' he replies, 'But it has been missng for centuries. Why?" He asks interested.  
  
"Because I think I have it" he announces  
  
Giles yelps, "You have it? How?" The watcher asks in surprise.  
  
"I received a package in the mail when I opened it I found a book with no title. I read the first page...it mentions the last slayer." Angel says excitedly, "I'll bring it tonight."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you at my place." says Giles.  
  
"All right" replies Angel hanging up.  
  
**** Not far from Sunnydale at a motel ****  
"Riena pay attention" orders Jack.  
  
"Huh?" asks the girl in confusion looking at him in surprise.  
  
Jack sighs, "Briena I know you are bored with this stuff but you need to learn it." He reminds her. Looking at the girl he has raised the last two years he is still stunned by the amazing creature.  
  
"I know." she sighs in disgust. She walks over to the mirror and glances at her reflection. Seeing that her reflection is much the same there yet not she becomes saddened with herself. Glancing away from the mirror Briena looks at Jack the man who raised her. "Jack why am I fuzzy" she cries in anger.  
  
Jack walks over to the girl to comfort her, "Its part of who you are. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this but it'll get better" He says hugging her. "I know it'll be better soon" he promises thinking to himself. He pulls away and asks "Now are you ready to get back to work?"  
  
Briena looks up at the blond haired giant and reluctantly nods, "Sure" she follows him into the training room. She heads to the mini punching bag and hits it a few times lightly. Suddenly out of nowhere Briena gets this strange surge of power and with one hit she snaps the punching bag loose from its chain and it goes flying across the room. "Wow" she says in amazement.  
  
"Thats good." compliments Jack. "My God her strength is getting more powerful by the day and she is only 5." he thinks to himself. To Briena he says, "Its time for you to go to bed midget"  
  
"Do I have to?" she whines, "I'm not tired" she argues.  
  
"Sorry kid but we need to leave tomorrow afternoon." reminds Jack  
  
"I know" she grumbles heading to the door. "Night Jack" she calls.  
  
"Good night Briena." replies Jack watching her leave. "And soon good bye" he thinks to himself.  
  
Briena heads to her room and crawls into bed. Staring up at her ceiling she makes a wish, "I wish I knew my Mommy and Daddy." Soon she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Part 3  
*** Giles' apartment ***  
"Giles whats the deal for tonight?" asks Buffy walking into the library.  
  
Giles looks up blankly at his slayer, "Ahh Buffy" he says in surprise.  
  
"Uh Giles who else would it be? I mean unless your expecting Santa Claus?" She teases sitting in a chair.   
  
"Uh no I just wasn't paying any attention" stammers Giles.  
  
Buffy then senses another presence "Who's here?" she asks curiously looking around. Much to her surprise out of the shadows steps Angel - her heart begins to pound in anticipation. "Hello Angel" she greets trying to sound casual.  
  
"Nice to see you Buffy" replies Angel staring at her.  
  
They jump out of their reverie when the front door opens and laughing teens walk in. Suddenly the room is quiet when in enters Cordelia and a dark haired man.  
  
Cordelia looks around in disgust, "Okaaay are we suddenly in a morgue or is no one in the mood to talk?' she asks walking in. Seeing Giles she says "Hello Giles still wearing tweed I see." she sits down on the couch.  
  
"Hi Angel" stammers Buffy's best friend Willow in surprise. "If you don't mind me asking uh why are you two here?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah why are Dead Boy and Wannabe Queen here" demands Xander in obvious disdain as he glares at Cordelia.  
  
"Well it seems like NerdBoy still has no humor,' snorts Cordelia, 'or fashion sense." She snaps back glaring at him.   
  
"Okay I am sensing major hostility" states Willow's boyfriend Oz.  
  
"This fashion disaster is Doyle" Cordelia introduces "Doyle thats Giles, Willow, Xander and Oz."  
  
" 'ello" Doyle greets. The others greet Doyle   
  
The teens enter the room and all sit in the living room. Giles can feel the tension in the room and in an effort to bring in control he says, "Angel called me last night and told me he found a new prophecy."  
  
"Oh great! Dead Boy is Prophecy Boy again" groans Xander. They all turn and glare at him.  
  
"So whats the deal" asks Buffy looking at Angel.   
  
"Its the last Slayer" he says his voice serious.  
  
"The last slayer" cries Willow excitedly, "Ooh is she like the last slayer ever or something. Or is she the metaphorical last slayer"  
  
"Calm down Willow" says Buffy  
  
"Yeah geez Will did you have coffee again" teases Xander  
  
"I'm not exactly sure I'm still reading the book" answers Angel.  
  
"The last slayer never heard it" Doyle remarks  
  
Outside an apartment building a car pulls up and stops.  
  
Briena looks at the apartment building before her, "Jack why are we here?" she asks  
  
Glancing at his charge Jack answers, "There are some people here I need to see. Grab your bag we don't have much time" they get out of the car  
  
Briena and Jack head into the building, "Why are we here"  
  
"Riena please be good" pleads Jack. His heart beginning to break at the thought that tonight was the night he would lose the child he raised. Grabbing the backpack from the back seat he tosses it over he shoulder.   
  
Huffing angrily Briena follows Jack towards the building. As they get closer Briena becomes more frightened, swallowing nervously she hurries to Jack's side taking his hand. "Jack? Why are we here?"  
  
Kneeling before her Jack says. "Riena it'll be OK. You have nothing to fear here." He hugs her before standing. He takes her hand and leads her into the building.  
  
Angel and Buffy both hear someone outside the front door. Curious Buffy opens the front door two unfamiliar people standing there. One is a little girl about 4 or 5 years old holding an older man's hand tightly Buffy notices the little girl's brown eyes are sad and nervous. Buffy feels like she has seen the girl before. "Who are you?" Buffy demands  
  
"My name is Jack Sullivan. This Briena. I'm here about the book" he says looking at Angel. "We aren't vampires" he assures them  
  
"Did you send it to me?" Angel demands  
  
"Jack" Briena whimpers her voice filled with pain. She doubles over in pain. "Hurts Jack" she whimpers  
  
"Is she all right?" asks Giles worriedly "Should I call an ambulance?"  
  
"No she's fine" Jack answers. "She's having a reaction to the Hellmouth. She'll adjust"  
  
Briena whimpers again. "Jack" she then passes out in his arms  
  
"Do you have somewhere I can put her down?" Jack requests  
  
Giles points to the stairs. "My room's upstairs" Jack nods picking up Briena he carries her into the room.  
  
"Giles what is going on?" Buffy demands. 'What was he talking about?"  
  
The upstairs door closes as Jack is walking down the stairs he answers "What I have to tell you cannot be mentioned outside this room not even to Riena"  
  
The others look at each other and reluctantly nod. "Briena is a very special girl.' he begins. 'Giles have you heard of the dream child?"  
  
Doyle looks at the man before him "She is special. I can feel it" he says looking at Angel  
  
Giles removes his glasses. "Um yes. If I remember its the legend of a child born of a dream between one of light and dark. According to the legend the Dreamchild will be born in the...' he trails off. 'oh my god are you telling me what I think your telling me?" he glances at the stairs and then at Buffy and Angel  
  
"Yes I am" Jack replies  
  
"Uh care to fill us in?" asks Buffy  
  
"It would be easier if I told you the prophecy' Jack answers. He begins,  
  
'In a dream a child shall one day be conceived  
between one of light and one of dark.  
This dreamchild shall appear at the place where Hell and mankind fight  
after the death of love combines with Hell.  
The Dreamchild shall one day be brought before the two of light and dark  
With the strengths of both good and evil  
Her appearance shall come at a time of strife  
To bring about a balance to day and night,  
Love and hate, and loss and gain'  
  
Looking at Buffy and then Angel "Does that make sense to you?"  
  
"Uh no" Buffy shakes her head  
  
Giles looks nervously at Jack. "Mr. Sullivan if you are sure that she is the one of the prophecy then why are you here?"  
  
"Mr Giles there is a part of the prophecy missing.' he looks at the stairs. 'It is said that if she is not raised in the way of her parents she will not be able to save the world. She is both the Dreamchild and the Last Slayer"  
  
The words of the prophecy dawn on Angel. "Oh my God. Are you saying what I think your saying"  
  
"Yes.' Jack answers reluctantly. He glances at Buffy. 'Genetically Briena is your and Buffy's daughter" he announces stunning the teens.   
  
"Say what?" demands Buffy  
  
From the upstairs bedroom they hear Briena call "Jack" her voice filled with pain  
  
Jack jumps up and hurries into the bedroom the others curiously follow. They watch from the doorway as Jack and she falls asleep. "My god" Giles whispers  
  
Jack picks her up off the floor and lays her on the bed covering her. "She'll sleep for a while." He tells them returning to the main room "She's adjusting easier than I thought she would"  
  
"I am totally confused" Buffy states "What is this with the whole uh daughter thing?" she demands sitting at the table.   
  
Jack paces before the group "About 200 years ago my great great grandfather found this prophecy. He only found part of it over the years it has been passed down to each generation and it has been our duty to keep to guard the prophecy and to own day protect the child until it was time for the child to be reunited with her parents. It was also our duty to uncover more to the prophecy."  
  
"So your her guide" Willow says  
  
Jack stops pacing and looks at the witch "Not any longer it is now your duty" he says looking at Buffy and Angel.   
  
Buffy looks at Giles "Is he telling the truth Giles?" she demands  
  
Giles looks at his Slayer sadly as he removes his glasses "It is possible. I've only heard rumors of the prophecy."  
  
Buffy stands "I've gotta get outa here" she mutters walking out of Giles apartment.  
  
Angel follows close behind. He finds Buffy sitting on the edge of the water fountain. He hears the sounds of Buffy softly crying. He walks closer crouching before her he takes her hand with his own stroking it softly. "Buffy?" he asks tentatively  
  
She looks at him her eyes filled with tears "Angel that night' she glances away and back 'I...I did have a dream about a child. I didn't think anything about it because I'd had those dreams time and again when we were together."  
  
Angel sighs "I know Buffy. I did too" he admits   
  
She looks down at their clasped hands her hair falling in her face "We both had a dream about a child. Why?"  
  
"She has a purpose here. Buffy, I...I don't know exactly what but she does"   
  
"What are we going to do Angel? How am I going to explain this to my Mom and Dad? Or Riley?" she asks  
  
Angel tucks a loose strand of hair behind her hair "We'll deal with your Mom and Dad when the time comes." He promises.  
  
"And Riley?" she asks softly  
  
Angel sighs "I'm not sure Buffy if he should know."  
  
Buffy pulls away from his touch "He's my boyfriend Angel." she retorts angrily  
  
Angel stands his anger barely restrained "He's also part of a military group that hunts demons. If they found out about the little girl upstairs god knows what they would do to her. I am not willing to risk that. Are you?"   
  
Buffy shakes her head "No" she admits softly. She looks at her hands "Angel what are we going to do about the little girl upstairs? How are we going to raise her?"  
  
"We'll figure it out" Angel promises   
  
Buffy nods standing she smiles slightly "We have a child Angel."  
  
"Yeah we do" Angel smiles back "Why don't we go back inside" he suggests holding out his hand  
  
The two lovers head into the apartment to find the others talking. Giles notices them enter "Ahh good your back."  
  
Buffy sits down on the couch beside Willow. Angel sits beside Buffy leaning forward facing Jack he asks "Why did you wait to tell us about her earlier?"   
  
Jack rubs his neck "In simple terms it wasn't time"  
  
"Wasn't time? What does that mean?" Buffy demands  
  
"Briena has this inner alarm that alerted her to the markers in your life that signalled the approaching time."  
  
"I don't understand" Angel states  
  
"Riena is somehow alert to times when you both are in pain. Angel when you returned from Hell she woke up screaming. She gets a physical reaction like you saw earlier. Its never been that intense."  
  
"Does she know?" Angel asks  
  
"Who you are?" he inquires at Angel's nod he answers "She knows she has a destiny she just doesn't know who you are. I thought it was for the best to wait until she was ready." Jack stands and goes over the back pack on the floor. He sits down and unzips the back pack and a stuffed dog falls out. He picks it up and chuckles "She never goes anywhere without Doogie." he takes out a folder and puts it on the coffee table "This is all the paper work I made for Briena. Birth certificates in there. I also added some basic things you'll need to know about her like favorite cereal" He stands again with a sad smile "Take care of her she's a great kid"   
  
"We will" Buffy promises smiling back  
  
He nods "I better get going"  
  
"You aren't going to say goodbye to Briena?" Willow asks surprised  
  
"No. Its better this way" he answers heading towards the door "I'll check in on her everyonce in a while" he promises heading out the front door closing it quietly behind him "Goodbye midget" he thinks walking away  
  
Xander looks at Buffy and Angel "So who's getting the kid?"  
  
Buffy and Angel look at each other "Haven't discussed it" Angel answers  
  
"Buffy what about Riley?" Willow asks   
  
Buffy looks at the others "I decided to not tell him"   
  
"Why not?" Xander inquires  
  
"He's part of the Initiative. I'm not sure if I can risk telling him" Buffy admits  
  
"We won't if thats what you want" Willow promises  
  
"Its wise that you don't" Doyle muses looking at Angel   
  
"Mom's out of town why don't we head to the house" Buffy suggests   
  
Angel nods "I'll go get Briena" He heads up to the bedroom to find the 4 year old little girl fast asleep. Smiling faintly Angel picks up the sleeping child. At first she struggles in his arms not familiar with the person holding her. Angel sensing her tension at his touch whispers "Its OK your safe." Calmed by the soothing voice she curls closer into the safety of his arms. Angel joins the others downstairs "Ready?" he asks Buffy. Buffy nods  
  
" 'delia and me will go back to LA and keep the ship floatin'. Keep us up to date" Doyle says   
  
"Hey Angel can I have tomorrow off?" Cordelia asks  
  
"Sure" Angel agrees his attention on Buffy. "Why don't you drop us off at Buffy's then take the car."  
  
Doyle nods and the four adults and the sleeping child go to the car.   
  
"Buffy call me" Willow says hugging the blond Slayer  
  
"I will" Buffy promises getting into the back seat with Angel  
  
TBC 


	3. Parts 4 to 5

Part 4  
Doyle drops them off at Buffy's house. Unlocking the front door Buffy leads Angel silently to her room she pulls the covers down so Angel can lay the little girl down. They stand side by side watching the little girl sleep. "We should talk" Angel suggests quietly. Buffy nods and the two head to the bedroom door then downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen counter the two are silent in their thoughts. Angel finally breaks the silence "Buffy we need to decide what to do soon"  
"I know Angel" Buffy sighs   
"We don't have a lot of options or time"  
"The choices we have are she stays here and I move back home. You return to Sunnydale." she pauses "What else is there? Other than the three of us leaving California"  
"There's another option" Angel adds. Seeing the quizzical look on Buffy's face he explains "I take her back to LA with me."  
"That's not fair Angel" Buffy protests   
"But its for the best" Angel argues  
Buffy glares at him "You know I hate it when you say that."  
"You know I'm right on this Buffy. She can't stay in Sunnydale not with the Initiative around. I can't return to Sunnydale no matter how much we both want it. As for the three of us leaving together sounds great but you know and I know that you can't leave Sunnydale and I can't leave LA."  
"So your answer is to take Briena...our daughter to LA. As always Angel you think you know what's best for me...for us." she cries pushing away from the counter she stomps into the living room. She sits at the end of the couch her arms wrapped around her knees.  
Angel follows he sits down facing Buffy. He reaches out touching her face he wipes away the tear falling. "Buffy its for the best for us to go to LA. Briena can't stay here you know that its too dangerous. I don't want to take her away she deserves to have both of us. No matter how much I want that, for the three of us to be a family, its not possible. Briena is safer in LA than here."  
Buffy nods "I suppose your right. She won't be safe with the Initiative here." she moves to Angel's side putting her head on his shoulder "I can't believe that we have a child."  
"I know" Angel agrees   
Buffy sits up looking at Angel she asks tentatively "What are we going to tell her?"  
"That we're her parents?" at Buffy's nod he shrugs "She deserves to know. I just don't know how we'll tell her or even when"  
\\Briena watches as Jack is driving his car down a dark highway. "Why are you so sad Jack?" she wonders  
Jack glances in the rearview mirror to the back seat. He smiles faintly "I'll miss you kid" He turns his attention to the road. A car comes towards him weaving the lights blinding him.  
Briena watches in horror as the two cars collide head on. She hears the sound of metal scraping and bones crunching. She senses Jack's death so painfully she screams "JACK"//  
She sits up in the bed tears streaming down her face as she cries out "Jack"  
Downstairs Buffy and Angel are startled out of their conversation at the bloodcurdling scream. They look at each other and then race upstairs to Buffy's room to find Briena crying "Jack no go"  
Buffy sits on the bed pulling the little girl onto her lap "Shh Briena its all right. It was a dream"  
Briena wraps her arms around Buffy's neck "Want Jack" she sobs   
Angel sees the lost look in Briena's eyes "He's not coming back is he" Angel states  
Briena nods sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Gone" she whimpers closing her eyes.   
Buffy meets Angel's sad eyes as she strokes Briena's back soothingly. They sit there holding their crying daughter as she slips back to sleep. Angel pulls Buffy up against his chest as she holds the sleeping child. Buffy follows the little girl into sleep. Angel lays there holding the two as they sleep his mind going over the nights events until he too falls asleep.  
**** Next Morning ****  
Buffy awakens to find Angel asleep beside her Briena laying on his chest sleeping peacefully. She smiles at the sight beside her. "It wasn't a dream" she thinks happily. "He's here holding our child." Carefully the Slayer gets off the bed picking up her diary she curls up on the overstuffed chair facing the bed. She opens her diary to a blank page and starts to write:  
"Last night when I went to Giles for a Scooby Gang meeting I found Angel standing there. When I saw him it was like a bolt of electricity shooting between us. He looked so handsome. I shouldn't be thinking this way I'm with Riley now, but when I see him I just forget all else. If the sight of Angel didn't surprise me than what happened later did.  
We had been at Giles' for a while when both Angel and I felt a presence outside, opening the door I found two strangers standing there when I saw the little girl, Briena, I felt the similiar feeling I get when Angel is around. Briena is beautiful, just like her father, she has long dark brown hair and her eyes are exactly like Angel's. She is just like I dreamed so many times. It turns out that Briena is part of a prophecy involving a Child conceived in a dream who is to also fight the evils of the world.   
Evils of the world...I don't know if I can deal with the fact that Briena...my child is to fight the same battle that Angel and I have fought. I don't know if I can allow that. And Angel? Can he deal with that? The fact that the child we thought we could never have has the same destiny that we have fought. Briena is our miracle child, the only child we'll ever have.   
I'm sitting here writing in my diary watching the two most important people in my life sleep. They look so cute together, Briena is curled up on Angel's chest her thumb in her mouth and Angel he is holding Briena like my father used to hold me. I've always known that Angel would be a great father and watching him now proves it. We have only known about Briena since last night but I have already become protective of her and I can see Angel has too. Angel was right Briena won't be safe here in Sunnydale withthe Initiative around. If they found out about our miracle child, she would be taken from us and experimented on like the demons I saw and do similiar things to her as they did to Spike. I don't want that to happen I won't allow it to happen. So Angel is going to take Briena back to LA with him. She'll be safe there Angel will protect her. I am saddened though that she can't stay here with me but I'll visit them and I know Angel will bring her here.   
I don't know what I would do if the Initiative found out about Angel and Briena. I don't think I could handle losing them both. That's why I amnot telling Riley about Briena. He knows about Angel and he's not understanding the fact that I loved...love Angel and always will. If he found out about Briena and how she came to exist I get the wiggens at the thought of how he'd react and what would happen to my little girl. I care about Riley but Angel and Briena are apart of me. They are my world."   
Buffy closes her diary and looks up to find Angel watching her. "Morning" she smiles  
Angel smiles back "Hi" he carefully puts the little girl down on the bed. He chuckles lightly as the child clutches at his shirt whimpering in protest to being moved. Angel gently removes the small tightly clenched hand from his shirt. Buffy reaches into the backpack and takes out the stuffed dog and puts it next to the sleeping child. They smile at each other as they watch the little girl cuddle her stuffed dog close. After a few moments the two head downstairs to the kitchen.  
Walking into the kitchen Buffy goes straight to the fridge and opens it "Ah ha" she says in triumph she turns around holding a container of blood. "You luck out Spike didn't finish off all the blood I left" seeing Angel's look she explains "Mom lets him stay here from time to time. Usually when she's going to be gone for a while. I bet Blondie crashed at Giles." she hands the container to Angel.   
"Thanks" he says gratefully opening the lid he pours some into a mug. He puts the mug in the microwave and hits warm. Turning back to Buffy he asks "So has Spike been behaving?"  
Buffy shrugs "He's still annoying us but yeah he's somewhat behaving." The microwave beeps and she watches as Angel takes out the warmed blood. "Too bad he wasn't neutered all those years ago."  
Angel grins "I know." He sits down watching Buffy move about the kitchen as he takes a sip.  
As Buffy takes out a bowl she pauses "The weird thing is that in a way I miss the old Spike" she turns around and laughs at the stunned look on Angel's face. "Its no fun teasing him when he can't fight back." she tells him before continuing her breakfast search.   
Angel watches Buffy silently as she moves about the kitchen. "What are you thinking about?" he asks taking a sip of blood  
Bracing her hands on the counter she asks her voice barely a whisper "When are you going back to LA?"  
Angel leans forward his hands around the mug "I'm thinking tomorrow night. That way Cordelia will be able to other bedroom set up." he stands up and walks to Buffy's side and watches her face. "If we could stay longer we would but..."  
"I know" Buffy sighs meeting his eyes "the longer you stay the possiblity of being found rises." she pauses "the harder it'll be to say good bye."   
"Buffy we'll be back to visit. You can always come to LA."  
"You better bring her to visit. I'll come visit. Its just..." she pauses then continues "gonna be harder than it was before to be apart."  
"It'll hard but its for the best." Angel says hugging her. He pulls away looking to the kitchen entrance. "Briena's coming" he tells her. Buffy nods wiping away her tears  
Upstairs Briena awakens to find herself in an unfamiliar room wearing an unfamiliar shirt. Sniffling she sits up rubbing her eyes reaching for her stuffed dog she climbs off the bed and walks out the bedroom door. She finds the stairs and placing her hand on the banister she carefully walks down the stairs. Holding her stuffed dog tight she walks towards the voices she stops in the doorway to find two people standing there she watches them warily.  
The blond haired woman smiles at her "Morning Briena" she greets walking over she crouches down to Briena's level.   
Briena smiles shyly "Hi" she replies sticking her thumb in her mouth. She watches the blond woman and the dark haired man curiously.  
"Do you remember who we are?" Buffy asks softly. Briena looks at the two thoughtfully and then shrugs. Buffy nods "I'm Buffy. That's Angel." Briena nods holding her stuffed dog tightly. "Are you hungry?" Buffy asks. At Briena's nod Buffy stands holding out her hand "Come on lets get you some food." Briena looks at the offered hand thoughtfully then slips her hand into it. Buffy smiles at Angel as she leads the child to the counter she picks Briena up and places her on the chair. "Let's see what we have in the cereal department" Buffy goes to the cupboard and scans the boxes then turns back to Briena "OK we've got Froot Loops, Cheerios, Wheaties, Granola, and Corn Flakes."   
Briena ponders her options then answers "Cheerios"   
"Then Cheerios it is" Buffy answers pouring the cereal in a bowl  
Briena looks at Angel in the chair beside her as he drinks from the mug. She tugs on the sleeve of his shirt.   
"Yes?" Angel asks   
Briena holds out her arms "Wanna sit with you" she says pouting  
Angel chuckles looking at the familiar pout. "Sure" he says lifting the little girl to his lap. As he moves Briena her stuffed dog slips from her grasp. "Ooops" Angel says catching the dog. He holds it up before Briena "Don't want you to lose this" he feels himself melt when the little girl on his lap smiles at him. "What's your dog's name?"  
"Mr Doggie" she answers  
Buffy places the bowl on the counter "Here you go sweetie"  
"Thank you" Briena smiles   
"Your welcome" Buffy sits down  
Briena puts a spoonful of cereal chewing she looks around the room. She spies the mug in Angel's hand curious she sniffs the air. Buffy sees her action. "Briena what is it?" she inquires. Silently Briena points to the mug. Buffy looks at Angel stunned "You know what that is?" she asks. Briena nods then points at the toaster.   
"What is it?" Angel asks  
"Me" Briena says turning back to her breakfast  
Buffy and Angel both look at the toaster and like normal Angel's reflection is absent. Surprising to them they see that Briena's reflection is faint. "Angel?" Buffy asks scared  
Angel shrugs "I don't know baby"  
Briena puts the spoon down looking at Buffy her eyes wide she asks her bottom lip quivering "Who's gonna take care of me now?" she sniffles rubbing her eyes  
Buffy and Angel look at each other then Buffy looks back at the sad eyed little girl. "Are you done?" she asks gesturing to the bowl at Briena's nod Buffy stands holding out her arms she says "Come on lets go talk in the living room." Briena nods moving from Angel's lap to Buffy's arms. Buffy carries the little girl into the living room and they sit down on the couch. Briena sits between the two silently watching the looks they pass each other. Finally Buffy looks at the little girl sitting between them she sees the puppy look similiar to Angel's she looks at Angel pleadingly.   
Angel nods in response "Briena" he begins pulling the little girl onto his lap. "Last night when Jack left he asked us to take care of you."  
"Why?" Briena questions  
"I'm not sure." Buffy lies   
"So where am I going to live?" she inquires  
Angel smoothes Briena's hair back "How would you and Mr. Doggie like to come and live with me in LA?"  
Briena frowns looking back and forth at the two adults. "Do you live in LA?" she asks Buffy  
Buffy glances at Angel before answering "Uh no. I live across town. But I will come and visit and Angel will bring you to visit"  
Briena looks at them thoughtfully "Promise you'll visit?" she asks Buffy.  
"I promise" Buffy answers  
Briena looks up at Angel "Can we come and visit?" she demands  
Angel nods with a smile he says "Promise"  
Briena smiles back "OK." she looks at Buffy "Can I watch cartoons?"   
"Sure" Buffy answers grabbing the remote off the coffee table she hands it to Briena. "Angel and I will be in the kitchen"   
"OK" Briena says pushing the on button. Angel moves her off his lap. He joins Buffy in the kitchen.   
"I better call Cordelia" Angel groans   
"Ah yes Cordy I'd be scared" Buffy laughs  
Angel picks up the phone and dials "I know. She'll cheer up spending money...especially mine. Hey Cordelia pick up." he grins at Buffy "OK then I guess I'll have to find someone else to max out my credit card."  
Cordelia picks up the phone in a hurry "Shopping? Credit card?"  
"Yes shopping with a credit card." he laughs. "Told ya I'd get her to pick up"   
"Buffy there" Cordelia asks  
"Yes." Angel answers "So do you want to go shopping?"  
"Uh duh" Cordelia retorts "But for what?"  
"I need you and Doyle to move the stuff out of the other bedroom. Then go shopping and pick up some furniture."  
"OK for what?" Cordelia demands  
"Briena is coming back with me"  
"Is she moving in?"   
"Yes Cordy she is. Just get the furniture and Briena will pick out what else she wants later."  
"What do you want me to do with the stuff in the room now?"   
"But it in storage. I'll sort through it later" as an after thought he adds "Why don't you pick up some toys for Briena."  
"What about clothes?" Cordelia asks  
"Um when we get back can you take her?"  
"Sure its gonna cost you though"  
"OK what?" Angel asks  
"For every hour I go shopping with Briena, you have to go with me to the casting parties and such for 2 hours."  
"Cordelia I hate those things" Angel replies  
"OK then you have to take her yourself...oh wait most kid clothing stores are closed after dark. And you can't go outside during the day." Cordelia reminds  
Angel growls in annoyance rubbing his forehead "All right Cordy. For every hour you spend shopping for clothes I'll spend 2 hours at those stupid parties. But only if you can talk Doyle into babysitting"  
"I'll try" Cordelia promises   
"Tell Doyle to pick us up tomorrow night"  
"Sure. I'll take care of the stuff here"   
"Thanks Cordelia" Angel says hanging up.   
"So she agreed" Buffy states trying to keep from laughing at the look on Angel's face  
"Yeah" he groans. "I am going to working this one off for years." he looks at Buffy with a shy smile "But it'll be worth it"   
The phone rings and Buffy picks it up "Hello?"  
"Hey Buffy"  
"Riley" Buffy greets surprised   
"Willow told me you'd be there" Riley says  
"Uh yeah I'm spending the day studying" she lies   
"Want a break? I'll come pick you up and take you for lunch" Riley invites  
"Uh sorry I can't. I'm in complete study mode."  
"How about dinner than?" Riley asks  
"Sorry I can't." she answers "I'm staying in having a Buffy only night"   
"How about later this weekend?" Riley questions  
"Maybe. It depends on how much I get done" Buffy replies  
"Sure. I'll call you later than" he says disappointed  
"Yeah sure" Buffy replies before hanging up. She turns to see Angel watching her concerned  
"You OK?" he asks  
"Sure. I just lied to Riley" she replies sitting down she cradles her chin in her hands "You know I am beginning to really hate having to lie to Riley."  
"Didn't you tell him your the Slayer?" Angel asks sitting across from Buffy  
"Oh yeah. He took it pretty well. His friends are a little iffy about the fact that we date considering to them I'm a just a civilian doing their job. They see me as a threat to security"  
"In a way you are Buffy" seeing her disbelieving look Angel explains "To them hunting demons means to kill them no matter what. But since you kill them only when demons threaten the human population its seen as going against their beliefs."  
"True. They are rather narrow minded. When I was down in Initiative headquarters I saw some of the demons they held." she looks at Angel sadly "Angel some of the demons there are not any threat they just use them because they are demons. They don't see how anyone not human could be good."  
Angel looks at his hands then back at Buffy "I take it Riley has no idea that I'm a vampire"  
Buffy shakes her head. "No. All I told him was that you moved. God knows he didn't handle the whole Spike thing. He'd have a harder time dealing with the fact that a vampire has a soul."  
"And that you dated a vampire" Angel adds  
"Oh yeah" she answers. Glancing at the kitchen door she sighs "I doubt he'd deal well with any of this." The rest of the day Buffy and Angel spend with Briena getting to know the little girl. They color with her, read to her, watch movies and play games spending time together as a family.  
  
Part 5  
The next afternoon as the three of them are playing a game the doorbell rings. "I got it" Buffy says after looking out the window she calls "Its Doyle" she opens the door inviting the Irish half demon in "Hey Doyle" she greets closing the door behind him  
"Buffy" he greets entering "Hey Boss" he says noticing Angel "Hello Briena" he greets   
"Briena this is Doyle" Angel introduces  
"Hi Doyle" Briena says shyly before turning to Buffy asking "Can I have a cookie?"  
Buffy nods holding out her hand "Sure sweetie lets go see what we can find" Briena takes her hand going into the kitchen  
Angel starts to put the game away "Did you and Cordelia get the room situated?"   
Doyle sits on the couch "We moved it around the apartment. Some went upstairs in the office. Had to put some in your room."  
"That's fine"  
"Also Cordy moved some of the dangerous stuff out of the way. Cordy packed away some of the artwork that she thought would freak the child out"  
"You stopped her from throwing it out?" Angel asks  
"I did. I put it in your room"  
"Thanks" Angel says appreciatively  
"Not a problem"   
As Buffy is getting Briena some cookies the phone rings. "Here Briena" she says placing the cookies on the counter. "I'll get you some milk too" she says as she picks up the phone "Hello?" she asks walking to the fridge  
"Hi" Riley greets  
"Riley" Buffy says surprised as she takes the milk out of the fridge. "Whats going on?" she asks pouring Briena a glass of milk she puts it infront of the little girl  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" Riley asks  
Buffy glances at the clock after calculating how long until nightfall she says "I have to patrol so lets meet up infront of the coffee shop around 8."  
"All right see you then." Riley says hanging up  
Hanging up the phone Buffy joins Briena at the counter. She smiles when she notices that the little girl has a milk moustache. She grabs a napkin "You have a milk moustache" she says wiping the little girls upper lip  
Briena smiles at Buffy then takes a bite of her cookie. "Who's Riley?" she asks curiously  
Buffy looks at the little girl startled then answers "He's my boyfriend"  
"Oh" Briena says then asks "Is he nice?"  
Buffy smiles faintly before answering "Yes he is"  
"Can I have some more milk?" Briena requests  
"Sure" Buffy says pouring her some more milk  
"Thank you" Briena says taking a drink  
"Your welcome" Buffy smiles   
An hour later Doyle and Angel take the bags out to the car. Inside Buffy picks Briena up "Briena be good for Angel" she says   
"I will" Briena promises hugging Buffy. "Bye Buffy"  
"Bye sweetie" Buffy says tearfully  
"Ready Briena?" Angel asks entering the house. Briena nods holding out her arms for Angel. Angel notices that her stuffed dog is on the couch. "Can't forget Mr Doggie" he says picking up the toy. He hands it to Briena before taking the child from Buffy.   
"Take care of her Angel" Buffy orders her voice sad   
"I will baby" he promises touching her cheek tenderly. "I promise"  
"You don't and I'll stake you" Buffy smiles  
Angel chuckles then smiles sadly "I'll call when we get to LA"   
"I'll be at the dorm" she says. Angel nods walking to the door. "Bye" Buffy says   
Briena looks up from the crook of Angel's neck and waves "Bye Buffy"   
Angel looks over his shoulder with a sad smile he says "Bye" He carries Briena to the car and opening the drivers side he moves the seat forward he puts her down on the car floor. Briena sits down and buckles her seatbelt. Pushing the seat back into place Angel starts the car as he glances at the rearview mirror at Buffy.  
"Angel you OK?" Doyle asks noticing his boss's brooding  
"Its hard to say goodbye" he answers pulling out of the driveway. He glances at the rearview mirror smiling at the sight of the little girl looking out the window "But somehow I don't think its going to be as hard to be apart this time"  
Doyle notices the look on Angel's face then says "For you my friend but for her its going to be harder than it was before"   
"But before we didn't have a secure reason but we do now"  
"So your soul wasn't a secure reason?" Doyle asks  
"It was but this reason is more important than any other reason we had."   
"Yes it is" Doyle agrees. Then he asks "I take it the topic was never discussed"  
Angel shakes his head "No not yet." he admits. An hour later Angel glances in the rearview mirror and sees the Briena is asleep. He listens to her calm and even breathing signalling that she's asleep.  
Doyle also notices that the child is asleep. Finally he asks the question on his mind "Angel are you ever going to tell her the truth?"  
"Doyle" Angel growls  
"Angel she's out like a light."  
"That's not the point I told you not yet"  
"She needs to know soon. The longer you wait the harder she'll take it"  
"I know Doyle. I want to but not yet. She needs time to deal with everything that's happened."  
"And once she has are you going to?"   
"We're still talking about it" Angel answers  
An hour later Angel pulls into the underground parking lot. "Can you get the bags?" he asks pushing the seat forward he unbuckles the seatbelt and he gently picks the sleeping child up. Briena automatically cuddles closer to him hugging Mr Doggie tightly causing the vampire to smile fondly. They get into the elevator and slowly it takes them to the apartment. "Thanks" Angel says to Doyle carrying the sleeping child into the bedroom. He places her on the bed then he goes back out to the main living area and picks up her back pack. Returning to the bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed he gently begins to remove her clothes pulling the oversized T-shirt over her head. He picks her up and pulls the covers down he puts her down pulling the covers up he kisses her forehead "Sleep well little one"  
An hour later Briena awakens from a bad dream looking around the unfamiliar room uncertain she gets out of the bed holding Mr. Doggie close she quietly walks out the door finding Angel sitting in a black leather armchair reading. Sniffling she asks "Angel?"  
Angel puts his book down "What's wrong little one?" he asks concerned. Briena rubs her eyes her lower lip quivering. 'she is so much like her mother' he thinks. "Come here" he says holding out his arms to her. Briena goes to Angel curling up in his arms. "Did you have a bad dream?" Angel inquires stroking her hair. Wordlessly Briena nods holding Mr Doggie tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?" Briena shakes her head sticking her thumb in her mouth. Angel gently strokes her hair purring comfortingly. After a few moments he realizes she has fallen asleep again standing the vampire carries the little girl into her room as he puts her down the little girl tightens her grip on his shirt not wanting him to go. He chuckles and tries to undo the tight grip.  
"Daddy" she sighs tiredly  
Hearing that Angel is stunned then remembers that she doesn't know the truth "I'm here" he whispers softly "Daddy's here" he says kissing her forehead  
"Don't go Daddy" she whimpers in her dream world  
Angel sensing her need for comfort lays beside her "Shh Daddy's here sweetheart" he says stroking her hair "I'm not going anywhere" he promises softly. He falls asleep holding the little girl.  
  



	4. Part 6

  
The Last Slayer  
BY Inquisitive One  
  
Part 6  
  
**** Next Morning ****  
  
Angel is awakened by a childish voice calling his name. Groaning the vampire opens his eyes to find Briena rubbing her eyes "Morning  
sweetheart" he greets glancing at the clock he sees its 8 AM.  
  
"Where are we?" she asks yawning  
  
Angel sits up "Home" he answers standing "Come on I'll show you around" he says  
  
Briena holds her arms up to him "Carry me" she demands  
  
Angel smiles picking her up. "OK this is your room. You can decorate it anyway you want."  
  
"Anyway?"  
  
"Yep" he agrees  
  
Briena looks at him round eyed "Will you help me?" she asks  
  
"Sure I'd be glad too. We can have ourselves a party"  
  
Briena smiles "Good" she kisses him on the cheek  
  
Angel smiles back carrying her into the next room "This is the living area." the heads into the room next to Briena's "This is my room and there's  
the bathroom" he points towards a door.   
  
"What's that" she asks pointing to a weapon in the corner  
  
"Its a broadsword." Angel answers sitting on his bed with Briena on his lap he says "Briena there is a few very inportant rules that you must  
never ever break. You have to promise me you won't break them"  
  
"What are they?" she asks  
  
"Never ever touch any of the weapons anywhere in the apartment or in the office without permission or supervision."  
  
"I promise." she says solemly  
  
"Next you have to obey Cordelia and Doyle when I'm not around"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good" Angel smiles "We'll discuss some more rules later on"   
  
Briena nods "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm hungry" she says  
  
Angel grins and kissing her nose he stands "Lets get you fed" he says carrying her into the kitchen he puts her down at the table. Going to the  
fridge he finds it empty "Cordy do you ever shop for food" he mutters going to the cabinets he finds them all lacking anything to eat. As he is  
searching he hears Cordelia coming down the elevator.  
  
"I bring food" Cordelia calls exiting the elevator  
  
"Cordy didn't you go grocery shopping?" Angel calls  
  
"Nope" she retorts entering the kitchen "But I brought donuts and your breakfast" she places the grocery bags on the counter  
  
"Cordy can you go grocery shopping this morning?" Angel requests "Briena needs to eat you know" He feels a little arm wrap around his leg.  
Looking down he finds Briena hugging his leg her thumb in her mouth watching Cordelia shyly. Touching the child's head he chuckles "I know  
she's a little loud but she's our friend"  
  
"I am not loud" Cordelia retorts turning to see Briena holding on to Angel's leg watching her shyly. "Hi Briena I'm Cordelia"  
  
Briena watches the newcomer shyly before removing her thumb from her mouth and says quietly "Hi"  
  
"So Briena are you hungry?" Cordelia asks  
  
"Uh huh" the small dark head nods  
  
"Do you like donuts?" questions Cordelia watching as the little shoulders shrug. "You don't know" she says shocked. "What did you never eat  
donuts?"  
  
"Cordy she's only a few years old" Angel reminds picking Briena up he sits down with her in his lap.  
  
Briena tugs on his shirt then holds up her hand "I'm this many" she whispers solemnly  
  
Angel looks at the four fingers "Yep sweetie I know your four." he is rewarded with a smile.  
  
"Wow your 4?" Cordy says amazed "Well then its time for you to eat a donut" she hands a donut to Briena. Cordelia and Angel watch as  
Briena takes a bite. "So what do you think?" Cordelia asks  
  
Briena smiles at her "I like donuts"  
  
"That's good" Cordelia laughs charmed by the little girl   
  
"Just remember though you aren't always going to have donuts for breakfast" Angel laughs  
  
"Why?" Briena demands as she takes another bite  
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes "Oh boy I think we have the little girl version of Xander on our hands."  
  
"Great" Angel groans. "Briena its not healthy for little kids to eat donuts everyday."  
  
"Angel's right. You'll get cavities and such" Cordelia supplies.  
  
"Oh" Briena says softly finishing off the donut. Laying her head on Angel's chest she listens as the two begin to talk and as Angel's heart  
begins to beat under her ear.  
  
"Morning" Doyle greets exiting the elevator "Good to see you again midget"   
  
"Hi Doyle" Briena smiles at the Irishman  
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Doyle asks grins at Briena   
  
"Grocery shopping and clothes shopping" Cordelia answers  
  
"Why don't you and Doyle go grocery shopping right now" Angel suggests  
  
"Why us?" demands Cordelia  
  
"Between the two of you, you should be able to figure out what is healthy for a four year old to eat. I'll help Briena get cleaned up so you can  
take her shopping for clothes." Angel says standing with Briena in his arms  
  
"What should we get?" asks Doyle  
  
"What ever kids like to eat" Angel answers "And whatever else you can find at the grocery store that kids need" he calls from his room  
  
"We'll be back in a while" Cordelia calls grabbing her purse the two head to the elevator.  
  
Angel puts Briena down on the bathroom floor "Do you need to go?" At Briena's nod he asks "Can you go by yourself?" he asks  
  
Briena nods "I can go by myself" she says her voice proud  
  
Angel smiles "OK. I'm going to go get you some clothes from your bag and a towel. Call me if you need help"  
  
Briena nods then points to the door "Go" she orders  
  
Angel laughs "OK call when your done" he says leaving the bathroom he closes the door part way behind him. He goes into Briena's room and  
opens her backpack taking out some clean clothes. Going back into his room he hears the toilet flush as he takes a towel from the closet.  
  
"I'm done" he hears Briena call. Entering the bathroom he sees her standing infront of the sink. "Up" she demands  
  
"OK" Angel says putting the clothes and towel down he lifts her up and turns on the water, he watches as Briena washes her hands. "Done?"  
he asks  
  
"Uh huh" she nods "Down" Angel puts her down  
  
"Now its time for a bath" he says "So you can go with Cordelia to get some clothes and maybe some toys." Angel leans over to turn on the  
water to fill the tub. Turning to Briena he finds her looking around the bathroom opening drawers. He hears the phone ring "I'll be back in a  
minute" he runs to grab the phone picking it up he asks "Hello?"  
  
"Angel its Kate" a woman says  
  
"Hi Kate what can I do for you?" he asks walking to the bedroom he watches Briena as she explores  
  
"I was wondering if I could stop by your office this afternoon? I need your help on a case"  
  
"Uh sure. Stop by anytime" Angel answers  
  
"It won't be until around 1 or so"  
  
"That's fine" Angel says  
  
"OK see you then" Kate says hanging up  
  
Angel returns to the bathroom turning off the running water he says "OK Briena time for your bath" he checks the water then frowns "Is this  
too hot?" he asks her  
  
Briena puts her finger in the water then shakes her head "Nope"  
  
"Arms up" he orders. Angel quickly takes off her clothes then lifts her into the tub. The phone rings again "I've got to grab this. Since your a  
big girl I'll let you do this by yourself. Call me if you need help. I'll be in the bedroom" Angel says and Briena's nod he picks up the phone  
"Hello?"  
  
"Its me" says Buffy  
  
"Hi what's up?" Angel asks sitting on the edge of his bed  
  
"Just checking to see how things are going" Buffy tells him  
  
"Fine. She's taking a bath." Angel tells her  
  
"Angel she's 4 she shouldn't be in the bathtub without someone watching her" Buffy says panicked  
  
"Buffy calm down." Angel soothes "I can see her from here, she's fine."  
  
"Sorry" she apologizes   
  
"Its OK. Your just reacting normal. Besides I can see her and hear her from here"  
  
"I know. God I'm sounding like my mom" she groans  
  
"Buffy you are one now"  
  
"I know its just weird to feel" she laughs. "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Cordelia and Doyle are grocery shopping right now. When Cordy gets back she's going to take Briena shopping for clothes and some toys."  
  
"Good. But make sure she doesn't go all Gucci on Briena. You know Cordy she will buy just for the name."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So how'd last night go?" Buffy asks  
  
"She had a bad dream. I ended up sleeping in her room."  
  
"What was the dream?"  
  
"She didn't want to talk about it." Angel answers  
  
"Angel" Briena calls  
  
"Hold on a sec" Angel says "Yes Briena?"  
  
"Need help" she answers  
  
"OK" Angel says lowering his voice he says to Buffy "So what's your plan for today?" he asks  
  
"Classes and patrol. Same old same old"  
  
Angel enters the bathroom "Yes?" he asks  
  
"Need help washing my hair" Briena says   
  
"Sure." Angel crouches beside the tub cradling the phone with his shoulder he reaches for the shampoo. "Have you had a class today?" he  
asks  
  
"Yep Psych."  
  
"What did you talk about in class?" Angel asks as lathers the shampoo in Briena's hair.   
  
"The subconcious" Buffy sighs "It was boring"  
  
Angel chuckles "Buffy you've learned enough about the subconcious over the years." he then turns on the faucet and asks Briena "Ready to  
rinse?"  
  
"Yep" she says closing her eyes tightly she leans her head under the running water as Angel runs his fingers through her hair rinsing out the  
shampoo.  
  
"Done" Angel says turning off the water  
  
Briena opens her eyes then rubs them "Ouch" she says  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asks  
  
"She probably has shampoo in her eyes." Buffy tells him  
  
"What do I do for that?" Angel asks  
  
"Just rinse the shampoo from her face and eyes. She'll be fine"  
  
"Thanks" Angel says turning on the water again he says "Lean back and close your eyes" and Briena does. After a moment he turns off the  
water "Better?" he asks  
  
Briena opens her eyes carefully and blinks "Uh huh" she nods  
  
"Good. Thanks Buffy" he says into the phone  
  
"No prob. It happened to me all the time when I was little. Just have Cordelia pick up some tearfree shampoo for kids. That way no more  
worries"  
  
"Will do" Angel says  
  
"Done?" Briena asks  
  
"Yep your turning into a prune" Angel chuckles pulling up the stop. "Hold on a sec Buffy" he says putting the phone down he grabs a towel  
quickly drying Briena's hair he wraps the towel around her lifting her from the tub. "Want to talk to Buffy?" he asks  
  
"Yes" Briena shrieks  
  
Angel picks up the phone "She wants to talk to you" he says  
  
"Sure" Buffy says happily  
  
Angel hands the phone to Briena "Hi" she says happily  
  
"Hi sweetie are you having fun?" Buffy asks laughing at the greeting  
  
"Uh huh. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I got to have a donut for breakfast" Briena tells Buffy "I like donuts"  
  
"So do I" Buffy laughs  
  
"But Angel said I can't have them everyday" she sighs regretfully  
  
"Well sweetie Angel is right. Little kids need to eat healthy things. Besides if you ate them everyday you'd get sick of them. So what else is  
going on?"  
  
"Angel said I get to dec..." she frowns at Angel  
  
"Decorate" Angel supplies with a laugh  
  
"Decorate my new room. And he's gonna help"  
  
"Oh yeah. And what are you going to do?" Buffy asks her heart feeling sad that she won't be there  
  
"I dunno." she then asks softly "Will you come and help us?"   
  
"I'd love too." Buffy says wiping away a stray tear  
  
"Goody" Briena says happily   
  
"Well sweetie I got to get going can I talk to Angel again?"  
  
"Sure" Briena says handing the phone to Angel "Wants to talk to you"  
  
Angel takes the phone "Hey"  
  
"I've got to get going Riley will be here in a few minutes." Buffy says regretfully  
  
"OK. If you can come and help decorate her room we're going to start this weekend."  
  
"I'll be there. I might have to drag Spike along cuz Xander works this weekend and Giles' car won't make it to LA."  
  
"Let me know when you'll be here."   
  
"I will. Give her a kiss for me" Buffy says  
  
"I will. Say hi to everyone for me" Angel says   
  
"Sure Bye" Buffy whispers  
  
"Bye" Angel says hanging up. He sits on the toilet and smiles at Briena then leans forward kissing her forehead "From Buffy" he says then  
kissing her forehead again "From me" then he laughs "Lets get you dressed sweetheart" He rubs her down with the towel and then asks "Can  
you get dressed yourself?"  
  
Briena nods "Yes but I don't know how to tie my shoes"  
  
Angel smiles "That's OK. I'll help you. Why don't you get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up." At Briena's nod he leaves the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later Briena enters the kitchen her shoes and socks in hand "All dressed" she announces  
  
Angel turns around and grins "Come here" he says crouching. Briena walks over to the vampire. "Your shirts on backwards sweetheart" he  
says  
  
Briena frowns and says "Nu uh"  
  
Angel nods "Fraid so." he reaches into the collar of the shirt pulling out a tag "See this goes in the back" he explains "Now take your arms out  
of the sleeves" he instructs as Briena does he turns the shirt around so the tag is in the back. "Arms back in" he says "Now that's better.  
Remember tags go in the back not the front." Briena nods. Seeing the shoes and socks on the floor Angel asks "Need help getting those on?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Angel places her on a chair reaching for her socks "Foot" he asks Briena. Briena holds out her foot and Angel puts the sock on. "Next" he says  
then puts the sock on the other foot. "There socks are done" he smiles. "Now time for shoes" He puts the shoes on the table then stands  
picking Briena up he sits back down with her on his lap. Reaching for a shoe he hands it to her "Now which foot does that go on?" he asks  
  
Briena looks at the shoe and then her foot. Hesitantly she points to her right foot "That one?" she asks  
  
Angel holds up her foot "Does it look like it does?" he asks  
  
Briena examines the shoe and then her foot. Nodding she puts the shoe on her right foot. "Yeah" she laughs  
  
"Good" Angel says handing her the next shoe this time helping her pull it on. "Do you know how to tie your shoes?" he asks  
  
Briena shakes her head "No"  
  
Angel nods "Then I'll show you. First you tie them like this." he ties the two laces "Pull them tight. The you make a loop like this" he loops one  
"Then you take this other lace and go around the loop" he shows her the next step "Then pull through here" he says tying the lace. "You try"  
he says.  
  
"OK" she sighs giving it a try she frowns as she works. After a few minutes she cries "Its too hard" she pouts  
  
Angel kisses her head and then ties the shoe lace for her. "Practice makes perfect" he says standing her on the floor. "We'll keep working on it  
until you get it" he promises as she nods.  
  
Half an hour later Doyle and Cordelia enter through the downstairs door carrying the bags. "Here" Doyle says putting a bag on the counter. "I'll  
go get the other bags"  
  
"Thanks Cordy" Angel says entering the kitchen with Briena right behind  
  
"Yeah sure" Cordelia says turning around she groans at the sight of Briena's hair "Angel you could have run a comb through her hair!"  
  
He looks down to see that Briena's hair is tangled "Oh didn't think about it" he says sheepishly  
  
Rolling her eyes Cordelia crouching before Briena "Briena why don't we go get those tangles out of your hair huh?" she asks  
  
"OK" Briena shrugs  
  
Cordelia takes her hand leading her into the bathroom "Angel finish putting the food away" she calls shutting the bathroom door behind them  
  
Ten minutes later the bathroom door opens and Cordelia brings Briena into the kitchen. The vampire and the half demon are still putting the  
groceries away. "Tada" she announces  
  
Angel and Doyle turn around to find Briena standing there her hair in two braids. "Looking good" Angel grins   
  
Doyle nods "You look adorable" he compliments  
  
"Thank you" Briena smiles  
  
"OK Angel we are off to go shopping" Cordelia announces picking up her purse   
  
"When will you be back?" he asks  
  
"Mid afternoon" she answers  
  
Angel nods "Call if your gonna be any later"   
  
"Right Boss" Cordelia replies  
  
"Bye Angel" Briena hugging his legs   
  
"Bye see you later" he says watching as Briena follows Cordelia to the door  
  
Once the two are gone Doyle turns to Angel with a faint grin he observes "You've gone ta father mode rather quickly"  
  
Angel shrugs "She makes it easy"  
  
"Aye I'm sure she does" Doyle smiles  
  
"Lets just go get to work" Angel laughs heading to the elevator the two head up to the office  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Angelfire for your free web-based e-mail. http://www.angelfire.com  



	5. Part 7

Part 7   
  
Angel looks up as he hears footsteps outside the office. He hears Doyle greet Hello Kate Angel stands going to his office door.   
  
Hi Kate Angel greets   
  
Angel Kate says seeing the vampire in the doorway How are you? she asks   
  
Fine. You? Angel asks   
  
Working she answers   
  
Come on in he says returning to his office. Kate follows and sits in the chair across from him. What can I do for you? he asks   
  
I need your help with a case she replies handing him a folder   
  
Is it my type of case or yours? he asks   
  
Thats just it Angel I dont know. she responds frustrated. I come up with the profile but every time a new victim is found I have to change it   
  
Why? Angel asks   
  
Kate stands Its like one victim is personal the next isnt. One he cares about the other her doesnt. Then the ways they are killed.   
  
How do you know the killer is the same? he asks opening the file   
  
When we find a new victim he always writes this death frees you written in blood. Nothing connects the victims but these words. Look at  
these pictures she says. Angel shuffles through them. Angel look at these in some he kills them carefully. The others its like he just wants to  
see them dead. When I did the first profile I thought he wasnt experienced then the next one it was like he had done this a million times.  
Sometimes his kills are done with maturity the others its like hes a child.   
  
He could be reacting to how hes feeling at the time of the kill.   
  
The two talk over the photos and then Kate stands Look Ive got to get going she says standing Thanks for looking over those   
  
Not a problem. Ill do some more looking and check and see if I can find anything else. Angel stands and walks her to the door   
  
Thanks Kate says again as Briena and Cordelia enter the office   
  
Angel Briena greets excitedly as she runs over to him hugging his leg tight   
  
Kate is surprised to see the little girl hugging the vampire. Angel picks Briena up kissing her forehead he looks at Kate Briena this is Kate.  
Kate this is Briena.   
  
Overcoming her shock Kate says Hi Briena. Its nice to meet you   
  
Briena smiles at her Hi she says wrapping her arms around Angels neck.   
  
I better get going Kate says heading out the door   
  
Ill call if I come up with anything else Angel promises as Kate leaves. So did you two have fun shopping? he asks   
  
Yep Briena laughs Cordys fun   
  
I had fun too Cordelia laughs she looks a Doyle Go get the rest of the bags out of the car. We are going downstairs and Briena is going to give a fashion show for you two she says taking the bags she takes Briena downstairs   
  
Ill go get the bags Doyle groans heading outside   
  
Ill be downstairs Angel smirks as he locks the file in his desk. The vampire takes the elevator down to the apartment as Doyle heads out to the car. Angel is sitting on the couch reading when Doyle comes downstairs with the other bags.   
  
The bedroom door opens Angel and Doyle look over to see Briena standing in the doorway wearing a light blue dress. Here is the first Cordelia announces   
  
Angel and Doyle grin and clap Perfect Angel says   
  
Look mighty pretty Doyle adds   
  
Just what I thought. But she didnt want to get a dress. I talked her into it for you know important dressy occassions.   
  
Cordy if she didnt want a dress you should have left it alone.   
  
Look Mr Im a vampire I dont care what I wear. She will occassionally need a dress. At least this way you wont have to go out and buy one  
last minute she turns and takes Briena back to change into another outfit.   
  
Dont argue with delia Doyle laughs   
  
I know. I should avoid that Angel groans   
  
For the next half hour Briena models her new clothes for Angel and Doyle. Finally she picks out a pair of overalls, sneakers and a t-shirt to wear for the day. Cordelia takes Briena upstairs to the office. Briena lays on the floor with paper and pens to color while the others work around her.   
**** That Evening ****  
After eating dinner and cleaning up Angel calls to Briena Briena you ready?   
  
Briena enters the kitchen Ready she says excitedly grabbing his hand he pulls him to the living room. Sit she orders then crawls into his lap Read she orders. Chuckling the vampire opens the book and begins to read to her.   
  
After half an hour Angel closes the book OK bedtime   
  
No she protests   
  
Yes. Youve had a big day Angel says standing he carries her to her room. Tucking her in bed Angel kisses her forehead Sleep well sweetheart   
  
Kay she smiles sleepily Night Angel   
  
If you need anything Cordelia will keep an eye on you. OK   
  
Kay. she yawns closing her eyes   
  
Angel leaves the door open partway and takes the elevator upstairs. Cordy shes sleeping right now. he tells her. I have to go out for a bit.  
Ill be back in about an hour or so he says   
  
OK Cordelia sighs grabbing a magazine she goes downstairs. While Angel goes out to his car.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Angel reaches his destination the hide out for a demon he is hunting taking out his battle axe he quietly enters the dark seemingly empty warehouse.   
  
You are tresspassing vampire a snakeish voice says from the shadows.   
  
Angel shrugs Oh well he quickly defeats the demon and returns to the apartment.   
  
Howd it go? Cordelia asks   
  
Killed it he answers Howd it go here?   
  
Shes been sleeping peacefully she replies closing the magazine she stands   
  
Thanks for staying   
  
Cordelia shrugs Not like I had a date or anything she grabs her purse See you tomorrow   
**** Next Morning ****  
Angel Briena calls   
  
Angel opens his eyes to see the little girl rubbing her eyes and yawn. Did you just wake up? he asks   
  
Uh huh she nods Still sleepy   
  
He pats the spot beside him she curls up beside him her head on his shoulder How about tonight we start decorating your room he suggests   
  
Really? she asks excitedly   
  
Sure. We can even go to the toy store and pick out some toys   
  
Is Buffy gonna help us this weekend? she asks   
  
Im not sure. How about we call her this afternoon and see   
  
OK   
  
The two go back to sleep for a few more hours. Briena wakes Angel when she wants breakfast. The rest of the morning the two playing, drawing and reading. While they were reading Doyle comes downstairs. Hi Doyle Briena calls excitedly   
  
Hello Briena he greets flopping on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. When Angel glances at his feet Doyle removes his feet  
Sorry man he apologizes with a grin. So Angel how about I take the midget to the park this afternoon?   
  
That might be a good idea. Angel agrees   
  
No stay with Angel she pouts   
  
Kids need to go outside and play. Angel tells her Go get dressed he says putting her on the floor. The two chuckle as the little girl huffs  
and stomps off to her room   
  
Boss shes been hangin with our Cordy too much Doyle chuckles shaking his head. Doyle sees the sadness in Angels eyes Angel even  
some mortal parents cant take their kids to the park   
  
Not many Angel mutters.   
  
Maybe but unlike most parents you are able to spend more time with Briena...and you want to. Most parents would rather work or play leaving  
their kids with a babysitter. You avent left her side for more than a few minutes since shes been ere   
  
Briena clomps out of the bedroom wearing shortalls and a t-shirt. Help she demands standing in front of Angel holding her straps up. After Angel snaps them she smiles Thank you   
  
Your welcome Angel grins then chuckles when he sees Brienas shoes untied. Want help tying your shoes? he asks   
  
No Briena replies I wanna try she sits on the floor. She slowly begins to tie her shoes. After a few minutes Briena throws her shoe on the floor frustrated.   
  
Angel watches that action then picking up the shoe he moves to the floor sitting before the child. Briena whyd you throw the shoe?   
  
She shrugs Dunno   
  
Here Ill help you Angel says pulling her to his lap It takes practice. Just keep trying and youll get it he tells her as he puts the shoes on her feet tying them. Done he announces standing her up.   
  
Briena turns around and throws her arms around his neck Thank you Angel she says kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Youre welcome he says hugging her back Now I want you to be good for Doyle. Is it cold out? he asks Doyle   
  
Nah its warm enough Doyle replies   
  
Have fun with Doyle   
  
Briena nods and goes over to Doyle she slips her hand into his. Bye Angel   
  
Bye little one. Angel smiles Doyle watch her close   
  
I will Boss Doyle promises Well be back in a few hours the two walk out the door into the sunlight.   
  
Angel is sitting there brooding when he hears the elevator start up.   
  
Angel are you brooding again? demands Cordelia when she sees him sitting in the leather chair. Great what now?   
  
Doyle took Briena to the park he answers his voice sad   
  
And you wish you could Cordelia states   
  
Yeah he nods   
**** Outside ****  
Doyle and Briena reach the park to find other kids playing while their mothers or babysitters are watching. Look at this playground. Man they  
got a lot to play with. What are you going to do first? he asks   
  
Briena frowns thoughtfully then answers Slide   
  
Go to it kid. If you need me Ill be right over there. he points to the benches   
  
Kay she says running off towards the slide.   
  
Doyle keeps an eye on her as he walks over to the benches and takes a seat. He watches as the four year old goes down the slide.   
  
So which one is yours? a womans voice asks   
  
Doyle looks at the blonde haired blue eyed woman beside him. Oh shes not mine. Shes my bosss. he points to Briena playing on the  
swings   
  
Youre a nanny? the lady asks   
  
Uh no. Im a private investigator. Doyle replies Im just keeping Briena busy why he works   
  
Shes cute kid the woman says That ones my charge she points to a sandy haired boy. Im Tess   
  
Names Doyle   
  
Nice to meet you Doyle. Tess grins   
  
So Tess do you enjoy being a nanny?   
  
Tess nods Oh yes Matt is the sweetest little boy. Do you enjoy your work Doyle?   
  
Doyle checks on Briena Yeah. Its hard work at times but its worth it save someones life. We take on the odd cases that cops cant solve.   
  
Wow is it dangerous? Tess asks   
  
At times but Angel keeps a handle on things. He checks on Briena to find her playing in the sandbox. So how long have you been working  
with kids?   
  
Tess shrugs As long as I can remember. I wanted to be a teacher but I find working as a Nanny right now is better. It gives me a chance to  
work one on one   
  
Being a teacher is a good aspiration Doyle remarks You should still go for it   
  
I will when Im not needed as a nanny Tess notices that Briena is playing by herself and says Briena seems to be shy   
  
Shes not used to other kids Doyle explains   
  
She needs the interaction Tess states Having friends is very important for a child   
  
Doyle nods I know. She just moved here a few days ago.   
  
Oh. Was she living with her mother? Tess asks   
  
Doyle shakes his head Uh no her uncle he lies Ill talk to Angel about daycare or something   
  
Tess reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen Heres my number if you need anything she gives him the paper   
  
Doyle reaches into his pocket pulling out his wallet he takes out a business card. Heres our business card. You can reach me there. And if  
you need any help of the odd kind call us. If Im not there talk to Angel or Cordelia.   
  
Sure. I better get him home she says standing Matt she calls to the sandy haired child. Matt runs to her. Time to get home   
  
See you around Doyle calls to Tess   
  
Same   
  
Doyle Briena calls waving from the top of the monkey bars   
  
Doyle laughs and goes over to her Howd you get up there?   
  
Climbed she answers smiling brightly   
  
Arent you a regular little monkey he grins   
  
Uh huh she nods excitedly   
  
So now on Im gonna call you little monkey he laughs   
  
OK she agrees   
  
You need help? he asks. As she nods he reaches up lifting her off the monkey bars. So what do you wanna do now? he asks setting her on  
the ground   
  
Wanna go see Angel she answers   
  
Doyle crouches before her What else do you want to do? Angel is working right now.   
  
Something catches Brienas attention she tugs on Doyles hand she points Whats that?   
  
Doyle follows her finger Thats a garden. Want to go check it out? he asks   
  
Briena nods OK Doyle picks her up and carries her to the garden and puts her down.   
  
Doyle crouches beside her Arent those pretty?   
  
Briena nods her head she looks down at the dirt. Curious she bends down Look she giggles   
  
What? Doyle asks he laughs when he sees what shes looking at. Oh the worm   
  
Worms are funny she giggles picking it up she inspects it closer   
  
Yes they are. he agrees   
  
Squirmy too she observes   
  
Come on little monkey Doyle stands up   
  
Briena sticks the worm in her pocket when Doyle isnt looking. Time to go see Angel?   
  
Yep monkey time to see Angel   
  
Yeah she says jumping around clapping her hands   
  
  
  
Angelfire for your free web-based e-mail. http://www.angelfire.com  



	6. Part 7 continued

Part 7 continued  
  
**** Ten minutes later ****  
Cordelia is sitting at her desk typing some notes when the office door opens. Looking up she sees Doyle and Briena enter. Hi guys. she  
greets Doyle Angel is with a client he wants you to join them.   
  
Right Doyle agrees going to the Angels office door he knocks and opens it You want to see me?   
  
Angel nods Come in he says   
  
Doyle enters closing the door behind him. So whats the deal?   
  
Doyle this is Mr Tomas. He was explaining to me his problem.   
  
So Briena did you and Doyle have fun at the park? asks Cordelia   
  
Yep. I played on the swings. Went down the slide. Climbed the monkey bars. And guess what?   
  
What?   
  
Wanna see something?   
  
Sure Cordelia answers curiously   
  
Briena walks closer to Cordelia putting her hand in her pocket she pulls out the worm. See she holds it up   
  
Ahhh Cordelia screams in disgust jumping out of the chair   
  
The office door slams open and out rush Doyle and Angel. Whats wrong? asks Angel   
  
Cordy why are you screaming? Doyle demands   
  
Calm down Cordy Angel soothes   
  
Cordelia takes a deep breath A worm she shudders Briena brought in a worm   
  
They look over at Briena who is watching them innocently Hi Angel   
  
Angel walks over to Briena kneeling infront of her Let me see your hands   
  
Nu uh she shakes her head   
  
Briena he growls warningly. Briena brings her hands out from behind her back her palms up. Angel sees the worm in her hand Can I have the  
worm?   
  
Briena shakes her head No my worm   
  
Briena you cant keep the worm. Worms need dirt and plants to survive. If it stays out of the dirt for too long itll die. You dont want that do you? Angel asks   
  
Briena shakes her head No she looks at the worm Bye Mr. Worm she says sadly handing the worm to Angel.   
  
Doyle take the worm outside Angel says turning the worm over to the half demon   
  
Sure Boss Doyle acknowledges going outside   
  
No more bringing worms inside. OK? Angel says   
  
Briena nods reluctantly OK she agrees   
  
Ive got to finish up with this meeting. Be good for Cordy. OK? he requests   
  
Briena nods OK   
  
Angel kisses her forehead then stands returning to his office. Sorry bout that. Cordelia is a little highstrung.   
  
Its fine Mr Tomas says I can understand that. My older daughter did the samething when my son put a snake in her bed   
  
What else can you tell me about your situation? Angel asks as Doyle joins them   
  
Im sorry Cordy Briena apologizes sheepishly   
  
Its OK. You just surprised me   
  
Briena lays on her stomach on the floor as she colors. She looks up as the door to Angels office opens and out walk Angel and Doyle with a  
short man with reddish brown hair. She scrambles to her feet and runs over to Angel wrapping her arms around his legs she looks up at the man  
talking to Angel. When their eyes meet Briena frowns then tightens her grip on Angels leg as she moves behind him.   
  
Hello kid the strange man greets with a smile   
  
Angel looks down at his daughter puzzled at her reaction Briena arent you going to say hi?   
  
No she says quietly   
  
Angel looks at Mr Tomas Shes a little shy he explains   
  
All kids are shy. Mr Tomas chuckles   
  
Ill keep in touch with you just leave your number with Cordelia Angel says holding out his hand Thanks for coming in Angel says leaning  
down he unwraps Brienas tight grip on his leg and picks her up Cordelia well be downstairs Angel says carrying the clinging child into his  
office he takes her downstairs Whats wrong little one? he asks stroking her back as he carries her to the couch and sits down. Briena look at me   
  
Briena tightens her grip on his neck No   
  
Did Mr Tomas scare you? Angel questions   
  
Uh huh. Dont like him she mumbles   
  
Hes not here anymore. You dont need to be scared. I wont let anything happen to you... ever he hugs her tight I promised Jack and Buffy that nothing would happen to you   
  
Briena reluctantly lets go of Angels neck Never ever? she asks looking at Angel her eyes tearful and her lower lip trembling   
  
Never ever he promises looking into the big brown eyes Ill always protect you   
  
Briena smiles then lays her head on his chest Angel?   
  
Yes   
  
Why dont I have a Mommy and Daddy like everyone else?   
  
Angel is startled by the question You have a Daddy and Mommy and they love you very much. More than anything in the world   
  
Oh she sighs fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt I wish you and Buffy were my Mommy and Daddy.   
  
We are baby he thinks to himself as he kisses the top of her head Thanks he chuckles when he hears Brienas stomach growl. Someones hungry   
  
Briena nods My tummy wants food   
  
Angel sets Briena on the floor Well lets get you fed he leads her into the kitchen as Briena sits at the table Angel goes through the cabinets What do you want to eat?   
  
Dunno she shrugs   
  
How bout a sandwhich   
  
 kay   
  
Angel nods grabbing the bread from the counter. What kind of sandwhich do you want?   
  
Peanut butter and jelly she requests   
  
Angel makes her a sandwhich Heres your sandwhich he puts it infront of her   
  
Too big she says   
  
Angel nods cutting the sandwhich in half Better?   
  
Uh huh she nods   
  
Want anything else?   
  
Juice please she requests   
  
Sure Angel says taking the juice out of the refridgerator he goes to the cupboard and finds a plastic cup and pours some juice. Here you go he places the cup on the table   
  
Thank you she mumbles as she takes a drink   
  
Angel starts to clean up the kitchen Did you have fun at the park? he asks   
  
Uh huh. I played on the swings and went down the slide.   
  
Oh. Whats your favorite toy at the park? Angel asks sitting down   
  
Umm she mumbles her mouth full Climbing up the bars   
  
Shes a regular monkey that one Doyle says entering the kitchen She climbed all the way to the top of the monkey bars. She needed help to  
get down though   
  
Yep Im a monkey Briena says proudly   
  
I bet Angel laughs   
  
Im done Briena announces Can I go color?   
  
Sure Angel says watching the child dash out of the kitchen. Standing he clears the table I take it that things went well at the park   
  
Doyle shifts nervously Well kinda   
  
Angel sees the look on Doyles face. What do you mean kinda?   
  
Doyle looks into his mug then at Angel At the park I met this lady. Her names Tess and she was a Nanny to one of the little boys   
  
Your point Doyle? Angel asks frustrated   
  
Doyle glances out at the living room then sits at the table Tess spends a lot of time with kids. She pointed out that Briena wasnt playing with the other kids.   
  
Uh so she wasnt comfortable around them Angel says sitting down   
  
Doyle shrugs Maybe but I watched her Angel. Briena barely even noticed the other kids which was kinda odd because kids are social creatures.   
  
Doyle shes a child raised in isolation for the last two years.   
  
Angel shes also 4 years old and she is lacking a major part of being a child... friends. Tess suggested that Briena spend a couple hours a day  
in daycare or something. She offered to help find something for Briena.   
  
Angel nods Maybe. Ill talk it over with Buffy this weekend. Doyle thanks he stands up and goes into the living room."Briena grab your stuff we're going upstairs."   
  
Briena looks up at Angel from her positiion on the floor "But I'm coloring" she protests   
  
"I know sweetheart but you can finish it up in the office. Come on grab your things" Angel tells her   
  
Briena scrambles to her feet picking up her papers and crayons "Ready" she announces   
  
Angel grins crouching before her "Are you sure you have everything?" he asks   
  
"Uh huh" she nods   
  
Angel turns her around and points to Mr. Doggie lying on the floor "Don't you want to take Mr. Doggie with you?"   
  
Briena looks at him her eyes wide "Uh oh" she says "I forgot Mr Doggie" she hurries over and picks up the stuffed dog. "Sorry Mr. Doggie"  
she apologizes. She follows Angel into the elevator. Once Angel opens the doors Briena ducks under his arm she makes a beeline to the chair behind Angel's desk.   
  
Angel chuckles shaking his head "Why are you in my chair?"   
  
Briena grins "I like your chair"   
  
"You can sit there for now but I'll need my desk later" he says pushing the chair closer to his desk he drops a kiss on Briena's head before  
going to the reception area. He finds Cordelia leafing through a magazine "Cordy I need your help"   
  
Cordelia looks up at him "I'm not going grocery shopping again"   
  
Angel shakes his head "No. This is something you like to do"   
  
"What?" she asks suspiciously   
  
Angel looks at the floor then at Cordelia "I told Briena that we could start decorating her room this weekend"   
  
"What do you need me to do?"   
  
"Uh how do you even decorate a kids room?" Angel asks   
  
Cordelia grins "For a guy with great taste I'm surprised you don't know how to decorate a simple kids room"   
  
Angel shrugs "I haven't been around kids since my sister was alive" he replies sadly   
  
Cordelia sighs at her boss's brooding "Look kids rooms usually have themes." she stands "I'll go pick up some sample paint cards and sample  
wallpaper." she grabs her purse "Any preference?" she asks heading towards the door   
  
"Just think how she'd think not how you'd think" Angel replies   
  
"Sure. Besides I don't think Briena is even into the whole frilly pink stuff" Cordelia laughs   
  
"Thanks Cordy" Angel says as she leaves. Angel picks up an old leather bound book and returns to his office. At the sight of the silently  
coloring child he smiles as he sits in his leather arm chair and opens his book.   
  
After a while Briena becomes bored with coloring so she puts her crayons down and rubs her eyes tiredly. She climbs out of the chair and holding Mr. Doggie tightly she pads over to Angel and tugs on his pant leg. "Angel" she demands   
  
Angel puts his book down to see Briena watching him tiredly "What's wrong little one? Are you tired?" he inquires   
  
Briena shrugs and holds her arms out "Up" she demands. Angel picks her up placing her on his lap. Briena curls up against the now familiar  
chest and points to the book "Whats that?"   
  
"Just something I'm reading" he answers   
  
"Oh" she's quiet then requests "Read to me please"   
  
"Its not for little girls" when he sees the stubborn look on her face he reluctantly agrees. Opening the book he starts to read to her. Soon he realizes that Briena is fast asleep against his chest. Not wanting to move her yet he kisses the top of her head "Sleep well baby" he whispers. He returns to reading his book as he rubs the sleeping child's back.   
  
**** 15 minutes later ****  
Angel looks up as he hears the outer office door open and someone walking in and call out "Hello?" Angel stands cradling Briena close he  
goes to the outer office to find Kate standing there. "Kate what are you doing here?" he asks softly from the doorway   
  
Kate turns around at his voice "Angel" she greets "I need your help again" her eyes resting on Briena.   
  
"Sure." he nods "Why don't we go downstairs." he suggests leading Kate to the elevator. "Can you.." he nods towards the elevator door   
  
"Yeah" Kate says pulling the door down she pushes the button   
  
"Thanks" Angel says shifting Briena in his arms. As the elevator stops he pulls open the door and steps out. "I'm going to go put her down. I'll  
be back in a minute" he says heading towards Briena's room.   
  
Kate walks around the room looking at the books on the bookcase. She looks up as she hears a door close   
  
Angel closes the bedroom door carefully and turns to find Kate by the bookcase. "Want some tea?" he asks   
  
"Sure" Kate says following Angel into the kitchen. She watches from doorway as Angel puts the tea kettle on the stove and takes out the mugs from the cupboard. "Who is Briena?" Kate asks. When Angel doesn't answer she guesses "From the looks of her I'd say she's your daughter. But according to my research vampires can't have kids"   
  
"Look Kate" he begins turning around facing the blond "You can't tell her anything."   
  
"So she is yours"   
  
Angel nods "Briena is my daughter." he admits   
  
"So did she appear out of nowhere?" Kate asks sarcastically   
  
Angel turns around as he hears the kettle whistle "Actually she did" he replies   
  
"Yeah right Angel. Like thats possible" Kate snorts in disbelief   
  
Angel gestures to the table and places the mugs down he takes a seat. "Kate I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you"   
  
Kate sits down "Why tell me Angel?"   
  
"Kate there are few people I trust in LA and you are one of them."   
  
"Why are you trusting me?"   
  
Angel looks down at his mug then at Kate "Because we have little contact so I know that you won't be hurt because of my work. There is little that connects us"   
  
"OK I see your point"   
  
"Kate I need you to promise to tell no one especially Briena about this conversation"   
  
"Angel I promise"   
  
Angel nods and begins his tale "About 5 years ago I was living on the streets in New York when I was approached by a demon named Whistler. Whistler asked me to help him balance good and evil. He had to convince me to help him. We came to LA so I could begin my training. A year or so later I moved to Sunnydale to help the Slayer with the Harvest"   
  
"Slayer? Harvest?" asks Kate   
  
"Yes. The Slayer is the one girl in all the world that has the power and strength to kill demons and vampires. The Harvest was a ritual that involved the rising of a vampire trapped in hell. I went to help stop that and help the Slayer." he pauses remembering the first time he met Buffy. "Her names Buffy. I fell for her the moment I saw her. She didn't feel the same she got pissed off because I followed her into an alley. She ended up knocking me on my ass. She stopped the Harvest in the end. About a month later she found out what I am. She was pissed big time, but she got over it after I killed my sire Darla. We fell in love and somehow we both had this dream about a child. At the time neither of us knew the significance of our dreams. That night I lost my soul because of this clause in the curse. I became Angelus. I tortured Buffy and her friends for over three months. I tried to raise the demon Acathala to bring hell to earth. The only way to close the vortex was for Buffy to send me to hell...  
with my soul."   
  
"You went to hell with a soul" Kate says shocked   
  
"Yes. They weren't too happy about having me there. After all I tried to kill them. The night was when Briena was born. A guy named Jack,  
whose family had been researching the prophecy for centuries, found Briena and he raised her until this last weekend."   
  
"What happened?" Kate asked   
  
"Jack sent me a book that had the prophecy of the Last Slayer... Briena. At the time I had no clue that the child mentioned was mine. I went to Sunnydale to meet with a friend of mine. Jack showed up with Briena and told us that she was the child in the prophecy and that Buffy and I are her parents."   
  
"And where is her mother?"   
  
Angel sighs sadly "Buffy is still in Sunnydale. I left her after she graduated and came to LA."   
  
"If you love her why'd you leave?"   
  
"A lot of reasons at the time. I mostly wanted her to live a normal life. The only way that could happen is if I left and so I did."   
  
"Why is Briena living with you and not her mother?" Kate asks curiously   
  
"Briena is a special child." Angel smiles faintly "I'm not just saying that because she's mine. Not only because she is a future Slayer but because she is a miracle. She's part Slayer and part vampire a rare mix considering vampires can't have children let alone having them with  
Slayers. Right now Sunnydale is too dangerous for both of us."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"There is a military installation there that hunts demons. They capture demons and study them by dissecting them. Buffy's boyfriend is part of  
the group of commandos. Briena and I couldn't return to Sunnydale and Buffy can't leave Sunnydale she has her duty and her friends and  
family there."   
  
"Why tell me all this Angel?"   
  
Angel leans forward his arms on the table "I want you to promise that if anything happens to me, Cordy or Doyle that you'll take Briena to  
Sunnydale."   
  
Kate nods "I will Angel." She promises the dark-haired vampire.   
  
Angel smiles gratefully Thank you.   
  
Kate smiles back then glances at her watch Ive got to get back to the station. she stands Thanks for trusting me Angel   
  
Thanks for listening Angel stands and walks Kate to the elevator Ill look over the files some more and see what I can find   
  
OK. Ill talk to you later then Kate says as the elevator heads up to the main floor   
  
Angel goes in to check on Briena then settles down on the couch with the file Kate had given him.   
  
TBC...  
  
  
Angelfire for your free web-based e-mail. http://www.angelfire.com  



	7. Parts 8 and 9

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Rating: PG 13. Minor NC 17 in Part 1  
Disclaimer: I own Jack and Briena. All the others belong to Joss Whedon.   
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html, Fanfiction.net, and mumerous mailing lists. Anyone else want it just ask and you shall have permission to take this fiction and all others that I write.   
Feedback: Let me know what you think. Send feedback to inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
___________  
Part 8  
  
**** Half an hour later ****  
Angel looks up from reading through the files as the elevator starts  
to descend.  
  
"Hey Angel I'm back" calls Cordelia  
  
"Cor quiet Briena's sleeping"   
  
"Sorry. How long has she been asleep?" asks Cordelia sitting beside  
Angel  
  
"Over an hour. She should wake up soon." Angel closes the file "Were  
you successful?"   
  
Cordelia nods "Yeah" she rummages through the shopping bags "Here are  
the sample cards for the paint. I went for lighter colors since this place is  
dreary enough as it is." she hands him the paint cards. "The sample wallpaper  
I went with neutral."  
  
"OK thanks add this to my IOU file" Angel smiles  
  
"Sure. What are you looking through?" asks Cordelia  
  
"Oh just a case file Kate asked me to look over." he rubs his   
forehead "Oh I have to go out tonight can you watch Briena for a few hours?"  
  
"Uh sorry I can't" Cordelia replies heading into the kitchen "I have  
plans"   
  
"Cordy its only for a few hours" Angel follows  
  
"Angel I made these plans yesterday" Cordelia replies   
  
"Can you call Doyle for me?" Angel asks  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks Cordy" Angel says returning to the living room he sits down  
opening the file again.   
  
**** Fifteen minutes later ****   
Briena opens her eyes looking around she realizes she's in her  
bedroom. Smiling she remembers Angel's promise that they can call Buffy.   
"Angel" she calls excitedly as she races out of her room launching herself on  
the couch next to the Angel.  
  
"Hey sweetheart" Angel greets putting the file down on the coffee  
table he pulls his daughter on his lap kissing her forehead "Did you have a   
good nap?" he asks  
  
Briena nods "Can we call Buffy now" she asks  
  
Angel smiles "We can try" he answers reaching for the cordless he  
dials the familiar number as Briena settles herself on his lap. He listens as  
the other end is picked up  
  
"Hello" asks a familiar voice  
  
"Willow its Angel is Buffy there?"   
  
"Uh sure just a sec." he hears Willow call to Buffy "Buffy it's for  
you"  
  
"Tell whoever it is I'll call them back" replies Buffy  
  
"Its the call you wanted me to tell you when it came in" Willow hints  
  
Angel hears Buffy say "Riley, I've got to take this" she takes the  
phone from Willow "Hey" she greets "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah everything's good. Briena wanted to talk to you. Want me to  
call back?"  
  
"Want to talk to Buffy" Briena demands  
  
"Briena" he growls warningly   
  
"I don't have much time to talk" Buffy replies  
  
"She just wants to say hi and wants to know if your going to be here  
this weekend" Angel informs her  
  
"OK" Buffy says  
  
Angel hands the phone to Briena "You have to talk quick. Buffy is  
studying"  
  
Briena nods solemnly taking the phone "Hi Buffy" she says happily  
  
"Hi how are you?" Buffy asks glad to hear the small voice  
  
"Fine. I went to the park today with Doyle" she announces  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Fun. I climbed the monkey bars. Went down the slide a bunch of   
times. Then I made Cordy scream"  
  
"Oh how did you manage that?" Buffy laughs  
  
"I showed her my new friend Mr. Worm."  
  
"Oh no." Buffy laughs  
  
"Angel said I had to let Mr. Worm go back outside." she sighs   
unhappily  
  
"That's a good thing to do."  
  
"Uh huh" agrees Briena "Now Mr. Worm can go play in the dirt. Then  
Angel read to me then I took a nap."  
  
"So you've had a good day?" Buffy asks  
  
"Yep. Are you gonna come visit this weekend?" Briena asks hopefully  
  
"Yes as far as I know I am"  
  
"Good" Briena states  
  
"Brie I need to talk to Buffy" Angel says  
  
"OK. Bye Buffy"  
  
"See you later" Buffy replies waiting for Angel to return  
  
Angel takes the phone from Briena "How are you getting here?"   
  
"Not sure yet."   
  
"If Giles and Xander can't bring you tell Spike that I said to."  
  
"I will. Tell Cordy I said hey"  
  
"Sure. Tell everyone hi for me. So see you Friday" he says  
  
"Yep. Bye"  
  
"Bye"   
  
**** Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room ****  
Buffy hangs up the phone her mind still on hearing the voices of the  
two people she loves most. "My baby seems happy without me" she thinks sadly  
  
"Buffy" Willow says softly.  
  
Buffy shakes off her sad thoughts and looks at her best friend "I'm   
fine Will" she smiles faintly  
  
Riley notices the sad look on his girlfriend's face "Buffy you don't  
look fine"  
  
"I am." she answers returning to her bed she opens her book "Lets get  
back to work" she suggests as her mind chants "Two more days. Two more days."  
  
**** Sunnydale: Nightfall- Giles place ****  
Buffy enters Giles apartment to find Spike sprawled on the couch  
watching TV and Giles reading at his desk. "Hey" she greets  
  
"Ah hello Buffy" Giles says glancing up from his reading he notices  
the look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shrugs "Nothing really. Giles are you busy this weekend?"   
  
"Um yes. Olivia's coming this weekend."  
  
"Great" groans Spike from the couch "Take it that means I'm kicked  
out"  
  
"Look you bloody vampire you don't live here" Giles snaps  
  
Spike grunts in response.  
  
Giles rubs his temples in annoyance "May I ask why you are inquiring  
about my plans this weekend?"  
  
Buffy sighs leaning against the wall "Because Briena wants me to come  
visit this weekend. And I can't ask my Mom to drive me. Or Riley. Xander's  
working."  
  
Giles smiles "Sorry Buffy. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I have one option left." she groans "And I so did not want to go in  
this direction." she mutters going over to the couch she leans over and  
smacks Spike on the head. "Spike I know you have no plans this weekend and no  
place to stay so how 'bout coming with me to Angel's"  
  
Spike glares at the Slayer "Not bloody likely" he growls "I hate the  
bloody wanker"  
  
"OK I didn't want to do this but..." she sighs "Angel said you have  
to"  
  
Spike sits up "What?!" he exclaims "He's pulling rank on me"  
  
"Yep" Buffy nods "Please Spike. Briena wants me to visit."  
  
"I wouldn't mind meeting my little sister" Spike grins thoughtfully  
"Plus someone needs to be there to keep you two from shagging"  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes then frowns "What do you mean by little sister?"  
she demands  
  
Spike smirks "Technically any kids the poof has are my siblings in a  
way."  
  
Buffy scrunches up her nose "Ewww so that means we're kinda related"  
  
" 'fraid so Summers" Spike snickers  
  
"Buffy what are you going to tell Riley about where you are going?"  
asks Giles  
  
Buffy shrugs "Dunno yet. I think I'm going to tell him I'm visiting a  
childhood friend."  
  
"So Fish Boy doesn't know about the tyke" Spike muses  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "No Riley doesn't know about Briena." she glares  
at Spike "If you say one word about her or Angel to Riley I will hog tie you   
and drag you to LA and let Angel deal with you."  
  
"What about your Mum?" Spike asks  
  
"She doesn't know either. She hates Angel almost as much as you do.   
She would not take too well to finding out that Angel's the father of her  
possibly only grandchild."  
  
"I like your Mum" Spike grins  
  
"You would" she grumbles  
  
  
Part 9  
  
**** Buffy & Willow's Dorm: Friday Afternoon ****   
"Riley calm down. Spike can't hurt me." Buffy soothes   
  
"I could give you a ride" Riley offers  
  
"NO" Buffy replies slightly panicked seeing the hurt look on Riley's  
face she quickly apologizes "Sorry. But Spike had already planned to go to  
LA. Riley I'll be fine. I'll be in class Monday morning. Just try and keep   
things from getting out of hand around here."  
  
"OK. Be careful" he says  
  
Buffy walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck "I will"   
she promises kissing him  
  
Riley breaks the kiss "I better get going. I'll see you Monday" he   
heads out the door   
  
Buffy flops on her bed staring at the ceiling "Get to see my baby"  
she thinks happily she sits up and reaches for her journal on her nightstand.   
Opening it she begins to write:  
  
"Its been a week since I've seen Briena and Angel. I miss them so  
much. But for different reasons; Angel because he's Angel, my rock; Briena  
because she's my baby, my little girl. Its so weird to write or even think  
those words: my baby, my little girl. Here I am a 19 year old freshmen and I  
have a child. Sure many 19 year olds can say that but it's different with me.   
I mean I'm 19 with a 4 year old daughter who has only been alive for two   
years. A child whom I didn't carry for nine months or go through morning  
sickness and hours of labor to bring her into this world. Yet I did help   
create her. If all of that isn't odd she lives with her 246 year old vampire  
father who happens to have a soul and my heart. Life on a Hellmouth can only   
get more interesting."   
  
Buffy smiles thoughtfully as she closes her journal stowing it in her  
backpack to take it with her. Standing she heads to her closet picking out  
clothes to pack for the weekend. As she is staring into her closet the door  
opens and she glances over to see Willow entering. "Hey Will"  
  
Willow tosses her bag on her bed "Hey" she greets sitting down. "You  
getting ready to leave?"  
  
"Yep. I'm not really sure what to take. Angel said that we're going   
to be working on Briena's room."  
  
"So take jeans and a t- shirt" Willow suggests  
  
"I will." Buffy goes to the dresser and removes a pair of ratty jeans  
and a t-shirt.  
  
"What else are you going to be doing this weekend?" Willow asks  
  
Buffy shrugs "Dunno really. Angel probably has to work. I'm thinking  
that while Spike and Angel are sleeping I'll take Briena to the park or  
something."  
  
"You sound excited" Willow grins  
  
Buffy smiles at her friend "I am. We've known about Briena for a week  
and I have only been able to spend a day with her. I'm looking forward to   
spending time with her."  
  
Willow smirks "And with Angel"  
  
Buffy tilts her head thoughtfully "Of course. I always like spending  
time with him even when we aren't together" she finishes sadly  
  
"Why is Spike taking you?"  
  
"No one else can. Besides Olivia is staying at Giles's this weekend   
and so Spike has no place to sleep. Angel pulled the 'I'm your Sire so do   
what I say' line. Plus Spike is curious about Briena."  
  
"I take it that he wants to go to bug both you and Angel and to keep   
you two from smooching"  
  
"In his words 'someone's got to keep you two from shagging.' Not like  
we can even if I wasn't with Riley"  
  
"You haven't told him about the reason behind the trip have you?"   
Willow asks  
  
Buffy shrugs "I can't risk it." Buffy sits on her bed "I like Riley   
but I can't risk losing Angel or Briena because of his loyalty to Walsh."  
  
Willow sees the sad look on her friend's face "Buffy what's on your  
mind?"  
  
Buffy pulls her knees up to her chest "Its weird. Last week I had no  
clue that I was a mother. Now that I know it hurts that I can't tell her who  
I am."  
  
"Maybe you guys should tell her who you are." Willow suggests  
  
"I want to Willow so much. But I'm still uncertain about the whole  
motherhood fact." she pauses "I'm 19 with a daughter who is technically only  
2 years old yet she's physically 4. I adore the fact that I have a child with  
my soulmate yet it also saddens me at the same time." seeing Willow's  
confused look she continues "I know this sounds weird but I think I would  
have enjoyed being pregnant. To carry his child would have been incredible  
not because of the normal reasons like creating a new life but because it   
would have been a miracle child that I carried." she wipes away a few stray  
tears  
  
"Oh Buffy" Willow replies going to her friends side "Maybe it will  
happen one day." she comforts putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders "You  
never know we live on a Hellmouth."  
  
"I know. Anything is possible just not for me" she sighs standing "I  
better finish packing Spike will be here soon"  
  
Willow watches her best friend wander around the room grabbing things  
to put in her duffle bag. "Oh Buffy everything will work out I promise"   
Willow thinks  
  
**** Three hours later ****  
Angel looks at the door as he senses the approach of Buffy and Spike  
outside the back door. He opens the door to hear the familiar bickering of   
the Slayer and British vampire. Leaning against the door frame he listens to  
the two argue  
  
"God Spike you are worse than Xander"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"And how long have you been driving?" Buffy asks  
  
"Longer than Harris" Spike retorts  
  
"And your worse driver than him" Buffy replies her eyes lighting up   
when she sees Angel watching the two of them with a look of amusement.  
"What?" she asks her voice slightly amused yet annoyed  
  
Angel shakes his head "Nothing. You two act like siblings its funny."  
he answers as he closes the door behind them  
  
"Bloody hell not likely" Spike mutters  
  
Angel reaches over smacking Spike on the back of the head. Spike  
vamps and growls "What was that for"  
  
"No swearing." Angel retorts "Brie has a tendency to mimic what she  
hears."  
  
Spike rolls his eyes "Sure mate"  
  
"Where is Briena?" Buffy asks excitedly  
  
Angel shrugs walking into the kitchen he finds Doyle sitting at the  
table. "Doyle's been watching her while I was upstairs getting some work  
done. Doyle where's Brie?"  
  
Doyle frowns thoughtfully "Last time I saw her she was under your  
bed."  
  
"Why was she under my bed?" asks Angel   
  
"Hiding" he answers with a grin  
  
Angel shakes his head in disbelief "Can you go find her?"  
  
Doyle nods "Sure" he heads into the living room  
  
"Wouldn't she have heard us come in?" asks Spike curiously  
  
Angel looks at his childe "She sometimes gets so involved with what  
she is doing that she'll block out things around her."  
  
Doyle walks into the living room "Monkey where are you?" he calls  
looking behind the couch and in the closet. "Okay Monkey come on out"  
  
Briena giggles from her hiding spot as she watches Doyle look for  
her.  
  
Doyle hears the giggle from up high. "I heard that now where are  
you?" he looks up and laughs "How did you get up there?"  
  
Briena grins from her hiding spot in the alcove made by the pipes.   
"Climbed"   
  
"Will you come down?" he asks  
  
"No" she shakes her head sticking her thumb in her mouth  
  
Doyle shakes his head turning around he goes to the kitchen "Uh Angel  
we got a little situation out here" he grins   
  
"What?" Angel inquires  
  
"Uh just come and see this" Doyle replies returning to the living  
room  
  
Angel, Spike and Buffy follow. "What Doyle?" Angel questions  
  
"Look" he points towards the alcove  
  
Angel follows his gesture to see Briena watching them with a grin.  
"Hi Angel. Hi Buffy. Hi Mr. Vampire" she waves giggling  
  
Angel shakes his head in disbelief "Brie how did you get up there?"  
  
"She climbed up" Doyle answers for her  
  
"Briena come on down from there" Buffy says   
  
"Nu uh" she shakes her head letting her legs swing  
  
"Please" Buffy asks hopefully  
  
Briena watches her thoughtfully then shrugs "Okay"  
  
Angel steps forward reaching up for her "Come on"  
  
Briena shakes her head "No. I can do it myself"  
  
"All right" Angel agrees moving away   
  
Briena looks around checking out her situation looking for an out.  
She crawls over a pipe to the bookcase. She lowers herself to the shelf below  
and slowly she climbs down shelf by shelf. Once on the floor she turns to  
face the adults "Hi Buffy" she laughs rushing to Buffy who swings her up in  
her arms  
  
"Hey you" Buffy laughs   
  
Briena wraps her arms around Buffy's neck. "Who's that?" she demands  
pointing at Spike  
  
Buffy sees she's pointing at Spike "That's Spike."  
  
"Hiya Spike" she greets with a smile  
  
"Hey kid" Spike replies  
  
Angel watches the reaction Briena has to Spike. He shakes his head in  
disbelief. "Amazing she actually likes you."  
  
"I'm a likeable demon" Spike retorts  
  
"She's normally shy with strangers" Angel explains  
  
"And no one is stranger than Spike" Buffy laughs  
  
Spike growls low "Shut up Slayer"  
  
"Bite me" retorts Buffy then slaps her forehead "Oh wait you can't   
you neutred Billy Idol wanna be fangless puppy dog"  
  
"Hey I'm still bad" Spike whines  
  
Buffy laughs "As bad as an annoying insect."  
  
Spike vamps then clutches his head "Bloody chip"  
  
"Spike" Angel growls  
  
Briena starts to giggle as she watches the arguing around her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asks   
  
Briena giggling points at the two arguing vampires "They are"  
  
"They are funny aren't they" Buffy agrees chuckling  
  
Doyle watches as his boss argues with his childe "Uh Angel man we  
need to get going" he interrupts  
  
Angel nods at Doyle ending the argument with Spike. Turning to Buffy  
and Briena "Doyle and I need to go take care of some business" he grabs his  
duster "We should be back by morning." he opens the weapons cabinet grabbing  
a dagger. "Spike if your gonna stay here you can sleep on the couch. Buffy  
you and Brie can take my bed. I'll crash in Briena's room."   
  
"All right" Buffy says sitting down with Briena in her lap "We'll  
have some fun won't we?" she asks Briena  
  
"Uh huh" agrees Briena. "Bye Angel" she waves  
  
"See you in the morning" Angel replies heading towards the door he  
stops "Oh she needs a bath before bedtime."  
  
"No problem" Buffy answers. Angel nods and follows Doyle out the door  
  
Spike looks at Buffy and Briena "Enjoy. I'm gonna find some fun" he  
slams the door as he leaves  
  
"What do you want to do?" Buffy asks smoothing back the child's hair  
  
Briena shrugs "I dunno"  
  
"Well what do you and Angel usually do?"   
  
"If I don't have a bath in the morning I have one before bed.  
Sometimes I get to watch a movie before bed. But that's usually when Cordy or  
Doyle watches me. Angel usually tells me a story, we color, and play."  
  
Buffy smiles at the child and kisses her forehead. "How about we get  
the bath out of the way and then we'll do something fun." she says standing  
still holding the little girl. Buffy carries Briena into the bathroom and  
sets her on the floor. "Do you need to go?"   
  
Briena nods   
  
"OK. Where does Angel keep the towels?"  
  
"In the cabinet in his room" Briena replies  
  
Buffy nods "Call me if you need me"  
  
" 'kay"   
  
Buffy closes the door part way as she leaves the bathroom. Wanting to  
explore her daughter's surroundings Buffy goes into Briena's room. Turning on  
the light she smiles faintly at the rooms slightly disorganized decor. She  
walks through the room examining the toys and stuffed animals. "I knew you'd  
be a good father" she thinks sadly "She seems happy with you. She belongs  
with you" she wipes away a few stray tears. Standing Buffy walks over to the  
dresser and opens the first two drawers taking out a pair of underwear and  
some pajamas. Returning to Angel's room she opens the cabinet doors and takes  
out two towels. She knocks on the bathroom door "Brie can I come in?"  
  
"Yes" Briena replies  
  
Buffy enters the bathroom and puts the clothes and towels on the  
counter. "Let me turn on the water" she leans over the tubs edge and turns  
the knobs on. Checking the temp she looks at Briena and says "Now lets get  
your teeth brushed and get you out of those clothes while we're waiting" She  
grabs the toothbrush with the character Abu from Aladdin on it "Like your  
toothbrush" she laughs  
  
Briena grins taking the toothbrush "Doyle got it for me" she says  
holding it out so Buffy can put the paste on it. Briena begins to brush her  
teeth then spits out the paste.  
  
"Done?" Buffy asks  
  
"Uh huh" she nods  
  
"OK lets get you out of these clothes and into the tub" Buffy says  
checking out the water as Briena takes off her clothes. "Water's ready" she  
announces turning off the water "Get in." Briena carefully gets into the tub  
she sits down. "OK lets get your hair washed"   
  
Briena nods plugging her nose she leans back ducking her hair in the  
water and coming back up. "I need help washing my hair"  
  
Buffy reaches for the shampoo and pours a small amount in her hand  
then lathering it in Briena's hair. "Have you enjoyed living here with  
Angel?" she asks casually as she scrubs  
  
"Uh huh" Briena replies "We have lots of fun."  
  
"I bet you do" Buffy agrees "Time to rinse" she turns on the faucet  
and helps Briena rinse. "All clean" Buffy announces grabbing a towel "Stand  
up" she orders. As Briena does Buffy wraps her in the towel and lifts her out  
of the tub standing her on the toilet seat.  
  
Briena giggles as Buffy towels her off.   
  
"What are you giggling about?" Buffy demands sternly  
  
"Nothing" Briena chirps  
  
"If you say so young lady" Buffy grabs the clothes off the counter   
"OK lets get you dressed sweetheart"   
  
Briena takes them from Buffy and quickly pulls them on. "Done"   
  
Buffy smiles "Good." she lifts Briena off the toilet seat placing her  
on the counter. "Now lets get those tangles out" she reaches for a comb   
  
Briena giggles as Buffy starts to comb out the tangles  
  
"What?"   
  
"Cordy gets annoyed when Angel doesn't comb out my hair."  
  
"Not surprised there" Buffy laughs   
  
Briena swings her legs as she continues talking "When I don't have my  
hair combed Cordy always says 'Angel run a comb through her hair it looks  
like a rats nest.' When Angel doesn't run a comb through my hair Cordy does."  
  
Buffy puts the comb down and just watches as the child fidgets. "She  
looks so much like Angel" she thinks  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Briena asks innocently  
  
Buffy smiles at the innocent look and leans down to Briena's level   
"Well I was thinking about what a special little girl you are" she kisses  
Briena's forehead "Now lets go" she lifts Briena off the counter balancing  
Briena on her hip Buffy carries her out of the bathroom returning to the  
living room. She sits down on the couch with Briena on her lap   
  
"Wanna see my room is gonna look like?" she asks Buffy excitedly  
  
"Sure" Buffy answers  
  
"Come on" Briena says scrambling off the couch she leads Buffy to the  
corner of the room where Angel's desk sits. "I'm gonna have my room like  
this" she hands Buffy a picture from a bedroom set  
  
Buffy smiles at the sight of the old movie theme. "This is cool" she  
says looking at the pictures of old movie posters of Shirley Temple and Three  
Stooges.  
  
"Do you like?" Briena says.  
  
"Wow. I think its cool. Why did you choose this theme?" Buffy asks  
  
Briena grins "Doyle and me watched the Three Stooges the last time he  
watched me"   
  
Buffy smiles "Angel must have loved that" Buffy chuckles  
  
"He said Doyle was corrupting me. Then when Cordy watched me we  
watched Shirley Temple. Sometimes Angel watches those old movies with me"  
  
"Of course he does. He wants you to experience everything. Do you  
know why?"  
  
"Nope"   
  
Buffy crouches before the little girl "You are very important to us"  
Buffy says tearfully "and we love you very, very much" she taps the little  
girl's nose with each 'very'   
  
Briena frowns "Why are you crying?"  
  
Buffy quickly wipes away her tears "I'm just happy to see you. I've  
missed you very much" she explains  
  
"Oh" Briena replies still puzzled  
  
"Do you know what will make me feel better?" Buffy asks   
  
"No"  
  
"A nice big hug from my favorite little girl"  
  
Briena smiles "OK" she throws her arms around Buffy's neck she hugs  
her tight  
  
"Thank you" Buffy says hugging her back "Now I feel a lot better" she  
ends the hug and notices the clock on the desk says 9:00 PM. "Its late. I  
think its time for someone to go to bed"   
  
"Nu uh" Briena shakes her head. "Angel isn't here to tell me a story.  
Want to stay up until Angel gets back"  
  
Buffy picks Briena up "Sweetheart Angel won't be back for a while and  
you need to get your rest." she carries Briena into Angel's bedroom she puts  
her under the covers and sits beside the little girl "Tell you what when he  
gets back I'll tell him to come in and let you know he's back. OK?"  
  
Briena yawns "OK" she agrees reluctantly closing her eyes  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Buffy says quietly  
  
" 'kay" Briena mumbles tiredly burrowing into the pillow  
  
Buffy sits there silently watching as the little girl begins to drift  
off to sleep. Leaning down she lightly kisses the almost sleeping child's  
forehead "Night baby girl" she whispers  
  
"Night Mommy" Briena mutters sleepily  
  
Buffy is startled by the little girl calling her Mommy. "She called  
me Mommy" she thinks happily "Yet she has no clue that I am her Mommy" she  
remembers sadly as she stands and quietly exits the room heading into the  
kitchen she grabs her backpack and settles at the table. She takes out her  
psychology book and begins to read. After about an hour she closes the book  
frustrated because she can't concentrate. She goes into the living room and  
flops on the couch with the remote turning on the T.V.  
  
**** Two hours later ****   
Angel exits the elevator conscientious that Briena is most likely  
asleep. He notices that the T.V. is on the volume low and he sees that Buffy  
is sitting on the couch. "Hey" he greets quietly  
  
"Hi. You're back early" she observes looking up she smiles at him  
  
Angel walks around the couch and sits beside Buffy "We found them  
quicker than we thought we would."  
  
"So what was it?" Buffy asks curious  
  
"A group of demons. How'd it go here?"  
  
Buffy smiles "She had a bath and showed me what is going in her room.  
She's very excited about it"  
  
Angel chuckles "Yeah when she saw it we tried to get her to look at  
other ideas before making up her mind. She is very stubborn."  
  
"And you caved" Buffy grins  
  
Angel shrugs "She gives me the same look you give when you want  
something. I can't resist that look on you so what's the surprise that I  
can't resist it on her."  
  
Buffy laughs "I think she inherited the same look you give me"   
  
Angel sighs "That's what Cordelia thinks. She says that sometimes  
Brie will give her what she calls 'the Buffy look' then another time she'll  
give her 'the Angel look.' Brie seems to have inherited both of our  
attitudes."  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Great I take it she broods just like you"  
  
"Hey I don't brood that much" Angel protests   
  
"Yes you do Mr." retorts Buffy "As long as we've known each other you  
have."  
  
"When did she go to bed?" he asks  
  
"9." Buffy replies her voice faraway  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asks softly   
  
Buffy pulls her knees up to her chest "Do you ever think about  
telling her who we are?" she asks softly  
  
Angel watches the sad look pass over his beloved's face "Yeah, I do."  
he admits "The other day she asked me why she didn't have a mommy and daddy   
like everyone else."  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Angel reaches out his fingers lightly caressing her face "That she  
does have a mommy and daddy who love her." he pauses "In a way I think she  
does know who we are. But I think its buried in her subconscious. A few times  
when she's almost asleep or she has a bad dream she's called me Daddy."  
  
Buffy looks at him her eyes filled with tears she tells him her voice  
sad "She called me Mommy when I put her to bed."  
  
Angel pulls her to him as she begins to cry "At some level she knows  
who we are baby." he whispers kissing her hair "She knows we love her whether  
or not we're just Angel and Buffy or Daddy and Mommy"  
  
"I know" she sighs "Angel are we ever going to tell her?"  
  
"Someday baby. Its not a good time. She's still adjusting to  
everything that's happened."   
  
Buffy pulls away from his embrace and wipes away her tears and smiles  
"You've done a good job with her. She adores you"  
  
Angel reaches out tucking a stray hair behind her ear "She adores you  
too. Every morning she asks me when your coming to visit and if she can call  
you. She won't stop asking until I finally pick up the phone and dial your  
number. After talking to you the first thing she does is ask me when she can  
talk to you again."  
  
Buffy smiles "Oh yeah Briena wanted me to tell you to let her know  
that your back"  
  
Angel nods "I usually put her to bed before I go out. I'll go say  
goodnight to her"   
  
Buffy nods standing up she follows the vampire into his bedroom. "She  
looks so peaceful" Buffy whispers   
  
Angel chuckles "She does right now but sometimes she kicks in her  
sleep." he sits on the edge of the bed "Brie" he says stroking her hair   
  
Briena opens her eyes and smiles groggily "Hi" she hugs him  
  
Angel hugs her back "Time to go back to sleep." he chuckles lightly  
when he realizes that Briena has gone back to sleep in the middle of the hug.  
  
"What?" Buffy asks  
  
"She's asleep." Angel answers laying the limp body down he kisses her  
forehead pulling the covers up. "I'll be on the couch"  
  
"Night" Buffy whispers "I'm thinking that Brie and I'll go to the  
park in the morning"  
  
Angel nods "Goodnight"  
  
Buffy crawls into bed next to Briena and quickly falls asleep.  
  



	8. Parts 10 to 11

Part 10  
**** Next morning ****  
Briena wakes up at the sound of the T.V. she looks around realizing that she's in Angel's bedroom she sees Buffy asleep beside her. Curious why the TV is on she carefully slips out of bed and out the door. She finds the blond haired vampire sprawled on the couch watching T.V. she walks closer to the couch.  
  
Spike senses the little girl approaching him. Looking up he smiles "Hey kid"  
  
"Hi" she smiles back joining him on the couch with Mr. Doggie. "Whatcha watchin' ?"  
  
"Scooby Doo" Spike answers  
  
"Never watched Scooby Doo" Briena admits  
  
"never?" Spike asks surprised  
  
"Nope" she shakes her head  
  
"Deprived child." Spike mutters "Well then let me introduce you to the world of Scooby Doo."   
  
"OK" Briena replies happily  
  
Spike points to the T.V "OK see the big dog?"  
  
"Uh huh" she nods  
  
"He's Scooby Doo. The bloke in the green shirt is Scooby's mate Shaggy"  
  
"Who's the blond guy?"  
  
"That is Fred. The nerdy one is Velma. The redhead is Daphne"  
  
"OK" she nods turning her full attention on the cartoon  
  
Buffy wakes up to giggling in the living room rolling over she finds the other side of the bed empty. She sits up and stretches before getting out of bed. Walking out to the living room she finds Spike and Briena on the  
couch watching cartoons. "Hey" she greets  
  
"Hi" Briena greets  
  
"What are you two watching?" Buffy asks sitting beside Briena she pulls the little girl onto her lap  
  
"Scooby" Briena giggles "I want a Scooby poster in my room" she tells Buffy  
  
"She's never watched Scooby" Spike says in disgust  
  
"Spike does the TV have to be on this loud" Angel growls exiting Briena's room wearing his silk pajama bottoms and a white wife beater  
  
"Shut up Peaches" Spike retorts not looking at his sire  
  
"Turn it down Will" Angel growls warningly  
  
"Uh oh" Briena whispers  
  
"What?" Buffy asks  
  
"He's not happy" she replies  
  
"Why do you say that?" Buffy questions  
  
"Cause he used tone when I scared Cordy with the worm"  
  
Angel heads to the fridge and opens it reaching in for a container of blood he finds only half of one left. He growls in annoyance slamming the fridge "SPIKE" he yells   
  
"What?" Spike replies  
  
"Thanks so much for leaving me some breakfast" he says sarcastically as he vamps quickly downing the rest of the blood  
  
Spike snorts "Be glad I left you any Angelus."  
  
"Don't call me that" Angel growls   
  
Spike snickers "He still gets cranky when he's hungry"  
  
"I'm not cranky" Angel retorts  
  
"You sound it Angel" Buffy says  
  
Angel grunts in response "If I do its because I haven't eaten since before you guys got here" he sits in his armchair putting his feet up on the stool  
  
Briena gets off the couch and goes over to Angel and crawls up on the foot stool. She sits there watching Angel thoughtfully.  
  
After a moment Angel breaks out of his brooding and smiles at the little girl "Yes Brie?"  
  
Briena crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her lower lip out "You didn't read to me last night"  
  
"I didn't?" Angel asks with a faint smile  
  
"Nope" she shakes her head   
  
"Uh oh. That's not good" he leans forward and grabs Briena at her waist and pulls her onto his lap. "You know what that means?" he asks tickling her  
  
"Nope" she giggles   
  
"Means I have to make up for it" he says reaching for the book on the table beside him he opens it to the page with the book marker and begins to read to her.  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder to see her lover read to their daughter. Buffy glances at the clock at realizes its almost 9. She stands heading into the bathroom she turns on the shower then grabs her clothes and a towel.   
  
**** Half an Hour Later ****  
Buffy exits the bedroom to find Briena dressed and sitting at the kitchen table coloring as Angel cooks. "Angel cooking. What other surprises are there to discover about you?" Buffy chuckles from the doorway  
  
"Hey I cook all the time" Angel replies "Ask Cordy."  
  
Buffy sits down next to Briena "I believe that"   
  
"We're having pancakes" Briena tells her not looking up from her coloring  
  
"Bloody hell will you guys shuddup" Spike yells "I'm trying to sleep"  
  
"Spike don't swear" Angel retorts   
  
"Your being too loud" whines the blonde vampire.  
  
Angel goes to the kitchen door "Then go sleep in Brie's room" he suggests  
  
"Fine" Spike grumbles standing up  
  
"Just so you know later today you're gonna have to sleep on the couch again." Angel calls going back to the stove  
  
"Why?" demands Spike  
  
"We're gonna work on Brie's room. Oh yeah Cordy's coming over later don't act like a brat" Angel calls  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" grumbles Spike slamming the door  
  
Angel shakes his head in annoyance "Brie clear your stuff off the table please"  
  
"OK" she sighs closing her coloring book grabbing her crayons Briena jumps off her chair and carries her stuff into the living room.  
  
Buffy stifles a laugh  
  
"What?" Angel asks turning around with the pan in his hand   
  
"She is better behaved than I was at that age. And something tells me you were not the most behaved little boy."  
  
Angel shrugs "As far as I can remember I was always in trouble" he puts the pancakes on the plates "She usually behaves but sometimes she can be very stubborn" he places the plates on the table "Brie come on your breakfast is ready" he calls  
  
Briena returns to the kitchen and sits back in her chair "I like pancakes" she says excitedly  
  
Angel goes to the fridge "What do you two want to drink? Milk or juice?"  
  
"Juice please" Briena requests  
  
"I'll have juice too" replies Buffy   
  
Angel pours the juice and sits down "So what else is up for today?" he asks Buffy  
  
Buffy shrugs "Other than the park I have no idea. What ever Briena wants to do"  
  
Briena looks up from her plate "Can we look for worms?" she asks  
  
Buffy looks at Angel and scrunches her nose "If you want"  
  
Angel laughs at the look on Buffy's face "Brie you can't bring them back with you remember?"  
  
"Uh huh" she nods turning her attention to the plate. "Doyle's here" Briena announces not looking up from her food.  
  
Just then Buffy and Angel hear the elevator descend "How did she?" Buffy begins  
  
"Her hearing is better than even mine" he answers   
  
"Good morning" Doyle greets happily  
  
Briena looks up with a frown as he enters. Angel sees the look on Briena's face then looks at Doyle "I take it you partied last night"  
  
Doyle shrugs "Some old friends came into town last night." he opens the cupboard and grabs a glass he pours himself some juice. "I came by to see if you needed me for anything"  
  
Angel shakes his head then pauses "Can you go to the butchers for me?"  
  
"Sure" Doyle nods "How much?"  
  
"Double the normal"  
  
"Uh Spike won't take to well to animal blood" Buffy reminds   
  
"I know." Angel sighs "But he'll have to deal."  
  
"I'm done" Briena announces pushing her plate away  
  
"Go brush your teeth and find your shoes" Angel tells her  
  
"OK" she jumps down from the chair and races to the bathroom   
  
Angel stands reaching for Briena's plate he carries it to the sink. They hear the bathroom door slam open hitting the wall with a 'CRACK.' Angel shakes his head "And Doyle call about getting the bathroom door fixed sometime this afternoon"   
  
"Sure" Doyle acknowledges  
  
Briena rushes into the kitchen wearing her socks she slides across the floor and is caught by Angel before she hits the floor. "My teeth are brushed" she says breathlessly  
  
"I take it the door is broken" Angel states trying to sound serious yet failing as a slight smiles appears  
  
"Sorry" she apologizes  
  
"That's OK." he replies as he grabs her sock covered foot "And what about your shoes?" he questions  
  
Briena shrugs "Couldn't find them" she replies fiddling with his cross absently  
  
"Where did you leave them when you took them off?"   
  
"I dunno" she shrugs laying her head down on his shoulder  
  
"Doyle can you go check up in the office?" Angel asks  
  
Doyle nods "I'm on it" he says heading to the elevator  
  
"Check under my desk and Cordy's." Angel suggests as the half demon enters the elevator. "Brie why don't you help Buffy look in the living room and my room while I check in your room" Angel says putting her down.  
  
"Come on" Briena says tugging on Buffy's hand  
  
Angel watches as the two head out of the kitchen. Angel follows them heading into Briena's room he turns on the light  
  
"Bloody hell peaches I'm sleeping" Spike whines   
  
"Shut up Will. I'm looking for Brie's shoes." he goes to the closet "Can you check under the bed?" he asks  
  
"If it means I can go back to sleep sooner sure" Spike mutters reaching under the bed he finds the shoes "Here" he mutters pulling them out from under the bed he tosses them to Angel  
  
"Thanks" Angel says turning out the light "Oh yeah Brie broke the bathroom door. Doyle's going to call and get someone in to fix it this afternoon"  
  
"She broke the door? How?" Spike asks amused  
  
"She slammed it open and it hit the wall. She hasn't learned to totally control her strength. Enjoy. Doyle might be asleep on the couch"  
  
Spike grumbles in response shoving his head under a pillow as Angel closes the bedroom door behind him.   
  
Angel finds Buffy chasing Briena around the couch finally catching the little girl she picks Briena up and tosses her on the couch. "Ha ha" Buffy laughs "I caught ya." she begins to tickle the little girl relentlessly.   
  
Briena laughs uncontrollably trying to deflect the torturous fingers. She kicks at Buffy and tries to push her away. "No more" she laughs  
  
Buffy stops tickling the little girl and looks up to find Angel watching them with an amused look on his face. She notices he has the shoes in hand "You found them"  
  
Angel nods walking towards the couch he sits on the edge of the coffee table and hands them to Briena. "Here"  
  
Briena takes the shoes from Angel and she begins to pull them on.  
  
Buffy and Angel watch as she works. Angel looks up to see Doyle exit the elevator "Found them under her bed" he explains   
  
"Monkey's still working on tying her shoes?" Doyle grins  
  
Angel nods his attention on the little girl  
  
Briena looks at her shoes thoughtfully as she takes the laces in hand   
  
Angel sees the frown on her face "Need help?" he asks his hands going to the laces  
  
Briena shakes her head "No" she says slapping his hand in response  
  
Angel grabs her wrist lightly "No hitting"   
  
"I want to do it myself" Briena replies with a glare  
  
"Hitting isn't nice" Buffy tells her  
  
Briena looks at Angel her eyes big "Sorry" she apologizes  
  
Angel nods releasing her wrist "I know. Now get back to tying those shoes"  
  
After a few minutes of concentration looks up from her shoe with a grin "See I can do it" she says excitedly  
  
"Good job" Buffy says kissing Briena's head  
  
Angel smiles at Briena "You practiced and now you know how to tie your shoes."  
  
"Yup" she nods  
  
"Are you going to tie your other shoe?" Angel asks  
  
Briena shakes her head "No you do it" she replies holding her foot out to Angel  
  
"What do you say?" questions Buffy  
  
Briena looks at her questioningly then adds "Please"   
  
"Sure" Angel takes her foot and quickly ties the laces then releases her foot "Now teeth are brushed, shoes are on what else?"  
  
Briena scrunches her nose thoughtfully "Um jacket and Mr. Doggie"  
  
"Go get your jacket." Angel tells her  
  
Briena scrambles off the couch and races over to the coat rack and grabs it. "Got my jacket" then races into Angel's bedroom for Mr. Doggie  
  
Buffy stands up and goes into the kitchen. She removes her psychology book from her backpack. Angel enters the kitchen "We should be back in a few hours" she remarks  
  
Angel nods "Have fun"   
  
Buffy looks at him and smiles "We will."  
  
Briena rushes into the kitchen "We're ready" she announces happily holding onto her stuffed dog tightly her jacket in her hand  
  
"Briena why don't you give me Mr. Doggie" Buffy suggests  
  
"Nu uh" she shakes her head  
  
Angel crouches before the child "Brie if you give Buffy Mr. Doggie you won't have to worry about misplacing him or getting him dirty"  
  
Briena reluctantly hands Angel the stuffed dog "OK"  
  
"Good" Angel smiles at the little girl as he hands it to Buffy as he stands "I'll go get you a set of keys" he walks out of the kitchen  
  
Buffy picks Briena up and stands her on a chair "Come on sweetie lets get your jacket on" she says slipping the child's arm into the sleeve as Angel returns to the kitchen.  
  
Angel watches silently as Buffy helps the little girl into her jacket. "Here are the keys" he says handing them to Buffy   
  
"OK." Buffy says sticking them in her pocket   
  
"You ready to go play with Buffy?" Angel asks Briena  
  
"Yep" she nods   
  
"Remember no bringing home worms" Angel reminds   
  
Briena nods again "Hug" she demands  
  
Angel picks her up off the chair "Of course hug" he gives her a big hug "Behave OK?"  
  
"OK" she promises   
  
"Good." he says kissing her forehead "Have fun with Buffy" he says putting her down on the floor  
  
"I will" Briena says "No killing Spike" she shakes her finger at him  
  
"Why not?" Angel asks sharing an amused look with Buffy  
  
Briena puts her hands on her hips "Cause we're gonna watch more cartoons tomorrow"  
  
"I promise no killing Spike" Angel replies with a slight chuckle  
  
Buffy laughs "Besides you promised me a long time ago that I could stake him" Buffy reminds  
  
"I did didn't I?" Angel muses  
  
"Come on Buffy" Briena demands tugging on the slayer's hand insistantly  
  
"I'm coming" Buffy answers she looks at Angel "Have fun sleeping"  
  
Angel nods and watches as Buffy and Briena leave the apartment. Turning off the kitchen light he walks into the living room to find Doyle sprawled out on the couch asleep. He walks into his room and strips off his   
shirt crawling under the covers. He pulls the pillow holding Buffy's familiar scent under his head and quickly the vampire drifts off to sleep.   
  
*** Outside ****  
Buffy smiles down at the chattering child as the two walk to the nearby park. "My baby sure has changed over the last week" she thinks fondly.  
  
"I'm gonna go down the slide" Briena announces racing towards the playground equipment  
  
Buffy follows Briena and waits at the bottom of the slide and watches as the little girl slides down fast "Go Brie" she claps. Buffy watches amazed as Briena plays  
  
"Buffy push me on the swing" Briena orders  
  
"And what do we say Baby Girl?" Buffy prompts with a grin  
  
Briena scrunches her nose then answers "Please"  
  
"Yes I will push you" Buffy agrees as Briena sits in the swing she gently pushes the little girl.   
  
After an hour Briena looks up at Buffy "I'm done" she announces "Can we go see Angel?" she asks  
  
Buffy crouches before the little girl "He's still sleeping baby girl. How about we go get some ice cream?" Buffy asks  
  
Briena nods "OK." she slips her hand into Buffy's and the two walk away from the playground "Doyle sometimes gets me ice cream after playing at the park."  
  
"Oh and what does Cordy do?"   
  
"Dunno" Briena shrugs "She doesn't bring me to the park. Doyle said that Cordy didn't want to get sand in her shoes. Angel says he would rather have Doyle take me cuz if Cordy did she's complain and demand a raise."  
  
"So does Cordy ever watch you?"  
  
"Uh huh" Briena nods "When Doyle and Angel have to go out she watches me" Briena frowns "I wish you lived here. That way we could go to the park and play everyday"   
  
"I wish I lived here too but I have to go to school and patrol" replies Buffy as they walk down the street  
  
"Oh" Briena replies sadly  
  
Buffy stops walking and crouches before the little girl "Brie even though I don't live here it doesn't mean we can't be friends and have fun when I'm here. OK?"  
  
Briena nods "OK"  
  
"Now lets go get that ice cream" Buffy grins standing she takes the little girl's hand and the continue to search for ice cream  
  
  
Part 11  
  
**** Angel's place ****   
Angel is awakened to the sound of the bedside phone ringing. He rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
"Answer the bloody phone" Spike yells from Briena's room  
  
Angel grumbles as he reaches for the bedside phone "What" he growls  
  
"Angel its Willow. I'm sorry did I wake you?" asks the nervous red head  
  
"Hi Willow. Yeah you did. What's up?"  
  
"Sorry." she apologizes "Is Buffy there?" she asks  
  
"Uh no." Angel glances at the clock "She took the baby to the park. Said they'd be back early afternoon."  
  
"Oh OK. Um tell her that her Mom has called looking for her"  
  
"Sure I'll tell her" Angel promises  
  
"Thanks" Willow replies "Sorry for waking you" she apologizes again  
  
"Its OK." he replies "I had to get up anyway"  
  
"Tell everyone I said Hi."  
  
"Will do. I'll tell Buffy you called"  
  
"OK. Bye Angel"  
  
"Bye" he hangs up the phone. He rolls off the bed onto his feet. Pulling on his shirt he goes into the living room where he finds Doyle watching TV. "Hey" he greets  
  
"I went to the butchers" Doyle replies in greeting  
  
"Thanks" Angel says heading into the kitchen he takes out a container of blood. "Did you call the guy to replace the door?" he asks as he vamps downing his meal  
  
"Yeah. He'll be here around three" answers Doyle  
  
"Is Cordy in?"   
  
"Not yet. I think she had an audition this morning" Doyle tells his boss  
  
"Oh yeah. I think she mentioned something about it last night" he tosses the empty container in the garbage. "I'm gonna go get ready" he heads into his bathroom  
  
**** 15 minutes later ****  
Angel hears Buffy and Briena enter the downstairs living area. Smiling to himself he turns off the shower he quickly dries off and pulls on his boxers and slacks. He grabs the towel as he exits the bedroom as he is drying his hair. Angel notices Briena and Buffy laughing as they eat ice cream  
  
Briena looks up to see Angel watching them "Hi Angel" she greets "I got ice cream"  
  
"I see that" Angel laughs walking towards the little girl he picks her up when she holds her arms up. "You have it all over your face baby girl"   
  
Briena scrunches up her nose "Nu uh" she denies  
  
"Yes you do" he insists using the towel laying across his neck he wipes the child's face. "see" he holds up the dirty towel  
  
"Oh" she replies sheepishly  
  
"Briena do you want the rest of your ice cream?" Buffy asks  
  
"No" she replies sticking her thumb in her mouth she lays her head on Angel's shoulder  
  
"Buffy Willow called."  
  
"Did she see why?" she asks standing she takes the remaining ice cream to the sink  
  
"Said your mom called looking for you" he tells her as he absently strokes Briena's back  
  
"Oh" she replies   
  
"I take it you didn't tell her you were coming here" Angel remarks  
  
Buffy shakes her head "No" she answers "You know how she is." she sighs rubbing her temples "She doesn't understand any aspect of our relationship. Let alone this part" she nods at Briena "she'd pull the whole 'you have a normal boyfriend now' lecture. If I had told her she would have tried talking me out of coming."  
  
"Why don't we head upstairs and talk" he suggests  
  
Buffy shrugs "Sure. We have a lot to talk about"  
  
Angel nods "Brie can you stay with Doyle for a while?"   
  
"No. Wanna stay with Angel" she demands  
  
"Buffy and I need to talk. We'll be upstairs" he tells her  
  
Briena reluctantly nods her head "OK"   
  
"Good girl" Angel says kissing her head he carries her into the living room he puts her on the couch. "Doyle Buffy and I are going to go talk upstairs."  
  
"I'll watch the little monkey." Doyle agrees  
  
"Thanks" Angel says going into his room he grabs a shirt from his closet he buttons it up as he exits the room "If Briena falls asleep just put her in my bed"   
  
"All right" Doyle acknowledges  
  
Angel and Buffy head upstairs to his office and sit on the couch. "I thought things were better between you and your mom" Angel begins  
  
Buffy leans her head against the back of the couch. "Towards the whole slaying thing yes but my personal life yeah right" she snorts "She is driving me nuts with the whole 'now that you have a normal boyfriend you'll have a normal life' she still thinks that I'm going to live a normal life span"   
  
"Buffy she is your mother. She wants you to be happy."  
  
Buffy glares at him "And so did you but hey you left" she retorts sarcastically  
  
"Buffy" he begins "you know it was for the best."  
  
She shakes her head "She wants the best for me yet she won't stop butting into my life. That's why I didn't tell her I was coming here. She would have tried to talk me out of it. I don't trust her with the fact I'm here"  
  
"Why?" Angel asks  
  
"Besides her showing up and getting into a fight with her? I don't trust her to not tell Riley in an attempt to keep us apart. She'd do it out of spite in hopes Riley would take you back to the Initiative."  
  
"You really think she'd try that?" Angel asks   
  
Buffy shrugs "I'm not sure. Look at the fact that after she talked to you you decided to leave."  
  
"Buff I had been thinking about that for a while" he argues  
  
"Yes but she was the one who helped you finally decide. Then the whole 'if you walk out that door don't come back' issue just after I told her the truth. Then the fact that she tried burning me at the stake. And my favorite actually thinking that I had anything to do with Kendra's death."  
  
"she thought that?" Angel says surprised  
  
"Yeah. She did. See why I didn't tell her I was coming here."  
  
"So what are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I'll just tell her that I'm staying with Cordy so I can get some peace and quiet to study."  
  
"How are things in Sunnydale otherwise?"  
  
"Things are the same. Fighting vampires. Trying to keep the peace. What about here?"  
  
"Fighting demons at night. Spending the days with Briena"  
  
"She told me you spend a lot of time reading to her. Playing games"  
  
Angel nods "She is very bright. A quick learner. It took her a while to get how to tie her shoes since she rarely wears them. She picks up new words everyday."  
  
Buffy props her head up with her hand "What about dreams?"  
  
Angel runs his hand through his hair "She has them everyday. If she doesn't have them at night she has them during the day."  
  
"Does she talk about them?"  
  
Angel shakes his head "I ask her but she can't remember them because she is terrified after them. At night when I wake her from the dreams she usually falls asleep in my arms and in her sleep she refuses to let me leave her. Four nights I've slept in her room. During the day when she naps I usually sleep. When she has her nightmares during naptime I wake up to find her curled up next to me asleep." he looks at Buffy his eyes filled with pain. "They scare me Buffy" he admits  
  
"Why?" she asks  
  
"Remember Jack said that she has dreams of things that have happened to us. What scares me the most is that she could be dreaming of things that Angelus did. She shouldn't have to dream of things like that. She's just a child" he says his voice pained   
  
"Yes she is. But Angel she's stronger than most children."  
  
"Physically and mentally she is but emotionally" he shakes his head "I bet she's like other kids."  
  
"How does she get along with other kids?"  
  
"Doyle told me she doesn't seem to notice the other kids at the park. On Tuesday when they were at the park Doyle told me that he met this lady who works as a nanny. She suggested that Brie get involved with activities with other kids."  
  
"Like what? Daycare?"  
  
"Yeah" he nods  
  
"It might not be a bad idea. She can make some friends and you can sleep when she's gone"  
  
"Those are the good parts"  
  
"What are the bad?"  
  
"She doesn't like strangers. Plus she sometimes has tantrums when I have to leave for a few hours. That's why I usually wait until she's in bed. I like having her around when I work"  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to go to daycare for a couple hours a week at least for now." she smiles at Angel "Hey by her going to daycare you'll have more free time to brood" she laughs  
  
"I don't brood that much." he replies  
  
"Yes you do" she retorts  
  
"Now its the fun part of finding one that has underground access."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asks puzzled  
  
Angel stands and goes to the outer office "So that if there is some problem and Doyle and Cordy aren't here to go over there then I can." he picks up the phone book and a map of the tunnels then returns to his office  
  
"What about checking these places out?" Buffy asks taking the phone book from him   
  
"First thing is to find one nearby. I know you want to check them out but can you stay an extra day? Or maybe there is one open today and tomorrow."  
  
"Most likely they're all closed over the weekend. I wish I could stay but that would make Riley think Spike killed me or something." she rolls her eyes at Angel "He thinks any time Spike is alone with anyone it means he's going to kill them."  
  
"If he was back to normal then I'd agree."   
  
"What are we looking for?" Buffy asks   
  
Angel opens the map "This is a map of the tunnels and sewer system. I think we should try and find any with in this area" he suggests circling the area around the apartment. "Then I'll check and see what I can find on the building plans for entrance from the tunnels."  
  
"So what about checking them out?" Buffy asks  
  
"On Monday if its cloudy I'll see if Cordelia will be able to come with me."  
  
"And if it isn't cloudy enough?" Buffy asks  
  
"Then I'll have Doyle go with her"  
  
"Oh" Buffy replies opening the yellow pages to daycares she scans down the first few "None are in this area so far." she mumbles the addresses under her breath "Found one two blocks south on 10th and Wilmot. Its called Tiny Tots Daycare."  
  
"OK" Angel mutters finding the street "That one has tunnel access." he marks it down on the map. "Next"  
  
Buffy marks the name "Hmm" Buffy scans the page "Kidstown is at the end of this block."  
  
Angel nods "I've passed it a few times. There is tunnel access that I know." he marks it down  
  
For the next 15 minutes Buffy reads through the daycare section of the phone book giving Angel the   
addresses nearby while he checks to see if they have tunnel access. She closes the book with a thud "OK that was what 6 places nearby?"   
  
Angel counts "8 actually."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
He stands and walks to the outer office "Now I'm going to check and see what I can find on the building layouts." he sits at Cordelia's desk and turns on the computer "why don't you call your mom" he suggests  
  
"Sure can I use the phone in your office?"  
  
"Go ahead." he says  
  
"Thanks" Buffy smiles faintly returning to his office she sits at his desk and dials her home phone number. "Hey Mom" she greets  
  
"Hi honey I was wondering where you are"  
  
"I'm in LA" she replies  
  
"Why?" Joyce asks suspiciously  
  
"Don't start Mom."  
  
"Start what?" asks Joyce  
  
"I'm in LA trying to get some peace and quiet so I can get some studying done"  
  
"I know you aren't at your father's I called him" Joyce replies "Are you at Angel's?"  
  
"Mom I know you have the whole problem with the fact that Angel and I are still friends"  
  
"So you are with Angel" Joyce says angrily   
  
"See why I didn't tell you I was coming to LA. I knew you'd react like this"  
  
"Honey I just don't want you to ruin your relationship with Riley" Joyce defends "He's a nice young man. He's good for you. Does he know that you're at Angel's?"  
  
"No. I didn't tell him. He'd have reacted the same way you are. And I don't want you mentioning it to him"   
  
"I won't honey." Joyce says "I just don't want you to get hurt in two relationships at once."  
  
"Mom you have nothing to worry about. I came to study and take a break from Sunnydale. Besides Angel works and Spike is here and Cordelia works for Angel."  
  
"Well if Spike is there then OK"  
  
"Oh thanks so much for trusting me" she groans sarcastically  
  
"Honey I do trust you but when it comes to Angel you have a tendency to lose control. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Mom I won't. Look I gotta go and get back to studying" Buffy lies  
  
"OK honey. I'll see you when you get back"   
  
"Yeah" Buffy replies hanging up. She stares at the phone for a moment then stands up and joins Angel in the outer office. "I can't believe I actually told her the truth that I'm staying here"  
  
"Take it she didn't handle the news very well" Angel remarks looking at Buffy  
  
"No" she snorts "She dealt with it better when I told her Spike's here" she groans in disbelief "I shoulda   
lied and said I was at Cordy's."  
  
"Why didn't you?"   
  
"I guess its because if I had lied and she found out she would have been even more pissed off then she was." she goes to Angel's side and leans against the desk "So what did you find?"  
  
Angel looks her over then turns his attention back to the screen "Five out of the eight have tunnel access still available. I'll call Kate and see if she can find anything in the places history."  
  
"Who's Kate?"  
  
"She's a detective I occassionally work with." he replies reaching for the phone he dials Kate's number.  
  
"Detective Kate Lockley how can I help you?"   
  
"Kate its Angel"  
  
"Oh hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need some background information on some people."  
  
"Sure give me the names and I'll see what I can do"  
  
"Karen and Tom Handlen. Janice and MaryAnn Shaugnessy. Marta Jose Garcia. Nancy and Todd Franklin. Andrea Barnes"  
  
"I'll see what I can find" she replies  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to be finished looking over those files this evening."  
  
"OK. I will get the information on these people and I'll pick the files up after I get off work."  
  
"That's fine. No one is really in the office today so use the downstairs door."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Thanks Kate I owe you"  
  
"Well if your assesment of the killer helps us catch him then lets say we're even" she replies hanging up  
  
Angel hangs up the phone "Kate said she'll drop by later this evening."  
  
"What are the files you mentioned?" Buffy asks curiously  
  
Angel shuts the computer down and stands up "Kate asked me to help her with a profile on this case she's working on."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"She knows what I am. Who I am." he says leading Buffy to the elevator  
  
"So why did she ask you to help her?"  
  
"The case is strange. She kept getting conflicting profiles." he answers as the elevator stops they hear   
arguing  
  
"I want to watch cartoons" Briena yells   
  
"Its time for Passions" Spike argues  
  
"I'm watching this documentary on making whiskey" Doyle adds   
  
"Why am I not surprised" Angel shakes his head  
  
"I'm not. Of course they would act like children."  
  
"And the sad thing is that only one is actually a child"  
  
"Ya don't need ta watch a documentary on whiskey when you spend so much time drinking it" Spike argues changing the channel  
  
"Cartoons" Briena says grabbing the remote from Spike she turns it back to the cartoon channel.  
  
Doyle takes the remote from Briena and changes back to the documentary.  
  
"Gimme" Briena demands angrily  
  
Buffy and Angel watch surprised to see a flash of gold appear in the little girl's eyes "Uh did I imagine that?" she asks Angel stunned  
  
"If you did then I did too" Angel replies  
  
"Maybe it was the light" Buffy says hopefully  
  
"Maybe" Angel says "Want some tea?"  
  
"Sure" Buffy replies following him into the kitchen. "Think they can argue it out?"  
  
"Yeah lets hope its without bloodshed" he jokes  
  
"I'm older. I get the remote" Spike snatches it from Doyle  
  
Briena glares at the blond vampire and tugs on his arm "Cartoons" she insists  
  
"Uh no" Spike replies his eyes on the screen  
  
Doyle glances at the clock and jumps up "Enjoy I'm outta here" he grabs his jacket and slams the door shut behind him  
  
"Must be happy hour" Spike mutters  
  
"I want cartoons" she says trying to take the remote from Spike  
  
"I'm watching this" Spike says "Now be quiet" he puts his hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her  
  
Briena instinctively bites the hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike yells removing his hand to find it slightly bleeding. At the smell of the blood he   
vamps, stomping into the kitchen he puts his hand under the faucet.  
  
Angel looks up as Spike stomps into the kitchen. He catches the coppery smell of blood. "What happened Spike?" he asks worried   
  
Spike sticks his hand under the water and looks at his sire his golden gaze showing annoyance and some anger "The kid bit me" he growls  
  
"She did what?!" Buffy exclaims  
  
"Bloody hell Summers I said she bit me" Spike glares as his human features return he holds up his hand   
"see"  
  
Angel and Buffy make out the faint teeth marks on Spike's palm and the small drops of dried blood. "She's never bitten anyone before" Angel muses   
  
"Spike why would she bite you?" Buffy asks  
  
"Oh gee maybe its the fact she's like us" he rolls his eyes   
  
"Briena come in here" Angel calls he doesn't get an answer he turns and catches a glimpse of the little girl peeking around the corner   
  
"Brie we want to talk to you" Buffy says  
  
Briena shakes her head "No" she ducks back around the corner  
  
"You aren't in trouble" Buffy tells her  
  
"Spike's mad" she says peeking around the corner "Everyone's gonna yell"  
  
"Spike isn't mad" Buffy tells her  
  
"No one's going to yell" Angel promises  
  
"Spike all ready yelled. He's mad" she calls   
  
"Spike tell her you aren't mad" Buffy hisses  
  
Spike shrugs "I'm not" he tells Buffy  
  
"Well tell Briena that. And apologize for yelling" Angel says to his childe  
  
"Kid I'm sorry for yelling you just surprised me" Spike says  
  
Briena sticks her head out "You're not mad?"  
  
Spike shakes his head "Nah. I'm not. I was just surprised"  
  
"Briena will you come in here now?" Buffy asks  
  
Briena walks over to the table and sits in her chair  
  
"I'm gonna go watch Passions" Spike mutters leaving the kitchen  
  
"Briena why did you bite Spike?" Angel questions  
  
Briena frowns then answers "I don't know" as she puts her head on the table  
  
"Were you mad?" Buffy asks  
  
"No"  
  
"surprised?" Angel asks  
  
"Uh uh"   
  
Angel notices the tired sound of her voice so he picks Briena up off her chair and sits her on his lap.   
"Briena you can't bite people or vampires for that matter."  
  
"Its not a good thing to do" Buffy adds  
  
"So no more biting OK" Angel asks  
  
Briena nods tiredly "Biting not allowed" she yawns  
  
"Why don't you go lie down" Angel suggests  
  
Briena yawns again "Can I sleep in your bed?"   
  
"Uh sure." Angel answers kissing the little girl's cheek  
  
"Have a nice nap" Buffy says  
  
Briena goes over to her and insists "Kiss"  
  
Buffy smiles and picks up the child and gives her kiss "Now go sleep" she says putting her down on her   
feet  
  
Briena trudges out of the kitchen rubbing her eyes tiredly but she stops at the couch "Sorry Spike" she apologizes  
  
"Its OK" he grins at her.   
  
Briena smiles back then hugs his legs "Bye" she yawns walking into Angel's room she crawls under the covers and falls asleep  
  
"Angel isn't the guy coming to fix the bathrom door?"  
  
"Yeah he should be here in an hour" Angel replies "I'll just move Brie into her bed"  
  
Buffy nods proping her head up on her hands "What just happened?" she questions "I mean I know what happened but what was it and why?"  
  
Angel leans forward his forearms resting on the table "Briena must have inherited a few vampire traits." he runs his hand through his hair "I'm just surprised that I didn't realize that was actually possible."  
  
Buffy chuckles humorlessly "We shouldn't be surprised. After all she wasn't born into this world like everyone else"   
  
"True. She isn't a normal child" Angel remarks "I'm just surprised that this was the first time she's done something like this."  
  
"She acted on instinct" Buffy muses  
  
"I know but she's acted on instinct at other times but never like this." he sighs "If she acted on instinct   
with Spike then it could happen with anyone."  
  
"Angel biting is normal for little kids. I used to bite when I was angry" she pauses "Besides its not like she bites for blood."  
  
"Right now no. Buffy what if that changes"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Angel stands up and paces "She's been here for a week and this is the first time she's ever bitten anyone. Think of it this way her hearing is double what mine is as is all her other senses. What if she has latent vampire tendencies that over time will show up?"  
  
Buffy watches as her lover paces deep in thought "If she does we'll just have to teach her how to control them."  
  
"Buffy thats the thing I don't know if that is even possible"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy demands  
  
Angel pauses then walks again "She's part Slayer, and Slayers are stronger than vampires. Then add the fact that she's also part vampire her strength is probably going to be double what ours is by the time she is a teenager. What if later she developes vampire tendencies other than strength?"  
  
"Angel" she begins then stands going to the dark haired vampire she pushes him into a chair and sits on   
his lap. "You can't worry about it too much" Buffy lays her head on his shoulder "What if she doesn't have latent tendencies? That would mean we worried too much"  
  
"But if she does then what" he wonders  
  
"If and when that happens we'll find a way to deal with it" she promises  
  
Angel nods "We will" the two sit there silent in their thoughts  
  
After a while Buffy looks up at the clock and sighs "I should get some studying done" she stands   
  
"I should finish reading the files" Angel remarks as he too stands heading into the living room. "Turn   
down the TV Will" he orders "Briena is sleeping and Buffy and I need to get some work done"  
  
Spike mutters incoherently as he turns the volume down.  
  
"Thanks" Angel says walking over to his desk he grabs the files frowning when he realizes that the   
papers are out of order "Spike did you look through the files on my desk?" he calls  
  
"No you bloody wanker. I haven't touched anything on your desk" Spike replies  
  
"Someone did." he mutters  
  
"The kid was at the desk earlier." Spike remembers  
  
Angel turns at looks at his childe. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah she was. She kinda looked zoned" Spike remarks "And confused" he muses  
  
"Damn it Spike. You and Doyle were supposed to keep an eye on her" Angel says slightly angry   
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asks entering the living room  
  
Angel looks up as he gathers the files together "They didn't keep an eye on Brie. She got into the files   
Kate left."  
  
"All kids get into things they aren't supposed to."  
  
"I know" he goes to his leather armchair "Those two were supposed to keep an eye on her" he opens the files  
  
Buffy goes behind him leaning over the back of the chair "so what is this file?" she questions reaching to open it  
  
Angel grasps her wrist "I thought you had to study" he says looking up at her  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Come on Angel I'm a big girl"  
  
"That's not the point." he says lightly stroking her wrist with his thumb "You said you needed to get some studying done"   
  
"Like she ever studies" Spike remarks  
  
Buffy glares at the blond vampire "I do too study"  
  
Spike snorts "The only time I've ever seen you study is Fishboy"  
  
"Do not" Buffy argues hotly  
  
Spike grunts not looking at her "Sure Slayer whatever you say"  
  
Angel presses a light kiss on Buffy's wrist before releasing it "You might want to study some before Brie wakes up" he suggests   
  
"Yeah" she replies touching his hair lightly before she moves away "I should"   
  
Angel sits there silent as Buffy leaves the room. After a few moments he opens the files and begins his final assement.  
  
  
  



	9. Part 12

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html- won't be up until Monday or Tuesday. Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: Don't send feedback until after the weekend- I have no email access  
_____________________________  
  
Part 12  
**** Half an hour later ****  
A knock is heard at the downstairs door. "I got it" Buffy calls from  
the kitchen. She stands and walks to the door opening it she finds a heavy  
set man wearing a tool belt and a carrying a toolbox.   
  
"Hi I'm Jim Granville. I'm here to fix a door" he says in greeting  
  
"Just a sec" Buffy says turning "Angel the guys here to fix the door"  
she calls  
  
Angel enters the kitchen "Thanks for coming" he says staying out of  
the way of the sunlight. Buffy moves out of the way to let the guy in.   
  
"So where's the door you want fixed?" he asks looking around the  
kitchen  
  
"Its the bathroom door" Angel leads the man into the living room  
towards his room. Angel stops when he sees Spike has his feet up on the  
coffee table "Will get your feet off there" he orders  
  
Spike grunts in response removing his feet "Peaches the kid's still  
asleep" he reminds  
  
Angel nods "I know." he opens his door "The bathroom's right over  
there" he gestures to the door "I'll just move her" he says going to his bed  
he lifts the sleeping child up  
  
"I won't be long." Jim says turning on the bathroom light   
  
"Can you try to keep it down?" Angel requests softly as he shifts  
Briena in his arms   
  
"Sure. I know how it is." Jim replies "I've got three kids. When ever  
they were awakened from sleep it took forever to get them back down."  
  
"Angel I'll put her down" Buffy offers softly from his side  
  
Angel nods turning to Buffy he gently gives her the sleeping child as  
Briena's eyes flutter open momentarily "Go back to sleep baby girl"  
  
Briena sigh sleepily her head rolling to the side as they switch her.  
Buffy gently lays the little girl's head on her shoulder. Buffy meets Angel's  
brown eyes she smiles faintly as she carries the sleeping child out of the  
room.  
  
"So how did this door crack?" Jim asks  
  
Angel turns back to the man "Uh I was in a hurry and pushed to door  
open too hard" he lies. "If you need anything just call."  
  
"I'll make it quick and quiet." Jim says  
  
Angel nods and exits his room he goes into Briena's room and watches  
Buffy tuck the little girl in.  
****   
Buffy carries the sleeping child into her bedroom and gently lays her  
on the bed. She covers Briena with the blanket as she sits on the edge of the  
bed she kisses Briena's forehead as she stands joining Angel in the doorway.   
"I better get back to studying." she smiles faintly.  
  
Angel nods closing the bedroom he goes to his armchair and picks up a  
book he begins to read.  
**** 30 mins later ****  
"Peaches enjoy" Spike says getting off the couch he grabs his duster   
  
"Spike I need a favor" Angel begins  
  
"What?" asks Spike suspiciously  
  
Angel closes his book "I need to take care of somethings and Buffy  
plans to patrol. Can you watch Brie for a few hours?"  
  
"Why me?" Spike whines  
  
"Doyle is out drinking and Cordy is somewhere. She'll be sleeping all  
you need to do is keep an eye on her"  
  
"All right what time?" Spike agrees reluctantly  
  
"I usually put her down at 8 or 9. Depends on how long she naps."  
  
"I'll be back by 9."  
  
"Thanks Will" Angel says appreciatively  
  
Spike nods going to the sewer entrance  
  
Angel returns to reading his book when a few moments later he looks  
up to see Jim walking out of his room. "Well I'm done with the door" Jim  
announces "I put in new and stronger screws."  
  
Angel stands "Ok thanks." he walks Jim to the back door  
  
"I'll send you the bill." he tells Angel  
  
Angel nods "That'll be fine" he says goodbye to the repairman careful  
to stay out of the remaining sunlight. He smiles at the feeling of little  
arms wrapping around his legs. "Hey little one" he greets stroking Briena's  
head. "Did you have a good nap?" he asks  
  
"No" she yawns rubbing her cheek against his pant leg.  
  
"Did we wake you baby?" he asks  
  
Briena shakes her head "No"  
  
"A bad dream?" Angel asks  
  
Briena tightens her grip on his legs "No" she whispers  
  
"Then what?" he asks crouching before the little girl "Brie what's  
wrong?" Angel looks into the familiar brown eyes filled with confusion, pain  
and fear. Angel picks the little girl and sits down at the table holding her  
on his lap. He meets Buffy's troubled gaze "When you want to talk about it  
we're here" he whispers kissing her head  
  
"They are the voices" she whispers burrowing closer to Angel   
  
"Who are the voices?" Angel questions gently to not scare her  
  
Briena remains quiet   
  
Buffy crouches to Briena's level she touches her cheek "Brie can you  
tell us who the voices are?"   
  
"The people in the pictures are the voices" she replies "The voices  
he hears"  
  
Angel looks at Buffy stunned "Brie baby are you talking about the  
pictures on my desk?" he asks  
  
"Uh huh" she nods  
  
"Brie what do you mean about the voices?" Angel asks  
  
Briena burrows closer to the vampire's chest and covers her ears  
"They get too loud. He doesn't like having them tell him what to do but he  
has too. Its the only way they'll stop." she looks at Angel her eyes tearful  
"He wants to stop they won't let him. Make him stop Daddy" she whimpers "They  
make him hurt"  
  
"Shh" Angel whispers stroking Briena's back "Everything will be OK."  
he looks at Buffy sadly "I promise"  
  
Briena shakes her head closing her eyes laying her head against  
Angel's chest  
  
Buffy strokes the little girl's cheek lightly "Angel will make  
everything OK baby." she looks up at Angel "He always makes things better"  
  
The three are interrupted from their family moment by a knock at the  
door. "Can you get it?" Angel implores Buffy  
  
She nods leaning to kiss the little girl's cheek she stands walking  
across the kitchen she reaches the door and opens it to find a blond haired  
woman standing there.  
  
"Angel around?" Kate asks surprised to see Buffy standing there  
  
"You must be Kate." Buffy says "He's in the kitchen" she moves out of  
the way so Kate can enter.  
  
Hearing Kate's voice Angel stands holding the now quiet Briena  
against his chest he shifts the little girl so he has one hand free. "Kate"  
he says in greeting  
  
"I got the information you asked for" Kate tells him "Hi Briena" she  
smiles at the sight of the little girl in Angel's arms  
  
"Hi" Briena replies her voice soft   
  
"Come 'ere Baby Girl" Buffy holds her arms out to the little girl  
  
"Wanna stay with Angel" she burrows against Angel's chest  
  
"Go with Buffy little one Kate and I need to talk"   
  
" 'kay" Briena mumbles holding her arms out to Buffy  
  
Buffy takes the little girl from Angel's arms "Baby Girl you are  
getting heavy"   
  
Briena lays her head on Buffy's shoulder watching Angel and Kate her  
eyes sad and haunted. Her eyes remain on Angel as Buffy carries her out of  
the kitchen.  
  
"So that's Buffy" Kate says "seems nice"  
  
Angel nods "I have a theory on the killer." he tells Kate gesturing  
to a chair  
  
"So what is it?" Kate asks sitting down  
  
"I'm not sure if this theory is possible."  
  
"Try me" Kate states  
  
"Briena is very receptive to other peoples emotions. Earlier she went  
through the papers she said something about the voices telling him to do it"  
  
"So your saying that this guy might have multiple personalities?"  
Kate asks  
  
Angel nods "Brie also said something about the voices choosing his  
victims. Which would fit with the fact that there seems to be nothing  
connecting the victims"  
  
"I should check recent parolees with psych problems."  
  
Angel nods. "He's most likely a loner who can't get close because the  
voices won't let him. Most likely he lives alone or on the street. I doubt he  
holds down a job of any kind if he does it is a simple job."  
  
"So I'll check the homeless shelters and the low cost homes. Any  
other ideas?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
Kate nods "Thanks for all the work. I got the information you  
requested. I take it that you are looking for a daycare center for Briena"  
  
Angel nods taking the papers from Kate. "Yeah we are. I just wanted  
to make sure that none of the owners have any connection to Wolfram and Hart.  
I don't want Brie anywhere near them"  
  
Kate nods "I checked on that and none of the owners have any  
connection to Wolfram and Hart. I also ran a criminal background check on  
them and found that two of the daycares have been cited for minor violations"  
  
"What kind?" Angel asks  
  
"Health code violations mostly. None have any major complaints."  
  
"What of their employees?" Angel inquires  
  
"A few have been arrested for traffic violations. One for drug use  
and was fired."  
  
"Thanks Kate. I appreciate it"  
  
"Hey you've helped me out a bunch of times. I was glad to help." Kate  
stands "I'll let you know what happens" she walks to the door  
  
"Kate try and bring this guy in alive. He's not to blame for this"  
  
Kate nods "I'll try"  
  
"Thanks" he says closing the door behind Kate. Angel heads into the  
living room to find Buffy and Briena on the couch talking quietly "Hey you  
two what are you talking about?" he asks leaning over the back of the couch  
he touches the little girl's head carefully  
  
Briena smiles brightly "Can we work on my room now?"  
  
"Sure little one." Angel laughs  
  
Briena scrambles off the couch tugging on Buffy's hand "Let's go" she  
insists  
  
Buffy laughs standing she follows Briena into her room with Angel  
close behind. "What should we do first?" she muses looking around the room  
filled with boxes.  
  
Angel looks around "Maybe we should start unpacking this stuff"   
  
"What is all this stuff?" Buffy asks  
  
"Kids furniture" he shrugs  
  
"Why'd you get more furniture? You have a bunch around here as it is"  
Buffy says  
  
Angel starts to move boxes around "Cordelia suggested getting some  
furniture that Brie could have easy access to."   
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Angel you are going to spoil her" she chuckles  
  
Angel looks at her sheepishly "I know but spoiling her gives me  
something to do. I'm having fun. Look at her" he nods towards Briena who is  
playing on the floor next to them "she's worth it"   
  
Buffy smiles "Yes she is baby. Worth it all" she agrees  
  
Angel opens the box for the bookcase. "Buffy there's a screwdriver in  
the kitchen drawer next to the sink can you go get it?" he requests  
  
Buffy nods standing she goes into the kitchen and finds the  
screwdriver where Angel said it was. She returns to the bedroom "Found it"  
she joins Angel on the floor  
  
"All right lets get to work" Angel says taking the screwdriver the  
two adults begin to work   
  
**** An hour later ****   
"I'm hungry" Briena says crawling into Buffy's lap.   
  
Buffy smiles playing with the little girl's hair. "I am getting to be  
hungry myself" Buffy agrees standing she balances Briena on her hip.  
  
Angel stands "Lets go get you two some dinner" the three head into  
the kitchen "What do you want?" he asks  
  
Briena looks at him thoughtfully " 'sghetti" she requests  
  
"Spaghetti is cool with me" Buffy agrees  
  
Angel nods "Then spaghetti it is" he gathers the ingredients for  
spaghetti  
  
"Need help?" Buffy asks  
  
"Sure" Angel smiles at her "Why don't you start on the salad" he  
suggests  
  
"OK" Buffy nods putting Briena down on the chair she goes to the  
fridge and takes out the lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots.   
  
"How's school going?" Angel asks opening a jar of spaghetti sauce   
  
"Its good. I spend a lot of time studying more than in high school"  
  
Angel chuckles "Buff you never studied in high school"  
  
"Yes I did" she retorts then smiles "All right I didn't study very  
much. I meant to but something always came up."  
  
Angel smiles in agreement "Yeah it did."   
  
"I wanna help" Briena says tugging on Angel's pant leg  
  
Angel picks her up and places her on the counter and hands her a  
wooden spoon "Here hold this for me" he tells her   
  
"Be careful baby girl" Buffy cautions "We don't want you to fall"  
  
"I'll be careful" Briena responds  
  
"What are your classes like?" Angel asks as he puts the pot of water  
on the stove.  
  
"I'm kinda liking the psychology class. Walsh is OK for a professor  
but I don't trust her since she's part of the Initiative. And she doesn't  
trust me" Buffy shrugs  
  
"She knows that your the Slayer?" Angel questions  
  
Buffy nods cutting the tomatoes. "Yeah I had to tell her when Riley  
saw me fight the Gentlemen."   
  
"What of the Initiative?" Angel asks looking at the child as she  
silently plays with the spoon  
  
"They've gone from doing possible good to killing innocent demons"  
she sighs "When I was there I saw what they were doing. Angel it was the most  
disgusting thing I've ever seen. I've never even seen other demons or even  
vampires do things as cruel as the Initiative. What they did to Spike was  
mild compared to what I saw." she puts down the knife meeting Angel's eyes "I  
don't think I've ever been scared of another human or even a demon as I am of  
the Initiative." she looks at Angel then at Briena "Angel they have power and  
connections they can find out anything. Baby what if..." she trails off  
looking at Briena   
  
"Nothing will happen to her. I won't let it." he swears touching her  
cheek "No one will hurt her or you"   
  
"I'm worried about you too" she states   
  
"I'll be fine" Angel promises  
  
Buffy looks at him her eyes sad "I know"   
  
"Come on lets finish and get this little one fed" Angel tilts his  
head towards Briena "Can I have the spoon baby?" he requests  
  
"Here" Briena smiles handing it to Angel   
  
"Thank you" Angel smiles back he stirs the sauce "Buff is the salad  
ready?"  
  
"Almost" she replies  
  
"The noodles are ready." Angel announces "Brie time to wash your  
hands" he lifts her off the counter and carries her to the kitchen sink  
turning on the water   
  
Briena washes her hands then grins at Angel "Done"  
  
"here baby girl" Buffy says handing Briena a towel   
  
Briena dries her hands off then hands it to Buffy "Dinner now?" she  
asks   
  
Angel kisses Briena on her cheek "Almost baby. Go have a seat" he  
puts Briena down on her feet. Briena hurries towards her chair   
  
Buffy smiles at the little girl's enthusiasm "What do you want to  
drink Brie?"  
  
"Juice" she answers   
  
"All right" Buffy takes out the juice and pours a glass for Briena  
and places it infront of the little girl  
  
"Thank you" Briena says  
  
"Your welcome" Buffy responds "Angel what do you want?"   
  
"Water" he answers "Dinner is ready" he announces   
  
"Smells good" Buffy says taking the glasses to the table  
  
Angel serves up the spaghetti and places the plates on the table  
grabbing the salad from the counter. He takes a seat   
  
"Baby girl do you want salad?" Buffy asks  
  
"No" Briena shakes her head  
  
"Yes" Angel counters  
  
"No" she whines  
  
"Yes" Angel says firmly   
  
"But Angel" she whines giving him her best puppy dog look  
  
"Won't work on me" Angel chuckles  
  
"Angel's right you need some salad. Its good for you" Buffy shares a  
smile with Angel. Buffy puts some salad on Briena's plate   
  
**** Half an hour later ****  
"Done" Briena announces putting her fork down. "Can I go play?" she  
asks  
  
"Go ahead" Angel nods watching as the little girl rushes into the  
living room "Want some tea?"  
  
Buffy nods "Sure" she stands helping Angel clear the table "So are  
you working tonight?" she asks  
  
Angel nods "Kinda I need to find a demon"  
  
"Need help?" Buffy asks  
  
"I could use the help. We can finish talking"   
  
Buffy nods in agreement "Is Cordy watching Brie?" Buffy asks  
  
Angel shakes his head "No. I thought you might patrol so I asked  
Spike to keep an eye on her"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asks stunned "Blond British vamp who has tried to kill  
us time and again?"  
  
"Blond British vamp who can't bite anyone? Yes" he agrees  
  
"But..." Buffy protests  
  
"Buffy it'll be fine. Spike will just be here in case Brie wakes up."  
  
"All right" Buffy agrees "But I get to stake him if anything happens"  
  
"Deal. But I get to hold him down" Angel smirks  
  
Buffy chuckles   
  
"Why don't you go into the living room. I'll bring in the tea"  
  
Buffy nods joining Briena in the living room "Hey Brie baby what are  
you doing?" she asks  
  
Briena crawls into Buffy's lap "Nothing" playing with Buffy's  
crucifix absently  
  
Angel enters the living room with the mugs of tea to find Briena on  
Buffy's lap "Here's your tea" he says putting it on the coffee table  
  
"Thanks" Buffy says appreciatively smiling at him as he takes a seat  
on the couch beside Briena. Briena lays her head on Buffy's lap her legs  
across Angel's lap.   
  
**** An hour later ****   
Buffy looks down at the little head on her lap "Oh look at her Angel.  
She looks so cute asleep."  
  
Angel smiles at the sight of the little girl who is sleeping with her  
mouth partially open. "Yes she does" he looks at Buffy surprised to see tears  
falling "What's wrong love?" he asks wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb  
  
Buffy looks down at the child "She is so beautiful. So perfect."  
  
Angel nods "Yes she is"  
  
"And she's ours." she looks at Angel "She's part of us."   
  
"Come here baby" Angel says helping Buffy move Briena onto her lap he  
moves the two to his lap. The two are silent as they sit there holding their  
baby. The silence is disrupted as the door opens. "Spike's back" Angel states  
  
Buffy nods "I'll go put her down" she stands carrying Briena into  
Angel's room  
  
"Hey Peaches" Spike greets  
  
"Spike" Angel says  
  
"Where's the kid?" Spike asks  
  
"Buffy's putting her down" he answers   
  
Buffy exits the bedroom "Hi Spike"  
  
"Slayer" he acknowledges turning on the TV  
  
"Ready?" Angel asks Buffy  
  
Buffy nods "Got Mr. Pointy" she waves her stake  
  
Angel smiles at the named stake "Spike we'll be back in a few hours."  
he pulls on his leather thigh length jacket   
  
"And Spike behave" Buffy orders   
  
"Sure Slayer" he nods his attention on the TV  
  
"Come on" Angel pulls Buffy out of the apartment "She'll be fine  
baby. Spike'll take care of her"   
  
"I know." Buffy replies "So where do we start?"  
  
"Lets start in the sewers" Angel suggests  
  
"The sewers" Buffy groans "Do you realize that our relationship is  
based mainly on the sewer"  
  
"I know" he chuckles "Come on" he leads the way to a sewer entrance  
  
**** An hour later ****  
"Ugh" Buffy grunts pulling herself out of the sewer   
  
Angel pulls himself out "At least we got him. The world is safe"  
  
"Yeah from Sir Smelly" Buffy groans  
  
Angel chuckles "He did smell" he stands pulling Buffy to her feet "We  
should get back" Buffy nods in agreement  
  
Half an hour later Angel and Buffy enter the apartment to find Spike  
sprawled in front of the TV. "I'm going to go get cleaned up and then get  
some sleep" Buffy heads into the bathroom.   
  
"So how'd it go with the Slayer?" Spike questions  
  
"Fine. How'd it go here?"   
  
"Kid slept. I watched TV" he shrugs  
  
"Thanks for watching her" Angel says appreciatively  
  
"Hey she's my little sister" Spike replies "I kinda like her"  
  
"She likes you too" Angel smiles  
  
"Night guys try not to kill each other" Buffy calls from the bedroom  
door  
  
"Night Buffy" Angel replies  
  
Buffy gets into the bed beside Briena. "Night Baby Girl" she whispers  
kissing the sleeping child's cheek  
  
Angel enters the bedroom to find the two most important people in his  
life asleep in his bed. Smiling fondly he goes into the bathroom to take a  
quick shower. After his shower he finds Buffy awake "Did I wake you?" he asks  
quietly  
  
Buffy shakes her head "No."  
  
"Is she sleeping?" he asks nodding to the child beside Buffy   
  
"Yes she is" Buffy replies smiling at the little girl  
  
Angel starts to stand "Good night" he heads towards the door  
  
"Angel" Buffy calls  
  
"Yeah" he replies turning around  
  
Buffy looks up at him uncertain "Stay" she requests  
  
"Buffy..." he trails off  
  
"Please Angel." she begs   
  
Unable to resist her tone he nods. "All right"   
  
"Thank you" she yawns  
  
"Get some sleep baby" Angel whispers as he gets under the covers  
behind Buffy  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Thank you"   
  
"For what?"  
  
Buffy looks up at him "Everything." she looks at Briena "But mostly  
for her" she whispers  
  
"Night baby" he whispers kissing her hair  
  
  



	10. Part 13

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site   
http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html- won't be up   
until Monday or Tuesday. Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: Don't send feedback until after the weekend- I have no email  
access  
_____________________________  
Part 13  
**** Next morning ****  
Briena wakes up to find not only Buffy but also Angel beside her both  
still sleeping. She hears the sound of the TV in the living room. Carefully  
she gets out of bed and heads to the living room where she finds Spike  
sprawled on the couch watching TV. "Morning Spike" she greets with a yawn  
  
"Hey cutie. They still sleeping?" he asks nodding towards the bedroom  
door  
  
"Uh huh" she nods joining the vampire on the couch "What are you  
watching?" she asks scooting next to him  
  
"Just cartoons" Spike replies   
  
"Oh" she says happily. The vampire and half vampire sit there  
watching cartoons   
  
Spike then hears the grumbling of Briena's stomach he chuckles "Are  
you hungry cutie?" he asks  
  
Briena looks at him and smiles "Yes"  
  
Spike smiles back unable to resist the familiar smile "All right  
cutie lets go see what Peaches has for you to eat" he stands   
  
Briena tugs on his hand "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet" he looks down at the child  
  
"Carry me" she demands holding her arms up to him  
  
Spike shakes his head muttering "I am turning into the bloody poof"  
he picks Briena up and carries her into the kitchen "So what do you want to  
eat?"  
  
"Cereal" she demands   
  
Spike opens a cabinet "All right we got Cheerios and Trix what is  
your pleasure?"  
  
"Trix"   
  
"All right" Spike says he hands her the cereal "hold this"  
  
"OK"   
  
"Next we need milk" Spike opens the fridge and removes the carton of  
milk "What next pet?"  
  
"Bowls" she answers  
  
Spike nods "OK pet. Why don't you take the cereal into the living  
room while I get the bowls and spoons"  
  
"Okay" Briena nods at Spike puts her on the floor she rushes into the  
living room  
  
Spike grabs the bowls and spoons and joins Briena in the living room.  
He sits down beside Briena "Here's your bowl and spoon" he places them on the  
coffee table   
  
Briena opens the box and pours herself some cereal "Milk" she  
requests  
  
Spike pours the milk into the bowl "How's that cutie?" he asks  
  
"Thank you Spike" Briena smiles settling down beside the vampire to  
watch cartoons  
  
**** Two hours later ****  
Buffy awakens to find herself in Angel's arms and Briena gone. She  
smiles snuggling closer to the sleeping vampire she lies there thinking.  
"Soon I have to go back to Sunnydale and leave my family" she rubs her cheek  
against the cool, muscular chest.   
  
"Morning" Angel greets sleepily  
  
"Hi" she replies proping her chin up on his chest.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Angel asks   
  
Buffy sighs laying her head down on his chest. "A lot of things" she  
admits closing her eyes as his hand touches her shoulder  
  
"Like what?" he questions  
  
"Like how much I miss this" she rubs her cheek against his chest  
"just being with you"  
  
"I miss it too" he admits stroking her back "Where's the baby?"  
  
"She must be out watching cartoons with Spike" Buffy muses  
  
Angel glances at the bedside clock "Damn. Its late." he groans "Brie  
must be hungry"  
  
"I am" Buffy agrees sitting up "So whats the plan for today?"  
  
"How about we finish Brie's room up?"  
  
"Sure. She'll like that" she smiles "So will I"  
  
Angel smiles "She needs a bath sometime"  
  
Buffy nods "I'll help her." The vampire and Slayer enter the  
livingroom to find Briena sitting next to Spike on the couch watching  
cartoons breakfast dishes on the coffee table. "Well she's had breakfast"  
  
"Spike helped me" Briena says  
  
"Thanks Spike" Angel nods "What do you want for breakfast Buffy?"  
  
"I'll just have cereal" she says heading into the kitchen  
  
**** That night ****   
Angel enters Briena's room "Baby Spike's waiting" he whispers seeing  
Buffy sitting on the edge of Briena's bed.  
  
"She looks like you" she whispers smoothing the brown hair out of  
Briena's face. "When I dreamed of us having kids I always dreamed that one  
looked like you"  
  
Angel moves closer "I always dreamed we had a little girl who looked  
like you"  
  
Buffy sighs sadly "Not gonna happen" she strokes the sleeping child's  
cheek "She's going to be our only baby"  
  
"I know" Angel replies touching her shoulder  
  
"Only child period" Buffy adds  
  
"Buffy" he protests  
  
"I'm not going to live past 25" she reasons "Besides I don't want any  
kids unless they're yours" she turns around and touches his cheek "With you I  
know our baby will always be safe. She'll always have someone who loves her  
and takes care of her"  
  
"I'll always take care of her"  
  
"I know" she smiles "Just like you've always taken care of me"  
  
"I love you Buffy"  
  
"I love you too my Angel" she sits there silent   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Angel asks   
  
"How beautiful our baby is"  
  
"She's as beautiful as her mommy" Angel kisses her head. "You know   
everyday I wish that I could be with you. To be able to wake up with you  
beside me. Make love to you. To take Brie to the park on a sunny day and play  
with her." he sighs "But that isn't going to happen. All I have is to be able  
to touch you. I have the memories of that night..." he looks at Briena "and  
the most incredible little girl.. our miracle baby"  
  
"I think about that it all the time" Buffy sighs "I wish that" she  
pauses then taking a deep breath she continues "that I had been given the  
chance to carry her for nine months. To feel your baby grow and move inside  
me."  
  
"I know" he agrees kissing her temple   
  
Buffy pulls away from his embrace leaning down she brushes a kiss  
across Briena's forehead "I love you baby girl" she stands looking at Angel  
she smiles wiping away her tears "I love you Angel" she whispers kissing him  
tenderly she moves away towards the door "Bye" she whispers  
  
"Bye beloved" Angel whispers as Buffy leaves the room. Angel sits  
there in the darkened room listening as Buffy and Spike leave the apartment.  
"Good night little one" he says as he kisses the sleeping child's forehead  
gently. "Sleep well" he stands leaving the room he sits at his desk in the  
corner of the livingroom.   
  
**** Two hours later ****  
Angel looks up from his reading as he hears the phone ring, puts down  
his book and picks up his warmed blood as he grabs the phone before it rings  
again "Buffy?"   
  
"hi" she greets breathlessly   
  
"Did you just get in?" he asks walking into his room  
  
"Spike just dropped me off. I thought I'd let you know I got here  
safe before I went to bed."  
  
"Spike is still alive and kicking?" he questions teasingly as he  
changes to his pajamas  
  
"Relatively yes. He behaved on the way back" she replies  
  
"That's good I don't want to have to tell Brie that her new friend is  
no longer able to watch cartoons." he chuckles "I don't think she'd take it  
too well"  
  
"I know. I think she has a crush on Spike"   
  
"Great" he groans "Just what we need"  
  
"Well I think its cute. Though a crush on Spike is a little funny"  
she yawns  
  
Angel smiles "You sound tired"  
  
"I am. I guess this weekend wore me out."  
  
"She can be a handful"  
  
"Plus add Spike into that factor" she laughs  
  
"I know. Get some rest you have class in the morning"  
  
"I know" she sighs "Give Brie a hug and kiss for me"  
  
"I will" he promises "Buffy"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you"   
  
"I love you too. I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye" he sighs hanging up the phone staring at it in his hand.   
"Buffy" he whispers as silent tears fall  
  
"Why are you crying Daddy?" asks a sleepy Briena   
  
Angel looks up to see Briena rubbing her eyes tiredly. Hastily the  
vampire wipes away the bloody tears "What's wrong baby?"  
  
Briena shrugs crawling onto his lap "Why were you crying Daddy?" she  
asks again  
  
Angel holds the small body close "I just miss Buffy" he answers  
kissing her head  
  
"Oh" she replies "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"When's Buffy and Spike coming back?" Briena asks  
  
"I don't know little one. Buffy has school and patrol she'll come  
back as soon as she can. Spike shows up when he wants to"  
  
Briena nods "OK" as she fiddles with his golden cross   
  
Angel moves to the lean against the headboard "Brie baby why are you  
up?"  
  
Briena shrugs "I dunno. I just woke up"  
  
"Well you need your sleep" he kisses her head  
  
"Not tired Daddy" she yawns  
  
Angel chuckles "Just close your eyes"  
  
"OK" she agrees burrowing close she closes her eyes "Love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too my little miracle" he whispers as he hears the little  
girl in his arms drift back to sleep. Soon he too falls asleep  



	11. Part 14

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html- won't be up until Monday or Tuesday. Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: Don't send feedback until after the weekend- I have no email access  
_____________________________  
Part 14  
**** Monday morning ****  
"Angel" Cordelia calls insistantly from the bedroom door  
  
Angel slowly opens his eyes "What Cordy?" he growls  
  
"Its 10. We have appointments all day with daycare centers. We need   
to leave in an hour. Get up and dressed. Your breakfast is in the fridge.   
Doyle will be here in fifteen minutes." Cordelia tells Angel  
  
Angel carefully places Briena beside him "OK" he stands  
  
"And Angel I am not going out with you dressed all intimidating. Go   
shower and I'll pick something less vampirey."  
  
Angel groans "Cordy I am a vampire"  
  
"I'm not disputing that fact. All I'm saying is that people will   
judge both of you based on your clothes. Now go" she orders pointing to the   
bathroom door  
  
"All right" he surrenders "Just let me get Brie up"  
  
"I'll do it" Cordelia says "Now go shower"  
  
Angel groans "OK Cordelia" he agrees closing the door behind him  
  
Cordelia goes over to the bed "Briena time to get up" she calls  
  
Briena slowly opens her eyes sitting up "Hi Cordy" she yawns  
  
"Why don't you go watch cartoons for a while." she suggests opening   
Angel's closet "Doyle will be here in a while and he'll make you some   
breakfast"  
  
"OK" Briena says scrampering off the bed she races into the   
livingroom.  
  
Cordelia stares at the closet "What is still his style without being   
intimidating?" she frowns searching through the clothes. She hears the shower  
shut off as she reaches for a pair of black slacks tossing them on the bed as  
she hears the bathroom door open "Angel you need to do some major non   
threatening clothes shopping"  
  
"Cordy are you done yet?" he whines  
  
"No. I need to find you something that doesn't clash. Go eat and say   
good morning to Brie. I'll be done in a few."  
  
"Cordy its just interviews. After today they'll rarely ever see me"   
Angel reminds as he pulls on his slacks  
  
"I know but you need to make a good impression even if its only once"  
Cordelia replies "Now go eat" she snaps  
  
Angel sighs heading out to the living room where he finds Briena   
watching TV. "Morning" he leans down kissing her head as he passes   
  
"Hi Daddy" she replies jumping off the couch she follows Angel into   
the kitchen where she finds him putting a mug of blood in the microwave. She   
hugs his legs tight  
  
"Hey baby" Angel picks her up giving her a kiss "How did you sleep?"  
  
Briena hugs him "No dreams" she tells him  
  
"That's good" Angel replies shifting her as the microwave dings. He   
opens it taking out the mug he takes a sip  
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Hmm"   
  
Briena frowns looking between Angel and the mug "Why don't you go   
'grr' like Spike when he eats?"  
  
Angel looks at her startled he carries her over to the kitchen table   
sitting down with Briena in his lap. He places the mug on the table   
"Sometimes I do. Most of the time I don't need to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Usually I do when I'm really hungry. But I'm not really hungry right  
now."  
  
"Oh" she leans against his chest listening as his heart begins to   
beat.  
  
"Angel I found a decent shirt for you" Cordelia announces holding up   
a cobalt blue silk shirt.   
  
"Thanks. Just put it on the chair"  
  
"good morning" Doyle greets walking down the stairs "Cordy you look   
nice" he compliments "Hey monkey. You ready to have some fun?"  
  
Briena looks surprised "Where you going?" she asks Angel  
  
"Cordelia and I have to go to some meetings" Angel replies   
  
"But its daytime" Briena says confused  
  
Angel nods "I know. But its cloudy out. Isn't it Doyle?"  
  
"Oh yeah Monkey Angel will be fine. You don't need to worry." Doyle   
says comfortingly   
  
"Angel we need to go" Cordelia says impatiently by the door  
  
"All right Cordy. Pull the car up I'll be out in a minute" Angel says  
  
"Just hurry we have 15 minutes to get to our first meeting"  
  
Angel nods as the brunette heads out the door "Brie everything will   
be OK. I promise." he kisses Briena's forehead "Go play with Doyle while I'm   
gone. When I get back we'll watch a movie. OK?"  
  
Briena nods slowly "OK" she slides to the floor silently walking into  
the livingroom  
  
Angel watches the little girl walk away he stands pulling on his   
shirt he buttons it. "I'll check in in a while. Brie needs breakfast"  
  
Doyle sees the flash of pain in Angel's eyes as he watches Briena   
walk away without saying anything. "Angel she just needs to learn how to be   
apart."  
  
"I know" he replies going into the livingroom crouching before Briena  
on the couch. "Brie we'll be back later. Be good." he orders  
  
Briena smiles "I will"   
  
"Love you baby girl" he hugs her  
  
"Love you Daddy" she kisses his cheek   
  
Angel stands "Bye" he says leaving the apartment he rushes to the car  
  
"Finally" Cordelia grumbles as he slides into the passenger seat   
"We're gonna be late"  
  
"Sorry. Brie was unsure about all of this."  
  
"Of course she is Angel. I mean you could burst into flames."  
  
"Cordy" he groans "Don't mention that to Brie."  
  
"I won't." she promises pulling into a parking lot. "Here we are."   
she announces "Its on the first floor."  
  
Angel nods carefully avoiding the sunny areas of the parking lot.   
Within moments the two are on the first floor. Angel avoids the windows   
staying close to the far walls as they reach the office door. He opens it   
allowing Cordelia to enter first "seems nice" he thinks. Angel smiles as he   
hears the sounds of laughing kids.  
  
Cordelia walks up to the front desk and smiles brightly at the older   
lady behind the desk "Hi we have a meeting with Karen Handlen"  
  
"Just a moment" the older lady replies standing she goes to an office  
door and knocks "Karen your next appointment is here"  
  
Angel swallows as he sees the bright light in the office "Cordy"  
  
"I'll take care of it." she replies smiling at the older lady and a  
younger one in her 30s exit the office.   
  
"Hello I'm Karen Handlen" the younger one greets holding out her hand  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase and this is my boss Angel"  
  
"Angel Kelin" Angel adds with a smile shaking the younger womans hand  
  
"why don't we go into my office" Karen suggests leading the way to  
her office  
  
Angel shies away from the door nervous at the intense sunlight  
  
Cordelia looks around then asks "Ms Handlen do you mind if I close  
the blinds? Angel's sensitive to bright sunlight"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Karen apologizes hastily closing the blinds   
  
"Its OK" Angel responds as he enters the shadowed room "I should have  
had Cordelia warn you before hand"  
  
"Have a seat" Karen offers. Angel and Cordelia sit down "According to  
your call you were looking for a daycare problem for your 4 year old   
daughter"  
  
"Uh not mine" Cordelia protests "I just work for him"  
  
"OK so then its your daughter?" Karen asks  
  
"She is" Angel nods "Her name is Briena"  
  
"So how did you hear about us?"   
  
"We don't live far from here" Angel answers "I am looking for a place  
that is near the apartment and that can allow Brie to make friends her own   
age"  
  
"There are like no kids in his neighborhood" Cordelia adds  
  
"Friends is what we believe all kids need and here they have the   
opportunity to make them" Karen says  
  
"Thats good" Angel nods "Ms Handlen I am looking for a place that can  
take Briena at first a few hours a week later a few hours a day."  
  
"Most parents want a center that can take their kids fulltime" Karen   
states  
  
Angel nods "Yes I know."  
  
"And her mother?"  
  
"She is involved in Brie's life. I have full custody"  
  
Karen nods writing some notes "Does your daughter have any behavior   
problems?"  
  
Angel frowns "She is well behaved."  
  
"How does she interact with other kids?"  
  
"She doesn't." Angel admits "She seems to not notice them"  
  
Karen nods "What do you do Mr Kelin?"  
  
"I'm working as a private detective right now."  
  
"OK" Karen replies standing "How about I show you around?"   
  
"All right" Angel agrees standing he and Cordelia follow Karen out of  
her office  
  
"This is our main office area." she gestures "We have security   
cameras in each classroom and hallway and in the yard just so we can have   
extra eyes on the kids. The cameras can be accessed by internet by the   
parents. Each parent recieves an ID number and password to access the   
cameras." she leads them down a corridor "This is the arts and crafts room"   
she stops before the door  
  
Cordelia laughs at the sight of a little boy making faces "Hey Angel   
the little boy making faces who does he remind you of?"  
  
Angel frowns then chuckles "He's like a mini Xander"   
  
"Xander?" Karen asks  
  
Cordelia smiles "Yes. Xander is someone from home. That little boy   
just reminds me so much of Xander"  
  
Karen notices the little boy they are talking about "Oh yes" she   
laughs "That is Vincent he is one of our clowns"  
  
"So how many people work here?" Angel asks  
  
"Right now we have 10 who work full time. Another 5 who work parttime  
after school. We have on average 15 fulltime kids. 10 parttime. That is just   
the ones that are under 8. The older kids are upstairs. My husband Tom is   
incharge of that age group. I have infant to 7. Upstairs is mainly parttime   
workers since the kids are afterschoolers."  
  
Angel nods. "What sort of activities would Brie be involved in?"  
  
Karen gestures towards the door. "Arts and crafts. Then there is  
story time. That takes place down the hall. If she's here during early  
afternoon then there will be naptime"  
  
Angel shakes his head "She most likely will be here early morning or  
mid afternoon. It will be a rare occassion that she'll be here for naptime"  
  
"Oh may I ask why?"  
  
"She tends to have nightmares that would most likely distress the  
other kids."  
  
"I understand. Sometimes the kids go on little field trips to the zoo  
or something kid friendly. We ask parents or other adults in the childs life  
to chaparone at least once a year. We have a talent show every six months.  
The kids have to participate at least once a year. We have other events that  
family and friends can come and get to know the other parents."  
  
"Sounds productive" Angel states  
  
"Oh yes. We try to keep the kids busy. The kids who are here during   
lunchtime will be given lunch. On the weekends we are open to for kids whose   
parents have to work or there is an emergency. We will not take kids whose   
parents just want them out of the house so they can go off and have fun   
without their kids. We also have overnight stays for parents who work   
nights."  
  
Angel shakes his head "If Brie ever stays here over night it would be  
a very rare occassion. I'm home most of the time if I'm gone it's for a few   
hours."  
  
"Well if you ever need someone to watch her we're here." Karen tells   
him "Out back we have a playground which whenever a child is out there   
someone is always keeping an eye out."  
  
"I know Angel is worried about pick up policy." Cordelia volunteers  
  
Karen smiles at Angel "We have a pretty strict policy. The only   
people who are allowed to remove the child are the people on a list that you   
give. When picking up the child the person will have to show ID and you will  
have to inform us of who is picking her up."  
  
"Thats good. Other than me the only two people who will be allowed to  
pick her up are Cordelia, my assistant Doyle, and her mother if she's in town  
during the week."  
  
Karen nods "You'll need to write all the names down. We'll need her   
immunization records, emergency numbers like doctor and such."  
  
Angel frowns looks at Cordelia "Were are those records?"  
  
"I filed them. I'll pull them out when we get back."   
  
"Do you have any other questions?" Karen inquires  
  
"Not right now." Angel answers "Maybe later"  
  
Karen leads them to the office "Why don't I get the papers that need   
to be filled out" she goes into her office  
  
"So what do you think?" Cordelia asks Angel  
  
He looks around thoughtfully "I like it."  
  
"No wiggy feelings? No mini demons?" Cordelia asks  
  
"No it seems like a normal place." he replies "Cordy what do you   
think?"  
  
"Well Brie would probably like it here once she got used to it. Are   
you going to talk it over with Buffy?"  
  
Angel nods "Yes. I told her I'd call tonight"  
  
Karen returns to the front office carrying some papers "OK here is   
information on the center." she hands Angel a brochure. "The rest is papers   
you'll need to fill out."  
  
Angel shuffles through the papers "Do you mind if I bring Brie by   
tomorrow? I want her to get a feel for the place before a final decision is   
made."  
  
"That's fine. Bring her by anytime." Karen offers  
  
"Thank you" Angel says with a smiles. Angel's cellphone rings he   
reaches into his jacket pocket and hands it to Cordelia. "Ms Handlen thank   
you for showing us around."  
  
"Your welcome. It was nice to meet you and Ms Chase. I think that   
your daughter would be very happy here."  
  
"Excuse me" Cordelia apologizes "Angel its Doyle" she hands him the   
phone taking the papers   
  
"Doyle is something wrong?" Angel asks worriedly as he hears crying   
in the background  
  
"Briena had an accident" Doyle manages to tell him   
  
"We'll be right there" Angel hangs up smiling apologetically "I'm   
sorry there is a problem at home"  
  
"That's all right." Karen smiles back "I hope everything works out"   
  
Angel and Cordelia hurry out to the car. Cordelia gets into the   
drivers side "Did he tell you what happened?"  
  
"No" Angel shakes his head  
  
"Its probably something small and he can't deal" Cordelia says   
comfortingly glancing at the worried vampire from the corner of her eye  
  
"I hope so" Angel sighs  
  
Moments later Cordelia pulls into the underground parking lot. Angel   
gets out of the car and rushes to the door to the apartment. He can hear   
Briena crying from the parking lot he opens the door immediately he's hit   
with the familiar smell of blood  
  
"Come on Little Monkey" Doyle says crouching before the child holding  
a towel to her forehead  
  
"Doyle what happened?" Angel demands rushing to the chair he picks up  
the crying child "Shh baby" he hushes pulling the towel away he sees a nasty   
looking cut. He swallows back a wave of bloodlust the sight of the wound  
  
"We were playing and she lost her balance and hit the edge of the   
coffee table" Doyle answers pacing  
  
Cordelia enters the apartment and finds Angel holding a crying Briena  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"I called a doctor friend of mine" Doyle replies "That cut looks like  
it might need stitches"  
  
Angel nods laying his cheek against the crying child's hair "Thanks   
Doyle" he rocks the child whispering soothing words. "Shh baby. You're fine."  
he listens as her cries easen up to choking sobs  
  
A few moments later a knock is heard at the door "I got it" Doyle   
stands rushing to the door he opens it "Hey buddy" he greets  
  
"Why did you call?" the newcomer demands   
  
"Angel, Cordy this is Phil."  
  
Angel looks up to see that Phil is a horned half demon. "Doyle?"  
  
"Phil is a doctor" he assures Angel  
  
Phil notices Briena on Angel's lap and frowns "I take it she's the   
patient"  
  
Angel nods "She fell and hit the coffee table."  
  
Phil smiles at Briena "Hi I'm Phil" he says gently   
  
"Hi" she whimpers  
  
"Her names Briena" Doyle offers  
  
Phil places his black bag on the table "Let me see that cut" he nods   
at the towel Angel is holding in place. Angel removes the towel to show the   
wound. "Wow that's a doozy" Phil observes   
  
"I think I saw some bone" Doyle says  
  
"If you did it healed somewhat" Phil replies  
  
"Angel doesn't she have fast healing?" Cordelia states  
  
Angel shrugs "We haven't explored that"  
  
Phil smiles at Briena "From what Doyle said to what I've seen Briena   
seems to have fast healing. Though not as fast as yours" he nods at Angel.   
"If I stitch her up it should heal by tomorrow afternoon"  
  
Angel nods   
  
Phil opens his black bag he grabs a syringe and fills it with some   
novacain then turns to Briena "Briena I have to give you a shot" he says   
pulling on some gloves  
  
"No" she shakes her head  
  
"It will help you feel better." Phil tells her "Why don't you close   
your eyes and I'll make it as quick as possible you won't feel a thing"  
  
Briena reluctantly closes her eyes leaning back against Angel "kay"   
she sniffles  
  
"Good girl" Angel comforts  
  
Phil quickly injects the novacain into the area surrounding the   
wound. "All done with the shot" he tells Briena. "Now we need to stitch you   
up. I need you to sit really still. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Briena nods "Uh huh"   
  
A few moments later Phil announces "Well I'm done" he removes his   
gloves "Briena you were a great patient."  
  
Briena smiles weakly "Thank you" she whispers laying her head against  
Angel's chest  
  
Phil smiles "You need to keep a close eye on her for the night. If   
she starts slurring her words or complains about headaches call me. Other   
wise I'll be here tomorrow at" he glances at his watch "around noon and I'll   
remove the stitches. Keep the bandage dry and everything should be fine"   
  
"Thanks" Angel nods at Phil  
  
"No problem" Phil replies   
  
Doyle walks him to the door "Thanks Phil. I really appreciate it"   
  
"No problem" Phil replies "Keep an eye on her" he tilts his head   
towards Briena "she is a very special child"   
  
"She is" Doyle agrees "Thanks again man" Doyle closes the door behind  
Phil. Doyle returns to the kitchen "Angel man I'm sorry. It was a total   
accident"  
  
"I know Doyle. She's a kid. All kids have accidents she'll be fine."   
Angel assures standing he carries Briena into the bathroom setting her on the  
counter he dampens a washcloth. "How are you doing baby girl?" he asks gently  
wiping off the dried blood  
  
"I'm fine Daddy" she replies her voice quiet  
  
"Good. I was worried when Doyle called" he tells her  
  
Briena looks down at her feet "I'm sorry Daddy" she says tearfully   
sniffling  
  
"Hey" he protests putting the washcloth down he crouches to her   
level. "I'm not mad." he tells her wiping away her tears "I was just really   
scared."  
  
"Why?" she asks  
  
Angel smiles faintly "Cause I was scared that something really bad   
had happened to you. I promised that I'd take care of you" he kisses her   
forehead "And I'm always going to honor that promise" he picks her up "Now I   
have to work for a while. How about you come and keep me company" he suggests  
  
Briena nods then lays her head on his shoulder. She remains silent as  
Angel carries her upstairs to the office. When Angel moves to put her down on  
the couch she tightens her arms around his neck "No" she cries in protest her  
voice somewhat panicked   
  
"Briena" Angel soothes rubbing her back lightly "Baby I'm not going   
anywhere"  
  
"Wanna stay with you Angel" she mumbles against his shoulder  
  
Angel sighs needlessly concerned about her clingyiness he agrees   
"sure baby. Remember though I've got to work for a while. But after I'm done   
we can have lunch and if you are really good watch a movie. OK?" he walks to   
his chair sitting down with the little girl on his lap  
  
Briena looks up at him her eyes tearfilled as she nods "I'll be good   
Daddy" she promises burrowing against his chest  
  
"I know baby your always good" Angel kisses her head as he begins to   
work.  
  
An hour later Cordelia enters the office to find Briena on Angel's   
lap as he works. "Hey you two why don't you take a break" she suggests   
  
Angel glances at the clock on his desk. "Brie are you getting   
hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh" she answers  
  
Angel stands shifting the little girl to his hip "Cordy are you going  
to join us for lunch?"   
  
Cordelia shakes her head "No. I have a lunch meeting."  
  
"Sure" Angel nods "Will you be back later?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to finish up the filing."  
  
Angel nods "Thanks for helping me this morning."   
  
"No problem." Cordelia shrugs "Bye Brie"  
  
"Bye Cordy" Briena waves laying her head on Angel's shoulder  
  
Angel carries Briena down to the apartment to the kitchen where he   
makes her lunch. After lunch the two watch a movie which Briena falls asleep   
in Angel's arms.  
  
**** That Night ****  
Angel is upstairs in the office working as Briena is asleep  
downstairs in her room. He smiles as he hears the little girl sigh in her   
sleep over the baby monitor that Cordelia had picked up that afternoon so   
that Angel could work upstairs while Briena slept downstairs in the safety of  
the apartment. He hears the phone ring and Cordelia pick it up  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless" she greets "Yes I'll   
accept them" she agrees "Hi. I'll go get him" Cordelia stands and goes to the  
door of Angel's office "Its Buffy"  
  
"Thanks" Angel says picking up his phone "Hi Baby" he greets  
  
"Hi sorry to call collect but I wanted to call and I am out on   
patrol."  
  
"Its OK. I'm glad you called"   
  
"I am too. How's it going?"   
  
"Besides missing you? Fine."  
  
"How's the baby?" she asks   
  
Angel smiles at the mention of their daughter "She's asleep right   
now" he sighs "She's had a long day"  
  
On the other end Buffy moves so her back is to the phone "What   
happened?" she asks worried  
  
"Let's see. This morning I had meetings with daycare centers and she   
didn't like the idea of me leaving since it was daytime"  
  
"Angel can you blame her?" Buffy asks "I mean normally you'd turn   
into a crispy critter going outside during the day."  
  
"I know" he replies "Anyway she was a little spooked with that. I was  
supposed to go to meet with a few possibilities but Cordelia and I only made   
it to one."  
  
"Which one?" Buffy inquires  
  
"The one just down the street. It seems like a nice place. I'm   
planning to take Brie there tomorrow afternoon to see what she thinks."  
  
"Is it safe?" Buffy demands  
  
"Yes. I didn't sense anything evil. It seems secure."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well they have camera's throughout the building. They have them   
overlooking the playground. They have a security system in place for those   
who are allowed to pick up the children"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"One of the forms that I need to fill out is who is authorized to   
pick Brie up. Whoever is authorized has to show ID. They also have the rooms   
online so that each parent can check up on what their child is doing. Each   
parent receives a authorization code to have access to those cameras."  
  
"Who have you put down?" Buffy asks  
  
Angel grabs the paper "So far you, me, Cordelia, and Doyle. I'm   
thinking of adding Kate and Spike as well. But only in case of an emergency.   
Anyone else?"  
  
"Giles would be a good idea." she pauses "Willow and Xander"  
  
"All right." Angel agrees "I'll put them down as emergency contacts"  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Well they want emergency numbers for her doctor. Except the only   
doctor she's seen that I know of is a horned demon."  
  
"Horned demon whose a doctor?!" Buffy exclaims "You let him near the   
baby?!"  
  
Angel groans thinking "I shoulda kept my mouth shut." he leans back   
in his chair "Buffy calm down. It was an emergency."  
  
Hearing that Buffy is concerned "What happened?"  
  
"Its not a big deal really. Brie just had a little accident while she  
and Doyle were playing"  
  
"Angel" she gasps  
  
"She's fine baby. She just fell and hit her head on the coffee table.   
Doyle called a friend of his and he stitched Brie right up."  
  
"She needed stitches?!" Buffy exclaims   
  
"Buffy calm down. She's fine. The wound will be healed by the   
afternoon" Angel assures  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. I checked it before I put her down and it seems to be   
healing quite well."   
  
"Good. Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I miss you and Brie"  
  
"We miss you too" Angel replies  
  
"Give her a hug and kiss for me" Buffy requests  
  
"I will. I'll talk to you later" Angel says  
  
"Love you"   
  
"Love you too" Angel says hanging up the phone  
  
"So how'd Buffy take the news?" Cordelia asks  
  
"Pretty well" Angel answers "She didn't threaten to come here and  
stake me" he grins  
  
Cordelia laughs "Knowing Buffy she will take a while to process the  
news"  
  
Angel shrugs "maybe"  
  
**** Sunnydale ****   
Buffy stares at the phone after she hangs it up. "So much" she thinks  
to herself  
  
"Hey I've been looking for you" a voice greets  
  
Buffy turns around to find Riley watching her with an amused smile  
"Well you found me" she grins  
  
"So who were you calling?" Riley asks curiously  
  
"Uh just checking my messages" she lies   
  
Riley leans down and kisses her "I missed you" he whispers  
  
"Well I'm back." she grins "So what happened this weekend?"  
  
"Not much. Things were pretty quiet. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Just hung around got some studying done" Buffy answers slipping her  
hand into his as they walk  
  
"Did you have fun with your friend?" he asks curiously  
  
"Yeah. We spent alot of time talking" she shrugs   
  
"Glad you had fun" Riley states  
  
"So are you going to keep me company while I patrol?" Buffy asks   
  
"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Riley teases   



	12. Parts 15 to 16

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 15  
**** Next Day ****  
"You ready Brie?" Angel asks moments after Phil's departure  
  
Briena nods excitedly "Where we going?"   
  
"Well" Angel begins crouching before Briena "when Buffy was here she and I had a talk about you getting involved with activities that other kids do"  
  
"Why?" she asks biting her lower lip nervously  
  
Angel sighs needlessly giving his head a mental shake "She is so much like Buffy" he thinks. Angel picks up the little girl and sits on a kitchen chair with Briena on his lap. "Because you need to make friends with other little kids. And the only way that will happen is if you spend time with kids your age." he watches her face for understanding then continues "So we decided that for a couple hours a week that you will spend time at a place with other kids"  
  
Briena frowns "Will you be there too Angel?" she asks her voice small  
  
Angel shakes his head "No baby. I'll be here sleeping or working."   
  
"Will Cordy be there?" she asks hopefully  
  
Angel shakes his head "No baby she'll be here working"  
  
"Doyle?" she asks her voice starting to sound scared  
  
"Doyle will be working too. One of them will be taking you or picking you up but you'll be there with the other kids" He watches as Briena's expression go from puzzled to scared. "You don't need to be scared. Everything will be fine. You'll have fun and make some friends"  
  
Briena lays her head on his shoulder "I wanna stay with you Daddy" she sighs  
  
"I know" he kisses her head  
  
"Angel" Doyle greets entering the kitchen "You two ready?"  
  
Angel nods standing with Briena in his arms. "We're ready" he follows Doyle out to the car with Briena in his arms  
**** 10 mins later ****  
Angel carries Briena into the daycare center with Doyle following close behind. "This place looks like fun monkey" Doyle states looking around  
  
Angel notices Ms Handlen walking towards them. "Hello Ms. Handlen" he greets  
  
"Mr. Kelin" she returns smiling at the sight of the beautiful little girl in his arms "And who is this?"  
  
"This is Briena" he answers "Brie say hi to Ms. Handlen"  
  
Briena shakes her head clinging to Angel tighter  
  
"She's being a little clingy today" he explains "This is Doyle he or Cordelia will be picking Brie up today"  
  
"Hello" Doyle nods  
  
"I'm glad you could make it today" Ms Handlen says "Its a good day to integrate Briena into the group." Ms. Handlen states gesturing for them to follow her. "Today is a rather calm day" she leads them to the arts and crafts room "Right now they are doing arts and crafts." she tells them   
  
"Brie look you can go draw" Angel suggests  
  
"No" she tightens her arms around Angel's neck "Wanna stay with Angel" she says  
  
"Molly" Karen calls she turns back to Angel "Molly is one of the high school students who works here as part of our internship program for teen mothers. Her son is the one you saw making faces"  
  
Angel nods   
  
"Yes Karen?" a medium height dark haired teen asks her voice soft  
  
"Molly this is Briena." Karen introduces the two  
  
"Hello Briena. Would you like to color with the others?" Molly asks   
  
Briena shakes her head "No." she watches Molly curiously  
  
"Are you sure?" Molly asks "We're having a lot of fun"  
  
"Brie why don't you go with Molly" Angel suggests "You can go draw a picture for Buffy. She'd like that"  
  
Briena chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully then asks "Can we call her?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal... if you can go with Molly and be good we'll call Buffy tonight. OK?"  
  
Briena looks thoughtful then asks "Can I have a donut too?"  
  
Angel and Doyle chuckle "Sure." Angel agrees "If your good we'll call Buffy and you can have a donut for desert"  
  
"Briena you'll have fun" Doyle assures "Look at all the toys"  
  
Briena looks around and sighs "OK."  
  
Angel smiles "It'll only be for a few hours" he reminds her  
  
"All right Daddy" she agrees   
  
Angel smiles putting her down on her feet and crouches before her "Now remember the rules"  
  
"No hitting. No biting. And behave" she recites  
  
"Right" Angel chuckles tapping her nose  
  
Briena throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek "Bye Daddy"  
  
Angel kisses her cheek "Bye Brie"  
  
Briena pulls away from Angel hugging Doyle's knees "Bye Doyle" she says  
  
"Bye Monkey" he replies  
  
Briena pulls away going to Molly's side   
  
"You ready to go meet the other kids?" Molly asks  
  
Briena shrugs "I guess" she follows Molly into the room   
  
Angel watches as Molly introduces Briena to the other kids   
  
"You ready man?" asks Doyle  
  
Angel looks at Doyle "Why don't you head back to the office" he suggests "I've got to check out some things."  
  
Doyle nods knowing that Angel is going to take the sewers back to the office. "Want me to pick Monkey up?" he asks  
  
Angel nods looking back at Briena through the window "Take her out for ice cream or something"  
  
"Sure." he agrees "see ya later" he leaves Angel watching Briena   
  
"Its usually hard for a parent to leave a child for the first time" Karen remarks  
  
Angel looks at Karen sheepishly "Since Brie moved in with me the only time we've been apart is at night when I have to go out or when Buffy was here over the weekend"  
  
"If I may ask who's Buffy?" Karen inquires  
  
Angel looks back at Briena "Buffy is Brie's mother"  
  
"Is Briena close to her mother?" Karen asks  
  
"Can we talk about this in your office?" Angel asks "I don't want Brie to hear any of this"  
  
"Sure we can talk in my office" Karen offers leading Angel into her office "Have a seat" she gestures  
  
Angel sits "There are things about Briena that you need to know. I am trusting you to keep this to yourself."  
  
"I will" she promises  
  
Angel nods "Brie has only lived with me for a couple weeks"  
  
"So she's been living with her mother" Karen states  
  
"No." he shakes his head leaning forward "After Brie was born she went to live with a friend. Two weeks ago Briena's guardian was killed in a car accident so she came to live with me"  
  
"Most of the time a child lives with the mother." Karen states  
  
Angel tilts his head in agreement "Normally yes. But her mother, Buffy, is a freshmen in college right now so we decided that it would be for the best if Brie lived with me"  
  
Karen watches Angel "I take it Briena has no clue who her mother is"  
  
"No she doesn't. She doesn't even know that I am really her father"  
  
"Yet she calls you Daddy"  
  
"Yes. I think its an automatic reaction when she's scared. Usually she just calls me Angel. We aren't ready for Brie to know the truth yet."  
  
"If you need help telling her or anything at all let me know" Karen offers  
  
"Thanks. I just might." Angel stands handing Karen the papers "If Brie starts acting up or anything call the office and someone will pick her up"  
  
"I will." Karen stands following Angel to the door "Mr. Kelin if you need anything we're here to help"  
  
"Thank you" Angel walks out of the office   
  
In the arts and crafts room Briena senses Angel leaving the building  
  
"Briena what's wrong?" asks Molly seeing the little girl's sad look  
  
Briena looks down at her paper "Daddy's gone" she whispers  
  
"Hey he'll be back." assures Molly stroking her hair   
  
"Jack left and he never came back" she whispers  
  
"And who's Jack?" asks Molly softly  
  
"He took care of me before Daddy did" she answers going back to her drawing  
  
"What happened to Jack?" Molly asks  
  
"He died" she whispers  
  
"What are you drawing?" Molly asks changing the subject  
  
"A picture"  
  
"Of what?"   
  
Briena puts the crayon down so Molly can see the picture "My family"  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"   
  
Briena tilts her head pointing to the smaller figure "That's me" she moves to the darker figure "That's Angel"  
  
"Who's the one holding Angel's hand? Your mommy?"  
  
Briena frowns "I don't have a mommy. That's Buffy"  
  
"Who's that?" Molly asks pointing to another figure laying on a couch watching T.V.  
  
Briena laughs "That's my new friend Spike. He likes to watch cartoons with me."  
  
Molly laughs "Spike sounds like nice"  
  
Briena nods "I like Spike. But Angel and Buffy get mad at him a lot"  
  
"And who are those two people?" she points to a figure wearing a dress and another wearing a loud print shirt  
  
"That's Cordy and that's Doyle" Briena points to the two figures "and that is Mr. Doggie" she points to the scruffy dog in the picture  
  
"Its a very nice picture Briena"  
  
"Thank you" she replies shyly returning to her drawing  
  
"What are you drawing now?" Molly asks watching as the little girl draws a face with a halo watching from the sky  
  
"That's Jack. He's watching over me all the time" she replies as she draws  
  
"You are a very good artist" Molly remarks  
  
"Angel and I draw a lot" she shrugs  
  
"OK kids its story time" Karen calls  
  
Briena looks up at Molly and asks shyly "Can I stay here and draw?"  
  
"Are you sure? Story time is a lot of fun" Molly tells her  
  
Briena shrugs "I want to draw a picture for Buffy"  
  
Molly sees the sad look on Briena's face "Sure" she relents "But why don't you come out and sit at the table and listen to the story at the same time" Molly suggests  
  
Briena nods " 'kay" she picks up her papers and crayons following Molly into the next room where she sits down at a small table   
  
"Today I am going to tell you the story of Curious George" announces the teacher Donna  
  
Briena sits there half listening as the teacher begins to read  
****  
Angel makes it back to the apartment through the sewer entrance. He goes to the fridge and takes out a container of blood and pours some into a mug. Putting the mug in the mircowave he hangs up his jacket as he waits for his meal to heat up. He takes the heated blood out of the microwave and takes it up to the office with him "Cordy did anyone call?" he asks surprising the dark haired woman  
  
"Ahh" she yelps jumping out of her seat. She turns to glare at the vampire "How many times do I have to tell you to make some noise when entering a room" she reminds  
  
"Sorry" he says sheepishly  
  
"God one day I'm going to have a heart attack" she mutters   
  
"So did anyone call?" he asks again  
  
"No" she replies shaking her head. "How'd it go with Brie?" she asks   
following her boss into his office  
  
"Pretty good." he answers sitting down "She was a little scared."  
  
"That's normal. I was freaked out on my first day at school" she tells him "Mom had to practically have the nanny carry me into the room screaming."  
  
Angel chuckles at the image "Brie wasn't that bad. Though I had to bribe her... twice" he admits  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I told her she could call Buffy tonight and have a donut for desert" he answers   
  
"That girl has you tied around her little finger" Cordelia rolls her eyes  
  
Angel takes a sip of blood shrugging slightly "I guess so." he admits "I never thought I'd have a kid, even when I was human I never really thought about it"  
  
"Before I never really saw you as being father material" Cordelia confesses "but now I have to admit your pretty good at it"  
  
"Thanks Cordy" he says gratefully  
  
"Hey if it keeps you for being moody I'm for it" Cordelia grins  
  
Angel grins back "Lets get to work. Brie will be back in an hour"  
**** Daycare Center ****   
"Briena would you like to join us?" Molly asks  
  
"What are you doing?" she asks  
  
"We're playing Duck, Duck, Goose" Molly answers  
  
Briena frowns "How do you play?"  
  
"Well" Molly begins "We sit in a circle and someone goes around tapping heads saying duck, duck, goose. When you say goose the person you say it too chases you around the circle trying to get to the empty place. The person who is left standing is it"  
  
"I guess" she shrugs following Molly to the circle she sits  
**** Hour later ****  
" 'ello. I'm here to pick up Briena" Doyle says smiling at the receptionist  
  
"What's your name?" inquires the receptionist  
  
"Doyle" he offers  
  
In the other room Briena hears the familiar voice grabbing her pictures she races to the reception area "Doyle" she says happily throwing her arms around his knees with such force he wobbles   
  
Doyle laughs "Hiya Monkey" he greets picking her up  
  
Molly comes out to the reception area to see the little girl hugging the man she had seen earlier. "You must be Doyle. I'm Molly"  
  
" 'ello Molly" Doyle greets shaking her hand "So was Monkey 'ere good?"  
  
"Oh yes. Briena was very well behaved" Molly grins  
  
"That's good. Angel will be glad to hear that." Doyle looks at Briena "So Monkey are you ready to go home?"  
  
Briena nods excitedly "I'm ready"  
  
"Say goodbye and thank you to Molly" Doyle says  
  
"Thank you Molly" Briena smiles shyly  
  
"Your welcome" Molly smiles back "I'll see you later"  
  
"Yep." Briena nods "Bye" she waves over Doyle's shoulder  
**** Ten minutes later ****  
Doyle opens the outer office door and Briena races in and finding Angel talking with Cordelia by her desk. "Angel" she shrieks happily throwing herself into his arms  
  
"Hey you" he greets standing with Briena in his arms he kisses her nose "Did you have fun?" he asks  
  
Briena scrunches her nose "I guess."  
  
"How about we go and get a snack and you tell me what you did" Angel suggests  
  
"OK" Briena says snuggling in his arms   
  
"Hey Monkey don't forget your pictures" Doyle reminds handing her the papers  
  
"Thanks Doyle" Briena smiles   
  
"Do you need us anymore today?" asks Cordelia  
  
"Um can one of you watch Brie for an hour or so tonight?"  
  
"What time?" Cordelia inquires  
  
"7 or 8."  
  
Cordelia nods "Sure I'll watch her."  
  
Angel smiles gratefully carrying Briena to the elevator shaft "Oh and can you pick up some donuts too"  
  
"No problem" replies Cordelia  
  
Angel and Briena head downstairs to the apartment. Angel puts Briena down on one of the chairs "so little one what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Can I have crackers and juice?" she asks  
  
"Sure" Angel agrees going to the cupboard he takes out a box of crackers and puts them on the table. "I'll have your juice in a minute" he goes to the fridge taking out a pitcher he pours some juice into a cup. "Here you go" he says placing the cup on the table  
  
"Thank you" she grins  
  
"So what did you do?" he asks sitting down  
  
"I drew. And I played" she answers   
  
"What did you draw?" he asks  
  
Briena hands him the papers "That one's for you and that one's for Buffy"  
  
"Tell me about your pictures" Angel requests  
  
Briena spends the next 15 minutes telling him about the pictures. When she finishes she yawns  
  
"Are you ready for a nap?" Angel asks  
  
Briena nods tiredly "uh huh"  
  
"Why don't you go to the bathroom and then I'll tell you a story."  
  
" 'kay" she yawns walking out of the kitchen  
**** Half an hour later ****  
Angel closes the book and lays Briena down pulling the covers up to her neck. He leans down kissing her forehead "Sleep baby" he whispers leaving the room.  
  
Part 16   
**** Hour later ****  
"Hi Angel" Briena greets resting her chin on his leg  
  
"Hey little one" he smiles stroking her head  
  
"Can we call Buffy now?"  
  
Angel looks at the clock "Let's wait a while. Why don't you go watch some TV" he suggests  
  
"All right" she agrees reluctantly going to the couch she turns on the TV.  
**** Half an hour later ****  
"Can we call Buffy now?" Briena asks  
  
Angel smiles "Sure baby" he agrees joining Briena on the couch with the phone. Dialing Buffy's dorm number he pulls Briena onto his lap. After a minute he hangs up "Buffy's not there." he explains  
  
"Oh" she sighs sadly  
  
Seeing the sad look "How about we try at Giles?"  
  
Briena nods "Can I talk to Spike too?" she asks  
  
"If he's there sure" Angel agrees dialing the number  
**** Sunnydale: Giles place ****  
"Buffy its an easy question" Riley states following the blonde into the apartment  
  
"I don't care. I'm not answering it" she retorts  
  
"Chicken" he taunts  
  
"I'm not chicken"  
  
"Yes you are Summers" Spike chuckles  
  
"Shut up you impotent vampire" Buffy glares  
  
"So what isn't she answering?" Spike asks Riley "Maybe I know the answer"  
  
"Why would you know the answer to anything in my life?" Buffy asks  
  
Spike grins "The poof" he answers   
  
"Who's the poof?" Riley asks curiously as the phone rings  
  
"No one" Buffy replies  
  
"Hello?" Giles asks "Um yes she is." he listens "uh yes thats true" he removes his glasses "All right just a second" he holds the phone out to Buffy "Buffy its for you"   
  
Buffy looks up at Giles with a frown "Who is it?"  
  
"Its um Cordelia" he lies  
  
Buffy takes the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby." Angel greets  
  
"Hey is something wrong?" Buffy asks worriedly  
  
"No. Everything is good. I had to bribe Brie to be good today by promising she could call you."  
  
"I can't believe you" Buffy chastises with a laugh  
  
"I know. Cordy all ready said that Brie has me wrapped around her little finger." he pauses "Just like you"  
  
Buffy hears Briena say "I want to talk to Buffy"  
  
"She wants to talk to you and if Spike's there she wants to say hi"  
  
"Sure" Buffy agrees listening as Angel gives the phone to Briena "Hey you"   
  
"Hi Buffy." Briena says happily  
  
"What are you up too?" Buffy asks  
  
"I got stitches yesterday and Phil took them out this afternoon"  
  
"I heard about that. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yep. I was good. Then I had to go to umm" Briena pauses  
  
Buffy listens as Angel supplies her with the word "daycare"  
  
"I had to go to daycare." Briena tells her "And I drew you a picture"  
  
"Can't wait to see it" Buffy responds   
  
"And I get a donut for desert 'cause I was good"  
  
Buffy laughs "Well since you were then all right"  
  
"Then Doyle picked me up and I had a snack and took a nap"  
  
"So you had a productive day" Buffy states  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Brie I need to talk to Buffy" Angel says   
  
"You said I could say hi to Spike" Briena protests  
  
"In a minute. I need to talk to Buffy and Giles first" Angel takes the phone from Briena   
  
"No wanna talk to Buffy and Spike" Briena shrieks trying to take the phone from Angel  
  
"Brie not now" Angel chastises putting the little girl on the floor  
  
"Now" Briena cries stomping her foot in protest causing the floor to crack  
  
"Briena" he growls in warning.   
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asks worriedly  
  
"Can I call you later?" Angel asks   
  
"Uh sure. I'll be back at my room around 11."  
  
"I'll call then. Tell Giles I've got some new information for him and I'll call back in a while."  
  
"Talk to you later then" Buffy says softly  
  
Angel hears the sadness in her voice "I love you baby"  
  
"I know." Buffy hears the little girl crying in the background "You better go take care of that"  
  
"I will. I'll call you as soon as I can" Angel promises  
  
"You better" she teases  
  
Angel chuckles "Bye" he says hanging up  
  
"Bye" Buffy echoes staring at the phone   
  
Riley looks up to see Buffy staring at the phone sadly "Buffy you all right?" he asks concerned  
  
Buffy looks at Riley startled "Uh yeah. I'm fine" she looks at Giles "Cordelia will call you back. Said something about new information."  
  
"Uh sure" Giles stammers knowing she is telling him that Angel will call back  
  
"Oh also wanted to talk to Spike"  
  
Spike looks at her quizzically "Why would Cordelia want to talk to me?"  
  
Buffy shrugs "Didn't say much just something about Scooby" she hints  
  
Spike nods   
  
Buffy looks at Riley "Ready?" she asks  
  
Riley looks at her suspiciously yet nods in agreement  
**** LA: Angel's place ****  
"Want to talk to Buffy" Briena demands as Angel hangs up the phone  
  
Angel watches stunned as Briena's eyes flash gold. "Oh my god. I wasn't imagining it" he thinks. "She is like me"  
  
"I want to talk to Spike" she cries   
  
Angel runs his hands through his hair   
  
Briena looks at Angel feeling his sadness she goes over to him "Angel" she asks worriedly. She crawls up to the couch resting her head against his arm "I'm sorry" she says meekly as she sticks her thumb in her mouth  
  
Angel looks at her seeing the sadness in her eyes he sits up pulling her onto his lap "You did nothing wrong" he assures her giving her a hug  
  
Briena nods "Uh huh. 'Cuz now your sad. I didn't mean to make you sad Daddy" she whimpers curling close to him  
  
"Shh baby. Its not your fault Daddy's sad" he tells her   
  
"Yes it is. 'cuz I got mad" she cries "I didn't mean too Daddy"   
  
Angel begins to rock Briena as she cries "Oh baby it isn't your fault" he soothes "I'm the one who's sorry" he whispers "Its my fault. I didn't know how much you take after me"  
he thinks to himself  
  
Briena keeps crying "I'm sorry Daddy" while clinging to Angel.  
  
Angel rocks her holding her close "Shh baby its OK. Its not your fault" he whispers trying to calm her  
  
Soon her cries calm yet she still clings to Angel   
  
Angel sits there holding her listening as she drifts off to sleep. Not wanting to move her, he picks up the phone pressing the redial on his phone. Stroking her hair comforting he listens as the phone rings on the other end  
  
"Hello?" asks the familiar English voice  
  
"Giles its Angel"   
  
"Angel Buffy just left to patrol"  
  
"I know" Angel says "I needed to talk to you"   
  
"Uh sure. What can I help you with?" Giles stammers  
  
"Did they tell you what happened this weekend with Brie?" Angel asks as he looks down at the sleeping child in his arms  
  
"Uh yes I think Spike mentioned something about it" Giles states  
  
"Did Buffy tell you that we saw something weird just before?"  
  
"Uh no she didn't" Giles says   
  
"Giles just before Brie bit Spike we saw her eyes flash gold. At the time we thought it was just our imagination but she just did it again"  
  
"Other than biting Spike and her eyes changing has she shown any other vampire traits?" Giles asks curiously  
  
"Other than the strength factor... no."  
  
"Hmm" Giles muses "Let me see what I can find out. There might be some more on the prophecy that I haven't found yet. I'll check on it and call you back."  
  
"Thanks Giles." Angel says appreciatively "Oh and don't tell Buffy I don't want her to worry needlessly"  
  
"I'll try not too but I hate keeping this from her."  
  
"I know, I do too. I'll tell her once we find out more"  
  
"All right. How is Briena by the way?"  
  
Angel smiles slightly "She's doing great. She started daycare this afternoon"  
  
"What about her nightmares?" Giles asks  
  
"She still has them but not as bad now"  
  
"Good. Good"   
  
"Oh yeah is Spike there?" Angel asks  
  
"Uh yes he's annoying Xander right now"  
  
"Go figure" Angel chuckles "I need to talk to him"  
  
"Sure. I'll call you as soon as I find out more" Giles promises  
  
"Thanks" Angel says listening as Giles calls Spike to the phone  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want peaches?" Spike demands  
  
"Look Spike I need you to help Giles out with his research"  
  
"Why?" he demands  
  
"Because" Angel growls suddenly startling Briena who whimpers sleepily "Shh" he soothes standing he cradles Briena close walking the floor "Spike just help him out with the research"  
  
Hearing the worry in his sire's voice Spike frowns "What's going on Angel?"  
  
"She's more like us than we thought" Angel replies softly  
  
"Oh" Spike says sadly   
  
"I've got to go" Angel says "Just help him out Spike"   
  
"I will" Spike promises  
  
"Oh yeah Brie wanted to say hi. She'd say it herself but she's asleep"  
  
"Tell 'er hi back"  
  
"I will. Thanks Spike"  
  
"Sure" Spike replies hanging up the phone  
  
Angel looks at the tearstained face of his sleeping daughter sighing sadly he sits down on the recliner Briena laying against his chest. "Oh Brie you are so much a miracle for us. I wish you didn't have to be like me. I'm sorry you seemed to inherit my traits" he lays his head back looking up at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do?" he asks then suddenly it hits him "Oracles" he feels an urge to take Brie with him. He reaches for her shoes and carefully puts them on her feet  
  
"Daddy?" she whimpers  
  
"Shh baby. I'm right here" Angel kisses her forehead  
  
"Where we going?" she asks sleepily  
  
"To see some people. Go back to sleep" he whispers carrying her to the coat closet he grabs their coats. Shifting Brie in his arms he manages to get his own jacket on. He gently maneuvers the little girl's arms into her own jacket. Going to his desk he writes a quick note for Cordelia. On the way to the sewer he grabs silver cup with intricate designs shoving it in his pocket he carries Briena into the sewer. He heads in the direction of the post office alert for vampires and such that live in the sewers.  
****  
"Brie" Angel whispers stroking Briena's back soothingly  
  
Briena mumbles incoherently as she burrow's closer  
  
"Briena I need you to wake up"  
  
Briena lifts her head rubbing her eyes tiredly she looks around "Where are we?"  
  
"Visiting the Oracles" he replies shifting Briena to his hip he picks up a handful of sand tossing it into the flame "We beseech access to the all knowing Powers That Be"  
  
Briena lays her head on his shoulder watching has he performs the ritual.   
  
"Hold on Brie" Angel says holding her tight against him  
  
Briena wraps her arms around his neck " 'kay"  
  
The two are pulled into the white room Angel turns so he hits the ground on his back. He shakes his head clearing his head when he hears a small giggle "What's so funny?" he asks standing   
  
"Fun" Briena giggles   
  
"Why are you here lower beings?" asks a man  
  
Angel turns putting Briena on the ground "I need to know something"  
  
Briena peeks around Angel's leg to see a familiar man and woman their skin a greyish blue both wearing togas. The woman with a golden crown in her hair.  
  
"Why did you bring this child?" the man asks distain evident in his voice  
  
Briena and the woman just watch each other with interest  
  
"What did you bring us?" asks the woman speaking at last  
  
Angel reaches into his jacket pocket "A silver cup" he takes it out of his pocket  
  
The woman makes a gesture the cup moving towards her "Beautiful." she states "What are you in need of?"  
  
"I need to know is Briena going to change fully"  
  
"Its possible" the man replies  
  
"I need to know." Angel says desperately "I want to be able to help her to explain but to do that I need to know what will happen." He looks down feeling a tug on his pants  
  
Briena holds her arms up to him silently pleading. She sighs happily as Angel picks her up "Love you Daddy" she yawns closing her eyes   
  
"Love you too" he whispers kissing her head. He looks back at the Oracles "She is my child, the only connection I have to the only person I have loved as a man or as a demon."  
  
"Love like you have for your mate and child is noble Warrior but we do not know." the woman says  
  
"Only the fates know and they are not willing to tell"  
  
"Tell me this; how is it a child sired by a vampire will be the last of the Slayers?"  
  
"You'll understand when it is time" the male Oracle states turning to leave  
  
The female moves closer to Angel "It will turn out the way it is meant to" she says looking down at Briena "Like all children this one is special. Love her. Protect her. Teach her."  
  
"I will" Angel promises smiling at his sleeping daughter  
  
She nods "You were meant to become what you are. A vampire with a soul. The Slayer's mate. You and your mate were given a gift" she touches Briena's head "a special gift that you must treasure."  
  
"We will" Angel assures   
  
The male Oracle joins them "The child's future may not be fully revealed but like you she is destined for greatness."  
  
Suddenly Angel sees white and finds himself standing outside the entrance to the Powers. He looks down at Briena in his arms "We will treasure her no matter what" he turns and walks away  
  
"Why did you not tell him of the child's mate?" asks the male Oracle  
  
The female looks at him "It is not time for him to learn that the child's mate has already been chosen" she walks through the archway disappearing  
  
"Perhaps you are correct" the male agrees following her  
****  
Angel and Briena return to the apartment half an hour after leaving. Picking up the cordless as he walks through the kitchen he dials Cordelia's number. As he is carrying Briena into the living room Cordelia picks up "Cordelia its me"  
  
"Hey Angel" Cordelia greets "I was just on my way over"  
  
"Change of plans. I won't need you to watch Brie"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Angel looks down at Briena "I'm sure. Thanks though"  
  
"No prob." Cordelia assures "See you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah" Angel responds hanging up the phone  
  
"Hi Daddy" Briena yawns sleepily  
  
"Hello little one. Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Briena nods "Did you find out what you wanted from the Oracles?"  
  
"No baby. They said it wasn't time"  
  
"Oh" she sighs   
  
Angel smoothes her hair back "How about we watch a movie" Angel suggests  
  
Briena grins "OK" she scrambles off his lap heading for the bookshelf returning with the black and white version of King Kong "This one" she insists  
  
"All right" Angel agrees taking the video he puts it in the VCR. Returning to the couch he pulls Briena onto his lap. The father and daughter sit on the couch watching the movie.  
**** Midnight ****   
"Hi" Angel greets "Sorry I'm late calling" he apologizes  
  
"Its OK. I just got back to the room."  
  
"How was patrol?" he asks   
  
"Same as always" Buffy laughs "Things are calm here"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"She's sleeping"  
  
"What was the tantrum about?" Buffy asks  
  
"Oh she just wanted to talk to you and Spike."  
  
"I'm glad I talked to her. I miss her and you"  
  
"We miss you too. What are we going to do about this weekend?"  
  
Buffy groans "I don't know. Riley would become suspicious if I came to LA two weekends in a row especially if Spike came along."   
  
"True" he agrees  
  
"I know" Buffy says   
  
"What?"  
  
"When I talked to Mom this afternoon she mentioned that she had to go out of town for the weekend and she's leaving on Thursday afternoon. Why don't you and Brie come to Sunnydale" Buffy suggests  
  
"Wny don't I bring Brie down on Friday night and pick her up on Sunday night"  
  
"Are you sure? That's a long trip"   
  
"I have to work on Saturday night"   
  
"Oh." Buffy says disappointed "I forgot I don't have class on Friday so why don't you bring her on Thursday night" she suggests  
  
"All right." Angel agrees "How about I call you Wednesday night"  
  
"Sure" Buffy agrees "Its getting late. I better get to bed"  
  
"Yeah you should. Goodnight baby"   
  
"Night Angel" Buffy says softly "Give Brie a kiss for me"  
  
"I will" Angel promises   
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Angel echoes hanging up his phone. Standing he goes into Briena's room. Leaning over he kisses her forehead "Night little one" he whispers pulling the comforter up. Leaving the room he goes into the livingroom where he sits down to do some reasearch for a few hours.  



	13. Parts 17 to 18

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 17  
"Is it time to go?" Briena demands her hands on her hips  
  
"Not yet" Angel chuckles "Just a while longer"  
  
"OK" Briena sighs   
**** Sunnydale: Buffy and Willow's dorm room ****   
"Buffy calm down" Willow groans "I'm getting seasick"  
  
Buffy stops her pacing "Sorry" she says sheepishly "I'm just nervous and excited."  
  
"I can tell" Willow laughs  
  
"I'm glad Mom went out of town otherwise I wouldn't be able to see Brie this weekend"  
  
"Why not?" Willow frowns  
  
Buffy sighs flopping back on the bed "Angel works on Saturday night so he couldn't stay for the weekend. And Riley is all ready suspicious of last weekend. If I went to LA two weekends in a row I'd have to come up with a really good lie"  
  
"What are you going to do if Riley stops by?"  
  
Buffy sighs frustrated "I thought about it and my only option would be to tell the truth or lie saying Brie's a cousin or something and I'm babysitting"  
  
"What if he does a background check?"  
  
Buffy frowns "Do you think he would?"  
  
"Buffy he's military. He can do what he wants"  
  
"I could say that I'm watching a friends daughter. Angel is a friend. He is Briena's father"  
  
"And your her mother"  
  
"Yeah I am" Buffy grins "So will you guys be coming over this weekend?"  
  
"Yep. Xander and I thought it would be fun to bring out the childhood games"  
  
"Good idea" Buffy says "Do you want to spend the night on Friday? We can watch movies with Brie until she goes to bed."  
  
"Sounds like fun" Willow grins "What about patrolling?"  
  
"Spike said he'd watch Brie"  
  
"Spike?!" Willow exclaims "Our Spike?! The one who threatens to turn us into juice boxes as soon as he can take a bite out of us?"  
  
"The same" Buffy nods  
  
"Why?"  
  
Buffy shrugs "I'm not sure why. I think he sees Brie as his little sister. They spent time together last weekend."  
  
"Ooohh" Willow sighs "That must have been a cute yet weird sight"  
  
"Yeah it was" Buffy agrees "Funny I just used the word cute with the idea of Spike" she groans "We really are living on a Hellmouth"  
  
"This is going to be an interesting weekend" Willow states  
  
"Yeah it is." Buffy agrees  
**** Sunnydale: 8 PM ****  
Angel pulls the car into the driveway turning off the ignition "Is she still sleeping?" Angel asks Doyle  
  
Doyle glances in the back seat "Yup Monkey's out"  
  
"Grab the bags. I'll get Brie" Angel says  
  
"Sure boss" Doyle nods getting out of the car he pops the trunk taking out Briena's bags.   
  
Angel moves the seat forward leaning in he unbuckles the seatbelt pulling the limp body into his arms. He stands holding the sleeping child against his chest he finds Buffy waiting on the porch. "Hey" he greets softly when he nears the porch.  
  
"Hi" she replies. "She asleep?"  
  
Angel nods "She conked out an hour after we got in the car. She was so excited to see you she exhausted herself out."  
  
"Why don't you go put her down in my room" Buffy suggests nodding to the stairs  
  
Angel nods carrying Briena upstairs  
  
"So you ready for this weekend?" Doyle asks Buffy  
  
"Yeah I am" she grins  
  
Upstairs Angel gently lays Briena down on Buffy's bed. He carefully unties her shoes pulling the covers over her he kisses her forehead tenderly. "See you on Sunday" he whispers  
  
Outside a green Jeep Cherokee pulls into the driveway parking next to an unfamiliar black convertible Joyce frowns seeing the lights on "Buffy must be here with a friend" she muses taking the key out of the ignition. Joyce gets out of the car heading to the front door she opens it finding Buffy talking to an unfamiliar man. "Hi honey"  
  
"Mom" Buffy says surprised "What are you doing here?" she stammers nervously  
  
Joyce frowns at her daughter's reaction "Buffy what's going on?" she demands  
  
"Uh nothing" Buffy lies  
  
"Buffy" Angel begins coming down the stairs he stops at the sight of Joyce "Joyce" he nods  
  
"Angel" she responds in kind. Looking at Buffy "What is going on?"  
  
"Angel" Briena calls tiredly from the top of the stairs  
  
Without looking at Joyce, Angel goes to the top of the stairs "What are you doing up?" he asks picking her up  
  
"You didn't say goodbye" she yawns laying her head on his shoulder  
  
"Who is this?" Joyce asks "What is going on?" she demands  
  
"Mom this is Briena and thats Doyle. Doyle, Briena this is my mom Joyce."  
  
"Hi" Briena says shyly  
  
" 'ello" Doyle nods  
  
"Hello Briena, Doyle" Joyce greets with a smile  
  
Angel looks at Buffy "We should probably talk"   
  
"That might be a good idea" Joyce agrees  
  
"But not here" Angel says tilting his head at Briena  
  
Buffy nods in agreement "Then lets go to Giles he can help explain"  
  
"Explain what?" Joyce demands "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Mom we'll explain later" Buffy promises  
  
Angel turns to Doyle "Can you watch her?"   
  
"Sure"   
  
"Brie be good for Doyle ok?"  
  
"OK Daddy" she yawns laying her head on Doyle's shoulder after Angel hands her over  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can" Angel promises  
  
"You can put Brie down in my room." Buffy adds "See you later Brie"  
  
"Bye" she yawns in response  
  
"Doyle why don't you call Giles and tell him we're on our way over" Angel suggests  
  
Doyle nods "Sure boss"  
  
Angel holds the door open for the Summer women to exit first. "Angel you should drive. If Mom does I doubt we'd make it there alive"  
  
"That is not funny Buffy" Joyce snaps  
  
"God Mom it was a joke" Buffy remarks opening the door she gets in the back seat  
  
Five minutes later Angel pulls into the parking lot of Giles apartment building. Silently the three enter Giles apartment   
  
"Hey Giles" Buffy greets entering the apartment  
  
"Hello Rupert" Angel greets  
  
"Hello" Giles nods   
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on" Joyce demands frustrated  
  
"Mom you might want to sit down for this" Buffy suggests sitting on the arm of the leather chair Angel is seated in.   
  
Joyce sits down starting to feel nervous "So tell me who is Briena?"  
  
Buffy looks at Angel and Giles then her mother "Mom" she pauses taking a deep breath "Angel and I are Briena's parents."  
  
Joyce stares at them stunned "What?!"   
  
"Its true Joyce" Giles confirms  
  
"But how? Briena looks to be 4 or 5 years old."  
  
"So who is going to explain that" Buffy sighs  
  
Giles hands Joyce the book containing the prophecy of Briena's birth "There was a prophecy of Briena. Why don't you read this it should help explain some"  
  
Joyce takes the book and reads the passage then looks up at them frowning "So Briena basically appeared out of nowhere"  
  
"Somewhat" Buffy nods  
  
"All right let me simplify this" Joyce states "Both of you had a dream about a child"  
  
Buffy nods  
  
"What does this part mean? 'This dreamchild shall appear at the place where Hell and mankind fight after the death of love combines with Hell.'  
  
"The night I sent Angel to hell was the night Briena appeared."  
  
Joyce nods "So the next part is about how she was brought to you."  
  
"Yes" Angel replies "Her guardian brought her to us."  
  
"This is unbelievable" Joyce says  
  
"Its the Hellmouth" Buffy shrugs  
  
"This isn't a joke Buffy." Joyce snaps  
  
"I know. I was stating a fact"  
  
"And why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Joyce demands standing  
  
"Why do you think?" Buffy demands "You freaked when I told you I was with Angel last weekend. I didn't want to risk you trying to ruin everything by overreacting."  
  
"When have I done that?" Joyce asks  
  
"Want me to name all of the times when you've overreacted?" Buffy asks sarcastically  
  
"Buffy" Angel says calmingly  
  
"How would I have ruined everything by overreacting?" Joyce demands  
  
"God Mom if we had told you how would you have reacted to finding out the only grandchild you will ever have just happened to be fathered by a vampire that you happen to dislike?"  
  
"That is not fair Buffy" Joyce says angrily   
  
Buffy stands up "Not fair huh? Do you want to know what's not fair? I can't see my daughter whenever I want because the government decided to set up a demon chop shop in Sunnydale. Then add in the fact that I have to worry that that same group will find out about not only Brie but Angel as well. That is a major reason I didn't tell you about Brie."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joyce demands  
  
"Oh come on Mom. We both know that if I had told you, you would have told Riley"  
  
"So he's your boyfriend"  
  
"He's also part of the military group that would take Briena and Angel in for research" she leans against the armchair "I've seen what they do to the demons they research. They would do that same thing to Angel and maybe Briena as they did to Spike or worse like I saw."  
  
"If you had told me that you didn't want Riley to know I wouldn't have told him."  
  
"Maybe not on purpose but you tend to say what is on your mind when your angry."  
  
Joyce closes her eyes momentarily trying to control her temper and tears. Opening her eyes she sits down "So tell me about all of this" she requests   
  
Buffy sits on the arm of Angel's chair she leans against him for support "We better start at the beginning. Briena lived with the man whose family had been guarding the prophecy waiting for it to be fulfilled"  
  
"Why weren't you told about her?" Joyce asks  
  
"It wasn't time for Buffy and Angel to know of her existence." Giles answers  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Jack told us that we weren't ready to know about her" Angel replies  
  
"How come?"   
  
"We aren't sure" Buffy answers "he never told us"  
  
"And it wasn't in the prophecy" Angel adds  
  
Joyce nods "All right I understand that. Tell me about Briena" Joyce asks  
  
"Sure" Angel grins at the thought of the little girl  
  
"Before we do Mom there is something you need to know" Buffy states  
  
"Should I be worried?" Joyce asks nervously  
  
"Um not really." Buffy answers "Its just Brie doesn't know that we are her parents"  
  
Joyce frowns "But why did she call you Daddy Angel?"  
  
"I'm not really sure" Angel shrugs "I think its her subconcious reaction when she's scared or tired. The rest of the time she just calls me Angel."  
  
"Why haven't you told her?" Joyce asks  
  
"Everything in her life has changed in the past week and a half. She needs some time to adjust before we tell her" Angel replies  
  
"Joyce Briena is a very special child. She is the only child I have ever heard of that was conceived in a dream to a vampire and a Slayer. Let alone born."  
  
"I would like to know more about her" Joyce remarks looking at Buffy and Angel  
  
"What ever you want to know we'll tell you" Angel promises  
  
Joyce nods "Thank you"  
**** Summers' house ****   
Doyle and Briena are sitting on the couch watching T.V. when the front door opens and in strolls Spike. "Hey mates" he greets  
  
Briena looks up with a grin "Spike" she calls happily  
  
"Hey cutie" Spike greets "Where's the poof and Summers?"  
  
"Um with her Mom at Giles" Doyle answers  
  
"Mum returned early?" Spike asks with a grin  
  
"Yep" Doyle nods  
  
"Ooh she must have been pissed" Spike chuckles "So they telling her about..." he nods at Briena  
  
"I guess he didn't say"  
  
Briena looks up at the door with a frown   
  
"What's wrong pet?" Spike asks  
  
"Someone's at the door" she tells them. Just then there is a knock at the door.  
  
Spike stands up and opens the door groaning when he sees who's on the other side "She ain't here soldierboy"  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice demands  
  
"Waiting for Summers" Spike answers walking back to the couch he sits beside Briena   
  
Briena looks up to see a tall sandy haired man enter the house closing the door behind him. She watches him sensing something that begins to scare her. Seeking comfort she moves closer to Spike.  
  
"Doyle that's soldierboy. Finn Doyle." Spike introduces  
  
"Hi" Riley greets nodding at Doyle  
  
"Hey" Doyle greets then introduces Briena "That's Briena"  
  
"Hi Briena" Riley greets his voice gentle  
  
Briena doesn't respond she just moves closer to Spike almost seeking protection.  
  
"Brie aren't you going to say hi to Riley?" Doyle asks  
  
Briena shakes her head sticking her thumb in her mouth "Want Daddy" Briena whispers her voice so soft that only Spike can hear.  
  
"I know pet." Spike whispers back his arm draping across her back "He'll be back soon"  
  
Doyle senses Briena's uneasiness "Monkey do you want a cookie?"   
  
Briena shakes her head "No" she whimpers "Want Daddy"   
  
"I wonder if Summers still has some blood" Spike muses  
  
Riley looks at Spike puzzled "Why would Buffy have blood in her fridge?"  
  
Spike rolls his eyes "Ask her" he starts to stand  
  
"No" protests Briena clinging to him  
  
Spike frowns "Come on cutie lets see if Mum has any hot chocolate left" he suggests picking Briena up he carries her into the kitchen. Spike goes through the cabinets finding the mugs and hot chocolate mix. He sets Briena on the counter as he fills up the tea kettle putting it on the burner he picks Briena up again.  
  
"Want Angel" Briena sniffles laying her head on his shoulder "He makes my tummy and head hurt." she whimpers  
  
Spike rubs her back gently "I'm sorry pet"   
  
Doyle enters the kitchen "What's wrong?" he asks  
  
Spike gestures towards the livingroom " 'e makes 'er nervous"  
  
Doyle nods "Me too."  
  
"I'm gonna call peaches and get 'em 'ere"  
  
"Good. I'll go keep an eye on Finn" Doyle returns to the livingroom  
  
Spike reaches for the phone dialing Giles number  
  
"Who you calling?" Briena asks with a yawn  
  
"Angel" he answers listening to the other end ring  
  
"Hello?" asks Giles  
  
"Watcher let me talk to Angel"  
  
"How'd you know he's here?" Giles asks  
  
"I'm at Summers"  
  
"Just a sec"  
  
Spike listens as Giles hands the phone to Angel "Peaches you and the Slayer should get over here quick"  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" Angel demands  
  
"Doyle and the kid are both getting spooked."  
  
"What do you mean spooked?"  
  
"Kid's barely said 10 words since Fishboy got here"  
  
"Fishboy? Oh Finn. What is he doing there?"  
  
"He came by to see the Slayer."  
  
"We'll be right there." Angel promises "And Spike?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Keep an eye on her"  
  
"I will" Spike says  
  
"Where is she now?" Angel asks  
  
"Right here with me" Spike answers  
  
"Good. We'll be there in a few minutes" Angel states hanging up the phone  
  
"Is Daddy coming?" Briena yawns  
  
"Yeah pet he's on the way here" Spike turns off the burner  
**** Giles place ****  
"What did Spike want?" Giles asks  
  
Angel looks at Buffy his eyes showing his worry "Riley's at the house."  
  
"What?" Buffy exclaims "What's he doing there?"  
  
"Looking for you" Angel replies "Spike said Riley's presence is making both Briena and Doyle nervous."  
  
"We should get back" Buffy says standing  
  
"Hope Doyle doesn't sneeze" Angel mutters  
  
"Why?" Joyce asks also standing  
  
"He's half demon on his father's side. When he sneezes he changes" he explains as they exit the apartment after thanking Giles. A few moments later Angel pulls the car into the driveway   
  
"This is going to be interesting" Buffy mutters as they walk up to the front door  
  
The moment Angel walks in Briena throws her small body into his arms. Angel hugs her close and asks "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"You haven't told me a story" she reminds  
  
As Buffy walks in the door she finds her boyfriend watching T.V with Spike and Doyle. "Riley what are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugs sheepishly "I was taking a break from studying and thought I'd come by and visit."  
  
Buffy nods slightly she notices Spike watching the T.V ignoring everything around him. "Spike what are you doing here?"  
  
Not looking up from the screen he answers smugly "Mum said I could crash 'ere"  
  
Buffy looks at her mom for confirmation "Mother?" she asks her voice whiny  
  
Joyce looks at Buffy and shrugs "He needed a place to stay"  
  
"But Spike? Mom you know he's doing this to annoy me. And your aiding his annoyance of me"  
  
"Buffy don't act like a child" Joyce admonishes "Spike is always on his best behavior when here."  
  
"Kill me now." Buffy groans "My mother likes my worst enemy"  
  
"I like Spike too" Briena pipes up from her place in Angel's arms as she fidgets with the golden cross around his neck  
  
"See Slayer people like me" Spike grins  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Oh yeah Angel, Riley. Riley, Angel" she introduces  
  
"Nice to meet you" Riley says   
  
Angel nods "Same here." he tilts his head towards the stairs "I'm going to go put her down"  
  
Buffy nods " 'kay." she walks over to them "Night Brie"   
  
Briena yawns "Night" she snuggles closer into Angel's arms. Angel carries her up to Buffy's room.   
  
Riley watches Buffy watch Angel and the little girl head up the stairs. "Oh man I'm gonna be late for meeting Forrest" Riley mutters glancing at his watch. "See you later?" he asks Buffy  
  
Buffy nods absently "Yeah"  
  
"Right" he replies unsure. "Bye" he mutters walking out the door  
  
Part 18  
Once the front door closes Buffy hurries up the stairs to her room. She stands in the doorway watching the two on her bed.  
  
"Brie" he begins pulling her onto his lap "Doyle and I have to go"   
  
Briena looks at his hands her eyes drawn to his claddagh ring as well as her fingers as she plays with it. "Why?" she asks quietly her voice sad  
  
"We have to work this weekend"  
  
"Who's gonna tuck me in?" she asks her lower lip trembling "And tell me a story?"  
  
Angel looks up at Buffy "I'm sure Buffy will if you ask nicely"  
  
"Of course I will" Buffy says entering the room she sits beside them on the bed  
  
Joyce walks up the stairs stopping outside Buffy's door she watches as her daughter and Angel try to reassure the little girl "My granddaughter" she thinks still awed by the news  
  
Briena lays her head on Angel's unmoving chest comforted by lack of movement "I don't want you to go" she says softly as she twists his ring   
  
"I know but I've got to help people who need help"  
  
"Angel will be back on Sunday, baby girl." Buffy assures  
  
"That's right I'll pick you up Sunday night."  
  
"What if something bad happens?"   
  
"Nothing bad will happen" Angel promises kisses her head  
  
"Angel won't let it happen" Buffy reassures  
  
"Promise?" Briena asks softly  
  
"I promise" he says  
  
" 'kay" she yawns   
  
Angel lays her down on the bed pulling the covers up. He leans down kissing her forehead "I'll talk to you tomorrow little one"  
  
Briena nods sleepily "Night" she yawns  
  
"Night" Angel whispers he looks at Buffy his eyes sad "Talk to you later"  
  
Buffy smiles leaning her forehead against his "Call me when you get home"  
  
"I will" he agrees with a slight smile  
  
They hear a slight sigh. Looking down they see Briena burrowing into the pillow  
  
"Love you two" Angel whispers  
  
Buffy kisses his cheek "I love you too"   
  
Angel tucks her hair behind her ear "You still my girl?"  
  
"Yes" she nods "Always"   
  
Angel smiles "I better go" he caresses Briena's face with his forefinger "Bye little one"  
  
"Bye Daddy" she mumbles sleepily  
  
Angel kisses her forehead again "Love you little one"  
  
Briena's eyes flutter open "Love you Daddy. Love you Momma"  
  
At those words a single tear slides down Buffy's cheek wiping it away she leans down and kisses Briena's cheek "Love you too baby girl"  
  
After watching the touching moment Joyce wipes away her tears and heads downstairs finding Spike and Doyle watching T.V. downstairs. "Would either of you like some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure Mum"  
  
"Uh no thanks Ms Summers" says Doyle  
  
Joyce nods heading into the kitchen  
  
Upstairs Angel stands walking towards the door. "Angel" Buffy calls  
  
Angel stops turning around he watches as Buffy walks towards him. He touches Buffy's cheek smiling as she nuzzles his hand "Yes?"  
  
"Angel" she whispers holding his hand against her cheek "be careful."  
  
"I will" he leans down kissing her gently  
  
"You have to" she whispers against his lips "she needs her Daddy. I need him too"  
  
Angel brings her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles lightly "Bye baby" he says releasing her hand  
  
"Bye my Angel" Buffy replies holding herself watching as he walks out of her room. She goes to the window sill sitting down her attention split between the slumbering little girl in her bed to the window.  
  
"Doyle ready?" Angel asks reaching the bottom of the stairs  
  
"Sure boss. Is Monkey asleep?" Doyle asks standing  
  
Angel nods "She is"  
  
"Angel can I speak to you for a moment?" Joyce asks from the kitchen doorway  
  
"All right" he agrees tossing Doyle his car keys "Start the car I'll be out in a minute"  
  
Doyle nods "Nice to meet you Ms Summers. See you Spike"  
  
Spike grunts in response  
  
Angel joins Joyce in the kitchen "Yes?"  
  
"Since things have changed so I think that we need to start over."  
  
"I think that might be wise"  
  
Joyce smiles "Good. Your picking Briena up Sunday?"  
  
Angel nods "That's the plan"  
  
"OK. You better get going you have a long drive back"  
  
Angel turns leaving the kitchen he finds Spike still watching T.V.   
  
"You leaving peaches?"  
  
"Yes Spike I'm leaving" Angel says annoyed  
  
"Good." he replies  
  
"Spike I need you to watch out for them"  
  
"I said I will" Spike reminds  
  
"I know just promise me that if Finn's" Angel growls the name "around that Brie is never left alone with him"  
  
Spike looks at his sire surprised "So you don't trust him"  
  
Angel shakes his head "Not with Brie's life and independence"  
  
"I'll keep an eye on 'er after all she's my little sister" Spike nods  
  
"Thanks Spike" Angel says relieved  
  
"See you Sunday" Spike waves him away  
  
Angel shakes his head heading out to the car. He looks up to see Buffy watching him from her window. "I love you" he mouths  
  
Buffy smiles sadly  
  
Angel gets into the car "Lets get going" he says to Doyle "We have a long drive"  
  
"Angel you OK?" Doyle asks concerned  
  
Angel leans his head back closing his eyes "No. We haven't left and I all ready miss Brie and Buffy"  
  
Doyle starts the car "Its only for a few days" he reminds backing the car out of the driveway  
  
"I know." Angel sighs "I know" he repeats  
**** Inside ****  
Buffy sits on the window sill watching Angel's car pull out of the driveway. So lost in her thoughts Buffy is startled to see her mother beside her  
  
Joyce stands in the doorway watching as her daughter stares out the window. "Buffy" she calls her voice soft so to not disturb Briena. Not getting a response she goes to her daughter's side touching Buffy's shoulder  
  
Buffy looks up at her mother her eyes sad "It wasn't too hard to say goodbye to him in LA. But here..."  
  
"You two have a lot of memories here. Of course you have a hard time saying goodbye in a place where you spent so much time together"  
  
"I know but its also hard because I know how hard it was for him to go home without Brie" she looks at the sleeping child in her bed "he adores her. She adores him. I something happened to him she'd be heartbroken"  
  
"Honey he'll be fine, he's lived over 200 years."  
  
Buffy stands going to her bed she sits on the edge of the bed. "But if something does happen to him? Being apart is hard enough but to lose him for good..." she trails off smoothing Briena's hair out of her face  
  
"Honey lets go downstairs" Joyce suggests  
  
Buffy nods "I'll be down in a minute" she promises "I just want to change into my pajamas"  
  
Joyce nods "All right. How 'bout some hot chocolate? I made some earlier for Spike."  
  
" 'kay" Buffy smiles standing she goes to her dresser   
  
Joyce turns to leave the room then stops "Honey"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Joyce looks at Briena sleeping in the bed then at Buffy "I want you to remember that no matter what I am here for you and Briena."  
  
"Thanks Mom"   
  
Joyce smiles "And Buffy"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She's a beautiful little girl"  
  
Buffy grins "Of course she is. She looks like Angel"  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs"   
  
Buffy nods "Sure." Joyce leaves Buffy to change into her pajamas.  
A few moments later Buffy finds her mother in the kitchen "Where's Spike?"  
  
"I think he went out to patrol for you" Joyce answers handing a mug to Buffy as the two walk into the living room sitting on the couch  
  
"Oh" Buffy takes a sip of her hot chocolate "Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Joyce asks  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you about Brie"  
  
"I know. Maybe you were right to not tell me."  
  
"But it wasn't right"  
  
"Honey I'm not glad that you kept it from me. But the way things have been between us maybe you were right to be wary. I mean I've never been supportive of your relationship with Angel whether or not it was a friendship or dating relationship. I just want you to be happy and Angel seemed to be causing you more pain then happiness."  
  
"But that's just it Mom even with all the pain there was the most intense happiness that I've never felt in any other relationship. I like Riley and all but when we're together I seem to worry about him being hurt. With Angel I didn't have to worry that a bunch of demons or vampires hurting him on a basic patrol."  
  
"Are you thinking of breaking up with Riley?" Joyce asks  
  
Buffy shrugs "There are reasons to break up with him. Then there are reasons to stay with him."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
Buffy puts down her mug pulling her knees up to her chest "Pros of breaking up with Riley- One I won't have to worry about him finding out about Angel and Brie. Two even though Angel wants me to live a normal life I feel like I'm lying. Three I'm not in love with Riley. I love Angel and being with Riley makes me feel like I'm cheating on him"  
  
"What are the cons?"  
  
"One without Riley then we won't have an inside track with the Initiative. Two I like him he's a nice guy. Three" she frowns "that's all I got"  
  
"Sweetie you have to go with your heart" Joyce advises "And this time I promise I won't interfere"  
  
"Mom my heart like always is with Angel" she looks up at the ceiling "and now Brie"  
  
"Does Riley know that Angel's a vampire?"  
  
"God no" Buffy groans "He would totally wig. He can't understand that not all demons are bad. I mean he freaks at the idea of Spike being left alone with anyone."  
  
"Honey you need to do what's right for you"  
  
Buffy nods "I will"   
  
"Buffy tell me about Briena" Joyce requests  
  
Buffy grins "She is so smart. And sweet." Buffy proceeds to tell her mother all about the little girl in her bed.  
****   
Briena opens her eyes looking around the darkened room. "Where's Angel?" she wonders fearful then she remembers "Angel's in LA. I'm with Buffy this weekend" she sits up rubbing her eyes. Grabbing Mr. Doggie she throws her legs over the edge of the bed slowing she pads out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
Buffy looks up to see Briena walking down the stairs with her stuffed dog. "Brie what's wrong?" she asks going to the bottom of the stairs she picks Briena up. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asks carrying Briena to the couch  
  
"Briena sweetie what are you doing up?" Joyce asks softly   
  
"Dunno" she lays her head on Buffy's shoulder  
  
"You miss Angel" Buffy states  
  
Briena nods  
  
"Did you have a scary dream?" Joyce asks  
  
"No" Briena replies sticking her thumb in her mouth  
  
"Lets get you back to bed" Buffy suggests standing while she holds Briena "Night Mom" she grins   
  
"Night Buffy. Night Briena" Joyce stands kissing their foreheads  
  
"Night" Briena yawns  
  
Buffy carries the sleepy child back up to her room. Laying Briena down Buffy kisses her forehead "Get some sleep sweet one"  
  
Briena sighs sleepily "Night Mommy" she mumbles  
  
"Night baby girl" she strokes the sleeping child's cheek   
**** Lowell House ****   
Riley slams his bedroom door closed and flops onto his chair tossing his Nerf ball into the hoop over his door. "What the hell is going on?" he asks himself  
  
"Hey Iowa" knocks Forrest  
  
"Its open" Riley calls watching as his best friend Forrest enters  
  
"Well isn't this a surprise where's Summers?" he asks "You two are normally rocking the bed somewhere by now"  
  
"She has a friend over"   
  
"Friend? As in guy or girl?" Forrests asks sensing his friend's jealousy  
  
Riley looks at his ceiling "Both. Her ex and his kid. I think he's her ex. She never told me his name but the way they acted..."  
  
"Her ex has a kid?" Forrest asks stunned  
  
"Yeah. His name's Angel. He's probably in his late 20s. The kid's like 4 or 5. I'm not sure if he's the kid's father though. She called him by his name but she looks like him."  
  
"Did you ask Buffy about them?" Forrest asks  
  
"No" Riley shakes his head "She was acting weird when I left. And the guy was weird"  
  
"Ri are you jealous?" Forrest asks  
  
"No" Riley denies "Just worried. There was something off about him"   
  
"Like what?" Forrest asks  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm going to talk to Buffy tomorrow" he decides  
  
"Cool" Forrest nods "I'm goin' on rounds." he walks to the door "Check ya later"  
  
"See ya" Riley replies watching Forrest leave "Who is this man Buffy? What does he mean to you?" Riley wonders  
  



	14. Parts 19 to 20

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 19  
**** Next Morning @ 9 ****  
"Briena Angel's on the phone" Buffy says softly waking the little girl   
  
Briena sits up rubbing her eyes "I get to talk to Angel?" she asks  
  
"Yep" Buffy grins handing her the phone  
  
"Hi Angel" Briena greets happily  
  
"Hi little one" Angel replies "Did you have a goodnights sleep?"  
  
"I guess" Briena answers reluctantly  
  
"Brie did you have a bad dream?" he asks concerned  
  
"No" Briena answers  
  
"Just couldn't sleep huh?" he asks  
  
"Uh huh" she says  
  
"What are you doing today?" Angel inquires  
  
"I dunno"   
  
"Brie can I talk to Angel?" Buffy asks  
  
"OK. Bye Angel"   
  
"Bye Brie" Angel replies "I'll talk to you later"   
  
" 'kay" Briena hands the phone to Buffy  
  
"Brie why don't you go down to the kitchen. Mom's making breakfast"  
  
"Is Spike still up?" Briena asks  
  
"He's in the livingroom" Buffy tells her  
  
"Goody" Briena says happily racing out the door and down the stairs  
  
Buffy chuckles "So what's your plan for today?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep then I have to meet with Kate. You?"  
  
"Mom wants to take Brie shopping. I have to talk to Riley. Come up with some sort of explanation to why   
Briena is here"  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet" she admits. She hears Angel sigh "OK spill what's bothering you?"  
  
"You know me way too well" he chuckles   
  
"So tell me" she insists  
  
"Buffy Spike told me that Riley made Brie nervous. He made Doyle nervous too."  
  
"He's not familiar to them or you. He's not a bad guy Angel"  
  
"To you maybe but if he makes Doyle nervous then somethings wrong with him. Doyle likes everyone... well almost everyone"  
  
"What are you saying?" she asks  
  
"Buff I don't want Riley left alone with Brie... ever"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because somethings off about him. I can't explain but I feel it. So do Brie, Spike and Doyle."  
  
"All right" Buffy agrees "I won't leave him alone with her"  
  
Angel sighs with relief. "I've got to go. Give Brie a kiss for me."  
  
"I will" Buffy promises  
  
"I love you baby"  
  
"Love you too Angel"   
  
"I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Good. Be careful tonight"  
  
"You too"  
  
"Bye" Buffy says  
  
"Bye" Angel echoes hanging up the phone  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone and heads down the stairs where she finds Briena on the couch with Spike watching cartoons. Buffy kisses the top of Briena's head "From Angel" she says  
  
"Hey did peaches send me one too?" Spike smirks  
  
"No but he sent you this" she smacks him on the head "And he sent you a stake but I'll save 'til Brie's not here"  
  
Briena looks up at Buffy "No staking Spike. He's my friend" she reminds  
  
Joyce enters the livingroom "Yes Buffy no staking Spike." Joyce holds her hand out to Briena "Come on Brie breakfast is ready" she leads Briena into the kitchen. "Up you go" she says lifting Briena onto the stool at the kitchen counter.   
  
"Thank you" she grins  
  
"Your welcome" Joyce grins back putting a plate infront of Briena "Do you like pancakes?"   
  
"Uh huh" Briena nods "But like donuts more. Angel says I can't have them everyday" she scrunches her nose up   
  
Buffy laughs "He's right munchkin."  
  
Joyce puts a plate infront of Buffy "Hon you are the last person who should lecture on eating habits"  
  
"Hey I resent that. I eat healthy... when I can" Buffy protests taking a bite of her pancakes.  
**** An hour later ****   
"Brie sweetie are you ready?" Buffy asks picking up the little girl  
  
"Uh huh" she nods with a grin  
  
"Good" she carries the little girl down the stairs "Spike we're heading out. Try not to burn the house down" she teases  
  
Spike grunts in response  
  
"Bye Spike" Briena waves  
  
"Bye cutie have fun" he waves   
  
Once in the car Joyce asks "Ready?"  
  
"I think we are" Buffy nods "Briena what do you think?"  
  
"Yep" she agrees happily "Can we go to the pet store? Cordy takes me and sometimes they let me play with the baby animals"  
  
"Sure we can" Joyce answers grinning at Buffy  
**** 4 hours later ****  
"Today wore her out" Buffy chuckles carrying the fast asleep Briena into the house.  
  
"Its been a long day" Joyce agrees  
  
"It has." Buffy nods carrying Briena up her bedroom. Laying Briena down Buffy removes her shoes and tucks her in with Mr. Doggie. She returns to the livingroom where she joins her mother on the couch. "She's out like a light"  
  
"She's interested in everything."  
  
"Angel told me that she absorbs information like a sponge. He's teaching her how to read right now."  
  
"Kids learn quick"  
  
"When Angel researches Briena asks him questions then if Cordelia asks him a question on a demon or something Brie tells her the answer."  
  
"Wait a minute? Angel is teaching a 4 year old about demons?" Joyce asks concerned "It'll cause nightmares"  
  
"We both want Brie to know about demons so she's prepared so she won't get scared when she sees them. We both wish that she never had to know about the baddies... but she has to its part of who she is... what she is."  
  
"Are you patrolling tonight?" Joyce asks  
  
"I guess. I have to go see Giles about some stuff"  
  
"I have to go to the gallery this evening."  
  
"I'll take Brie with me to Giles. He can watch her while Spike and I patrol."  
  
"Are you sure? I can take her with me" Joyce offers  
  
"No its fine. Just get your work done in peace" she kisses her Mom's cheek "I'm going to get some   
studying done"  
  
"All right honey"  
**** 2 hours later ****  
Buffy closes her book as she hears Briena walk down the stairs. "Did you have a good nap?"  
  
Briena nods rubbing her eyes tiredly "Can I watch cartoons?"  
  
"Its OK with me you need to ask Spike. He's watching TV right now"  
  
" 'kay" Briena goes over to the couch "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet?" Spike asks looking into the familiar brown eyes of his sire  
  
"Can we watch cartoons?"  
  
Spike grins "If I say no are you going to bite me?"  
  
Briena shakes her head solemnly "Angel said no biting. Its not nice"  
  
"That's right" Buffy says "Isn't it Spike?" she asks glaring at him daring him to say no  
  
Spike rolls his eyes "Sure Slayer" he grins at Briena "Come on pet lets watch some cartoons." he picks her up placing her on the couch beside him.   
**** Angel's apartment ****  
"Angel" Cordelia calls coming down the stairs from the office "Angel" she calls louder  
  
"What Cordy?" Angel answers exiting the bathroom wearing only his pants   
  
Cordelia holds out a grocery bag her nose scrunched up in disgust "Here"  
  
"Thanks" he says walking towards the kitchen he takes the bag from her.   
  
Cordelia looks around the livingroom "Angel why haven't you put away Briena's toys?"  
  
Angel rolls his eyes "Brie needs to take responsibility for her own things." he pours the blood into a mug putting it in the microwave "Did you find out anything else about the case?"   
  
"Well the guy that was killed was a client of get this... Wolfram and Hart" she says  
  
"Why am I not surprised" Angel wonders  
  
"Anyway the guy your looking for hangs out around the abandoned factories. This guy is totally scuzzy, His clothes don't even match"  
  
"Cordy I could care less if he has fashion sense" Angel remarks rolling his eyes "Just tell me what I need to know"  
  
"All right" she sighs "He owes major bucks. He hangs out with demons. What's to know?"   
  
Angel shakes his head "I'm going to go finish getting dressed. I'll be gone for a few hours."  
  
"Sure. What do I tell Buffy if she calls?"  
  
"Tell her I'll call when I get back." he answers heading into his room he pulls on his T-shirt and boots.  
  
"What about Kate? What should I tell her?"  
  
"That I'll call her when I get him." Angel replies opening the weapons cabinet. He grabs a couple knives and stakes hiding them in his clothes. Pulling on his jacket he grabs his keys   
  
"Are you taking the cell?" Cordelia asks  
  
Angel shakes his head "No I hate that thing"  
  
"Angel having a cell phone makes it easier for me to get a hold of you in case of an emergency"  
  
"I know." he groans "but I don't need to worry that the phone is going to ring in the middle of following this guy. I'll call every once in a while to check in."  
  
"Good. Enjoy" she waves off  
  
Angel heads out to his car  
**** Summers house ****   
"Are you two ready yet?" Buffy hears Spike yell from the bottom of the stairs his voice impatient  
  
"Spike no need to wig. We'll be down in a minute." Buffy yells back  
  
"Buffy where we going?" Briena questions  
  
"We're going to see Giles. He's going to watch you while Spike and I patrol" Buffy answers helping Briena into her jacket  
  
"What if Angel calls?" asks Briena  
  
"Angel knows that if he can't reach us here then to call Giles" she assures picking up Briena and her backpack.  
  
"Mr Doggie" Briena reminds her voice frantic  
  
"All right" Buffy remembers grabbing the beloved stuffed dog "Here baby girl" she grins giving Briena her dog  
  
"Thank you" Briena says kissing Buffy's cheek  
  
"Your welcome" she smiles carrying the little girl downstairs  
  
"Finally" Spike snaps striding out the door.  
  
Buffy pulls the door closed behind her locking it. "Did you at least clean up the backseat Spike?" she asks as she nears the car.   
  
"There's nothing back there that can hurt her." Spike replies  
  
"There better not be." Buffy says moving the seat forward she buckles Briena up then gets in. As she buckles herself in Spike peels out of the driveway "Damn it Spike" she yells smacking his arm "Don't drive so fast there's a kid in the backseat"  
  
"Relax I'm a safe driver"  
  
"Who just happens to drive fast" Buffy mutters nervously "Brie you OK?"  
  
Briena laughs "He drives like Cordy."   
  
"Yeah but she doesn't have a death wish" she remarks   
  
"Hey I got you here safe didn't I?" Spike asks pulling to a stop  
  
"Barely" Buffy grumbles opening the door she moves the seat unbuckling Briena she picks her up. "Baby   
girl you are getting heavy"  
  
"Am not" she replies putting her arms around Buffy's neck.   
  
Buffy follows Spike into the apartment where they find the others waiting. "Hi guys" she greets   
  
"Oh hello" Giles says distractedly  
  
"Hi Briena" Willow greets softly   
  
Briena watches the redhead with interest seeing the compassion and kindness she smiles "Hi"  
  
"Briena this is Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya, Oz and Tara" she gestures to each person  
  
Briena smiles at them liking them all even Anya. "Hi" she says shyly   
  
Buffy puts Briena on the couch beside Spike "Giles anything new?" she asks turning to her ex-Watcher.   
  
"Um nothing much. Why don't you and Spike go out and see why everything is so quiet. Maybe check with Riley see if the Initiative has upped their captures" Giles suggests scanning the bookcase  
  
Checking to see if Briena is paying attention she turns to Giles "Can you keep an eye on Briena?"  
  
"Uh Buffy I know nothing about little kids" Giles protests  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her" Willow offers joining them  
  
"Thanks Will" Buffy says giving her a hug. "Look there's something else..." she checks on Briena seeing that she is being entertained by Xander turns back. "If Riley comes over don't leave her alone with him."  
  
"why not?" Willow asks curious  
  
"Angel doesn't trust Riley to be alone with her." Buffy explains  
  
"Uh sure" Giles agrees  
  
Willow nods  
  
"Thanks" Buffy smiles turning she calls "Spike"  
  
"What pet?"  
  
"Come on lets get this over" she walks over to the couch "Brie Giles and Willow are going to watch you. OK?"  
  
" 'kay." Briena nods   
  
"We'll be back in a little while 'kay" she kisses her head "Be good"  
  
"I will" Briena grins "Bye Spike"  
  
"Bye cutie" Spike replies  
  
Buffy follows Spike to the door "There's a sketchbook and pencils in the backpack alone with a couple   
books and her pajamas. Oh yeah if Angel calls tell him I'll call him back"  
  
"Right" Giles nods at the closing door   
  
Briena looks at Willow "Can I draw?"  
  
"Sure" Willow grins opening the backpack she hands the little girl her sketchbook and pencils "Here you   
go"  
  
"Thank you" Briena smiles brightly   
  
"Your welcome" Willow smiles back   
  
Part 20  
****An hour later- LA: Warehouse district ****  
"Who are you?" a short skinny guy wearing a cheap suit and cowboy boots demands  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
Angel looks the guy over "Not sure. Seeing if you're as dangerous as they say"  
  
"Oh I am" the guy says his voice deadly "Guys" he calls  
  
Angel turns to find himself being surrounded by a group of heavily armed demons "Looks like you think I'm dangerous"  
  
"Oh I know you are Angelus" a demon hisses "I know the stories of the soulled vampire. That you betrayed your own with a Slayer" he spits out in disgust.  
  
"I am soulled. I do love a Slayer. But betraying my own? They aren't my own" Angel growls his face changing "And the names Angel" he reminds grabbing the nearest demon he snaps its neck "Who's next?" he asks. With an angry snarl the demons rush towards him.  
**** Summers place ****  
Buffy comes down the stairs after tucking Briena in. "She's out" she sighs flopping next to her mom  
  
"I'm surprised you got home so early" Joyce observes   
  
"Yeah well Brie was getting tired and so Xander brought us back. Spike's patrolling."  
  
"Have you talked to Angel?"  
  
"No" Buffy sighs shaking her head "I'm surprised that he didn't call before Brie went to bed. He'll call   
when he gets in."  
  
"DADDY"  
  
Buffy looks up startled at the terrified scream. Running up the stairs they find Briena sobbing "Brie what's wrong?" Buffy asks pulling the little girl into her arms  
  
"Daddy's hurt" she cries "They hurt Daddy" she sobs  
  
Hearing her say that Angel's hurt Buffy hugs the little girl tighter "Angel's fine baby girl. He's fine" she looks at her mother "He's fine"   
  
"I'm sure he is" Joyce smiles  
  
Buffy rubs the little girl's back rocking her comfortingly trying to calm her cries. After a few minutes Buffy stands and begins to pace the floor "Brie calm down."  
  
"Buffy want me to try?" Joyce asks holding out her hands  
  
Buffy nods "Sure. I'll go see if I can get a hold of Angel. Maybe hearing his voice will calm her" she hands   
the crying child to her mom.  
  
Joyce walks the floor with the crying child "Brie its OK." she assures   
  
Downstairs Buffy paces the floor with the phone "Come on Angel pick up" she mutters as the phone   
rings  
  
"Angel..." Cordelia begins  
  
"Cordy its Buffy is Angel there?" Buffy demands interrupting the ex-cheerleader  
  
"He's still out."  
  
"Damn" Buffy swears "Did he take the cellphone?"  
  
"Of course not. You know he hates that thing."  
  
"When will he be back?" demands Buffy   
  
"He should be back soon. What's wrong?"  
  
"Tell him to call me as soon as he gets home" Buffy says  
  
"Sure what's wrong?"  
  
"Brie had a bad dream. She won't stop crying." Buffy answers  
  
"Hey Slayer" Spike greets opening the front door  
  
"I'm on the phone" Buffy snaps "Look just have him call me" Buffy hangs up as Joyce walks down the   
stairs.   
  
"What's wrong with cutie?" he asks  
  
"She had a bad dream" Joyce answers handing Briena to Buffy  
  
"Oh" Spike says   
  
Buffy frowns walking the floor  
  
"I tried everything I can think of" Joyce tells them   
  
"She's used to Angel doing this" Buffy remarks then looks at Spike "That's it"  
  
"What?" Joyce asks  
  
"She can't calm down because she's not used to someone with a heartbeat comforting her." she looks at Spike hopefully "Spike?"  
  
"Anything to stop her from crying" he agrees taking the little girl from Buffy  
  
Briena sighs happily her head resting against a quiet chest "Want Daddy" she mumbles sleepily content to sleep in the arms of Spike   
  
"See Slayer people like me" Spike chuckles  
  
"She likes you because like Angel you don't have a heartbeat" Buffy reminds   
  
"Hey" he protests   
**** LA: An hour later ****   
Cordelia looks up to find Angel stumbling into the apartment his clothes torn and bloody "What happened to you?" she demands standing she helps him into the room   
  
Angel groans in pain "He was with some of his demons goons."  
  
"You look like you'd been hit by a truck" Cordelia observes heading into the bathroom she returns with the first aid kit.  
  
"Gee thanks" he says sarcastically groaning as he removes his shirt   
  
"Buffy called" Cordelia tells him as she takes out the ace bandages she gasps at the sight of a wound inches from his heart "Angel that is just gross" she complains  
  
Angel winces "Sorry that my almost deadly wound grosses you out"   
  
"whatever" she rolls her eyes as she continues to patch him up  
  
"What did Buffy want?" Angel asks  
  
"Brie had a nightmare and Buffy thought talking to you would calm her down"  
  
Hearing that his daughter had a nightmare he looks at Cordelia "Hand me the phone" he demands  
  
Cordelia grabs the phone off the counter "Here now hold still" she instructs  
  
Angel dials the familiar number listening to the other end ring "Come on pick up" he mutters   
  
"Hello" Buffy asks breathlessly  
  
"Hey" Angel greets "damn it Cordelia that hurt" he growls as Cordelia removes a splinter  
  
"God you are such a baby its just a splinter"  
  
"Next time warn me OK"   
  
Buffy laughs lightly "Let me talk to Cordy" she requests  
  
Reluctantly the injured vampire hands the phone to Cordelia  
  
"Hey Buffy" Cordelia greets  
  
"Hey. So how bad is it this time?" she asks   
  
"Ehh. Not as bad as the time when Spike and the psycho tried that ritual" Cordelia replies "Except this   
time I'm the one having to deal with the grumpy vampire"  
  
"He's not very good at being bandaged up" Buffy agrees  
  
"I'm not grumpy" Angel retorts   
  
"You better talk to him" Cordelia remarks "Otherwise he will keep getting antsy as I patch him up." she hands the phone to Angel  
  
"Hi" he greets again  
  
"Hey you. Are you OK?" Buffy asks concerned  
  
"Sure nothing some sleep won't take care of. How's Brie? Cordy told me she had a nightmare"  
  
Buffy looks down at the little girl asleep beside her on the bed "She's asleep right now" she answers "it took a while but she went back to sleep"  
  
"What happened?" Angel asks  
  
"Mom and I were talking downstairs when we heard her scream. She kept saying you were hurt. She wouldn't stop crying no matter what we did."  
  
"How'd you get her to go back to sleep?" Angel questions  
  
"Spike did it."  
  
"Spike? As in annoying Spike?" Angel demands   
  
"I'm done" Cordelia announces  
  
"Hold on a sec Buff." he requests "Thanks Cordy. Its late why don't you crash in Brie's room."  
  
"Night then." Buffy hears Cordelia say to Angel  
  
"I'm back" he announces  
  
"Why is Cordy staying over?" she asks   
  
Angel smiles faintly "Jealous?"  
  
"Funny" Buffy snaps  
  
"She sometimes stays over when she works late or when she watches Brie." he explains  
  
"I'm surprised that either of you are still alive then."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Angel asks  
  
"You two are like the exact opposite in personality"  
  
"So are you and I" he points out  
  
"Yes but Cordelia is... is Cordelia."  
  
"How did Spike get Brie to calm down?" Angel asks changing the subject  
  
"Well I realized that she's used to hearing a faint heartbeat or none at all. So he was the only one with either of those qualifications. Spike took her and almost immediately she fell asleep."  
  
Angel smiles faintly "She sometimes does that. So how was she otherwise?"  
  
"Angel she was really good. We went to the mall and the park when we got home she was out like a light."  
  
"Uh oh did she inherit your shopping obsession?" he asks teasingly  
  
"Ha ha" Buffy laughs "Anyway Mom was the one who was excited about shopping. She kept finding all these cute clothes for Brie"  
  
"Buff I hope you stopped her from buying Brie a bunch of stuff?" Angel asks "Brie has too many clothes as it is."  
  
"I know. I kept Mom from buying out the clothing section."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that there is a but in this conversation?" Angel groans  
  
"Well there is. See when we got to the toystore Mom saw this big stuffed monkey..."  
  
"Buffy" he groans "Brie doesn't need anymore toys or stuffed animals" Angel remarks  
  
"I know but we've got to placate my mother. After all Brie will most likely be her only grandchild" Buffy points out "so let her spoil Brie"  
  
"All right" he agrees   
  
"Thank you. Anyway the monkey is really cute he wears diapers and has a bottle" she tells him "Mom was enjoying the whole spoiling thing. Brie seemed to like it too"  
  
"I don't doubt it" Angel chuckles   
  
"She misses you though" Buffy tells him  
  
"I miss her too." Angel sighs looking around "Things are too quiet without her around." he smiles picking up a small stuffed animal "Its odd. I mean we've only known about her for two weeks yet..."  
  
"It seems like forever" she adds   
  
"Yeah" he's silent "You better get some sleep" he tells her  
  
"I know. See you tonight?"  
  
"Yes I'll be there around 8. Give Brie a kiss for me"  
  
"I will" Buffy promises  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Buffy echoes hanging up the phone she smiles at the little girl asleep beside her. Leaning down she kisses Briena's cheek "From your Daddy" she whispers laying beside the little girl "Goodnight my little angel"  
**** Sunday Morning ****  
"Buffy" Briena says shaking the sleeping blond beside her  
  
Groaning Buffy opens her eyes "Brie" she yawns  
  
"I wanna talk to Angel"   
  
Buffy rolls over to look at the clock "Its too early babygirl he's still sleeping"  
  
"Want to talk to Angel" Briena demands   
  
Buffy looks into the sad brown eyes so much like her love's and knows she can't resist. "All right sweetie we'll call him." she reluctantly agrees sitting up she pulls the little girl onto her lap reaching for the phone. Dialling the number she listens as the other end rings "Brie baby you can't talk to him for long he needs his sleep"  
  
Briena nods leaning against Buffy   
  
Buffy smiles as she hears a familiar voice answer with a tired growl "What"  
  
Buffy laughs "Still aren't a morning person I hear"   
  
Angel groans "Buff I've only been asleep for an hour"  
  
"Sorry baby but someone wanted to talk to you. Someone who woke me up" she says tickling the little girl on her lap  
  
"Stop" Briena giggles   
  
Angel laughs "All right just for her"  
  
"Here" Buffy hands the phone to the laughing child  
  
"Hi Angel" Briena greets   
  
"Hi Brie. How are you sweetie?"  
  
"I had a bad dream" she tells him  
  
"I heard. What was it about?" he asks  
  
"A bad bunch of demons hurt you" she replies  
  
"I'm OK little one. Just a few scratches"  
  
"OK"   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nope" she answers  
  
"Can I talk to Buffy sweetie"  
  
"OK" Briena agrees handing the phone to Buffy "Wants to talk to you"  
  
Buffy smiles taking the phone "Hey you better get back to sleep."  
  
"I will." he promises "I'll see you tonight"  
  
"Tonight" she agrees  
  
"Give Brie a kiss for me"  
  
"I will. Have a good sleep"  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye" she echoes hanging up the phone. She hugs the little girl kissing her head "Lets go get breakfast" Buffy suggests standing she picks Briena up  
  
Briena nods   
**** That night ****  
"Brie no jumping on the bed" Buffy admonishes catching the little girl in mid jump  
  
"Your supposed to be asleep young lady" Joyce says from the doorway  
  
"Uh oh" Buffy says her eyes wide "We've been caught"  
  
Briena laughs   
  
"You think that's funny?" Buffy asks with a grin  
  
Briena nods "Uh huh"  
  
"Briena you should be sleeping" Joyce says taking the giggling child from Buffy  
  
Briena shakes her head "I'm not tired." she insists smiling happily as she looks towards the window then door "I want down." she demands  
  
"Say please" Buffy reminds  
  
Briena squirms in Joyce's arms "I want down please" she requests  
  
"All right" Joyce agrees putting the little girl down they watch as she races out of the room   
  
"Angel's here" Buffy explains  
  
"How do you know he's here?" Joyce asks  
  
"I can feel him" Buffy answers leaving her mother watching her confused. Buffy watches as Briena flies down the stairs.  
  
"Angel" Briena greets happily as she launches herself into his arms  
  
Angel swings the little girl up into his arms "Hi Briena"  
  
Briena wraps her arms around his neck "Hi"  
  
Angel hugs her back kissing her head  
  
"Hi Angel" Buffy greets coming down the stairs with Briena backpack and two other shopping bags "I see she's already calmed down" she observes  
  
"Has she been acting up?" Angel asks  
  
"She's been hyper" Joyce answers walking down the stairs   
  
"She couldn't wait to see you" Buffy adds  
  
"Missed Angel" Briena yawns laying her head on his shoulder she pulls out his cross from under his shirt   
and fidgets with it  
  
"Missed you too" Angel whispers   
  
"Are we going home?" she asks tiredly  
  
"Yeah little one. Why don't you say bye and thank you to Buffy and Joyce" he suggests  
  
"Thank you" Briena says shyly  
  
"Your welcome sweetheart" Joyce smiles  
  
"Bye" she waves  
  
"Angel can you drop me off at school?" Buffy asks  
  
"Sure" Angel nods   
  
"Thanks. I'll go grab my stuff" she heads back up the stairs  
  
"Joyce thanks for watching her" Angel says picking up Briena's backpack  
  
"It was fun" she smiles   
  
Angel smiles back "If your ever in LA stop by."  
  
"I will"   
  
"Brie I need to put you down" Angel says  
  
Briena reluctantly lets go of his neck. "OK"  
  
Angel places her on the ground picking up the shopping bags. "Buffy are you ready? We don't have all night"  
  
"Very funny" she scowls coming down the stairs with a backpack "I'll see you later Mom" Buffy says hugging her mother  
  
"All right." Joyce hugs her back then smiles at Briena "Brie can I have a hug?"  
  
Briena nods holding her arms up.  
  
Joyce picks her up giving her a big hug then hands her over to Buffy "It was nice to meet you Briena"  
  
Briena smiles laying her head on Buffy's shoulder "Bye"  
  
Buffy carries the little girl out to the car. She places the little girl in the back seat then she gets into the front seat.  
  
Angel smiles at the sight of his family in the car. Getting into the drivers side he starts the car. "So Buff what's the plan for this week?" Angel asks glancing at her  
  
"Oh the normal... school, patrol, hanging out. You?"  
  
"Beisdes work not much. I got a call from one of Brie's teachers and the kids are going on a field trip on Thursday to the zoo"  
  
"The zoo?" Briena asks excitedly  
  
"Yes the zoo." Angel confirms smiling at Buffy  
  
"I like animals" Briena says "Angel can we get a dog?"  
  
Angel groans remembering the last time he was around a dog "Sorry Brie we can't have a dog"  
  
"Why?" Brie asks   
  
"Angel all kids need pets"  
  
"Buffy do you remember the little dog of Drusilla's... Sunshine?"  
  
"Not really. Why did she name the dog Sunshine?"  
  
Angel shrugs "I have no clue. I never did understand how her mind works"  
  
"What happened to the dog?" Buffy asks  
  
"Dru has a tendency to be absent minded. She forgot to feed the dog most of the time finally she turned it"  
  
"What? A vampire dog?" Buffy asks surprised  
  
Angel nods "That dog was annoyed Angelus so much that he staked it"  
  
"Staked a vamped dog?" Buffy says with a laugh  
  
"I know but that damn dog was annoying"  
  
"I want a pet" Briena demands "Please?"  
  
Angel groans "OK you can get a fish." he finally agrees pulling into the dorm parking lot where they hear loud music playing  
  
"Where are we?" Briena asks looking around  
  
"This is were I live" Buffy answers  
  
"Why?" Briena asks  
  
"I go to school here" Buffy smiles at Briena   
  
"Oh" Briena yawns  
  
Buffy opens the passenger side door "I'll talk to you later" she leans down kissing Briena's head. "Call me when you get home" she tells Angel  
  
"I will" he nods  
  
"Bye Briena" Buffy smiles  
  
"Bye Buffy" Briena waves  
**** Two hours later ****  
Angel pulls the car into the parking garage turning off the engine he smiles at the sight of the sleeping child in the back seat. Gently he picks her up carrying the sleeping child into the apartment where he finds Cordelia sprawled on the couch with a magazine   
  
"About time you got back" she complains  
  
"Can you put her down?" he requests  
  
"Sure" Cordelia sighs taking Briena from him carrying her into her bedroom  
  
Angel goes back out to the car returning with the bags.   
  
"Gee did Buffy buy out the mall?" Cordelia questions returning to the livingroom  
  
"No Joyce did" Angel replies  
  
"Well I'm outta here" Cordelia announces picking up her purse. "No one called. So I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Thanks for staying Cordy" Angel remarks  
  
Cordelia nods "Bye" she nods heading out the door  
  
Angel smiles noticing Briena's Mr. Doggie picking up the stuffed animal he carries it into Briena's room. He puts the stuffed dog in the sleeping child's arms leaning down he brushes a light kiss across her forehead. "Sleep well little girl"  



	15. Parts 21 to 23

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 21  
**** Next Morning ****  
Briena awakens to find herself in her own bed smiling she hops out of bed with Mr. Doggie under her arm she goes into the livingroom where she finds the shopping bags. Opening one of the bags she takes out a book of animals and carries it into Angel's bedroom. Carefully she crawls into the bed beside the sleeping vampire.  
  
"Shh Mr. Doggie Angel's sleeping" she whispers to the stuffed dog.  
  
Unknown to her Angel had awoken when she had gotten out of bed. Pretending to be asleep the vampire listens to Briena as she talks to the stuffed animal.  
  
"That's an aardvark. They eat ants." she whispers turning the page "That's a bear... they eat plants, fish, bugs, and on cartoons honey. Thats a cat." the page turns "dog. I like dogs but Angel said we can't have one. Elephant. He's got a funny nose called a trunk." turns the page "That's a fish. Spike calls Riley Fishboy. I don't like him he's bad"  
  
Hearing that Angel props his head up on his hand. "Briena its not nice to call Riley Fishboy"  
  
Briena looks at him her eyes wide "But Spike calls him that"  
  
"Briena what Spike does isn't always good" he reminds  
  
Briena scrunches her nose up "I don't like him Angel"  
  
"I know baby." he reaches out tapping her nose with his forefinger "but still its not nice to call people names. No matter how much you dislike them"  
  
"OK Angel"  
  
"Good" Angel leans his back against the headboard. "Brie baby why do you say Riley is bad?"  
  
"I dunno" she shrugs "He feels bad" she replies  
  
"Why does he feel bad?"   
  
Briena looks at the stuffed dog then at Angel her eyes sad "He hurts them. He thinks they're all bad. He thinks Spike's bad. He thinks Daddy's bad." she sniffles tearfully "He thinks I'm bad too."  
  
"Oh sweetie you aren't bad" Angel pulls her onto his lap. "He just fears what he doesn't understand."  
  
"He makes my tummy and head hurt" she tells him  
  
"I promise I won't let him make your head or tummy hurt ever again"  
  
" 'kay" Brie sighs happily  
  
"Now how about we read more of your book" Angel suggests picking up the disgarded book   
  
"OK" Briena agrees  
**** Thursday Afternoon ****   
"Brie have fun at the zoo" Angel tells the little girl  
  
"I will" she smiles throwing her arms around his neck she kisses his cheek "Bye"  
  
"Cordy keep an eye on her" Angel orders the brunette  
  
"I don't see why I have to go" Cordelia whines  
  
"Because if Doyle has a vision how is he going to explain it" Angel asks  
  
"Oh fine. Come on Briena" Cordelia takes the little girl's hand   
  
"Bye Angel. Bye Doyle" Briena waves as they walk out of the office  
  
"So think she's gonna last?" Doyle questions   
  
"Who Cordy?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"She'll be fine"  
  
"Lets hope she is. Otherwise she'll bitch about it for a while"  
**** Later that afternoon ****  
"Angel come and get your kid" Cordelia calls entering the apartment  
  
Angel walks into the kitchen to find Cordelia carrying the sleeping child. Carefully he takes Briena from her arms. "How was it?" he asks taking the child into her room  
  
"Fine" Cordelia answers flopping on the couch "Those kids are terrors."  
"Was Brie good?" Angel asks joining her   
  
"She and two other kids were the only ones that behaved"  
  
"Thanks for going with her."  
  
Cordelia stands "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Angel sits at his desk and starts to do some reading after a while he looks up to see Briena walking out of her room rubbing her eyes  
  
"Angel" she says sleepily  
  
"Hey sweetie" Angel smiles  
  
"I'm hungry" she says   
  
"What do you want to eat?" he asks   
  
"Can I have grilled cheese?" she requests  
  
"Sure Brie baby" he stands going into the kitchen. Briena follows climbing onto her chair she watches as Angel makes her sandwich. "Brie did you have fun today?" he asks  
  
"Uh huh" she nods "I saw giraffees, elephants, monkeys, bears, and big kitties." Angel listens as she tells him all she saw occasionally asking her questions about the animals.   
  
Later that night Angel is tucking her into bed "I'm glad you had fun today baby" he smiles leaning close "Did you like seeing all those animals?"  
  
Briena smiles sadly "I woulda had more fun if you had been able to come too Daddy"  
  
"I wish I had been able to come."  
  
"Someday we'll be able to" Briena yawns "mommy will come too" she closes her eyes  
  
"One day" Angel muses "Night babygirl" he kisses her forehead  
  
"Night Daddy" she sighs  
  
Angel sits there listening to the little girl fall asleep "I love you babygirl"   
**** Next Morning ****   
"Angel" Briena says throwing herself on the bed beside him "Angel wake up" she shakes him  
  
Angel opens his eyes smiling at the little girl   
  
"You awake Angel?" she demands  
  
"Yes"   
  
Briena grins "Is Buffy coming this weekend?"  
  
"No little one she isn't"  
  
Briena frowns "Do I get to go stay with Buffy?"   
  
"No my girl" he replies tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "She has to study this weekend."  
  
"Oh"   
  
"You'll see her next weekend. I promise"  
  
"Is Spike coming to visit this weekend?" Briena asks hopefully  
  
"I don't know little one. He tends to show up when he wants"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"But Molly called and asked me if you could go play with Vincent tomorrow afternoon" Angel tells her  
  
"I like playing with Vincent. He's almost as fun to play with as Spike"  
  
Angel smiles "Come on Brie lets go get you some breakfast"  
  
Part 22  
**** Saturday Afternoon ****  
Hearing a knock at the door Angel calls "Briena Molly and Vincent are here" he opens the door "Come on in" he invites   
  
"Is she ready to go?" Molly asks  
  
"I think" Angel answers just as Briena races into the kitchen "Briena did you put away your toys?"   
  
Briena fidgets looking at the floor  
  
Angel shakes his head "Move it. Finish cleaning up" he points to the livingroom  
  
Briena sighs trudging into livingroom   
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Angel asks going to the fridge  
  
"No thanks" Molly shakes her head  
  
"Mommy can I go help Briena?" Vincent asks  
  
"Sure" Molly nods watching as her son races out of the kitchen. She sits down at the table with a sigh  
  
Angel sits across from her "How's school going?"  
  
Molly sighs "Not good. Things have been a little hectic."  
  
"If you need someone to watch Vincent he can spend the day here." he offers  
  
"I may take you up on that" Molly grins  
  
"Its fine with me. You've done a lot for us... especially Brie"  
  
"She's a sweet kid. She and Vincent get along great"  
  
"Done" Briena announces reentering the kitchen Vincent following  
  
Angel smiles crouching before her "Did you put away your toys?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Did you put away your books?"  
  
"Uh huh" she nods  
  
"What about your stuffed animals?"  
  
"I put them away"  
  
"Dirty clothes?"  
  
"In laundry basket" she answers with a grin  
  
"Brush your teeth?" Angel asks  
  
"Yep" she tells him  
  
Angel smiles back "Well then give me a hug and your done"  
  
Briena throws her arms around his neck "Bye" she says kissing his cheek  
  
"Have fun and be good for Molly"  
  
" 'kay" she nods   
  
Angel stands "Thanks again Molly"  
  
"No problem" the teen smiles "You two ready?" she asks the two kids  
  
"Yes" they answer happily  
  
"Bye Angel" Briena waves  
  
"Bye Angel" Vincent echoes  
  
"I'll have her back by dinner." Molly promises following the two out the door  
  
"We'll be in the office" Angel informs her watching as they leave. Locking the door after they leave he takes the elevator up to the office.   
  
"Hey" Cordelia greets as he enters taking a seat at his desk. "So where's Brie?"  
  
"Molly came to pick her up for the afternoon" Angel answers opening the file cabinet   
  
"You know I think those two have a little crush on each other" Cordelia chuckles  
  
"She's too young to have a crush" Angel protests  
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes "Angel your never too young or in some cases too old to have a crush."  
  
Angel groans "I don't want to think about that" he heads into his office Cordelia following close behind  
  
"Oh I get it" Cordelia says sitting down  
  
"Get what?" Angel asks distractedly   
  
"You don't want her to grow up" Cordelia remarks "You want her to be a little girl forever"  
  
Angel looks up at her "I guess I do." he leans back in his chair   
  
"Angel she's going to get older there's nothing you can do about it." she frowns "other than the whole vampire thing."  
  
"Cordelia" he growls   
  
"All right all right" she holds her hands up in the air "I'll get to work"  
**** A few hours later ****  
Joyce opens the outer office door to find the dark haired ex-Cheerleader sitting at the desk.   
  
Cordelia looks up "Mrs Summers" she says surprised  
  
"Cordelia" Joyce nods "Is Angel in?"  
  
"Uh yeah he's on the phone. I'll just go let him know your here. Have a seat" she gestures to the couch. Cordelia knocks on the door entering the office   
  
"Kate can you hold on for a sec?" he asks "Thanks" he covers the receiver "What?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers is here to see you" she tells him  
  
Angel frowns "Tell her I'll be a minute"  
  
Cordelia nods closing the office door behind her "He'll be a minute"  
  
Joyce nods   
  
"Kate I need to call you back. Buffy's mom just came into town"  
  
"Is everything OK?" Kate asks  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to you later" he says hanging up. He stands going to the door "Hello Joyce" he greets  
  
"Hi Angel. I'm in town for a few days. I thought I'd stop by and see how things are going" Joyce stands  
  
"come on in." he invites "Brie's not here right now. She went to over to a friends house. She should be back in a while"  
  
Joyce enters his office looking around "How's she doing in daycare?" she asks sitting down  
  
"She's having fun. Its taking her a while to make friends other than Vincent but she's doing better. She's not as shy as she was at first."   
  
Joyce smiles   
  
"So what are you doing in LA?" Angel asks  
  
"There's a couple art shows, an estate sale, and an auction going on. I'm here until Monday. Then I have to head to San Diego for another auction and estate sale."  
  
Angel frowns "Are you here for the auction at the Granger Hotel?"   
  
"Uh yes I am. Why?"  
  
"I just heard about it" he cocks his head towards the door   
  
The outer office door opens "Daddy" Briena calls excitedly   
  
Angel goes to the doorway only to have Briena throw herself into his arms "Hey you where's Molly?"   
  
"You know she's like a rabbit" Molly laughs entering the office carrying Vincent  
  
Angel chuckles "That she is. So was she good?"  
  
"They both behaved" Molly tells him  
  
Angel nods "Good." he senses Joyce behind him "Joyce this is Molly and that is Vincent"  
  
"Hello" Joyce smiles   
  
"Hi nice to meet you" Molly smiles back  
  
"Hi" Briena smiles at Joyce  
  
"Mommy" Vincent whines "I'm sleepy"  
  
"I know you are." Molly grins at Briena "I'll see you later"   
  
" 'kay" Briena smiles back "Bye"  
  
"Bye 'riena" Vincent yawns   
  
"Thanks for watching her" Angel says to Molly  
  
"No problem" Molly says carrying her son out the door  
  
Angel turns to Joyce "Joyce would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Stay" Briena requests hopefully  
  
Seeing the look on Briena's face Joyce nods "Sure"  
  
"Yeah" Briena says happily  
  
The adults laugh at the little girl's enthusiam "Cordy?" Angel asks  
  
"Sorry I have plans" the ex-Cheerleader replies "Remember Doyle was supposed to watch Briena tonight while you patrol cause I have a date"  
  
"Oh yeah" Angel remembers "Have a good time"  
  
"I'll lock up" Cordelia says waving them to the elevator  
  
"Bye Cordy" Briena waves over the dark haired vampires shoulder  
  
"It was good to see you Cordelia" Joyce smiles  
  
"Same"  
  
Once downstairs Angel puts Briena down on the floor "Brie why don't you go show Joyce your room" he suggests  
  
Briena nods going to Joyce she tugs on her hand "Come on"  
  
Laughing Joyce follows the little girl into her room. Angel smiles happy that his daughter and Joyce have taken to each other.  
**** Two hours later ****  
"Let me help you clean up" Joyce offers standing  
  
"I've got it." Angel replies noticing Briena is trying to sneak out of the kitchen "I don't think so Brie"  
  
Briena stops "I want to go color" she pouts  
  
Angel looks at her "Put your dishes in the sink and then you can go color"  
  
"Oh all right" she grumbles carrying her dishes to the sink "Now?"  
  
"Go ahead" he nods "Want some tea?" he asks Joyce  
  
"Sounds good" she says   
  
Angel puts the teakettle on then faces Joyce "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Brie for a few hours"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to"  
  
"What are you looking to acquire at the auctions?" Angel asks  
  
"I'm not really sure. I'm mostly just browsing"  
  
"I've heard that the auction at the Granger Hotel is going to have some pretty good pieces."   
  
Briena enters the kitchen carrying her paper and pencils joining them at the table   
  
Hearing the teakettle whistle Angel stands going to the cabinet he takes out the mugs and teabags. "So how's the gallery doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. We've been busy"  
  
Angel and Joyce talk for a while longer when Angel realizes what time it is. "I better get going." he stands putting the mug in the sink "I'll be back in two hours. Briena be good for Joyce. If you need me the cellphone number is on the fridge"  
  
"What time does she go to bed?" Joyce asks  
  
"By nine" Angel answers pulling on his jacket "I should be back 9:30 or 10." he grabs his car keys  
  
"What are you drawing?" Joyce asks moving closer to the little girl "Wow I like your drawing"  
  
"Thank you" Briena grins   
  
"Do you like daycare?"   
  
Briena shrugs "Its OK. I'd rather stay with Angel. But he says that I need to make friends."  
  
"What do you do there?"  
  
"Draw. Color. Play with playdough"  
  
Joyce listens as the little girl tells her all about daycare. Glancing at the clock Joyce says "Time to clean up kiddo. Its almost bedtime" She smiles at the child as she begins to put away her things.   
**** Sunnydale: Buffy and Willow's dorm ****  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Riley asks noticing his girlfriends distraction from studying  
  
"Huh?" Buffy responds jarred out of her thoughts  
  
"You looked like you were in deep thought" Riley states  
  
"I sometimes do that" she replies   
  
"You've been doing it alot lately" Riley remarks  
  
"I have?" Buffy asks  
  
"For the past two-three weeks. More since last weekend"  
  
"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind" she apologizes  
  
"I've noticed" he mutters  
  
"What's bothering you Riley?"  
  
Riley closes his book "Since your friends were here you've been acting weird" he pauses "And you never really told me who they are"  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything Riley. There are things you don't need to know" Buffy replies  
  
"Why don't I need to know?" Riley demands   
  
"Because it doesn't concern you" she snaps  
  
"What's the big deal in telling me who they are? Are you hiding something?" he asks   
  
"Its not a big deal." she lies  
  
"So then who are they?" he pushes  
  
Buffy knows he won't give up until she tells him something "Angel's an old friend"  
  
"Old friend? As in boyfriend?" Riley asks  
  
Buffy shrugs "Yeah. Big deal."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Riley demands  
  
"I told you just not much, besides its the past. Angel and I had a pretty bad break up"  
  
"Not bad enough if your babysitting for him"  
  
"Even though he and I broke up we're still friends. So deal with it"  
  
Riley nods "Its not a problem I just wish you told me that you still talk to him." he pauses "So who's the kid?"  
  
Buffy looks at her boyfriend annoyed "His daughter" she answers "our daughter" she thinks to herself  
  
"When did you date this guy?"  
  
"On and off my last three years of highschool."  
  
"You were serious with a guy who had a kid?" Riley asks amazed  
  
Buffy shrugs "I didn't know about her neither did he. He just found out a while ago. He called me up and asked if I could watch her for the weekend. I said yes"  
  
"Why didn't he just call the mother?"  
  
"He did. I am her mother" she thinks to herself "She's not really involved in Briena's life" she lies. "Look Riley lets just finish studying. I need to do a quick patrol"  
**** Angel's apartment ****  
Joyce looks up from her reading as she hears the door open  
  
Angel enters removing his jacket he greets Joyce "Hi how'd she do?"  
  
Joyce smiles "She was good."  
  
"Did she give you any trouble when you put her down?"  
  
Joyce shakes her head "She definately doesn't take after Buffy at that age. Buffy was a terror to put to bed"  
  
"Doesn't surprise me" Angel smiles "Brie does pretty well at bedtime except when Doyle watches her. They tend to get really hyper"  
  
"I better get going. I have paperwork to do" she packs up her stuff  
  
"Thanks for watching her" Angel says appreciatively  
  
"Thanks for letting me" Joyce says gratefully  
  
"Anytime." Angel walks Joyce to the door saying goodbye. He heads into Briena's room pulling up the covers he kisses her forehead "Sleep well Brie. I love you"  
  
Briena stirs slightly "Hi Daddy" she mumbles sleepily  
  
"Hi baby girl" he whispers   
  
Briena opens her eyes sleepily "Your home" she yawns  
  
"Yes sweetie. Now go back to sleep" he whispers smoothing her hair  
  
"Love you Daddy" she yawns closing her eyes   
  
Angel kisses her cheek standing he leaves the room partially closing the door behind him. Going into the kitchen he starts working on cleaning up the dinner dishes. As the phone rings he quickly wipes off his hands reaching for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey" Buffy greets her voice calm   
  
"Hey yourself" Angel returns "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Buffy replies "Why do you think somethings wrong?"  
  
"Buffy I know you. I can tell when somethings bothering you"  
  
"I've just had a long day" she sighs tiredly  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Mostly studying" she groans "My head is hurting."   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Not just from studying but from Riley's nagging"  
  
"Nagging?" Angel asks amused turning off the kitchen light he heads into his room "For what?"  
  
On the other end Buffy curls up with Mr Gordo cradling the phone against her shoulder "He finally asked about you and Briena"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"He wasn't too happy to find out how long we were together. So what did you do today?"  
  
"Worked. Molly picked Brie up early afternoon and brought her back before dinner. I managed to get a lot of work done. Your mom came by"  
  
"Oh great" Buffy groans "Did she behave?"  
  
Angel chuckles changing into his pajama bottoms "She watched Brie when I went out. She left about half an hour ago" he leans against the headboard.   
  
"How's the baby?" Buffy asks  
  
At the question Angel hears little feet padding into his room he chuckles "Speaking of her"  
  
"What?" Buffy asks  
  
Briena enters Angel's room rubbing her eyes tiredly   
  
"What are you doing up?" Angel asks the little girl  
  
Briena shrugs crawling into the bed next to Angel  
  
"What's Briena doing up?" Buffy asks on the other end  
  
Angel chuckles "She's asleep again" he answers covering the child with the sheet  
  
"I better get some sleep" Buffy says reluctantly "Give Briena a kiss for me"  
  
"Sure" Angel agrees "I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye" Buffy whispers  
  
"Bye" he echoes hanging up the phone. He reaches over turning off the lamp he lays on his side his arm under his head. Through the darkness he looks at the sleeping child and he gives a half smile reaching out he rests his hand above her heart. Angel listens to the small heart beating feeling her chest rise and fall. "Such a beautiful sound and feeling" he thinks awed "coming from a beautiful little girl"  
  
Part 23  
**** Wednesday Evening ****   
"Angel phone" Cordelia calls from the outer office  
  
From his office Angel puts down the book he's reading to Briena standing he carries her over to his desk "Got it" he calls juggling the little girl and the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Angel this is Molly"   
  
"Oh hi Molly what can I do for you?" Angel asks shifting the fidgeting little girl in his arms  
  
"Vincent was wondering if Briena could come with us tomorrow afternoon to see the new Disney movie and then go out to dinner afterward"  
  
Angel looks at the little girl in his arms "Sure she'd like that"  
  
"All right then. We'll pick her up at 3."  
  
"Sure. We'll probably be up in the office" he tells her  
  
"Cool. Later" Molly says hanging up  
  
Angel shakes his head at Briena who just grins at him "What are you grinnin' at?" he demands  
  
"Is Buffy coming this weekend?" she asks  
  
"We're going to Sunnydale" Angel tells her sitting back down  
  
"Are you staying this time?" she asks hopefully her eyes wide   
  
Angel nods "You are staying with Buffy though. I'm going to stay at the mansion but I'll see you every night before you go to bed" he promises  
  
"OK" she nods content she lays her head against his chest "Read more" she requests  
**** Next Afternoon ****  
"Hey" Cordelia says opening the office door "Molly and Vincent are here"  
  
Briena races passed Cordelia to the outer office "Hi" she greets happily   
  
"Come on" Vincent says tugging on his mother's hand and taking Briena's hand "Lets go"  
  
Angel chuckles "Have fun you guys"  
  
Briena grins at Angel "Bye Angel. Bye Cordy"   
  
"Remember Brie Cordy's watching you tonight" he reminds  
  
"OK" Briena nods  
  
"I'll have her back around 7 or 8"  
  
"Call and let Cordelia know if its going to be any later"  
  
"Will do" Molly nods "Come on you two rugrats lets get going"  
  
"Bye" Briena waves  
**** Sundown: The apartment ****  
"Cordy make sure Brie gets to bed early enough" Angel reminds hiding stakes throughout his clothes. "I'm taking the cell so call when they get back"  
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes "Angel I've taken care of her before"  
  
"I know. Its the fact that this is the first time she's been out late without one of us"  
  
"I know" she remarks  
  
"I don't know when I'll be back. Put Brie in my bed and you can take hers."  
  
"Isn't Doyle going with you?" Cordelia asks  
  
Angel nods "He is. I have to go pick him up" he grabs his keys and heads out of the apartment  
  
"He could have said bye. Or thanks Cordy" grumbles the Prom Queen  
****   
"Did you two like the movie?" Molly asks glancing in the rearview mirror  
  
"I liked it" Briena nods  
  
"It was funny" Vincent adds  
  
Molly nods "It sure was"   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a car barrels into the side of Molly's car. Briena hears a slamming and screech of twisting metal then feels a sharp pain through her body and then nothing.  
****   
"Oh my God" Kate whispers coming to a stop at the sight of a five car pile-up. Getting out of her car she flashes her badge at the uniformed officer holding people back "What happened here?" she asks the cop  
  
"Some idiot drove his car into the side of another car. Three dead, two in serious and a child in critical."   
  
"A child?" Kate asks stunned   
  
"Yeah. Over there" he points towards a mangled car  
  
Kate looks over to see the paramedics lifting out a small dark haired child covered in blood. "Oh my God." she says horrified as she rushes over to them "How bad is she?" Kate demands  
  
"Are you her mother?" asks a paramedic as they head towards the ambulance  
  
Kate shakes her head following them "No I'm a friend of her father's"  
  
"You better get a hold of him." the paramedic tells Kate closing the ambulance doors  
  
Kate nods watching as the ambulance pulls away speeding in the direction of the hospital. She turns around running to her car taking out her cell phone she dials Angel's home number. "Angel" she says hurriedly  
  
"Uh no this Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia its Kate. Is Angel there?" she asks starting her car  
  
"No Kate he's out. Can I take a message?" Cordelia asks  
  
"Briena was in a car accident" Kate tells her  
  
"Oh my god" Cordelia replies "Is she OK?"  
  
"She looked bad. They took her to the hospital. I'm on my way there now to see what I can find out"  
  
"I'll call Angel and we'll meet you at the hospital" Cordelia says hanging up the phone. She quickly dials Angel's cell phone   
**** The Sewers ****  
"How's the Slayer?" Doyle asks his boss as they walk through the sewer  
  
"She's good. Studying hard."  
  
"You talk a lot?" Doyle asks curiously  
  
Angel nods "Pretty much everyday" he answers as his phone rings "What Cordy?" he asks "This isn't the greatest time..." he trails off  
  
"I know Angel. Its Brie" Cordelia interrupts  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel demands   
  
"Kate just called there was a car accident" she tells him  
  
"What? Is Briena OK?" Angel demands worried  
  
"Kate said that she didn't look too good" Cordelia admits  
  
Angel looks at Doyle "All right grab the paperwork Jack gave me and meet us at the hospital" he hangs up the phone  
  
"What's wrong Angel?" Doyle asks seeing his bosses fear  
  
"Its Brie... she was in a car accident. They took her to the hospital"  
  
"We better get there" Doyle says as they hurry throught the sewers to the car  
**** The hospital ****   
Kate parks her car racing into the hospital "I'm looking for the little girl brought in from the car accident" she says to the nurse at the desk  
  
"She's in the 3rd emergency OR." the nurse answers  
  
Katie nods "Thanks." she rushes down the hall standing infront of the door she watches as the doctors and nurses rush around the little girl. "Come on Angel" she mutters pacing  
  
A few moments later Angel and Doyle rush down the hallway "How is she?" Angel asks  
  
"I don't know." Kate answers "They've been working on her"  
  
"What happened?" Angel demands his eyes on his injured daughter  
  
"Some guy broadsided the car Briena was in. He caused a five car pile-up."  
  
"What about the others in the car?" Angel asks hoping that Molly and Vincent are all right  
  
"From what I was told they died on impact"  
  
Angel sits down leaning on his forearms "The driver?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Kate answers   
  
Angel looks up as he hears the door opens "How is she?" he asks the doctor  
  
The doctor looks over the somberly dressed man "And you are?"  
  
Angel looks at the doctor about ready to vamp when Doyle puts his hand on his shoulder "I'm her father"  
  
The doctor nods "Her injuries aren't quiet as severe as we thought. Three of her ribs are fractured. She has a head injury and some cuts."   
  
"How bad is her head injury?" Angel asks  
  
"We aren't really sure but its possible she has some bleeding" the doctor tells them as they wheel Briena to the elevator. "We'll have to do some tests. If there is any bleeding in her brain we'll need to relieve it."  
The doctor finishes "You can wait in the waiting room on the fifth floor I'll let you know as soon as I know anything"  
  
Angel watches the elevator close as Cordelia joins them "How is she?" Cordy asks seeing the pained look on Angel's face  
  
"They took her up for some tests" Doyle answers  
  
"Angel?" Kate asks tentatively noticing the vampires clenched fists  
  
Angel sighs unclenching his fists he runs his hands through his hair "I need to call Buffy"   
  
"Lets go up to the waiting room first" Cordelia suggests tugging on his jacket sleeve she leads the distraught vampire into the elevator. Once in the waiting room Cordelia looks at Angel staring at the wall absently "Do you want me to call Buffy?" she asks  
  
"No" Angel shakes his head "I need to tell her" he stands "Let me know when the doctor comes out"  
  
Cordelia watches as the vampire heads to the stairwell once the door closes behind him she sighs   
  
"What's wrong Princess?" Doyle asks  
  
"I'm worried about him"  
  
"Cordy he's worried about his daughter" Doyle reminds  
  
"I know that's what I'm worried about."   
  
Angel stares at the cell phone in his hand then sighing he dials the number to Buffy and Willow's dorm room.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow its Angel is Buffy there?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry Angel she's out" Willow replies  
  
"Willow I need to find her. Do you know where she is?" Angel says  
  
"Is something wrong?" Willow asks  
  
"Brie's in the hospital." Angel answers  
  
"Oh my God. Is she OK?" Willow asks  
  
"She's being checked out right now"  
  
"Oh no" Willow gasps looking around the room she finds Buffy's phone book. "She might be at Riley's. Do you want me to call her?"  
  
"No. I'll do it what's his number?" he listens as Willow gives him a number.   
  
"Thanks Willow." He says hanging up the phone  
**** Sunnydale: Riley's dorm ****  
"You know I've got to go patrol" Buffy starts to move  
  
Riley groans "Stay awhile longer" he says pulling her back into his arms "We've got time to patrol" he says kissing her shoulder  
  
"Riley" she starts to say but pauses tensing up  
  
"Something wrong?" Riley asks  
  
"Uh no" she whispers shaking her head sighing she pulls away sitting up "I really should get going" she says reaching for her clothes  
  
"Somethings bothering you" Riley states   
  
Buffy is about to reply when the phone rings  
  
"This is Riley" he greets "Uh yes she is just a sec" he says covering the phone with his hand "Buffy its for you."  
  
Buffy frowns knowing that someone would only call her at Riley's if it was important. She takes the phone from her boyfriend "Yes?"  
  
At the other end Angel waits anxiously to hear his love's voice. "Its me"   
  
"Is something wrong?" Buffy demands hearing Angel's voice on the other end.   
  
Angel sighs "Its Brie"   
  
"Oh my God what happened?" Buffy asks worried   
  
"Buffy she's in the hospital" Angel says softly  
  
"Is she OK?"   
  
"No" he replies "she was in a car accident"  
  
"What?" she gasps pulling on her clothes "How did that happen? Is everyone else OK?" she asks  
  
"She was out with Molly and Vincent when another car hit them. Molly and her son are dead."  
  
"Oh no. I'll be there as soon as I can" she promises  
  
"Buff?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I love you" Angel says hanging up  
  
Buffy looks at the phone in her hand "I've got to go" she mutters  
  
"Who was that?" Riley asks suspiciously as he pulls on his jeans  
  
Buffy ignores him "There's been an accident. I'm going to LA. Wait I have to get there" she mutters dialing Giles' number "Giles its me" she listens "Great so he's gone? Where? When will he be back? Damn it." she covers the receiver "Riley I need a favor"  
  
"Sure what?" Riley asks  
  
"I need to go to LA I hate to ask you but could you take me?"  
  
Riley frowns "What for?"  
  
"Briena's been in a car accident. Please?" she begs "All you need to do is drop me off"  
  
Riley nods "All right. I'll take you"  
  
"Thank you" Buffy says greatfully  
**** The Hospital ****  
Angel leaves the stairwell finding the others sitting around  
  
Cordelia looks up seeing the somber faced Angel "So did you get a hold of Buffy?"   
  
Angel nods sitting down "She's on her way."  
**** Sunnydale: Riley's Car ****  
"Thank you Riley" Buffy says again   
  
"Buffy" he begins looking at her from the corner of his eye "Why are you doing this? I mean he's your ex and its not like the kid's yours"  
  
Buffy looks at him startled then angry "Angel maybe my ex but he's still important to me." she says "And Briena is his child and she is a very sweet girl."   
  
"All right. Sorry"   
  
"And she is my baby" Buffy thinks looking out her window   
**** The hospital ****  
Angel looks up to see the doctor walking towards them.   
  
"How is she doctor?" Cordelia asks   
  
Angel stands "How's Briena?"  
  
"She's doing OK. She hasn't regained conciousness yet. She was very lucky little girl." he tells Angel "her head injury wasn't as severe as we thought."  
  
"How long 'til she regains consciousness?" Angel asks  
  
"I'm not really sure. Its hard to tell with head injuries. It could be at anytime"  
  
Angel nods   
  
"They took her to the pediatric floor in room 107 if you'd like to see her." the doctor tells them  
  
"Thanks" Angel says relieved as they head towards the elevator. "Cordy can you call Kate and let her know what's going on?" Angel requests   
  
"Uh sure" Cordelia agrees as the elevator stops on the pediatric floor  
she heads towards the payphones  
  
Angel looks at Doyle "Can you go and get Brie's stuffed dog? I think she left it in my office. If its not there then check downstairs in my room." he suggests handing the half demon his car keys.  
  
"Anything else?" Doyle asks  
  
Angel looks thoughtful "Grab the book on my nightstand we're in the middle of reading it" he says softly  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" Doyle promises "Give Monkey a kiss for me" he requests at Angel's nod he goes back towards the elevator  
  
Angel heads into room 107 where he finds Briena in the sparsely lit room. Going to the bedside he leans down brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Hey baby girl" he says softly as he sits in the chair "I'm glad your OK." he whispers leaning on his forearms "You scared us sweetie. I was scared that I'd lose you" he takes the small hand in his large one "Now all you need to do is wake up and give your Mommy and me a big hug."  
  
  



	16. Parts 24 to 25

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 24  
**** Two hours later ****  
Riley pulls into the hospital parking lot "Buffy" he says reaching over he lightly shakes the sleeping Slayer  
  
"Riley" she mutters  
  
"We're here" he announces   
  
Buffy opens her eyes alert she looks around "Thanks Riley" she says unbuckling her seatbelt she starts to open the passenger door.   
  
"I'm coming with you" Riley announces  
  
"What?" Buffy says turning to look at her boyfriend surprised "You don't need to come up"  
  
"I want to." Riley says unbuckling his seatbelt "Unless you don't want me to"  
  
"Um its not that. Its just I thought that you had class tomorrow."  
  
"I do but I can miss it"  
  
Buffy nods reluctantly "Look before we go in there's something I should warn you about"  
  
"What?" Riley asks  
  
Buffy looks at the sandyhaired college student "Angel might seem to be cold and rude but he's not. He's just a little reserved around people he doesn't know. He's also very protective of Briena and his friends."  
  
Riley nods "All right. Anything else?"  
  
"Riley I need you to promise me that you will respect Angel's privacy towards Briena and himself."  
  
Riley nods "I promise. What's the big deal about his privacy?"  
  
"Like I said he's reserved." she shrugs getting out of the car.  
  
Riley takes her hand "I promise I will be on my best behavior" he grins  
  
"Riley that's all I ask" Buffy smiles greatfully as they enter the hospital they stop at the nurses desk "Hi" Buffy greets the nurse  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse asks  
  
"I'm looking for a patient named Briena Kelin?" Buffy requests  
  
The nurse types in the name "Oh yes. She's on the pediatric floor"  
  
Buffy nods "Thank you" she says heading towards the elevator. She stands there rocking on her heels  
  
"What's got you so nervous?" Riley asks placing his arm around her shoulders  
  
Buffy looks up at her boyfriend "Lets see the ex meeting the present."  
  
"Why does that make you nervous?"  
  
"Riley you've got to understand Angel is and always will be one of my best friends. He's as important to me as Willow, Xander and Giles. He's a big part of my life"  
  
"I understand. I'm not standing in the way of your friendship" Riley says as the elevator doors open.  
  
"Cordy" Buffy calls seeing the brunette sitting in the waiting room.   
  
"Buffy" she says standing   
  
Buffy goes to Cordelia hugging her. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's with Brie." Cordelia answers looking at Riley "Hi I'm Cordelia"  
  
"Riley" nods the soldier  
  
"Riley why don't you stay out here" Buffy suggests   
  
Riley nods "Sure"  
  
"They're in room 107" Cordelia tells her  
  
Buffy nods heading down the hallway she finds room 107. She stands in the doorway watching Angel as he reads to the little girl. "Angel" she says softly  
  
Angel looks up "Buffy"  
  
Buffy walks closer to the bed "How is she?"  
  
"Still hasn't woken up" he replies "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Riley brought me" she answers   
  
"What?" Angel demands  
  
"I needed a ride. Spike's disappeared. Mom's out of town. Giles' car wouldn't make it here and Xander's is in the shop. He was the only one able to bring me" she explains. "What happened?" she asks looking down at the still child  
  
"Brie went to a movie and dinner with Molly and Vincent. They must have been on their way to drop Brie off when the car was broadsided by another. Kate came across the accident and called Cordelia"  
  
"How bad was she hurt?" Buffy asks   
  
"Head injury mostly. Some bruises and cuts. They thought she was injured more severely but I think her injuries healed"  
  
"Then why hasn't she woken up? I mean if she does heal that quick"  
  
Angel shrugs "I'm not sure."  
  
Buffy sits on the edge of the bed stroking Briena's cheek with her fingertips "We could have lost her Angel. We could have lost our baby"  
  
Angel touches her cheek "We didn't"   
  
"We could have" she repeats tilting into his touch. She looks at him her eyes tearing up "what if she doesn't wake up?" she wonders "we could still lose her"  
  
"Buffy" he starts crouching before her "baby Briena will wake up. We have years to spend with her."  
  
Buffy blinks back her tears "You will. I probably have only five years with her. I won't be around to see her grow up."  
  
"You'll be around to see her grow up" he assures "I promise"  
  
"You always make big promises. Face it Angel I won't be alive when she starts high school."  
  
"Yes you will" Angel insists   
  
Buffy stands moving away from him "Will you stop making promises that you know you can't keep." she says angrily  
  
Angel looks at his hands "I'm serious Buff. This is a promise I won't break"  
  
Buffy glares at him "You said that before. And gee look where we are!"  
  
"Buffy I did what was for the best" he argues  
  
"Did you?" she demands "Or did you do what was best for you?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You left me after promising that you wouldn't" she reminds  
  
Angel stands his fists clenching "You think I wanted to?" he growls "I want nothing more to spend my life with you and Briena... our daughter. The child no one ever thought we could have. But that won't happen not right now. Maybe not ever. I did what was for the best not only for us but for everyone." he pauses pacing the room "I wanted you happy and right now the only way that'll happen is if we aren't together."  
  
"But I'm not" she says her voice raised angrily  
  
In the hallway Riley and Cordelia hear Buffy speak her voice raised. "Oh great now their fighting" Cordelia sighs  
  
"Don't you think we should do something?" Riley asks nervously  
  
Doyle looks up from his reading "No. I'd stay out of it"  
  
"Why?"   
  
Cordelia changes the page of her magazine "We learned in high school to stay away from those two when their like this."  
  
"Does this happen often?"  
  
"Only when Angel is bothered by something. Buffy usually gets him to change his mind. After all she got him to show up at Prom" Cordelia shrugs  
  
Angel stares at her "Why not?" he asks "You have a normal life along with a normal boyfriend." he says bitterly "What's not to be happy about"  
  
"What's not to be happy about?!" she cries "Want me to list them?" she looks at him then at Briena "I miss having you around. Having someone to talk to"  
  
"You have Riley" Angel reminds bitterly  
  
"Its not the same." she looks at the wall "He tries to understand the fact that this is who I am but he doesn't. He can't understand that this is never going away. I don't love him Angel... I can't" she whispers  
  
"Yet your with him" Angel points out  
  
Buffy looks at him slowly moving closer she stops a foot away "He's a nice guy but he's not the one I love. Everyone thinks that me having a normal boyfriend automatically equals happiness. It doesn't. It sometimes equals fear. Other times guilt."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Buffy sighs looking at Angel "He's not you Angel." she whispers "he's not you"  
  
"No matter how much we want to be together we can't. Its too tempting." he looks at Briena "What if we did get back together? Do we want to risk putting her in the line of fire?" he sits on the edge of the bed resting his hand on Briena's chest feeling the heart beat steadily "I miss you too Buffy. More everyday." he looks up at her as she moves closer then looks at Briena "Sometimes Briena gives me look that reminds me of you. Sometimes when she's drawing or coloring she'll get the same thoughtful you used to get when I watched you study."  
  
"Angel" she whispers "Brie deserves the chance to have a somewhat normal family."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that Buffy?" he demands   
  
"I don't know." she admits "We need to give it a chance Angel... for her maybe in a way for us"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"She deserves it Angel."  
  
"She does I know that." Angel agrees "But what about the risks Buffy?"  
he stands "do we want to risk her life and countless others?" Angel demands "I don't want either of you to get hurt." he walks out of the room  
  
Cordelia, Doyle and Riley look up as they hear footsteps coming towards them "Damn it Angel you always do this" Buffy says angrily grabbing his arm forcing him to look at her. "You always walk away"  
  
"I can't Buffy" he replies reaching out he touches the scar on her neck. "No matter how much I want to I can't put her in danger" he says dropping his hand "I can't put you in danger" he whispers  
  
"You know that no matter what we are in danger. From what we are"  
  
"Uh guys what is going on?" Cordelia interrupts  
  
"Angel" Buffy pleads   
  
In Briena's room the little girl slowly opens her eyes. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she winces from the pain in her side. Carefully she sits up looking around the room she grabs her stuffed dog getting out of the bed she slowly walks to the door curious about the familiar voices. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she sees Angel and Buffy talking. "Daddy. Mommy" she calls sleepily  
  
Angel and Buffy turn around to see the little girl tiredly rubbing her eyes. They go over to Briena crouching before her "Sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" Buffy asks smoothing a strand of hair out of Briena's face.   
  
Briena sticks her thumb in her mouth "Uh dunno" she shrugs.   
  
Angel stands holding his hand to Briena "Come on baby girl back to bed."   
  
Briena slips her hand into his then smiles sleepily at Buffy over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be in to see you in a little bit" Buffy says  
  
" 'kay Mommy" she yawns following Angel into the room  
  
"Buffy what the hell is going on?" Riley demands his voice raising  
  
Buffy turns to look at her boyfriend "Riley calm down. Lets go talk in the stairwell" Buffy suggests   
  
"Fine" Riley agrees following her into the stairwell. He looks at Buffy his face a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion. "What's going on Buffy? Why did she call you Mommy?"  
  
"Riley sit down" Buffy suggests   
  
Riley does "Buffy I'm confused."  
  
"Riley I didn't tell you everything about my relationship with Angel"  
  
"Oh really" he says drily  
  
She glares at him "I guess I should have told you the truth but I thought it was for the best if I didn't tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy rubs her hands on her pants nervously "Angel and I were lovers and Briena is my daughter"  
  
"What?!" Riley exclaims  
  
"I'm Briena's mother"   
  
"How is that possible? She's 4 years old"  
  
"Its a long story" Buffy sighs   
  
"You told me you met Angel when you were 16. She can't be your daughter she's too old."  
  
"She is Riley" Buffy insists "I can't explain it to you."  
  
"Why not?" he demands "Don't you trust me Buffy? How could you not trust me with this?!"  
  
"I can't explain its too complicated."  
  
"What's so complicated?"  
  
"Who we are" she replies "Riley she's my daughter. I am not going to let the Initiative test her"  
  
"Why do you think they would?"  
  
"She's special Riley. That's all I can tell you" Buffy says going to the door "If the Initiative goes after her Riley I won't let them take her. Neither will Angel." Buffy walks away leaving Riley standing in the stairwell.   
  
Cordelia watches as Buffy exits the stairwell without Riley "Something tells me those two are over" she mutters to the half demon  
  
Buffy stops in the doorway watching Angel and Briena as they talk.  
  
"Daddy Molly and Vincent are dead aren't they?"  
  
"Yes little one they died"  
  
Briena nods laying her head on his shoulder "Jack's taking care of them just like he took care of me"  
  
Angel kisses her head "Yes he is"  
  
Briena notices Buffy standing in the doorway watching them "Hi Mommy" she smiles  
  
Buffy smiles back "Hi baby girl" she joins them   
  
"Mr Kelin" the doctor greets entering the room   
  
Angel looks up "Doctor Richardson" he nods "Buffy this is Doctor Richardson. Doctor Richardson this is Briena's mother Buffy Summers"  
  
"Miss Summers" he nods  
  
Briena looks up at the newcomer tiredly "I wanna go home" she yawns  
  
The Doctor chuckles "Don't like hospitals I take it"  
  
Angel looks at Buffy "She takes after her mother on that one"  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "She takes after me on the one thing I hate most"  
  
"Most kids are scared of hospitals" the doctor says to Briena  
  
"Not scared" she insists "I want to go home."  
  
"How do you feel Briena?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
Briena shakes her head "No"  
  
"Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Briena shakes her head again moving closer to Angel  
  
"Miss Summers Mr Kelin may I speak to you outside?" the doctor requests  
  
Angel nods trying to lift Briena off his lap sighing as the little girl protests "Brie baby we'll be right outside."  
  
"How about we send Cordy and Doyle in to keep you company" Buffy suggests  
  
Briena shrugs "OK"  
  
"We'll be right back" Angel promises moving the little girl to the bed  
  
Buffy and Angel follow the doctor out of the room "Cordy Doyle Brie wants to see you" Angel tells them. Cordelia and Doyle head into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong with Briena?" Buffy demands  
  
"No she's fine. I want to keep her here for a day so I can keep an eye on her. Just to be on the safe side."   
  
"All right" Angel agrees  
  
"You can stay with her if you'd like" the doctor tells them  
  
"Thanks" Buffy nods  
  
"I'll check on her in a few hours. If you need me the nurses can reach me."  
  
Angel his eyes on Buffy nods "Sure"  
  
The Doctor nods leaving Buffy and Angel alone. Buffy moves to the chairs sitting down leaning her head against the wall. Angel sits beside her. Buffy reaches over slipping her hand into his. "I miss you Angel"  
  
"I want to give it a try Buffy." he whispers  
  
"What?!" she says startled looking at him  
  
He touches her cheek "I love you Buffy. I never stopped."  
  
"I love you Angel." she leans into his touch "How are we going to do this? We live two hours apart. I can't move here and its too dangerous for you and Brie to move to Sunnydale right now"  
  
"I don't know baby. We'll figure it out" he leans closer kissing her gently "It'll be hard baby"  
  
"I know but she's worth it" she smiles "she's our baby Angel giving her this chance no matter how hard it is is worth it."  
  
Angel kisses her forehead "Come on we better go save our baby from those two" he stands holding Buffy's hand they enter the hospital room. "Doyle Cordy why don't you two head home" Angel suggests  
  
"See you later Monkey" Doyle says   
  
"Bye Doyle. Bye Cordy" Briena yawns   
  
"Bye you" Cordelia grins "Don't forget that if you see any cute doctors let me know"  
  
"Cordy you are not using Briena to find a boyfriend" Angel groans  
  
"Hey she's cute and funny no one can resist her why not?" Cordelia shrugs heading out the door  
  
"Princess you can't use her to hit on guys" Doyle says  
  
"Oh come on when you take her to the park your telling me you never use her cuteness to pick up babysitters?"  
  
"No" Doyle retorts  
  
Angel and Buffy roll their eyes at each other "See what I deal with" Angel chuckles  
  
"Hey I deal with Xander, Anya and Spike" Buffy reminds  
  
"Daddy" Briena demands  
  
"What baby girl?" Angel answers   
  
"Tell me a story" she demands holding out her arms  
  
Angel picks her up "What kind of story?" he asks sitting down on the recliner he pulls Buffy onto his lap  
  
Briena sighs laying her head on his shoulder she yawns "Tell me about when you and Mommy met" she requests  
  
Angel looks at Buffy and smiles "How about I tell you about the first time I ever saw your Mommy?"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
"Well it begin when I was still in New York almost six years ago" he begins  
**** Fifteen minutes later ****   
"And at that time I promised myself that I'd protect her at all costs" he finishes his eyes on Buffy   
  
"She's asleep" Buffy whispers leaning her head against his   
  
"I know" he replies hugging Buffy close. "Sometimes I just feel like holding her after she falls asleep." he admits shyly  
  
"She's looks so much like you" Buffy states awed reaching out she traces Briena's features. "She has your nose. Sometimes when I look in her eyes its kinda like looking into yours."  
  
"She has quirks that remind me of you. When she wants something she'll give me this pouting look like you give me."  
  
"So she looks like you and has little things that are like me"   
  
"She's part of both of us. The best parts"  
  
"Yes she is the best of us. She's our miracle"  
  
"That she is" he agrees  
  
Buffy leans forward kissing him tenderly  
  
"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"  
  
"For everything." she smiles "I always knew you'd be a great Dad."  
  
"Your a great Mom" Angel says   
  
Buffy yawns "Thanks"  
  
"Get some sleep baby" Angel whispers   
  
Buffy moves her head to his shoulder "I love you my Angel"  
  
"I love you Buffy"  
  
Part 25  
**** Sunnydale- Riley's Dorm: Next Morning ****  
"Hey Iowa" Forrest calls knocking on the door  
  
"What" Riley calls   
  
Forrest opens the door to find his friend sitting at his desk staring at the wall "Hey man what's the deal?"  
  
Riley looks at his friend "Nothing. What do you want?"  
  
"Walsh wants to see you" Forrest answers   
  
"Not now" Riley snaps  
  
Forrest sits down "What's wrong man? I thought that Summers would be here."  
  
Riley leans forward looking at his hands "She's in LA. A friend was in an accident"  
  
"The ex?" Forrest questions  
  
"The daughter" Riley answers  
  
"And she went to comfort the ex" Forrest states  
  
Riley shrugs "I don't know."  
  
"She left you man" Forrest remarks "I knew she'd do something like that" he shakes his head  
  
Riley looks at Forrest "Its just there's something off about the guy. Buffy never spoke about him. All I knew was that he left her and it hurt her."   
  
"So she left you for him"  
  
"I don't really know. We didn't really talk about it."  
  
"What's this guy like?"  
  
"He's the tall, dark and mysterious type. Like I said there's something off about him"  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He's a private investigator of some sort" Riley answers with a shrug  
  
"So are you going to check this guy out?" Forrest asks  
  
"No" Riley shakes his head "I made Buffy a promise that I wouldn't invade Angel's privacy."  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Forrest demands  
  
"She asked me to. She said that Angel is very protective of his daughter" 'their daughter' he thinks bitterly  
  
"Come on man aren't you curious?" Forrest inquires  
  
"I am but I made a promise"   
  
"Whatever man" Forrest sighs standing "Check ya later man"  
  
"Tell Walsh I'll be there in a while"  
  
"Sure Ri later" Forrest says leaving the room. Once outside the room Forrest stares at the door thoughtfully 'I'm curious about this ex boyfriend. Let's see what he's hiding' Forrest heads down to the underground Initiative.  
**** LA: The hospital ****   
"Buffy" Angel whispers stroking her hair  
  
"Huh?" she yawns  
  
"I need to get home" he whispers   
  
Buffy opens her eyes smiling as she looks into the familiar brown eyes "Morning"   
  
"Morning beloved" he smiles kissing her  
  
"What did you say about going home?" she yawns  
  
"Its almost light out" he nods at the window  
  
"Oh" she sighs standing she stretches her arms over her head. She smiles at the sight of the sleeping little girl "Here" she carefully starts to move Briena from Angel's arms  
  
"No" Briena whimpers in protest clutching Angel's shirt  
  
"Its OK sweetie" Buffy assures  
  
"Mommy" Briena sighs relaxing at the sound of the familiar voice.   
  
Buffy cradles the little girl close watching as Angel stands "so see you tonight?"  
  
Angel nods pulling on his jacket "I'll be back at nightfall" he promises   
  
"Hey your forgetting something"   
  
"What?" He asks  
  
Buffy pouts "You can't walk out without giving us a goodbye kiss"  
  
Angel smiles kissing Briena's head. "One down" he whispers against Buffy's lips kissing her gently   
  
"I love you" Buffy sighs before deepening the kiss  
  
"I love you too" he says breaking the kiss. "I'll see you later" he pulls away. "Oh here" he reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys "You might need these. I'm going in through the sewer so I won't need these" he kisses her again  
  
"All right" she says as she watches Angel walk out of the room. Carefully she lays Briena on the bed slipping off her own shoes she lays beside the little girl.  
**** Three hours later ****   
"Wake up" Briena says shaking Buffy gently  
  
"What's wrong baby girl?" Buffy asks opening her eyes  
  
Briena grins "Nothing"  
  
Buffy shakes her head "Then why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I dunno" the child shrugs looking around "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"He had to get home"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Buffy props her head up on her hand "Because he didn't want to risk getting caught in the sunlight"  
  
"Oh"   
  
The door opens "Buffy"  
  
Buffy looks over to see her mother entering the room "Mom what are you doing here?"   
  
"Willow called me and told me what happened" Joyce answers putting her purse down "Briena honey are you OK?" Joyce asks the little girl  
  
Briena nods looking at Buffy "Can I watch TV?"  
  
"Sure baby girl" Buffy hands the little girl the remote control once the little girl's attention is on the TV Buffy turns to her mother "Mom you didn't need to cut your trip short"   
  
"Buffy I wanted to. How's she doing?"  
  
"She had a few bruises and cuts. She was unconcious for a few hours." Buffy answers looking at the little girl  
  
"She was lucky then"  
  
"Yes she was." Buffy looks at her mother "The doctor thought that she was more severely injured when she came in. Angel thinks that her healing ability helped."  
  
"How'd you get here?" Joyce questions  
  
Buffy looks at Briena and then her hands "I talked Riley into driving me here. Spike was out of town and no one else was able to bring me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He heard Briena call me Mommy. After that I had to explain"  
  
"So he knows?" Joyce asks  
  
"Not all of it."  
  
"What does he know?"  
  
"That I'm Brie's mother. I didn't explain the whole Angel is a vampire with a soul thing. Or how Briena is four years old when Angel and I've only known each other for 3 years. Or the whole fact that she wasn't technically born."  
  
"Are you going to tell him all that?"  
  
"No" Buffy says firmly "When he found out about Spike he flipped out. If he found out about Briena and Angel I have no idea how he'd react or what he'd do"  
  
"I take it you two broke up" Joyce states  
  
"We didn't say it but yes I guess we did. Its for the best"  
  
Joyce nods hugging her daughter "Honey I'm sorry I know you liked him"  
  
"Mom I liked him as a friend. I never loved him" Buffy says "I've only loved Angel."  
  
"I know honey."  
  
Buffy looks at Briena "Mom Angel and I have talked and" she pauses  
  
"Your getting back together" Joyce finishes  
  
Buffy looks at her mother and nods "We thought we'd give it a chance. Not just for Brie's sake but ours."  
  
"Honey are you sure?"  
  
Buffy smiles faintly "We're sure. Its going to be hard but she's worth it. I've missed him Mom."  
  
"Honey I know I haven't been very supportive of your relationship with Angel in the past but I'm going to be now. I know how important he is to you."  
  
"He is." Buffy smiles "But she's more important"  
  
Joyce and Buffy look over at the little girl "What are you planning to do? Are they moving to Sunnydale? Or are you moving to LA?"  
  
Buffy shakes her head "We haven't decided. We know I can't move here and they can't move to Sunnydale"  
  
"Buffy what about the whole clause thing?" Joyce asks  
  
"Mom I know your worried about the whole sex thing. We can control ourselves" she insists "we have too"  
  
"I want you to be happy sweetie"  
  
"I am Mom. He makes me happy"  
  
"I know honey"  
  
"Everything will be fine Mom." she looks at Briena "I'm where I belong"  
**** That Afternoon ****  
"Miss Summers" the Doctor greets entering the room  
  
"Hi Doctor Richardson" Buffy greets looking up from her drawing with Briena "Mom this is Doctor Richardson. Doctor Richardson this is my mother Joyce Summers" she introduces  
  
"Hello" Joyce nods  
  
"Mrs Summers." acknowledges the doctor  
  
"Can I go home now?" Briena demands  
  
"Actually thats why I'm here" the doctor grins at the little girl "You really want to go home huh?"  
  
"Yes" Briena nods happily "I want my toys and my room."  
  
"Is she in good enough condition to go home?" Joyce questions  
  
"She's healthy enough" the doctor assures  
  
"I want to go home" Briena demands  
  
"All right then. I'll have the nurse bring in the discharge papers and some clothes and you can take her home"  
  
"Yeah" Briena says happily   
  
Buffy laughs "How about we call Daddy and let him know?"  
  
Briena frowns looking at the clock "Daddy's sleeping"   
  
"Somehow I doubt he's getting much sleep" Buffy sighs  
  
"OK lets call Daddy"   
  
Buffy smiles picking up the phone she dials the familiar number  
  
"Hello" Angel greets  
  
"How did I know you wouldn't be asleep?" Buffy muses  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Brie has something to tell you" Buffy informs him  
  
"All right" he says  
  
Buffy hands Briena the phone "Hi Daddy" she greets  
  
"Hey baby girl what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I get to come home" she says happily  
  
"That's great. Can I talk to Mommy?"  
  
"Sure" Briena hands Buffy the phone "Wants to talk to you" she jumps off the bed  
  
Buffy watches as Briena explores the room "Hey"   
  
"What did the doctor say?" he asks  
  
"Said she's fine." Buffy watches as the nurse enters the room with a clipboard and some clothes. Buffy takes the clipboard   
  
"Come on Brie time to get dressed" Joyce calls  
  
"Uh I take it your Mom's there" Angel sighs  
  
"Yeah Willow got a hold of her somehow. She's been here for a while"  
  
"I don't want to" Briena replies  
  
"Briena the faster you get dressed the sooner you get to go home" Joyce reminds  
  
"Oh OK" she grumbles  
  
"I take it Brie's being difficult" Angel groans  
  
"Of course. She takes after you on that" Buffy laughs  
  
"Hey that's you not me"   
  
"OK we'll be there in an hour or so. We're going to stop off and do some quick shopping. I need something to wear. Need us to pick up anything?"  
  
"Uh just a sec"   
  
Buffy listens as he moves around the room  
  
"damn it Cordy what did I tell you about leaving towels on my chair?!"  
  
"Sorry" she apologizes  
  
"What?" Buffy questions  
  
"She left a wet towel on my chair" Angel complains  
  
"Poor baby"  
  
Angel opens the refridgerator scanning it "Can you pick up some milk"  
  
"Sure" Buffy agrees  
  
"I don't want to wear shoes" Briena complains  
  
"Brie come on just put on your shoes" Joyce requests  
  
"No" she pouts "Don't want to"  
  
"I better go. Go back to bed." Buffy orders  
  
"All right I'll see you later" Angel says hanging up  
  
"Briena" Buffy calls  
  
"Uh oh" Briena says her eyes wide "I'm sorry" she apologizes   
  
Buffy goes over to the little girl picking her up she puts her on the bed. "Come on baby girl you need to put on your shoes."  
  
"I don't want to" Briena complains  
  
"You have to." Buffy insists   
  
"NO" Briena shakes her head   
  
Buffy watches as the little girl's eyes flash gold "Briena calm down."  
  
"I don't want to wear those shoes" Briena pouts  
  
Knowing the little girl won't put the shoes on with out a fight Buffy puts the shoes down "All right you don't have to"  
  
"Buffy you can't just give in to her demands." Joyce admonishes  
  
Buffy picks up the shoeless child "Mom there is no way I'd get her into those shoes without a fight. This isn't the place for her to get mad."  
Buffy shifts the little girl in her arms   
  
"Momma I need Mr Doggie" Briena demands  
  
Buffy picks up the stuffed dog handing it to her daughter "Here baby"  
  
"Thank you Momma" Briena smiles laying her head on Buffy's shoulder  
  
"So where too?" Joyce asks following Buffy out of the door  
  
Buffy hands the clipboard to the nurse "I thought we'd go shopping 'cuz I need some clothes and pick up some milk first but I think she is too tired to last"  
  
"Mommy can we go home?" Briena yawns  
  
"Sure sweetie"  
  
"Why don't we take her back to the apartment and then do some quick shopping" Joyce suggests leading the two out of the hospital to the parking lot.  
  
"I think that's a good idea" Buffy agrees   
**** Fifteen minutes later ****  
Buffy opens the door to the apartment and Briena races past her. "Brie where are you going?"  
  
"See Daddy" she calls racing into Angel's room. As she is about to jump on the bed Buffy grabs her. Briena wiggles in protest "Down"  
  
"Shh Daddy's sleeping."  
  
Angel listens as the two women in his life talk. He opens his eyes watching as the two talk. "Not anymore" Angel says  
  
Buffy turns around trying to hide a smile "Your supposed to be sleeping" she admonishes  
  
Angel shrugs sitting up "I thought you were going shopping"  
  
Buffy smiles looking over her bare chested lover "We are. She's getting grumpy" she looks at the tired child   
  
"Oh really?" Angel smiles   
  
Briena holds out her arms to Angel "Hi Daddy"  
  
Angel takes the little girl from Buffy's arms "Hey baby girl"   
  
Briena curls close to Angel her thumb in her mouth she sighs happily content to be in her father's arms  
  
"Mom and I will be back in a while."   
  
Angel nods "There's some money in the drawer of desk in the living room" he tells  
  
"OK" she sits beside Angel kissing Briena's head "I'll see you later baby girl"   
  
Briena nods sleepily " 'kay"  
  
Buffy smiles at Angel "Get some sleep" she tells him. At his nod she kisses him lightly. Standing she heads out the bedroom door to find her mother waiting in the kitchen "Just a sec Mom" she goes to the desk opening the drawer she finds an envelope and counting out enough money for groceries she closes the drawer and joins her mother in the kitchen.   
  
"Ready honey?" Joyce asks  
  
Buffy nods grabbing the keys off the counter she follows her mother out the door locking it behind her. Once in the car she turns to her mother "I just realized that if I'm going to have to tell Dad about Briena"  
  
"That might be a good idea" Joyce agrees starting the car   
  
Buffy groans "He's not going to take this very well"  
  
"Honey your father doesn't take anything very well" Joyce says drily  
  
"How well do you think he's going to take the whole age difference thing?"  
  
Joyce shakes her head "Not well"  
  
"Great. How do you think he'll take to the whole having a granddaughter part?"  
  
"That is a very good question"   
**** An hour later: the apartment ****  
Angel leaves the bathroom wearing pants and an undershirt as he dries his hair with a towel. He smiles at the sight of Briena sprawled out in his bed asleep. He heads into the kitchen where he takes out the container of blood pouring some into a mug.   
  
"Daddy" Briena says tugging lightly on Angel's pant leg  
  
Angel looks down to see Briena looking up at him "Yes Briena?"  
  
Briena hugs his leg "Love you Daddy"  
  
"Love you too baby girl" he picks Briena up. "Did you have a good sleep baby?" he asks as he puts his mug in the microwave  
  
"Uh huh" she nods laying her head on his shoulder as she plays with the small golden cross around his neck "Where's Mommy?"  
  
Angel takes the mug out of the microwave "She and Joyce went shopping." he answers taking a drink  
  
"Daddy can I have a cookie?"  
  
Angel puts the mug down on the counter "I don't know if there are any left. But lets see" he opens the cabinet where he finds some cookies. "You're in luck my girl Cordy didn't eat them all" he hands her a cookie  
  
"I resent that" Cordelia says entering the kitchen  
  
"Did you finish the filing?" Angel asks  
  
"Yep" she nods   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Hi Cordy" Briena smiles  
  
"Hey you" Cordelia smiles back "I'm outta here. Do you need me to babysit tonight?"  
  
"No" Angel shakes his head "If I need anyone too I'll call Doyle."  
  
"All right. I'm outta here"  
  
"Bye Cordy" Briena waves  
  
"Bye Briena" she calls heading out of the apartment  
  
A few moments after Cordelia leaves the phone rings "Hello?" Angel answers  
  
"Hey Angel its Willow is Buffy there?"  
  
"Hey Will. No Buffy's out shopping with her mother." Angel answers shifting Briena in his arms   
  
"Oh. How's Briena?" Willow inquires  
  
"She's fine. They let her come home a while ago"  
  
"That's great."   
  
Angel looks towards the door "Buffy's back"  
  
The door opens and in walk Buffy and Joyce "Hey you two" Buffy greets  
  
"Its Willow" Angel tells her  
  
"Oooh" Buffy says happily putting the bags down she takes the phone from Angel kissing his cheek "Hey Will" she greets  
  
Seeing the department store bags Angel chuckles "Brie it looks like your mother bought out the store again"  
  
"You know Buffy she can't go to the mall without buying things she needs and things she wants." Joyce laughs  
  
"I know. That's why I avoid shopping with her" Angel laughs  
  
Briena wiggles in Angel's arms "Daddy I want to go draw"  
  
"Later sweetie you need a bath first"  
  
"No" she shakes her head  
  
"Yes" Angel insists   
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
Buffy returns to the kitchen to hear Angel and Briena arguing. "Angel phone... its Kate"  
  
"Can you two deal with her?" he asks standing he hands Briena to Buffy taking the phone "Your taking the bath" he tells Briena firmly  
  
Joyce and Buffy take the little girl out of the kitchen. "Come on Brie the faster you take it the faster its over with" Buffy reminds  
  
"Hi Kate" he greets  
  
"Sounds like someone's not happy" Kate says  
  
"Yeah Brie hates taking a bath"  
  
"Glad to hear she's out of the hospital"  
  
"So are we"  
  
"Um I thought I'd let you know I got a strange phone call asking about you."  
  
Hearing that Angel is startled "What was it about?"  
  
"He just asked about you. I didn't tell him anything."  
  
"Thanks. Did you get a name?"  
  
"Uh" Angel hears Kate shift through some papers. "Jonathon Frighman"  
  
"Doesn't sound familiar" Angel states "thanks Kate"  
  
"Sure. I'll see what I can find out about this guy and I'll let you know"  
  
"Thanks but something tells me that name is an alias. You won't find anything on him. If you do it'll be the wrong guy"   
  
"I agree but I'll see what I can find anyway."  
  
Angel turns around to see Buffy standing in the doorway "All right then I'll talk to you later. Thanks Kate" he says hanging up  
  
"What's going on Angel?" Buffy asks  
  
"Nothing" he lies sitting down   
  
Buffy looks at him "You never were very good at lying" she states moving closer she sits on his lap "What's going on?" she demands  
  
Angel looks at her then takes her hand in his "Nothing you need to worry about"   
  
"Spill" she orders  
  
"Kate said someone called about me. Asking questions"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some guy named Jonathon Frighman"  
  
"Possible client?" she asks hopefully  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Buffy asks  
  
"Few people know what I do. Those that do are usually part of the demon community or something. Very few know to talk with Kate. Something about this is off"  
  
Buffy sees the thoughtful look on his face "You don't think its Riley do you?"  
  
"Buffy" he sighs "the fact that he knows your the Slayer and that you are Briena's mother."  
  
"So he doesn't know that your a vampire. I never told him much about you or our relationship."  
  
"Buffy what did you tell him?"  
  
"Not much. Why?" Buffy asks  
  
"Daddy Mommy" Briena calls racing into the kitchen  
  
"We'll finish this later" Angel promises  
  
"No now" Buffy says she gets off his lap picking up Briena she carries the little girl into the livingroom "Mom"  
  
Joyce walks out of the bathroom drying off her hands "Yes?"  
  
"Brie why don't you go play in your room" Buffy puts Briena down  
  
" 'kay" she agrees heading into her bedroom  
  
"We're going upstairs to talk"  
  
"OK I'll see what I can do about dinner" Joyce replies  
  
Buffy nods heading into the kitchen she finds Angel staring at the wall absently "earth to Angel" she calls  
  
Angel looks up smiling faintly "All right" he stands heading into the elevator with Buffy. Once upstairs they sit on the couch. Angel looks at Buffy then lifting his hand to her face he moves her hair out of her face. "Buffy are you sure that you can trust him?"  
  
Buffy nods "He gave me his word. He's a farmboy and soldier that combination is reliable"  
  
"I trust you Buffy but I can't trust him."  
  
"I know"  
  
"How'd your mother take the news?"   
  
Buffy shrugs "Pretty good. She took it better than everyonce else will. Xander and Giles are going to flip. Willow will take it better than them. Oz and Tara will be neutral. Overall the one who will take it worse will be my father"  
  
"We're gonna have to tell him won't we" he groans  
  
"Yes we will." she insists  
  
Angel swears under his breath.   
  
Buffy rolls her eyes "My father isn't that bad."  
  
"All father's are bad when it comes to their daughters" Angel sighs "I doubt they've changed in 220 odd years. Are we going to tell him everything?"  
  
Buffy shrugs "I don't know. What do you think? Should we?"  
  
"I don't know. We have time to decide"  
  
"We should do it soon"  
  
"Next weekend"   
  
"Sure"  
  
After about an hour Buffy and Angel head back downstairs to find Joyce and Briena in the kitchen. "Briena can you put away your papers" Joyce requests  
  
" 'kay" she nods picking up her papers and pens she takes them into the livingroom.   
  
"In your room" Angel calls  
  
"OK"  
  
The door opens "Angel my man is there any aspirin?" Doyle demands   
  
Angel looks up to see the half-demon "Check the bathroom"   
  
"I had a major head splitting vision" Doyle complains heading into the bathroom  
  
"What was it?" Angel asks  
  
"There's no aspirin" Doyle complains  
  
"You must have finished it off" Angel replies  
  
Joyce looks up from her stirring "Buffy why don't you get the aspirin out of my purse for Doyle"  
  
"Sure" Buffy grabs her mother's purse finding the aspirin bottle she calls "heads up" she tosses it to Doyle  
  
"Thanks" Doyle says opening the bottle   
  
"What was the vision?" Angel asks  
  
"Some guy on the southside near the warehouse district is going to be attacked by a group of demons"  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometime tonight"  
  
Within minutes Angel is out of the apartment through the sewers.   
**** Five hours later ****  
Angel enters the apartment through the sewers. He finds Buffy and Briena asleep on the couch. Smiling he removes his jacket hanging it up  
  
"Hey" Buffy greets sleepily "What time is it?"  
  
"Midnight" he answers sitting beside Buffy "Where's your Mom?"  
  
"Went back to Sunnydale" she yawns leaning against Angel "She left around 9"  
  
Angel kisses the top of her head. "Why don't you go to bed" he suggests "You must be exhausted"  
  
"I am" she admits "so was she" she looks at Briena  
  
"I'll put her down" Angel offers  
  
"No I got it" Buffy replies standing she carries Briena into her bedroom. "Night sweetie" she sais kissing the little girl's forehead. She leaves the room pulling the door partially shut behind her. She finds Angel browsing the bookcase. "What are you doing?" she asks   
  
Angel looks at her "I've got some work to do" he answers   
  
"Need some help?" Buffy asks  
  
"No thanks. Get some sleep"  
  
Buffy looks at Angel "I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Angel nods absently  
  
Shaking her head Buffy heads into the bedroom removing her shoes and jeans she crawls into the bed. Sighing happily at the familiar scent of Angel 'I'm where I belong' she thinks closing her eyes  
  
A few hours later Buffy wakes up to the sound of crying. "Briena" she realizes sitting up she scrambles out of bed. Going to Angel's closet she grabs one of his shirts buttoning it up. She heads out of the bedroom to find Angel holding the little girl. "What happened?" she asks worried  
  
Angel looks up to see Buffy "She had a bad dream" he answers rubbing Briena's back soothingly   
  
Buffy sits beside Angel "Oh Briena"  
  
Briena's sobs calm down to hiccups cuddling close to Angel calmed by the rumbling purr coming from Angel.   
  
Buffy smiles at the comforting sound laying her head against his shoulder. "She likes when you do that"  
  
"It calms her"  
  
"Mmm" Buffy sighs sleepily "I like it too" she yawns   
  
Angel leans his head against Buffy's closing his eyes he follows them into sleep.   



	17. Parts 26 to 28

Title: Last Slayer  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: I own only Briena  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqsitive1sfanfiction/index.html Fanfiction.net and numerous mailing lists.  
Authors Note: I am limited in email access right now. So I am working on my stories and sending them out when I am able.  
_____________________________  
Part 26  
**** Next Afternoon ****  
"Mommy are you going to stay here?" Briena asks looking up from her drawing  
Angel and Buffy look at each other silently "No I have to go back to Sunnydale on Sunday night" Buffy answers   
"Oh"  
"I'll be back on Friday" Buffy promises  
"OK" Briena grins turning her attention back to her drawing  
"Its going to be interesting dealing with everyone once I get home" Buffy sighs  
"Why don't I see if Brie can stay with Cordelia on Sunday night and I'll drive you back and we can tell them together" Angel suggests  
"Why don't we just take her with us? She can stay at the house with Mom while we tell them"  
"I guess. I don't want to leave her here either but I don't know maybe its not a good idea to bring her."  
"Come on. You know Mom would love to spend time with her."  
"Oh all right." he agrees  
  
**** Sunday early evening ****  
"Daddy lets go" Briena insists tugging on his hand  
"All right sweetie" Angel laughs picking up Briena "Where's Mommy?"  
Briena points towards the bedroom  
"Is she still getting ready?" he groans  
Briena nods  
"Buff come on." Angel calls  
"Just a minute" she replies  
"Mommy" Briena calls   
"I'm coming" she calls exiting the bedroom wearing a skirt and top "Now I'm ready"  
Angel smiles "Lets go."  
"Briena do you have Mr. Doggie?" Buffy asks  
"Yep" she nods  
"Then we're ready to go" Buffy smiles at Angel  
"Then lets get goin'"  
  
**** Three hours later ****  
"Mom we'll be at Giles's"   
"All right." Joyce nods  
"Brie's out to the world" Angel says walking down the stairs   
"We'll be back in a few hours" Buffy tells her mother  
Angel follows Buffy outside "Walk or drive?"  
"Its a nice night lets walk" Buffy suggests tucking her hand in his   
"Sure" he agrees   
They walk in silence then as they reach a cemetary Buffy sighs "Guess we better do a quick patrol"   
"I've missed this" Angel states as they walk through the cemetary alert for vampires.   
"What's wrong?" Buffy asks sensing Angel tense up beside her  
"Hey Summers" a voice calls  
"Forrest" Buffy mutters under her breath "What do you want Forrest?"  
The soldier moves out of the bushes with Graham nearby "I'll be just a second" Forrest tells Graham  
"Sure" Graham nods  
Forrest walks over to Buffy looking Angel over critically "You know Summers I never liked you"  
Buffy shrugs "Oh well"  
"But I put up with you for Riley's sake. I thought we had an understanding" he looks at Angel with disgust "that you wouldn't hurt him"  
"If I hurt him I didn't mean too" Buffy states softly  
"You asked him for help then dump him for your ex. Then you have the guts to bring him here"  
Buffy glares at Forrest "My life is none of your business Forrest."  
"Buffy lets get going" Angel suggests squeezing her hand  
Buffy nods turning away from Forrest   
Forrest watches as they walk away. 'I'll get you somehow Summers' he vows joining Graham   
"I don't like him" Angel growls  
Buffy stops and looks up at him "I never was too fond of him"  
Angel leans down kissing Buffy briefly "Lets get this over with. I don't think Brie will sleep through the night."  
Buffy nods "Then lets get this done" she says heading towards Giles apartment. Fifteen minutes later Buffy and Angel reach the front door of Giles's apartment. "This is going to be interesting" she mutters  
"I know" Angel agrees "but it has to be done"  
Buffy nods opening the front door "Giles" she calls entering the apartment she finds her friends and Spike in the livingroom. "Hey guys" she greets moving aside so Angel can enter  
"Oh great what's Deadboy doing here?" Xander whines  
"Don't call me that Harris" Angel retorts  
"OK you two behave" Buffy orders  
"Did Cordelia come with you?" Willow asks  
"No she's got an audition tomorrow so she stayed behind" Angel answers  
"Is the kid here?" Spike asks curiously   
Angel nods "She's with Joyce"  
"Oh hello Angel." Giles greets entering the livingroom "What are you doing in Sunnydale?"  
Buffy looks at Angel then at her friends "Uh guys we need to talk"  
"I hate when she says that" Xander groans  
"Xander" Buffy says warningly  
"Uh what about?" Giles asks nervously  
Buffy looks at her ex-Watcher "Uh Angel and I are back together"   
The room is silent staring at the vampire and Slayer shocked "What?" demands Xander "Have you lost it?"  
"Cool" Willow grins  
"Whoa" says Oz  
"And I care because?" asks Anya  
  
Tara is silent not knowing what to say just watching the darkhaired vampire with interest 'I like him' she decides  
"Bloody hell" Spike groans   
"Oh my" Giles stammers   
"So you broke up with Riley?" Willow asks  
Buffy nods  
"Fishboy is gone?" Spike asks hopefully  
"I didn't like him" Anya states  
"I ask again have you lost it?" Xander demands  
"Shut up Xander" Willow snaps then grinning at Angel "Glad to have you back"   
"Does this mean your moving back?" Spike asks  
Angel shakes his head "No Spike. You'll have Sunnydale all to yourself."  
"Are you moving to LA?" Anya asks Buffy   
Buffy shakes her head "No. I've got school and patrol"  
"Um does Riley know about everything?" Willow asks  
"No. He knows I'm Briena's mother but that's all. And its going to stay that way" she glares at Xander "So if you say one word you'll be needing dentures long before your time"  
"Hey why are you looking at me?" Xander complains  
"Because you'd do it to piss me off" Buffy answers "Now promise"  
"All right I won't say a word" Xander promises  
"Spike?" Angel asks staring at his childe  
"Why would I say a word? I hate both of you but I like my little sister"   
"What about the whole 'Angel happy equals us unhappy' issue?" Xander questions   
Buffy glares at him "How about this 'Slayer unhappy equals Xander being used as a punching bag?'"  
Xander swallows nervously "Good point. I do bruise easily"  
"And scream like a girl" Spike smirks  
Angel chuckles "He does doesn't he"  
"Buffy your boyfriend is making fun of me" Xander whines  
"So I take it the search for the clause removal is back on agenda" Oz states  
"Its either that or all of us are on his dinner menu" Anya mutters  
"Anya honey don't make either of them mad." Xander advises "Trust me even souled Deadboy is mean when he wants to be"  
"Hey I haven't been mean in a while." Angel protests   
Buffy laughs  
Angel glares at Buffy "I've been good. Just ask Cordelia and Doyle"   
Buffy smiles at the annoyed vampire "You have been."  
"We should get going" Angel suggests "We still have to patrol"  
Buffy nods   
"Hey Slayer can I crash at Mum's?" Spike asks hopefully  
"Uh no" she snaps  
"Come on I wanna hang out with my little sister" Spike complains  
"Fine but you are sleeping in the basement and if you even think of corrupting her I'll stake you" Buffy warns  
"I swear" he promises "I won't corrupt her"  
"I'll let Mom know and I'll leave the kitchen door unlocked" she heads to the door with Angel right behind   
"Oh and Spike stop off at Willie's" Angel requests  
"Uh I'm broke you bloody wanker"  
"Tell Willie to put it on my tab" Angel answers  
Once outside Buffy turns to Angel "I think they took it pretty well"  
"They did" Angel smiles caressing her cheek with his fingertips  
Buffy smiles back "I love you"  
"Love you too" Angel hugs her "Come on we better get this done."  
"Sooner we get done the sooner we can get home to the baby. Oh to you have your cell phone?"  
"Here" Angel says handing it to her.   
Buffy dials her home number "Hey Mom" she greets  
Angel wraps his arms around Buffy's waist   
"Hi hon"  
"I thought I'd let you know that Spike's going to crash at the house."  
"Sure. I'll leave the backdoor unlocked"  
"Thanks. We'll be back in an hour or so"  
"All right honey be careful" Joyce warns  
Buffy smiles "I will."  
"See you tomorrow" Joyce says hanging up  
Buffy hangs up "Here" she says tucking the cell phone in his jacket pocket. "So you ready?"  
Angel kisses her forehead "Ready"   
  
**** Half an hour later ****  
Joyce looks up from her work to find Briena standing in the doorway of the living room rubbing her eyes tiredly and sniffling. Putting down her pen Joyce goes over to the little girl crouching before her "What's wrong Brie?"  
Briena looks at Joyce then the door "I want Daddy" she whispers  
"Did you have a bad dream?" Joyce asks  
She nods her head   
"Come 'ere honey" Joyce says gently picking Briena up  
"Want Daddy" she whimpers  
"Daddy and Mommy are out. They'll be back later" Joyce tells her sitting on the couch "want to tell me about it?"  
"No"  
"OK" Joyce holds the little girl close  
Fifteen minutes later Briena perks up wiggling to get out of Joyce's arms she jumps down racing towards the front door. Flinging the door open she races down the walkway "Daddy. Momma" she calls at the sight of Buffy and Angel wrapping her arms around their legs  
Angel looks at Buffy then reaches down unwrapping Briena's arms from their legs he picks her up "Brie baby what are you doing up?"  
Briena wraps her arms around his neck   
"Did you have a bad dream?" Angel asks  
Briena nods   
"What was it?" Buffy asks as they head into the house.  
"She's been up for 15 minutes" Joyce informs them as she leaves the room   
"Brie sweetie will you tell us about your dream?" Buffy asks  
Briena shifts so she's between them "It was about the bad men" she whispers playing with Angel's ring  
"What bad men?" Buffy asks  
"The ones who make my head and tummy hurt" she says sleepily  
Buffy looks at Angel quizzically "The soldiers" he answers  
"Everything will be fine" Buffy assures the little girl  
Angel kisses Briena's head "Nothing bad will happen"   
Briena yawns "Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me a story" she requests sleepily  
"Sure"  
Briena looks up at Angel "About when you were a kid?" she asks hopefully   
Buffy sees the pain flash across his face "Angel?" she asks tentatively  
Angel looks at Buffy giving her a sad smile "All right." he agrees.   
Buffy lays her head on his shoulder listening in interest as Angel talks about his childhood  
  
**** Next Morning ****  
Briena opens her eyes to find herself between Angel and Buffy. "Daddy" she whispers shaking his shoulder  
"What?" Angel growls opening his eyes he finds Briena watching him  
"I'm stuck" she whispers "I want to go watch cartoons with Spike"  
Angel picks the little girl up placing her on the floor "Now tell Spike to keep it down. Mommy's still sleeping."  
"OK" she nods  
"Remember the rules"  
"Be quiet. Don't go through things that aren't mine and behave"  
Angel smiles "Go watch your cartoons" he watches as the little girl leaves the bedroom.   
Buffy wakes up to hear Briena and Angel talking. As Briena leaves the room she sits wrapping her arms around his waist "She seems to be a morning person" she yawns kissing his tattoo  
Angel turns around smiling "No she isn't. She just likes her cartoons" he lays back down pulling Buffy into his arms. "I've missed this"  
"What?" Buffy asks looking at him  
"Just holding you"  
"I've missed this too" Buffy sighs  
Angel runs twirls a strand of Buffy's hair around his finger "This is one of the things I've missed most" he admits  
"What else have you missed?" Buffy asks curiously  
"Having you around. Talking to you. I even miss the times you knocked me on my ass." he chuckles "I've missed everything... even Xander insulting me"  
"Wow you've really missed me" Buffy laughs  
"I've missed that"  
"What?"  
"Hearing you laugh"  
Buffy looks at him "Angel what are we going to do about all of this?"  
"What?"  
Buffy props her head up on her arm as she takes his hand lacing their fingers "All of this? I mean the whole living situation. The Initiative. My father. Your work. School. Everything"  
"Including the clause" he muses  
"That too"  
"I don't know baby. We'll figure it all out. I promise" he kisses her hand   
"What first?" Buffy asks  
"Let's deal with your father first" Angel suggests  
"All right how?"  
"Have him over for dinner or something" he shrugs  
Buffy sighs "Not bad but if we do I don't think it would be a good idea for Brie to be there"  
Angel nods "I agree. She doesn't need to hear all of it."  
"Maybe Cordy can take her for the night"  
"We got that over with." Angel grins   
"Yeah until we actually do it" Buffy sighs  
"I should go see if Spike is corrupting the baby" Angel groans sitting up   
"I'll do it" Buffy says sitting up "Go back to sleep"  
Angel nods laying back down "Try not to stake him infront of her" he grins  
Buffy glares at him over her shoulder as she pulls on her robe "I promise" she says sweetly as she leaves the darkened bedroom. Going downstairs she finds Spike and Briena on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal. "Spike are you corrupting my daughter?" she demands  
Spike looks at Buffy "No" he answers  
Briena looks up at her mother "Hi Momma" she smiles  
"Hey you" Buffy smiles back kissing Briena's head "Spike where's my mother?" she asks heading into the kitchen  
"Mum said something about needing to do some work at the gallery" Spike calls  
Rummaging through the cabinets Buffy pours herself a bowl of cereal "Did she say when she'd be back?"  
"No"  
"Momma can we go to the park?" Briena asks  
"Sure baby we can go to the park this afternoon" Buffy answers returning to the livingroom with her bowl of cereal.   
"OK" she says happily her attention on the TV  
  
**** That afternoon ****  
"Mommy lets go" Briena demands impatiently from the foyer  
"Just a minute Brie" Buffy calls from the kitchen   
"When will you be back?" Angel asks  
"Couple hours" she answers putting a lunch bag in her backpack "Try not to make a mess" she says kissing him  
"Why would I?" Angel asks  
Buffy rolls her eyes "I'm leaving you and Spike alone. I don't want to have to explain to my mother why the house is trashed"  
"I promise we won't fight" Angel chuckles   
"And Angel try not to stake him"  
"I won't. After all I said you could" he smiles  
"Yes you did"  
"Bloody hell your Mum and Dad are too mushy" Spike grumbles carrying Briena into the kitchen   
Briena giggles holding her arms out to Buffy "Momma can we go now?"  
"Sure baby" Buffy agrees taking the child from Spike's arms. She glares at the two vampires "If I come back to find this place trashed I swear I will kick both of your undead asses through out Sunnydale." she looks at Spike "and I will tell Drusilla you cheated on her with Harmony"  
"That's just cruel" Spike whines "Its all your fault anyway"  
"Yeah like its my fault" Buffy rolls her eyes at Angel "that you killed her friend and ended up back here neutered"  
"Bloody hell it is" Spike growls "If you and Peaches hadn't..."  
"Spike" Angel growls smacking the blond on the back of the head  
"Spike not infront of Briena" Buffy snaps  
Briena watches them confused by the extreme emotions "Momma?" she asks her eyes wide  
"Sorry" Spike apologizes  
Buffy grabs her backpack "You ready?" she asks Briena  
Briena nods "Ready"   
"We'll be on our best behavior" Angel promises  
"Bye Daddy. Bye Spike" Briena waves over Buffy's shoulder  
  
**** The Park ****  
Buffy watches as Briena runs towards the playground equipment. "Oh no" she groans realizing her daughter has supernatural speed. Looking around to see whether or not anyone had seen what had happened she calls "Brie baby come here"   
"What Momma?" Briena asks racing over to Buffy  
"I need to talk to you" Buffy says picking up Briena she looks around the almost empty playground.   
"Yes?"   
Buffy smiles looking into the big brown eyes "Baby I need you to slow down"  
"Why Mommy?" she asks confused  
Buffy smoothes back her Briena's hair "Well sweetie most kids your age can't run that fast. If people saw that they'd become suspicious"  
Briena looks at her mother sadly "And the bad men might find out and take me and Daddy away" she whispers  
"Oh Brie" Buffy sighs "Daddy and I won't let them take you away from us. Now no more worrying about the bad men baby. Lets go play" Buffy says putting the little girl on her feet  
Briena leads Buffy over to the swings "Push me please" she requests  
sitting on the swing seat  
"Sure" Buffy answers pushing her gently  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes Briena"  
Briena looks up at Buffy "Can we go to the mansion?"  
Buffy looks at Briena startled "Why do you want to go there?"  
Briena shrugs "I dunno"  
Buffy looks at Briena thoughtfully then crouches before her "Have you had dreams about it?"  
Briena looks at her feet then her mother "Uh huh" she nods  
Buffy swallows nervously "What about?"  
"Lots of things" she answers "Can we?"  
"I'll talk to Daddy about it" Buffy stands going behind the swing she pushes the little girl. 'The mansion' she thinks 'why there?' she shakes off her thoughts turning her attention to the laughing child  
  
**** Few hours later ****  
Angel looks up from his reading as Buffy enters her bedroom "Hi baby. Where's Briena?"  
"Uh she's with Spike." she answers toeing off her shoes  
Angel watches her curiously as he puts the book aside "OK what happened?"  
Buffy sits on the bed facing Angel "We had fun"  
"Then why do you have that look?"  
Buffy tilts her head "What look?"  
"The somethings bothering you one" he answers  
"Oh fine. Uh you might want to warn Doyle and Cordelia to keep an eye on Briena when she's at the park"  
"They already do" Angel reminds  
"Not for the normal reasons but for the supernatural ones"  
"Oh boy what happened?"  
"Lets just say her speed has kicked in and not the normal growing kid speed. She raced across the park in under 10 seconds. It takes me about 20... 15 if I push it"  
"Her strength, hearing and sight has already kicked in I'm surprised speed took this long" Angel sighs "I'll warn them and we'll have a little talk with Briena."   
Buffy nods then looks at the wall   
"What else?"  
"She wants to go to the mansion" Buffy tells him softly  
"What?" he says shocked  
"She's curious about it. She's had dreams about it" Buffy explains   
"Did she say what kind?" Angel asks   
"No. It might not be a bad idea to take her there" Buffy says seeing the surprised look on his face "I know coming from me that sounds odd since I've only been there a few times since you left. But think about it Angel she was 'born' there and Jack did say that when it was time she'd know who we are and she does. The mansion is a big part of our relationship."  
"I know." he sighs running his hand through his hair "I guess we could stop by on the way to drop you off"  
"What are you reading?" Buffy asks laying her head on his shoulder  
Angel shows her the title  
"Shakespeare's Hamlet? Ugh how many times have you read that?"  
Angel chuckles "A lot"  
Buffy smiles looking up at him "I like that"  
"What?"  
"Hearing you laugh. You rarely laughed. I've heard you laugh more in the last three weeks then I have in the last 3 years. I like it."  
"Oh really"  
"Yeah" she lays her head back down "Will you read some of that to me?" she requests  
"Sure" Angel says opening the book  
Buffy listens as he reads  
  
**** Half an hour later ****  
"We better go get her fed" Angel whispers   
"Do we have too?" Buffy whines lacing their fingers   
"Yes." Angel replies sitting up "That and make sure Spike hasn't taught her how to play poker"  
"Oh great" Buffy groans "You don't think he'd do that"   
"Buffy its Spike. He'd teach anyone to play" Angel answers pulling the Slayer to her feet. Hand in hand the two head downstairs stopping in their tracks at the sight of the sleeping vampire and child on the recliner.  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this but that would make a cute picture" Buffy remarks seeing the little girl curled up against Spike's chest.  
"And great blackmail against Spike" Angel adds  
"That too" she laughs lightly  
Angel leads the Slayer into the kitchen "Come on let her sleep awhile longer."  
Buffy nods "She hasn't slept much"  
"Its going to be interesting getting her to go back to daycare" Angel sighs   
"Vincent and Molly were her closest friends there huh?"   
Angel nods "They were the first ones she spoke more then three words to. As far as I know they were the only ones she got close to"  
"She takes after you on that one" Buffy remarks opening the fridge  
"How so?"  
"Well as long as I've known you, you've spoken most to me, Giles, Willow, Spike, Whistler and now Briena, Doyle and Cordelia. You rarely have full conversations with anyone else. And when you were little I bet you were shy"  
Angel shrugs "I guess."   
"I never was. Mom and Dad used to get annoyed because I would stop a complete stranger in the mall and talk to them."  
"I can see that" he agrees "I wasn't as shy as my sister Kathy"  
"You had a sister?" Buffy says surprised  
Angel nods smiling sadly at the memories of his little sister. "She was my best friend even though we had a major age difference."  
"Oh?"  
Angel leans against the counter his arms folded "Briena reminds me of her" he looks down to find Briena leaning against his legs tiredly "Hey you"  
"Who ya talking about?" Briena demands sleepily  
Buffy looks at the little girl and grins "Daddy's telling me about his sister." she picks Briena up  
Briena sniffles sleepily as she lays her head on Buffy's shoulder "She's nice." she mumbles  
Angel looks at Buffy startled then asks "How do you know?"  
Briena looks at her father "They talk to me when I sleep."  
Buffy sees the pained look flash in Angel's eyes "Briena sweetie" Buffy begins  
Briena looks at her father quizzically "Daddy?"  
Angel shakes his head "I'm fine"   
Buffy sensing the need to change the subject looks at the little girl "What do you want for dinner babygirl?"  
Briena frowns "Grilled cheese?"  
"All right" Buffy agrees   
Briena grins "Can I color?"  
"Yes." she nods "Is Spike still sleeping?"  
Briena shakes her head "He's watching the news"  
"Probably drooling over accident victims" Buffy mutters putting the little girl down  
"Shut up Slayer" Spike yells  
Angel watches as Briena races out of the kitchen   
"You OK?" Buffy asks  
Angel shrugs "I guess."  
"Are you ever going to tell me about your family?"  
"Someday baby" he promises cupping her cheek with his hand "Someday"   
"I want to know about them. So does Briena"  
"I know. I promise I will tell you about them."  
Buffy smiles kissing his palm "Now lets get her some dinner"  
  
**** An hour later ****   
"I'll call you later Mom" Buffy calls heading out the front door following Angel and Briena.   
Angel buckles Briena in the backseat as Buffy puts her bags in the trunk. "Ready babygirl?" he asks the little girl  
Briena nods "Yes Daddy"  
Angel chuckles kissing her forehead "Good." Buffy gets into the passengers seat watching as Angel gets into the drivers side. "Ready baby?" he smiles sadly  
Buffy nods "I am." she looks at Briena in the backseat "As ready as I'll ever be" Angel starts the car pulling out of the driveway.  
Briena looks around as Angel pulls the car to a stop. "I know this place"  
Buffy turns to look at her daughter "Where are we?"  
Briena frowns thoughtfully as she looks at the building before her. Her mind flashing over her dreams and memories "Home" she whispers. She grins at Angel and holds out her arms to him "Out Daddy" she demands  
Angel smiles getting out of the car he unbuckles her seatbelt lifting her up he kisses her cheek   
"Daddy I need Mr Doggie" Briena demands   
"I got him" Buffy says picking up the stuffed dog she hands it to the little girl "Here babygirl"  
"Thanks Mommy" she smiles   
"Your welcome babygirl"   
The small family heads into the mansion alert for any vampires or other demons. "Daddy I want down please" Briena requests  
"All right but stay where we can see you" he tells her  
"OK" she promises as he puts her down.   
Buffy slips her hand into Angel's "I've missed being here"  
Angel nods "I have too. We spent a lot of time here"  
Buffy smiles "I know. Its where we were reunited." she looks at the little girl wandering around "Its here we lost alot but gained alot."  
Angel pulls her close "That we did"   
Buffy watches as Briena lays on her stomach peering at the floor "Briena what are you doing?" she asks pulling away from Angel's embrace she crouches before the little girl   
Briena reaches her hand into a small hole smiling as she reaches the object. Pulling her hand out of the hole she smiles happily at her parents.  
"Briena what is in your hand?" Buffy demands  
Briena stands up holding her hands behind her back "Nothing" she smiles  
"Briena" Angel warns  
"OK" she whines then smiles at Buffy "Here Momma" she holds out her closed hand  
Buffy holds out her hand palm up curious what her daughter has hidden. "What?"  
Briena puts the object in Buffy's hand watching her mother's face close as she looks at the object  
Buffy looks at her palm startled at the sight of her ring "Oh my God" she whispers looking up at Angel tears falling "Angel" she shows him the ring "look"  
Angel smiles at Buffy wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying?"  
"I never thought I'd see it again" she whispers. She looks at Briena "How did you know?"  
Briena looks at them "I saw it"  
"Thank you babygirl" Buffy smiles tearfully. She slips the ring back on then smiles at Angel "I love you"   
Angel takes her hand kissing the ring "I love you"  
"Forever" she whispers tearfully  
"And ever" he adds kissing her gently  
"Yeah" Briena says happily  
Angel chuckles "Come 'ere you" he says pulling the child close  
Buffy hugs Briena tight "Thank you Briena"   
"Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy"  
Angel kisses the little girl's cheek "We love you too"  
After awhile Buffy reluctantly stands up "We should get going"  
"I know" Angel sighs standing with Briena in his arms   
"Do we have too?" Briena whines  
"Yes. Mommy has classes tomorrow and we need to get home"  
"Come on babygirl" Buffy says taking the child from Angel "You know now that I think about it you and Daddy haven't seen my room at school"  
Briena looks at her curiously "Can we?"  
Angel nods "All right babygirl" he agrees following Buffy and Briena out to the car.  
  
**** Ten minutes later ****  
Angel and Buffy are walking across the campus with Briena between them "Nice place"   
"Its not so bad if you don't count the loud drunken parties, the roommate from another dimension, the fact that Spike knows where to find me, and the fact that most parties end with dead bodies"  
"I heard about the roommate" Angel chuckles  
"From who?"  
"Cordelia" Angel answers smiling  
"Ahh" Buffy nods   
"She and Willow talk everyonce in a while. So in the end Cordelia tells me. I think she does it so I don't feel so out of touch with Sunnydale"  
"Momma look its Willow" Briena smiles pointing  
"Hey Willow" Buffy calls  
Hearing her name called Willow stops turning to see her best friend walking towards her "Hey Buffy." she greets seeing Angel and Briena she grins "I thought you two would've left already"  
"We came to drop off Buffy then we'll head out"  
"I thought I'd show them around" Buffy looks up at Angel smiling  
Angel smiles back "It took me this long to see where you spend most of your time"  
Briena looks at them then tugs on their hands "No more mushiness." not getting a reaction she hits Angel  
"Ow" he growls looking down at Briena "What did I tell you about hitting?"  
"You weren't paying attention to me" Briena whines  
"I don't care. We talked about this you can't go around hitting because you don't get any attention"  
Briena looks at her father sheepishly "Sorry Daddy"  
Angel nods "Come on" he says picking up the little girl.   
"I told you she spends too much time with Spike" Buffy smiles  
"I like Spike" Briena laughs  
"We know" Angel says drily  
Willow smiles "I'll see you later Buffy. I've got to go work on my paper. Bye Angel. Bye Briena" she says  
"Bye Willow" Briena waves  
"See you later" Angel says to the redhead  
"I'm going to do a quick patrol Will"  
"Sure" Willow replies walking away  
  
**** Half an hour later ****  
Angel smiles up at Buffy "I'll call you when we get home"   
"You better. Or I'll have to hurt you" she threatens. She leans over and kisses Angel gently. Leaning her forehead against his she smiles "I love you"  
"I love you too" he replies kissing her back  
"I'll talk to you later" she pulls away smiling at Briena "I'll see you next weekend"  
Briena nods " 'kay"  
"Love you babygirl"  
"Love you Momma" Briena yawns   
"Be careful" Buffy tells Angel  
"You too" he says kissing her hand. He starts the car backing the car out of the space. "Hey Buffy" he calls   
"What?" she calls  
Angel grins "Are you still my girl?"  
"I never stopped. I never will stop being your girl"  
Angel nods "I'll call you as soon as we get home" he promises   
Buffy watches as Angel drives out of the parking lot. She smiles looking down at her ring "Always" she whispers  
  
****   
"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
Briena leans against him "Are you gonna tell Mommy about her ring?"   
"What do you mean?" Angel asks glancing at Briena  
Briena looks up at him "That its a wedding ring"  
Angel looks at her startled "How did you know that?"  
"Grandmother told me" she yawns burrowing closer  
"Joyce told you?" Angel asks surprised   
"No your Mommy told me" she yawns   
"Briena..."  
"Grandfather says you need to tell Mommy. He likes her. He says its not nice to keep secrets from Mommy" she snuggles closer yawning   
"I know its not nice to keep secrets."   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want a little brother" she yawns  
Angel looks down at her startled "Brie baby..." he trails off looking for the right words "I wish that was possible but its not."  
"One day Daddy" she pats his leg "we'll all be together" she yawns  
"Get to sleep babygirl" he whispers running his fingers through her hair soothingly  
"Love you Daddy" she whispers  
"I love you too my girl" he whispers quickly pressing a kiss to her hair. "I love you too"   
  
Part 27  
**** Two hours later ****   
Angel carries the sleeping child into her bedroom laying her down he covers her up. "Sleep well little one" he whispers kissing her forehead. Straightening himself up he leaves the room pulling the door shut behind him. Going into the kitchen he grabs the cordless phone dialing Buffy's number.  
"Hello?" Buffy asks sleepily  
"Hey sleeping beauty" Angel greets  
"Angel" Buffy whispers happily as she snuggles under her covers.  
"We just got in. See I told you I'd call" he reminds  
"I'm glad you did. I miss you"  
"I miss you too"  
"So is she sleeping?"  
"Yeah. She fell asleep just outside Sunnydale." he answers opening the refridgerator he removes a container of blood. "So how was patrol?"  
"Boring. Everyone's wimped out on me since the Initiative appeared. And now that Spike can't fight its no fun." she whines  
"I'm sorry" Angel says taking a drink  
"And since you aren't here to hit I only have Giles"  
Angel chuckles "Uh baby"  
"Yeah?"  
Angel heads into his bedroom sitting on the bed his back against the headboard. "I have something I need to tell you"  
"What?" Buffy asks suspiciously  
"Promise you won't get mad?"   
"About what?"  
Angel sighs looking at his ring "Briena pointed someting out to me earlier tonight"  
"What?"  
"That keeping secrets isn't nice"  
"Isn't nice?" Buffy giggles   
"Buffy" he growls warningly  
"All right I won't get mad"   
Angel sighs pinching the bridge of his nose "According to an old Irish tradition" he pauses  
"What?" Buffy demands impatiently  
"We're married" he finishes  
Buffy pauses her heart pounding "What did you say?"   
"According to the way I was raised the rings mean we're married"  
Buffy lets it process then demands loudly "Were you ever going to tell me?"   
"Buffy" Willow ask sleepily sitting up  
"Sorry Will" Buffy apologizes "Just a second Angel" she says. On the other end Buffy gets out of bed opening the door she goes out to the hallway. "All right" she begins "Explain Mister" she orders sliding to the floor cradling the phone with her shoulder as she looks at her ring. "What do you mean we're married?"  
Angel sighs "In Ireland the rings would mean that we're married."   
Buffy smiles looking at her ring "Cool" 'I'm married to my Angel' she thinks happily  
Hearing that Angel smiles "So I take it you aren't mad"  
"No, I'm not mad." she answers "Wow. Why didn't you tell me when you gave it to me?"  
"I don't know" he sighs "I guess... I guess I was scared that if I told you you'd get angry. That night things just..."  
"Got to be intense" Buffy finishes  
"Yeah" Angel agrees "I meant to tell you but it always seemed like the wrong time"  
"I wasn't any help" Buffy says tearfully "I'm sorry"  
"I'm sorry too" Angel sighs "Things at the time were out of control for both of us."  
"When did things get so out of control" Buffy wonders aloud.  
"When I started killing" Angel whispers running his hand through his hair "when I started hurting you"  
"But you didn't do any of that Angel." Buffy protests  
"Buffy he's apart of me."  
"Yes but he's not you Angel"  
"Buffy..." he begins then pauses his attention drawn to his bedroom door hearing whimpering coming from Briena's room  
"What's wrong?"  
"Brie's dreaming" he answers just as a terrified scream comes from the little girl's bedroom. "Oh man. I'll call you back" Angel says hanging up the phone.  
On the other end Buffy stares at the phone then smiles standing up she slams into the room "Willow" she calls  
"Go 'way" the redhead mumbles burrowing under her covers  
Buffy hides a smile "Oh all right I guess I'll just have to call my 'husband' and tell him my best friend wanted to sleep rather than hear my news"  
"Go 'head call your 'hus..." the redhead trails off as the word hits her she sits up "HUSBAND?!" she exclaims staring at her friend startled  
Buffy giggles sitting on Willow's bed "Husband" she says happily "Well according to an Irish tradition he grew up with Angel and I are married" she holds up her hand showing her ring.   
"Eeek" Willow shrieks "Are you kidding me?"   
Buffy shakes her head "No. He just told me that in Ireland we'd be considered to be married"   
"But how?"  
"Our rings" Buffy answers   
Willow looks at the ring "Isn't that the one he gave you for your birthday?"  
Buffy nods smiling sadly at the memory "Briena found it at the mansion. It had rolled into a hole"  
"How did she find it?" Willow demands  
Buffy looks at her ring "She dreams things Willow"  
"She dreamed where the ring fell?"  
Buffy nods "She knew where it was."  
"Wow" Willow replies "Married? Wow your married" she says amazed  
Buffy moves up the bed to sit beside Willow. "Willow I feel even worse"  
"Why?" Willow asks  
"Because not only did I cheat on Angel the guy I love but Angel my husband." she looks at her friend tears in her eyes "I cheated on my husband"  
"Oh Buffy" Willow says hugging her "You didn't know"  
"I didn't know but I think in a way I felt it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think in some way I knew."  
"He'd forgive you Buffy."  
"I know he would. He forgives me for everything. No matter what I do he always forgives me."  
"He loves you Buffy"  
Buffy smiles "And I love him"  
"So are you going to tell your parents?"  
"I don't know. Maybe later."  
"What about the gang?"  
"Not now. Giles and Xander are still processing last nights news"  
"Did you see the look on Xander's face?" Willow giggles  
"I know. Man we are going to have to have a camera on hand when we tell them this news" she pauses smiling at Willow "I'm married to my Angel and we have a little girl"  
Willow smiles "Congratulations" she hugs Buffy again  
"I have almost everything I've ever dreamed of"  
"What else do you want?"  
"To have my Angel without the clause... maybe even human. To be able to spend my life with him and Briena. And one day give Briena a little brother or sister"  
"Hey it might happen" Willow remarks seeing the look on the Slayer's face she shrugs "Hey we live on the Hellmouth anythings possible here."  
Buffy smiles "True. After all it was here I met Angel, fell inlove with him, sent him to Hell and got him back. I want to have his baby Willow." she looks at her hands "In a way I already have but I want to feel his child grow inside of me. I want to go through everything I missed with Briena even the bad parts." she sniffles  
"We'll find a way to make everything happen." Willow promises  
Buffy smiles hugging her friend "Thanks Willow." she gets off the bed going to her own. "We should go back to sleep"  
"I know" Willow agrees "Night Buffy"  
"Night Will"  
  
**** Meanwhile @ Angel's ****  
"Briena" Angel calls entering the bedroom he makes out the form of the sobbing child. "Briena sweetie" he calls going to the bedside he picks up the still sleeping child. His undead heart breaking at the terrified sobs he slowly rocks her in his arms humming a lullabye his mother had once sung to him. "Shh" he soothes as he hummingly purrs  
Slowly the little girl's sobs choke off as she slowly opens her eyes. " 'sniffle' Daddy" she whimpers burrowing into the familiar chest  
"Daddy's here babygirl" he soothes "I'm here"  
"Don't leave me Daddy" she whimpers  
"Never my sweet one. Daddy's never leaving you" he whispers   
Briena looks up at her father her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room as she makes out his features "Never?"  
"Never my sweet one" he promises kissing her forehead  
Briena nods lying her head on his chest she makes out the faint beat of his reanimated heart. Slowly she is lulled back to sleep by the humming purr radiating from his chest.  
After awhile Angel hears the even breathing signalling that Briena is again asleep. Carefully he moves to lay her down when he hears her heart rate speed up and she clings to him tightly. Sighing needlessly the vampire shifts her in his arms waiting for her to fall into a deeper sleep. Fifteen minutes later he tries again to lay the child down when her eyes fly open "No Daddy" he hears her whimper sleepily. Knowing that the little girl won't stay asleep if he leaves her Angel stands carrying Briena into his own bedroom. He starts to lay her down when she protests again.   
"OK baby" he soothes holding her against his chest he slips under the covers laying on his back with Briena asleep on his chest. "Shh babygirl" he whispers rubbing her back soothingly as the child snuggles close. "I love you sweet one" Angel whispers in Gaelic much to his surprise she responds in Gaelic.  
"Love you Da" she mumbles  
Angel smiles to himself at those words 'Da or Daddy. Never thought I'd hear either of those from anyone but Drusilla' slowly the vampire falls asleep.  
  
Part 28  
**** Intiative HQ: That Afternoon ****  
"Professor Walsh?" Forrest asks  
Professor Walsh looks up from her paperwork "Ah Forrest come in" she invites. "What can I do for you?" she asks putting down her pencil  
Forrest enters the room taking a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about something"  
"Yes?"  
"I found out something about a friend of Summers" Forrest states  
"Oh?" she asks intrigued  
"Finn doesn't know I've been looking into this. He made a promise to her that he would respect her ex-boyfriends privacy."  
"And so what did you find?"  
"I'm not sure. I wanted to run it over with you."  
"All right. What have you found?"  
"Well Ma'am I did some research on this guy Angel. He's not only Summers ex but he's a private detective in LA. When I went to research more on him I hit a snag considering I don't know his last name. But I ran a search on male private detectives in their late 20s early 30s in LA with the name Angel. I got nothing. This guy isn't licensed. So I ran a search on cases in LA where any unnamed men appeared. I found a name Detective Kate Lockley in LA. I called her and she basically stalled me. All she said was that he was good."  
"What is so suspicious about that?"  
"I'm getting to that. According to what I found this guy appears and disappears. When I ran a check on him through the Sunnydale PD I found mention of this guy in the vicinity of things Summers was involved in during highschool."  
"So you found nothing?"  
"No. See this guy has a daughter who from what Riley told me she is 4 years old. Anyway on Thursday night Summers asked Riley to drive her to LA she said that the kid had been in an accident. Well I ran a search through the hospital records" he pauses "according to what I found a 4 year old girl named Briena Kelin was in a car accident that was pretty much deadly to everyone but her. All she got was a concussion, fractured ribs, bruises and cuts. When I found out that she was out of the hospital and in Sunnydale I called the attending doctor. He told me that when she was brought in the injuries looked more severe. He said that she should be out of commission for a while."  
"So?"  
"So Summers came back to LA last night with the ex and his daughter. I ran into them while I was patrolling. This isn't the oddest thing yet. I went by her mothers place this afternoon and followed Summers and the kid to the park. You know how Summers has the whole Slayer strength and speed?"  
"Yes" Walsh answers more intrigued  
"Well I watched as this kid made it across the park in under 10 seconds. No child could make that run that fast especially one that shouldn't even be able to run."  
"Maybe it wasn't the same child" Walsh argues  
"It was. I asked the doctor who the child's parents were... and do you know what he told me?"  
"What?"   
"He told me that Briena Kelin's father was named Angel Kelin. Her mother..." he pauses watching Walsh closely "Buffy Summers"  
"What? That's not possible. We did a full background check on Buffy Summers. There was no mention that she was ever pregnant." Walsh reminds  
"I know. But there's more. I haven't seen the kid's father outside today."  
"He's a private detective he probably works."  
"That's what I thought but Professor somethings up with all of this. I'd like to go to LA and see what else I can find" Forrest requests  
Professor Walsh looks at the soldier thoughtfully "All right. I'm intrigued go ahead."  
"I'd also like permission to if necessary and this child is in any way a hostile to bring her in"  
Walsh nods "I'm interested in the child, all right" she agrees "take a few men but be low profile on this. I don't trust Riley to not go to Summers and warn her."  
"Yes ma'am" Forrest agrees standing  
"Keep me posted" Walsh orders watching as the soldier leaves the room  
  
**** That night in LA ****  
Forrest looks at the men he brought with him "All right we're here. Remain on alert and don't do anything that will alert them to our presence." he orders  
"Yes sir" the men agree  
  
**** Next Morning ****   
Angel wakes up to the soft breaths of Briena against his neck. Kissing her hair gently he starts to move her off his chest.  
"Daddy" she whimpers  
"Shh sweet one. I'm here. I'm just going to go shower. I'll be right back"  
Hearing that she calms down allowing him to put her down. She immediately curls up burrowing close to his pillow.  
Angel watches as the little girl curls up smiling he heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later he walks out of the bathroom to find Briena still sleeping. Dressing he heads into the kitchen to fix Briena's breakfast.  
In the bedroom Briena awakens panicked when she finds herself alone. "Daddy" she cries  
In the kitchen Angel hears the panicked child call out to him. "Just a second Briena" he calls putting down the plates he rushes into his room to find her crying. "What's wrong sweet one?" he asks gathering the crying child close.  
Briena wraps her arms around his neck   
Angel stands with Briena in his arms "How about we go finish making breakfast" he suggests  
Briena nods   
"OK then" he shifts Briena to his hip and carries her out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "Sweet one I need to put you down so I can get breakfast ready"   
"NO" she cries  
Angel frowns at her reaction "Briena its all right. I'm not going anywhere."  
"That's what Jack used to say" she whispers  
"Briena its OK." Angel assures "I won't go anywhere" he puts her on the counter. "See now you can help me"  
"OK"   
"Good" he smiles kissing her forehead.   
"What are we having?" she asks watching as Angel moves around the kitchen   
"How about scrambled eggs"   
"OK" she agrees  
Angel gets out the eggs and cheese. As he beats the eggs he asks the question on his mind "Brie what did you dream last night?"  
"A white room" she whispers  
"What about the white room?"  
"It was bad Daddy. It hurt"  
"What hurt?" Angel asks startled  
Briena looks at the floor  
"Briena?" he asks bending down to meet her eyes "Sweetie what hurt?"  
Briena chews on her lip "Everything." she whispers  
"Oh baby it was a dream"  
"I was scared Daddy" she says reaching out she fiddles with his cross.  
"It was a dream. Dreams are scary but they can't hurt you."  
"Yes they can" she whispers her eyes on his cross  
Seeing her attention on his cross "Here" he reaches up unfastening the chain "I want you to have this." he slips in around her neck fastening it "Now whenever you need me I'll always be there"  
Briena smiles "Thank you Daddy"   
Angel smiles back "Anything for you sweet one" he kisses her forehead "Now how about we finish making breakfast"  
"OK" she agrees   
Fifteen minutes later Briena and Angel are sitting at the table eating breakfast when Doyle enters the apartment. " 'ello"  
"There are eggs on the stove" Angel tells the half demon in greeting  
"Hey is that a way to greet a person?" Doyle demands  
"Yes. If its you" Angel responds he looks at Briena who's barely eating. "Briena whats wrong?"  
She shrugs "Not hungry. Can I color now?"   
"Sure but take your plate to the sink" Angel reminds he watches as the little girl silently does as reminded.   
"What's with her?" Doyle asks sitting down  
Angel shrugs "She had a nightmare last night. Since she woke up she's been acting weird."  
"Weird?" Doyle asks  
"I don't know kind of clingy like she was when she meets new people... except this time its fear."  
"Kids get afraid man." Doyle reminds "Don't you remember ever being afraid?"  
"A little." Angel admits standing "I'm going to go get some work done can you keep an eye on her?"  
"Sure" Doyle nods   
Angel heads to the elevator when little arms wrap around his leg. He looks down to meet sad brown eyes. "Briena I'm just going upstairs to work"  
Briena shakes her head "NO"  
"Yes. I need to work Brie. Why don't you go play with Doyle" he suggests  
"Yeah Monkey we can play what ever you want." Doyle offers  
The little girl shakes her head "NO" she sniffles "Wanna stay with Daddy." she whimpers  
Angel groans inwardly 'How did she ever learn that look?' he wonders "Brie I'm just going upstairs."  
"NO Daddy. I want to stay with you." she whimpers clinging to his leg.   
Angel sighs picking up the little girl he carries her into the elevator. "Doyle we'll be upstairs"  
"Yeah sure" waves off the half demon  
  
**** That afternoon ****  
"Hey Angel phone. Its Ms Handlen" Cordelia says from the door way.  
Angel nods "Thanks Cordy." he puts down his pen reaching for the phone. "This is Angel" he greets  
"Hello Angel. Its Karen."  
"Hi Karen what can I do for you?" he asks looking at Briena sprawled on the floor beside his desk coloring.  
"Everyone here is concerned about Briena. How is she?"  
Angel smiles faintly at the question "She's fine. She had a head injury and some cuts and bruises. The doctor said she'd be fine"  
"That's great. Are we going to be seeing Briena anytime soon?"   
Angel looks at a picture of Buffy and Briena on his desk "I'm not sure. I'll have to see if I can get her to go. She's being a little clingy today."  
"Angel kids are very emotional especially after loosing someone close to them."  
"Yeah maybe."  
"Tell Briena that we all miss her and hope to see her soon."  
"I will" Angel promises  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Angel hangs up the phone   
"Daddy" Briena says sleepily rubbing her eyes  
"You ready for a nap Briena?" he asks picking her up  
Briena nods laying her head on his shoulder "I'm tired" she yawns  
"Come on" Angel smiles standing he takes the child down to the apartment. He carries her into her room removing her shoes he puts her down covering her with the blanket. "Get some sleep."  
Briena looks up at him "You won't leave?" she asks sleepily  
"I'll be in the livingroom." he says kissing her   
Briena smiles sleepily " 'kay"  
"Sleep babygirl" he orders standing   
"Bye Daddy" she says with a yawn as he leaves the room  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapters 29 to 33 THE END

The Last Slayer

BY

Inquisitive One

**Part 29**

That Night

Angel looks towards the bedroom door. Turning to Cordelia he talks softly "She's sleeping for now but I don't know if she'll stay asleep. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cordelia nods "No problem"

"Ready Doyle?" he asks

"Yeah man" Doyle says "See ya 'delia"

Cordelia watches as the two men in her life left the apartment. "Man I need some new men in my life" she groans

Outside the apartment a figure watches as the two men leave. "The two men are gone" he says into the radio.

"We'll wait for a while just to be sure their gone" the voice replies

"Yes sir over and out" the figure goes back to watch the apartment

Meanwhile

"So what's with the Monkey?" Doyle asks looking at the dark haired vampire as he drives

Angel sighs leaning on his arm against the door. "I'm not sure. She had a nightmare about a white room. It terrified her."

Doyle frowns "She's a kid everything can terrify a kid"

"I know." Angel sighs "I just want to get back incase she wakes up."

"Think Cordelia can handle her tantrum?" Doyle asks with a chuckle

"No way" Angel replies "especially if Briena vamps on her."

"Lets just hope Briena keeps from getting mad" Doyle remarks

"She'll might bite her" Angel adds

"Oh man if she does 'delia will be mighty pissed"

"I know" Angel sighs "Trust me you've never seen Cordy pissed."

An hour later: Outside the apartment

Forrest joins his men outside the apartment "Here's the plan get in grab the girl. Only the girl. Do not hurt the woman. Her room is in the back be careful if my theories correct she's a possible hostile"

"Yes sir" the men agree

"Move out" he orders breaking the front door down.

Cordelia looks up startled when she hears the door crash open. "What the..." she jumps up grabbing the phone as she rushes towards Briena's room when she's grabbed from behind "Let me go" she yells

"Cordy" Briena cries coming out of her room holding her stuffed dog close

Cordelia turns around "Briena go to your room" she orders

Seeing the soldiers Briena stares at them terrified. Reaching up she fidgets absently with the cross. 'Daddy'

"Grab her and lets go" Forrest orders

Cordelia watches as a soldier grabs the terrified Briena "Let her go you bastard" she yells struggling in the soldier's arms.

Briena's fear is shoved aside anger takes over. "Let me go" she screams kicking. "I want Daddy" she shrieks kicking and hitting her captor.

"Move out" Forrest orders

Cordelia watches as Briena is carried out of the apartment kicking and screaming finally the soldier releases her. As the soldier rushes out Cordelia grabs the phone dialing Angel's cell phone. "Come on pick up" she mutters

"Yeah?" Doyle answers

"I need to talk to Angel" Cordelia says rushed

"Hang on" he says "Its 'delia"

Angel takes the phone "Yes?"

Cordelia looks around the empty apartment "Briena's gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Angel demands

"Some guys broke in and grabbed her Angel"

"Who?"

"Soldiers" she answers

Angel growls "We'll be right there" he hangs up "They took her"

"What?"

Angel races to the car as Doyle follows. "They messed with my family for the last time" he growls putting the car in reverse

Doyle hangs on as the vampire peels out of the parking lot. "Slow down man"

"I swear if they hurt her I'll kill them" Angel hisses

At the apartment Cordelia paces waiting for Angel and Doyle to return. 'He's going to want to find her. She's in Sunnydale' she heads into Angel room grabbing his duffle bag she tosses in some clothes for him. Going into Briena's room she tosses some of the little girl's clothes into the bag.

"CORDELIA" Angel yells entering the apartment through the broken door.

Cordelia walks out of Briena's room with the duffle bag "Here" she says "I'll bum clothes off Willow and Buffy. Doyle Xander probably has some you can wear. Now lets go"

Angel takes the bag "How'd you know?"

Cordelia shrugs "I just did." she notices the door "What should we do about that?"

"I'll call and have someone come and fix it." Doyle answers as they rush out of the apartment.

"I should call Buffy" Angel sighs getting into the car

"Maybe you shouldn't. You know how she is. If you call her she'll go on a rampage herself. It'll just cause more trouble" Cordelia says

"She's right man" Doyle agrees

Angel nods "All right."

In the van Forrest looks out the window trying to block out the cries of the little girl in the back. "Someone shut her up" he yells

"I want my Daddy" Briena cries

"Sedate her or something" Forrest orders

The soldier closest to Briena grabs her as another takes out a syringe. "NO" Briena shrieks struggling as the needle moves closer to her. "No" she whimpers as the drug works its way through her system. She looks at the men her vision blurry. "Daddy. Mommy" she whimpers as she descends into darkness

Sunnydale: 2 hours later

Angel pulls the car into the parking lot of Giles's apartment. "God how am I supposed to tell her?" he wonders aloud

"Just tell her" Cordelia answers

"She's going to be really angry" Angel muses

"That she is" Cordelia agrees as they approach the apartment Angel knocks.

Giles opens the door. "Hello what are you doing here? I thought you went back to LA"

Angel nods "We did" he enters the apartment finding the Scooby Gang and Spike "Where's Buffy?"

"Patrolling" Giles answers removing his glasses "What's going on?"

Angel looks at Cordelia "You tell him. I'm going to go look for Buffy"

"Try Greek Row" Giles supplies "There have been reports of attacks"

Angel nods heading out the door in search of his wife.

Initiative HQ

Briena awakens to find herself in a white room. 'My dream' she looks around. Allowing her Slayer/vampire senses to roam she shudders at the feeling of both the soldiers and the demons around. 'Hurts' she whimpers.

"Your awake" a woman says entering the room

Briena looks up to see a tall blond woman wearing a white lab coat. "Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" she demands

"My name is Maggie. What's yours?"

"Briena"

"Nice to meet you Briena" Maggie sits down

"Why am I here?"

"We are concerned about you"

Briena frowns "No you aren't"

"Why do you say that?"

Briena looks at her thoughtfully "You are like them."

"Them?"

Briena just looks at her

"Who's them?" Professor Walsh asks

"I want my Mommy and Daddy" she whispers

Maggie stands leaving the room

Briena stares at the closed door 'I don't like it here'

Outside

"What did you do dress without any lights?" Buffy grunts flipping the vampire over her shoulder

Angel watches as Buffy insults the vampire and then stakes him. "Buffy" he greets softly as he steps out of the shadows.

Buffy turns around quickly at the sound of Angel's voice with a grin "What are you doing here?" she asks launching herself into his arms

Angel hugs her close kissing her hair then pulls away "We need to talk" he begins

Buffy looks up seeing the worried look "What's wrong?"

Angel pulls her over to the bench "Sit down Buffy"

Buffy does "Angel what is wrong?" she demands

Angel sits beside her "Briena is missing Buffy"

Buffy looks at him "What?" she demands paling "What do you mean missing?"

"A few hours ago Doyle and I went to take care of some business. When Cordelia called and said that some men broken in and grabbed Briena"

"Oh my god" she whispers "Who?" she looks at Angel her eyes filled with tears "Who took our baby Angel?"

"Its my fault" Angel groans running his hands over his face "I should have stayed home tonight"

Buffy wraps her arms around him "Its not Angel."

"If I had Briena wouldn't have been grabbed."

"Maybe maybe not"

"Cordelia said that Briena was terrified when she saw the soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Buffy demands sitting up she looks at Angel wide eyed "The Initiative took her?"

Angel nods "From what Cordelia described it was them." He watches as Buffy goes from concerned to angry.

Buffy stands up her eyes flashing her anger and fear "He lied to me"

"What do you mean?"

"Riley. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone about you or Briena." she looks at the ground "They'll hurt her Angel. I've seen what they've done."

Angel places his hands on her shoulders "We'll get her back Buffy"

"There's only one person who can find out where she is" she pulls away from Angel running

"Buffy" he calls taking off after her.

Buffy runs towards the sciences hall with Angel beside her. She stops staring at the closed door before her

"What are we doing here?" Angel asks

"This is where he grades papers." she answers opening the door she enters with Angel behind her. Buffy notices Riley sitting at the desk his attention on the papers "Hello Riley" she greets her voice cold

Riley looks up "Buffy" he says surprised "What are..." he chokes off as Angel grabs him by the neck.

"Where's Briena?" Buffy demands

"What are you talking about?" Riley coughs

"Where is she?" Angel demands his voice deadly

Buffy hears the deadly tone "Angel let him go" she orders putting her hand on his shoulder

"NO" Angel growls

"Angel this won't help us."

Angel reluctantly lets Riley go "Where's Briena?" he demands

Riley looks at the angry man before him rubbing his neck "I have no idea what your talking about."

Angel growls deep in his chest

'Oh no' Buffy places her hand on Angel's arm "Angel calm down" she soothes

"Buffy what is going on?" Riley asks

Buffy looks at her ex boyfriend "Soldiers grabbed Briena" she answers

"What!" Riley exclaims "That's not possible"

"Why not?" Angel demands

"I didn't tell them anything about Briena."

Angel looks at him disbelieving "He's telling the truth" he says to Buffy

Riley looks at Buffy "I told you I wouldn't and I didn't"

"Someone found out about her and soldiers took her" Buffy replies

"Maybe your friend Spike mentioned it to someone" Riley suggests

Angel growls again angered at the mention of his childe betraying him "Spike would never betray me" he insists

"He's a hostile" Riley shoots back "he'll betray anyone"

'Oh no' Buffy thinks sensing Angel's change "Angel no"

Riley watches in surprise as Angel vamps. "What the hell" he moves away

"Riley he won't hurt you" Buffy promises her

Riley looks at his ex disbelieving "He's a hostile"

"No he isn't" Buffy insists "he's Angel. He's different"

"Different" Riley snorts in disgust "All demons are a like Buffy"

"No they aren't" Buffy insists "Angel isn't like other vampires... he has a soul" she looks at Angel touching his ridges "he maybe a vampire but he's still good Riley."

Angel allows his features to return to normal and he speaks to Riley "I know Spike wouldn't hurt Briena. He wouldn't betray me like that... or even Buffy"

"I can't believe this" Riley says angrily "not only did you not tell me that you had a child but you didn't tell me he was a hostile."

Buffy glares at Riley "That's why I didn't. You don't understand. Your still afraid Spike will hurt someone even with the chip. Angel won't hurt anyone. Briena is just a baby she can't hurt anyone" Buffy looks at Angel then at Riley "Riley I need to find her."

"Why should I help you?" Riley demands "You lied to me time and again Buffy."

"And you fucked Faith in my body. You guys kidnapped Oz. Then you neutred Spike."

"What?" Angel growls hearing Faith's name

"I didn't know it wasn't you" Riley protests

"I'm sorry for lying to you Riley. I did it because I knew you wouldn't understand about Angel and Briena." she looks at Riley her eyes sad "Riley help us out here. All we want is our daughter"

"Why should I help you Buffy? You betrayed me and everyone else"

Hearing that Buffy is angered "Why should you! Lets see how about I've saved your asses more times then you can count. How about for the little girl who is probably scared right now. If you think that wanting to protect my family is a betrayal then fine it is. But that is an unfair thing to say." she turns away from Riley "Think about it Riley if it hadn't been for my so called 'betrayals' the world would probably no longer exist" she looks at Angel "you know where to find us" she says as she and Angel walk out of the room leaving Riley staring at them openmouthed.

Angel and Buffy walk outside silently. Angel senses Buffy's distress "Buffy?" he asks stopping

Buffy wraps her arms around herself "What are we going to do?" she asks tearfully

"We'll get her back" Angel promises hugging Buffy "I promise"

"She must be so scared Angel" Buffy whispers

"I know"

"She's just a baby Angel. She's never been away from either of us for more than a few hours. And when she was with Jack he probably never let her out of his sight. I want my baby back"

Angel kisses her head "We'll get her back"

Initiative HQ

Forrest looks up to see Riley walk into the room "Hey Iowa" he greets

"I need to talk to you" Riley says shortly.

"Sure what?"

"Did you kidnap Buffy's daughter?" Riley demands

Forrest looks at Riley leaning back in his chair "I thought you'd be happy. Another hostile out of the way and revenge against Summers."

Riley stares at his friend seeing the glee in his eyes he shakes his head "Not by doing this Forrest. She's just a child"

"She's a hostile Agent Finn" Maggie Walsh says entering the room

Riley looks at his superior "So you just take her from her parents in the middle of the night." he glares at Forrest "I trusted you when I told you what she said, I can't believe you did this" he says angrily as he strides towards the door

"Agent Finn" Walsh calls "She's a hostile and Summers was harboring her. Your job is to bring in the hostiles. I hope you aren't going to tell Summers."

Riley stops not turning around he says "She already knows." He continues to walk away

"Shouldn't we put him on lockdown?" Forrest asks

Walsh shakes her head "No. If Summers shows she shows. Besides if she does we have a way to get her out of our lives for good"

"And Riley's" Forrest adds

Giles' apartment

"Buffy" Willow calls as Buffy and Angel enter the apartment holding hands. Willow hurries over to her friend hugging her

"I'm fine Will" Buffy answers

"So did Fishboy know where the kid is?" Spike inquires

"He knew nothing. He didn't even know that they took her" Angel replies

"I told you those soldiers were bad news" Anya states

"So then who was behind taking Brie?" Cordelia asks

"It wasn't Riley so who else is there?" Xander wonders

Buffy gasps looking at Angel wide eyed "Forrest."

"Why Forrest?" Willow asks

"He's hated me since we met." Buffy answers "This is the type of thing he'd do for revenge"

"Bloody wankers" Spike growls then groans clutching his head in pain

"So what do we do now?" Willow asks

"We need a plan to get in 'cause they won't just hand her back. Especially if they figure out about her powers"

"Powers?" Giles asks removing his glasses he polishes them

Buffy nods "She's got Slayer and vampire traits."

"Vampire!" exclaims Xander

"She's strong and fast. When she's mad she could possibly bite someone." Angel replies

"Bite someone!" Willow says looking at Buffy surprised "You never told me that"

"She bit Spike" Buffy shrugs

"So if she gets mad then she could unconciously bite someone." Giles muses

"She could. She also could change on them" Angel adds

"What?" Buffy demands "You never mentioned her being able to go game face!"

Angel looks at the floor sheepishly "Sorry it only happened once. She got mad and it lasted less then a second."

"Seems the kid inherited something from dear ol' Dad" Spike snickers

"Shut up Spike" Buffy and Angel yell

"We'll just have to hope that that doesn't occur" Giles states

"So what do we do now? She must be freaking out" Cordelia remarks

"Why don't we send someone in to keep an eye on her" Xander suggests

"Can't be me or Angel they know we're her parents. They wouldn't let us near her"

Angel frowns "And sending Doyle and Cordelia is too hard." he looks at Spike "But Spike getting captured"

Everyone turns to look the blond vampire "No bloody way am I going in there" he shakes his head

"Spike other than me and Buffy you are the only one who can get her to calm down. Not even Doyle and Cordelia can do that."

"No" Spike growls "They'll put another bleedin' chip in me you wanker"

Buffy grabs Spike by the collar and lifts him "Do it Spike or I stake you" she waves her stake in his face. "Or maybe I'll tie you to a tree and let you watch the sun come up"

"You wouldn't" Spike snarls

"Try me Spike. Either you go back or you will meet the mean Buffy. And she's an even bigger bitch than Cordelia was in highschool."

"And I was the Queen" Cordelia chimes in

"Certainly proud of it" Doyle chuckles

"Damn right. I worked hard for that reputation"

"Now would you like to change your mind" Buffy demands

Spike sees the pain in his sires eyes and reluctantly nods "All right"

"Thank you Spike" Buffy her voice showing her relief as she releases him. "Now how do we get him in?"

"The commandos would have to take him in. They just need to find him" Willow answers

"Oh we'll make that happen" Buffy smiles

"How?" Angel asks

"We just need to let them know where Hostile 117 is" Xander informs them catching onto Buffy's train of thought

Initiative HQ

"All right Briena now we want to do a few tests" Maggie tells the little girl.

"Why?" Briena asks

"Um we're curious"

"I want to go home" Briena demands

"I'm sorry not yet" Maggie leads Briena out of the room down the hall

Briena looks around at the demons caged as her Slayer alert system kicks in "Ohhh" she groans clutching her middle. "Oww" she whimpers

"What's wrong?" Maggie demands

Briena whimpers "I wanna go home. I want my Daddy"

"Come on" Maggie insists

Briena follows Maggie into a white room 'the room' she looks around panicked. "No" she whispers "Let me go" she cries "I want out of here"

"Sorry kid that's not going to happen" Forrest says entering the room

**Part 30**

An hour later outside

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Spike mutters walking through the cemetary. "If they kill me I'm goin' to come back and haunt their sorry asses." he mutters

"Hostile 117" a soldier greets

Spike turns around to find a group of soldiers standing there "The names Spike"

"Lets go" the soldier orders

Spike looks around to see the men are all armed "Oh bloody hell. Why not I have nothing better to do" he mutters

Half an hour later

"Sit down" a soldier orders Spike shoving him in a chair

Spike growls then clutches his head "Bloody hell" he groans

"Hello Hostile 117" Walsh greets entering the room

"The names Spike" he retorts

"Sorry Spike. I see the chip is working" Professor Walsh observes

"This friggin' chip has turned me into a bleedin' wuss" Spike grumbles

"Intense pain when you try to hurt someone?"

Spike looks at her "No I get all happy" he says sarcastically

"Professor Walsh the kid's freakin'. She won't stop screaming" Forrest says opening the door.

Behind the soldier Spike sees Briena crouching in the corner crying "Brie" he mutters

Hearing the voice Briena looks up "Spike" she calls standing she races past Forrest throwing herself at Spike.

Walsh looks on amazed at the child's reaction "I take it you two know each other"

Spike ignores her as he picks up the sobbing child. "Shh cutie. What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Briena looks at Spike her eyes teary "They took me. I want my Mommy and Daddy" she sniffles "I don't like it here"

"I know" he kisses her head glaring at the woman watching them "Why is she here?"

Professor Walsh watches in amazement as the vampire comforts the crying child "What do you care? You're a demon"

Spike snorts "I forgot you blokes don't think we have emotions"

"Who is she to you?"

"A friend" Spike answers

"Of who?"

"None of your bleedin' business" he growls

"Take the child back to her room" Walsh orders Forrest

Forrest moves to take Briena from Spike "Come on kid"

"NO" Briena shakes her head clinging to Spike

"Gimme the kid" Forrest orders

Spike glares at the mortal "She doesn't like you. Personally I don't either. I'm not goin' to give 'er over to you"

Briena sticks her thumb in her mouth

"Fine let her stay with him as long as she stays quiet" Walsh orders "Take them to one of the cells"

Forrest shoves Spike into the hall "Move it"

"Hey careful mate." Spike growls tightening his grip on Briena "You all right pet?" he asks softly

Briena nods tightening her arms around his neck "I don't like it here Spike." she whispers in his ear

"I know I don't like it either." Spike says softly so that only Briena can hear him.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" she asks softly in his ear

"I'll tell you later" he replies

"In here" Forrest orders

Spike enters glaring at the commando "Wanker" he says under his breath.

"Spike" Briena scolds

Forrest closes the door behind them "Enjoy" he smirks

Spike growls low

Briena laughs

Spike sits down with Briena on his lap. "How are you luv? Are you OK?"

Briena nods "Where are Daddy and Mommy?"

"Trying to find a way to get us out" Spike whispers

"Oh" she yawns

"Get some sleep cutie. Peaches would stake me if you didn't get any sleep"

"Night Spike" she yawns curling up against his chest

"Night luv" Spike whispers pulling his duster to cover Briena

The mansion

"It'll be light in a few hours" Buffy sighs snuggling closer to Angel "Do you think she's OK?"

"I'm sure she is." Angel assures running his hand down her arm "You know how Spike is. He'll take care of her"

Buffy lays there absently tracing patterns on his chest "He better"

"Get some sleep beloved" Angel whispers

"I don't think I can" she sighs "I'm too worried. What if something goes wrong tomorrow? What if we get there too late? What if they use her and Spike for an experiment?"

"Buffy try not to worry."

"Angel how can you remain so calm!" she demands looking at him

"If my heart was still beating it would be pounding in fear and worry. I am worried about her. I'm even worried about Spike."

The next afternoon

"You bloody pricks she's a kid. She needs to eat and go to the bathroom" Spike yells "Come on."

Briena tightens her grip on Spike's leg "Spike I'm hungry"

"I know sweets" Spike strokes her head "I'm tryin' to get these wankers to get you something to eat."

Forrest opens the door "Here" he hands Spike a tray with a sandwich, apple and some milk. Next to the plate there is a blood pack. "I even brought you some breakfast."

"No thanks. I've all ready had enough of your kind of blood." Spike takes the tray from the soldier "Prick" he mutters under his breath. He leads Briena over to the cot and hands her the plate. "Here cutie"

"Thank you Spike" she smiles taking the sandwich

"Your welcome" he smiles back

2 hours later the mansion

"Why are we here?" Xander demands "This place is creepy"

"Angel thought that this would be a better place to plan." Buffy answers "Few people know about this place."

"so what is the plan?" Doyle asks

"We're going to go in the way Spike told us he got out"

"What do you need us to do?" Willow asks

"Willow can you find a way around the security system?" Angel asks

"I think so."

"All right then this is what we'll do" Buffy proceeds to tell them the plans

Nightfall: the Mansion

"You ready?" Angel asks cupping Buffy's chin

Buffy nods "Lets go get our baby back"

Angel kisses her gently "And Spike"

"Do we have too?" Buffy whines

"Unless you want to explain to Briena why we didn't bring Spike with us. She likes him."

"And he is in a weird way family" Buffy groans

Angel chuckles "That he is baby"

"Lets go" she tugs in his hand

Initiative HQ

Forrest opens the door "Walsh wants to see her"

"NO" Briena cries shaking her head "I'm not going" she tightens her arms around Spike.

"Lets go" Forrest orders reaching for Briena

"No" Briena shrieks kicking at him

"She won't stop crying unless I go with her" Spike growls

"Fine just shut her up" Forrest yells

"Briena calm down" Spike requests

Briena rubs her eyes her lower lip trembling "OK"

Spike stands holding Briena's hand he follows Forrest down the hall to another room. "What do you want with her?" he asks seeing Walsh

"Just some tests." she replies

"What kind?" Spike demands

"Minor ones." Walsh waves off

"We're almost there" Angel announces hearing the familiar British voice arguing with someone and Briena crying. Hearing her cry he growls threateningly

"Angel?" Buffy asks

"I can hear them. Spike's pissed. Brie's crying" he replies

In the room Forrest takes Briena from Spike "No let me go" Briena shrieks kicking

"Let her go you..." Spike starts to rush Forrest then groans clutching his head he falls to the floor.

"Spike" Briena cries watching the vampire moan in pain

"Its just to draw some blood" Walsh assures

"NO" Briena growls angrily

Walsh watches as the little girl's dark brown eyes become a golden yellow. "What the..." she trails off "What are you?"

Briena sinks her fangs into Forrests arm

"Shit." he yells releasing Briena "The brat bit me"

Briena stares up at the man before her eyes back to normal "Daddy says its not nice to call people names." she kicks his shin

"And Daddy's right." a voice says from the doorway

Briena looks over to see Angel standing there "Daddy" she shrieks

Angel enters the room Buffy right behind him "Briena. Spike you OK?"

"Fine" Spike groans sitting up he slowly stands "Took you long enough Peaches."

"Summers. Why am I not surprised to see you here" Forrest shakes his head. "Your brat bit me"

"I'm not a brat" Briena says angrily

"Spike take Briena outside with the others" Angel orders

Briena starts to move towards Spike when Forrest grabs her "Sorry man. We can't let a hostile lose. She's a danger"

"Let me go" Briena demands struggling

"She's just a baby Forrest." Buffy says angrily

"I'd let her go mate. Peaches here has a nasty temper" Spike chuckles

"What is she?" Walsh asks "She isn't human" she walks closer to Forrest holding a syringe

"Am too you mean lady" Briena argues glaring at the woman

"She'd make an interesting specimen" Walsh states

Forrest takes the syringe from Walsh "Or an autopsy" he sticks the needle into Briena's neck

"No" Angel and Buffy yell as they watch the substance being injected in her. Angel growls angrily vamping he rushes Forrest and Walsh as Buffy grabs the unconcious child. Angel grabs Forrest by his neck slamming him into the wall.

_/Briena looks around the room seeing the Oracles standing before her she frowns "What am I doing here?" _

_"We have a message for those who hurt you. You are the vessel for that message" the male answers _

_"What is it?" Briena asks _

_"You know it. Its in your heart." the female answers _

_"You are the child of the first and the last. You are part of your father's rebirth." _

_"Rebirth?" _

_"He is now both like you. His heart will beat as a human. As a vampire it will be absent. Unlike you he will need blood" the female answers _

_"So my Daddy can be with my Mommy?" Briena asks hopefully _

_"The clause is no more." the female answers _

_"Will he still one day become human?" Briena asks _

_"One day." _

_Briena nods _

_The female Oracle looks up like she hears someone talking to her "There are some people here to see you" _

_"Who?" Briena asks _

_"Briena" a woman with an Irish accent says in greeting _

_Briena turns to find a tall dark haired woman "Grandmother" she smiles _

_"You look so much like Liam doesn't she Thomas" _

_"Aye she does" the man states "she has so much of both of them." _

_"Grandfather" she says _

_"Hello child" he smiles _

_"Why are you here?" Briena asks _

_Her grandparents look at each other silently then back at her "Briena one day my son will come into possession of something important. When he does I want you to tell him... tell him we are sorry for keeping the truth from him" _

_Briena nods puzzled "All right" _

_"Tell Liam that we do not blame him for what happened." _

_"I will Grandmother" _

_"Tell my boy that I am sorry for our last words... both times" _

_"Daddy misses you." Briena tells her grandfather "and you, grandmother. He misses Kathy too" _

_"We know." _

_"Briena child you will need to return to your body soon." the female Oracle announces _

_Briena nods "I will tell him for you" _

_"Tell him that we are proud of him and that we love him." _

_"All right Grandmother. I guess I'll talk to you later" Briena finishes as she feels herself awake/_

Briena sits up inhaling deeply she finds Buffy trying to reason with Angel. She feels a presence enter her body "I am the child of the first and the last. I am the messenger for those who balance our worlds. You have begun to destroy the balance with your hate and fear. I am the beginning of the new balance."

Buffy and Angel are startled when their daughter begins to chant in Latin. Suddenly the room is bathed in a bright light then it returns to normal. "Briena" Buffy calls seeing the little girl slumped over

Angel releases Forrest and joins Buffy and Briena. "Brie?"

Briena opens her eyes smiling tiredly at them she reaches out touching Angel's face. As his human face returns Briena takes Buffy's hand and presses it against his chest.

Feeling the heart beat under her hand Buffy looks at Angel shocked "Angel? Your heart... its beating"

"What!" Angel exclaims

"You are like me now Daddy. I was the beginning of your rebirth. So is this." Briena rests her palm against his chest "You are both human and vampire. When human you are human. When vampire you are vampire"

"I don't understand" Angel stammers "how do you know?"

"The Oracles told me. They also said that you will one day be fully human. But for now you are both human and vampire." she looks at Buffy "And your soul is secure"

"What!" Buffy exclaims

"Uh Peaches I think we need to get out of here" Spike suggests "They won't be too happy when they wake up"

Briena smiles at Spike "They won't remember us being here" she yawns rubbing her eyes "Daddy can we go home now?"

Angel smiles picking Briena up "Sure sweet one" he looks at Buffy "Ready baby?"

Buffy smiles "Lets get her home and to bed"

**31**

Half an hour later

Angel enters the mansion carrying Briena into his room. "I'm going to put her in the bedroom."

"I put her pajamas in the duffle bag." Cordelia calls

"Thanks."

Buffy follows Angel into the bedroom "Why don't I call my mom and get some sleeping bags and stuff" She sits on the edge of the bed holding Briena up as Angel slips the shirt over the little girl's head.

Angel nods "Have Doyle go to your house and pick them up."

Buffy kisses Briena's cheek "I'll go call her"

"The phone's in my bag" Angel tilts his head in the direction of the duffle bag. He listens as Buffy talks to her mother

"I'll go tell Doyle" Buffy says softly "I'll be right back"

Angel nods his attention on Briena his mind running over what she said. 'Human and vampire. Rebirth. What does that mean?'

Buffy enters the room "Cordelia said there is no way she's staying here so Doyle's going to drop her off at the dorm. She's going to crash there. Spike and Doyle are going to go hang out at Willie's after they bring the sheets and stuff"

"All right"

"Are you thinking about what Brie said?" Buffy asks sitting beside Angel she leans her head against his arm

"I don't understand what she meant. I wish the Oracles were here to explain what she said. What am I now?"

A bright light fills the room. Angel and Buffy shade their eyes "What the..." Buffy mutters seeing the two strange people before them

"The Oracles" Angel informs her

"Hello lower beings" the female greets

"Good to see the child is safe" the male states

"We were close to losing her... weren't we?" Angel asks

"No closer than what you shall face in the future" the female answers

"She has many battles ahead of her as do the two of you." the male tells them

Buffy looks at the Oracles "Why are you here? From what Angel told me you rarely leave your realm"

"That is true Slayer. We are here to congratulate you on the beginning of your rebirth lower being" the male says

"What do you mean 'rebirth'?" Angel asks

"Like the child said slowly you will regain your mortality. You are like her." the female answers

"You have a heart that beats when you are in human form. When you are in demon form it will be still so that you won't be as easy to hunt." the male says

"Does this mean he will be able to go outside during the day?" Buffy asks

"In human form yes. In demon no." the female responds "You will need to control your demons appearance outside."

"If I was to change outside..." Angel trails off

"You'd die as a vampire." the male finishes

"What did Briena mean about his soul?" Buffy questions

"It is now anchored to him. He is no longer in danger of losing it. You two can be together now Warriors. She will need you to be together it is how she will learn and grow." the female smiles at the sleeping child "We have waited centuries for the first and the last to join. The two realms need her she is important to the balance."

"What do you mean by the first and the last?" Buffy asks

The male looks at Angel "He is the first vampire with a soul"

The female looks at Buffy "And you are the last of your line"

"I'm the last Slayer!" Buffy exclaims "But I thought Briena is to be the Last. And what of the ones called after me?"

"The child is not like the normal Slayers before her. She will be stronger. Faster. She will be the most powerful of all Slayers yet she can't be one..."

"Why?" Buffy demands

"To some extent her blood is tainted" the male finishes

"Because of what I am" Angel whispers

The female tilts her head in acknowledgement "Unfortunately that is true. The Slayers that follow will not be as strong as you and so you will be the Last of the Full Slayers." she looks at Buffy "You and your family will be our strongest Warriors all because of the love and loyalty you have for each other."

"You say we can be together..." Buffy slips her hand into Angel's "but what of his duties and mine? We are unable to be together if we are apart."

The female looks at her partner then at Buffy and Angel "Vampire what is it you wish?"

Angel looks at them startled "I have a choice?"

"You do" she nods

Angel looks at Briena and then Buffy "What of my duties?"

"You are no longer the same vampire or even human as you were before. You have done a lot these years. You will do a lot more in the future." she tells him "What does your heart say?"

Angel smiles at Buffy bringing his hand up to her face he says "My heart belongs here with my wife and child. Where it has always been"

The female smiles at her partner "We have our answer"

"So he can stay?" Buffy demands

"Yes we will find someone to take his place. We will call on you from time to time" the male nods

Angel smiles "Thank you"

"You are welcome" the female smiles back seconds later a bright light fills the room.

Buffy and Angel cover their eyes "Man I hate that" Angel groans rubbing his eyes

"Momma? Daddy? What's going on?" Briena yawns

"Nothing babygirl. We just had some visitors." Buffy answers looking down at the sleepy child "Go back to sleep"

"Daddy Grandmother and Grandfather wanted me to tell you something" Briena whispers

"What's that?" Angel questions softly

"Grandmother said that one day you will learn something important. She said she's sorry for not telling you the truth"

"Did she say what and why?" Angel asks

"Nu uh. And Grandfather said he's sorry for what he said both times"

Angel winces at the memory of his last words with his father. "Anything else?"

"Said they don't blame you and that they love you and are proud of you" she yawns

"Thanks now go back to sleep" he orders softly

Briena smiles sleepily "Love you Momma. Love you Daddy"

"Love you too baby" Buffy kisses the little girl "See you in the morning"

Angel stands silently leaving the room he sits down on the couch. He stares into the fireplace thinking about what he had learned that night and what it meant to the future. 'Doyle must have returned' he muses noticing the blankets on the nearby chair

Buffy follows him into the livingroom sitting on the couch she watches him thoughtfully "You OK?"

Angel nods "We learned alot tonight. I guess my mind is still reeling."

"Mine too." she admits. The two are silent when Buffy asks tentatively "What did Brie mean?"

"About what?"

Buffy shifts to face him "What she said about your father being sorry about what he said." she sees the pained look in his eyes "Sorry. You don't have to tell me"

Angel looks at her "I want to." he says firmly "I just haven't thought of it in a while."

"What happened?"

Angel looks at the fireplace as he talks softly "My father and I hadn't gotten along for a long time. When Kathy was born it went downhill. The night before I met Darla I had been drinking... a lot. I got home early the next morning and he and I had a fight." he pauses remembering the hateful things his father had said "We said a lot of things that day. He wanted me to be the perfect son... to take over when he died. I didn't want that. I wanted something more... I didn't know what that was until I saw you." he briefly smiles at her then continues "Since I didn't know what I was looking for I was doing what I wanted, no matter what. That day he was more than mad he was furious. He said that I was worthless at all I did. I got even madder because no matter how I tried I was never what he wanted. So I said goodbye to Kathy and my mother and left"

"And you met up with Darla that night?" Buffy asks

Angel nods looking at his hands "Over a week or so I terrorized my friends and family. After a while I returned home." he looks at Buffy "Kathy let me in. She thought that I had returned for her like I said I would. After I killed her, my mother, and a servant I found my father. He said all he wanted was for me to do my best and that he was looking out for me. I told him he was a worthless father I killed him." he finishes his voice sad

"Angel" Buffy whispers tearfully moving onto his lap she wraps her arms around his neck. "It wasn't your fault"

"I hated him Buffy... yet I loved him." Angel says hoarsely

"He loved you too Angel. He was just looking out for you." she looks at him "He thought he was doing what was for the best" she says tears falling

Angel wipes away her tears "Why are you crying?"

She shrugs touching his face "Your father did one good thing"

"What?"

"You" she replies kissing him

Angel breaks the kiss breathing heavily he looks at Buffy lovingly "I love you Buffy" he whispers. "So much" he kisses her passionately

Later

Angel sighs running his fingers through Buffy's hair listening to her ragged breathing. He strokes her bare back reveling in the feeling of the warm body across his cooler one. "Buff"

"Huh?" she looks at him with a faint smile

"We should move" he suggests meeting her eyes "Spike and Doyle could be back anytime"

"Do we have too?" she whines "I like it right here"

"I like it here too I have no problem staying here. I don't like the idea of those two seeing my wife naked" he finishes with a low growl

Buffy laughs lightly "I like that"

"What?"

She grins "You all possesive" she kisses his chin "you get that cute look when you do"

Angel smiles back kissing her "Come on. We should get some sleep."

"Oh all right" she groans sitting up she pulls on his disgarded dress shirt. Gathering their clothes and some blankets they head into the room next to Briena's. She watches as Angel makes the bed "You know I don't get something."

"What?"

Buffy wraps her arms around his chest "If your like Brie then why haven't you warmed up?"

"I don't know" he shrugs looking at her "Does it bother you?"

"Nope. I like you like this." she frowns "Then again I like you either way. I guess I'm just used to this"

Angel turns around kissing her lightly "Maybe it'll take a while." he suggests "Lets get some sleep"

Buffy crawls into bed she makes room for Angel snuggling close. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asks looking at him

Angel smiles tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I don't know. There are a lot of things I want to do. But I think it would be wise to take this slow."

"Yeah considering you haven't been in the sun for over 200 years we don't want you to look like a lobster on your first day out"

Angel chuckles "Good point. How about we take the baby to see your mother" he suggests with a mischeavious grin

"Angel" Buffy laughs "that's mean. Are you hoping to give my mother a heart attack" she hits him lightly

"No" he denies

Buffy lays her head on the pillow looking at Angel thoughtfully "Angel are you sure you want to return to Sunnydale?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

Buffy shrugs "You have work and a life there"

"I can do my job anywhere. Buffy I want my life here with you and Briena."

"What about Cordelia and Doyle?"

Angel sighs "If they still want to work for me they can move here. Otherwise I'll help them anyway I can to find other jobs."

"So you like working with Cordelia?" Buffy asks

Angel chuckles "She's changed a lot since I first met her. She does a great job taking care of us. Cordy makes sure Brie's dressed and fed in the morning when I get in late. Briena adores them."

"So when are you going to move back?" Buffy asks

Angel sighs "Thats just it. The mansion needs to be worked on first before we can move in. I don't know how long that will take. I need to take care of some business first."

"So a couple weeks?" Buffy asks hopefully

"Maybe" he shrugs "But it won't be totally liveable for a few months"

"Oh your going to stay in LA until then?" Buffy sighs

"I guess. I haven't thought about it. The rent for the apartment is paid up for the next two three months. We might as well stay there until the main floor is liveable."

Buffy sighs

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad your coming back. I just wish it was it was sooner"

"We'll visit on the weekends. We'll talk all the time"

"I know"

"How much longer do you have until summer vacation?"

"Two months" she groans "Two long months"

"How about we plan on everything being settled then so we have all summer and you can study"

"And pass... I hope"

"You'll pass." he assures pulling her into his arms "Lets get to sleep" he kisses her gently

"Love you Angel"

"Love you too"

**32**

Next Morning

Briena opens her eyes looking around tiredly. She sits up throwing off the blankets she gets out of the bed. She heads into the livingroom where she finds Spike sprawled on the couch reading. "Spike where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Hey pet. Their sleeping" he answers

"Mornin' Monkey" Doyle greets cheerfully walking down the stairs

"Hi Doyle"

"They still sleeping?" Doyle asks tilting his head towards the closed door

"Yep" Spike nods

Briena goes over to Doyle tugging on his pant leg "I'm hungry" she whines

Doyle crouches before her "Go get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast" as Briena nods and races out of the room Doyle looks at Spike "Tell 'em I took Brie for some food and took the car"

"Yeah sure" Spike nods

Briena returns grabbing Doyle's hand she pulls him towards the front door. "Lets go" she demands

"We'll be back as soon as possible" Doyle follows Briena out the door.

Ten minutes later Buffy yawns stretching her arms above her head she smiles as she feels cool arms wrap around her waist. "Hmmm"

"Morning baby" Angel greets kissing her shoulder "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while" she sighs leaning back into his arms she kisses his cheek

Angel runs his hands over her warm skin smiling at the feeling. "Me too" he admits

"We should get up" she groans

"Yeah. Brie should be up soon" he sits up "Come on" he pulls her to her feet

"Oh all right" she sighs kissing him quickly

Going into the livingroom they find Spike reading "Spike is Brie up?" Angel asks

"Yeah. Doyle took her to get some breakfast."

"Oh really" Buffy grins at Angel

"Oh bloody hell" Spike groans "Go shag all ready" he snaps

"You know for the first time I agree with him" Buffy laughs tugging on Angel's hand

Half an hour later

"Daddy. Mommy" Briena yells entering the mansion

"We bring food" Doyle calls

"Food" Buffy says happily joining them in the livingroom. "Hey babygirl" she greets picking Briena up she kisses her cheek "How did you sleep?" she asks

"Good Momma" Briena grins

"Any bad dreams?" Angel asks kissing Briena's head.

"No Daddy" Briena answers.

"So what did you bring?" Buffy asks

"Donuts" Briena laughs

"DOYLE" Angel groans

"Relax boss. I took her to a restuarant for breakfast. I brought these back for Buffy and whoever else."

"I get one" Briena reminds

"I know" Doyle smiles "I'll put one aside so you can have it later"

"Can I go play outside?" Briena asks

"Sure babygirl." she grins at Angel "Why don't we see if Daddy wants to come too"

"Daddy you have to come play outside with me and Mommy" Briena insists

"All right but Mommy and I need to get dressed first." Angel tells her

"Go" Briena points to the door "I want to go play"

"Peaches can go outside now?" Spike demands

Angel grins "Yes."

"As long as he doesn't get mad he's human" Buffy smiles happily

"Since when?" Doyle asks

"Last night" Angel replies "We'll explain later." he heads into the room getting dressed quickly he returns to the livingroom to find Briena waiting impatiently "Hey you" he picks up Briena tossing her in the air

"Daddy" she laughs holding onto his neck

"Buffy you ready?" Angel calls

"Yep" Buffy says joining them in the livingroom

"We'll be in the courtyard" Angel tells Spike and Doyle putting Briena down

"Yeah sure" Spike grunts his attention on his reading

Briena takes her parents hands yanking on their hands "Come on"

Angel and Buffy laugh following Briena out to the courtyard. Briena lets go of their hands racing over to the dried up fountain. "How does it feel honey?" Buffy asks looking up at Angel with a big smile

"Great" he laughs picking her up he kisses her then smiles at the sight of the laughing little girl "Come on baby lets go see what she's up to" he puts Buffy back down.

Buffy watches as Angel goes over to Briena. 'He's outside with our child' she grins

"Briena what are you looking at?" Angel asks crouching beside the little girl

"Lookit Daddy" she points to a flower

Angel smiles "Its pretty isn't it"

Briena nods

"What are you looking at?" Buffy asks joining them

"A flower" Briena grins

Buffy smiles at the sight of the beautiful flower amongst the weeds "Beautiful"

Briena stands "Got to find me" she calls racing away

"Stay in the courtyard" Buffy calls. She looks up at Angel and smiles "She got over that quickly"

Angel stands pulling her to her feet "Lets go find her"

Walking hand in hand Buffy and Angel walk around the side of the mansion "Now where is she" Buffy muses looking around

From her hiding place Briena giggles lightly.

"I don't see her" Angel replies

Briena watches as they move away from her hiding spot then seconds later she jumps up from her hiding spot racing towards them throwing her arms around their legs "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy"

Angel smiles at Buffy "Well look who we found"

Buffy smiles back then crouches before Briena "Hey you."

Briena throws her arms around Buffy's neck causing the Slayer to fall off balance landing on her back. Briena laughs

"What's so funny?" Buffy demands tickling the little girl's ribs "Huh?" she demands with a laugh

"Momma" Briena shrieks in laughter

Angel watches them amused

Buffy looks up to see Angel's face "Hey Brie lets get Daddy"

Angel looks at them warily

Briena laughs launching herself at Angel as Buffy tugs him down to the ground. "Gotcha" Buffy laughs tickling Angel

"Buff I'm not ticklish" Angel remarks

Buffy looks at him "Oh yeah" she pouts then laughs "Brie Daddy's not ticklish"

"Oh" Briena pouts

"Come on you lets play" Buffy laughs grabbing the little girl in her arms

Few Days Later

Buffy picks up Briena "Be good for Daddy. OK?"

Briena nods "Yes Momma."

"I'll see you this weekend" Buffy kisses her daughter's cheek

Briena grins " 'kay Mommy"

Buffy puts Briena down watching as she races towards the car.

Angel wraps his arms around her waist "I'll call you when we get home"

Buffy turns around and smiles at the sight of her 'husband' standing in the sunlight. She reaches up touching his face "I miss you all ready" she sighs resting her head against his chest.

"Its only a few days" Angel reminds kissing her head

"I know." Buffy sighs "I'll call my Dad and see what he thinks of coming over for dinner"

"I'll talk to Cordelia and see if she can take Briena for the night."

Doyle honks the horn "Lets go." he calls

Angel groans kissing Buffy softly "I love you"

"Love you too" Buffy watches as Angel walks towards the car. 'Four days' she thinks waving as the car pulls out of the driveway

In the car Briena taps Angel's shoulder "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How long 'til Mommy comes to visit?"

"Four days baby"

"OK" Briena sits back

**33**

Friday evening

"Daddy when's Momma gonna be here?" Briena demands

"Soon baby" Angel replies his attention on his paperwork.

"How soon Daddy?"

The door opens "Anyone around?" Buffy calls entering the apartment

"Mommy" Briena shrieks racing into the kitchen she throws herself at Buffy "Hi Momma"

"Hey babygirl" Buffy laughs picking Briena up "I missed you"

"Missed you too Momma"

"Where's Daddy?" Buffy asks

"He's doing some paperwork" Briena pouts pointing towards the livingroom

Buffy smiles "Uh oh Daddy's turning into a workaholic" she laughs carrying Briena into the livingroom she puts the little girl down "Why don't you go play in your room for a while" Buffy suggests

" 'kay" Briena sighs heading into her bedroom

Buffy goes over to Angel wrapping her arms around his neck she rests her chin on his head "Hi honey"

Angel puts down his pen pulling Buffy onto his lap he kisses her deeply "Hey baby" he greets with a chuckle

"So I see you've missed me" Buffy muses laying her head on his shoulder her hand resting on his heart. "I've missed that" she sighs

"Of course I missed you" Angel replies

"Mommy" Briena yells

"She yells" Buffy groans "how 'bout we finish this when she goes to bed"

Angel nods kissing Buffy again "Sure lover"

Buffy gets off his lap "Coming Brie"

Later that night

"Mmmm" Buffy sighs happily running her hand down Angel's neck and back smiling at the rumbling purr coming from him.

Angel nuzzles Buffy's neck licking at the small holes. After a few seconds he starts to lift his weight off Buffy.

"No" she says wrapping her arms and legs around him "stay here" she requests

Angel groans at the feeling of her tightening her arms and legs around him. "Buff I'm too heavy"

"No you aren't." she denies kissing his head.

"DADDY" Briena calls

Angel groans "I better go see what she wants" moving off Buffy

"I'll do it" Buffy volunteers sitting up she reaches for Angel's discarded shirt she buttons it. She kisses Angel quickly "Be right back"

"DADDY. MOMMY" Briena calls

"Just a sec baby" Buffy calls walking out of the bedroom. Opening Briena's bedroom door she finds the little girl sitting up "What are you doing up baby?" Buffy asks sitting on the edge of the bed

"I can't find Mr Doggie" Briena yawns

"Isn't he in bed with you?" Buffy asks

"No" Briena yawns shaking her head

"All right. I'll go see if I can find him" Buffy sighs standing she goes into Angel's room "Angel do you know where Mr Doggie is?"

"Um" he frowns "I thought I put Briena to bed with him."

Buffy shakes her head "Nope. I checked, wasn't there"

Angel grins "I think I know where it is" he rolls onto his stomach reaching down under the bed. "Just as I thought... she must have left him here when she was hiding" he holds up the stuffed dog

"Thanks baby." Buffy smiles taking the stuffed dog "Be back in a sec" she returns to Briena's room.

"Momma did you find him?" Briena demands sleepily

"Daddy found him under the bed" Buffy answers handing the stuffed dog to the sleepy child. "Now can you go back to sleep?"

Briena nods cuddling her stuffed dog. "Thank you Momma"

"Your welcome." Buffy smiles watching the little girl drift off to sleep. After a few minutes she stands returning to Angel's bedroom "She's asleep"

"Great" Angel grins

Buffy yawns sliding under the covers beside Angel. "Don't forget my father will be here at 6. I hope he'll behave."

"Cordelia said she'd be here at 6:15, 6:30 at the latest."

"All right" Buffy yawns

"Lets get some sleep" Angel suggests pulling Buffy close

"I love you" Buffy yawns

Angel chuckles "I love you"

Quarter to 6

"Briena" Buffy calls from the kitchen

"Yes Momma?" Briena responds

"Come and clean up your mess" Buffy requests

"But Mommy" Briena whines "I was going to work on it when I got home"

"I know but we're having someone special over for dinner"

"Aren't I going to Cordy's?" Briena asks

"Yes you are" Buffy answers

"Then who's coming over?" Briena asks

"No my father" Buffy answers looking up from setting the table

"Oh" Briena replies picking up her art supplies

"Brie don't forget to wash your hands and brush your teeth" Angel reminds entering the kitchen buttoning his shirt. "Need any help?" he asks Buffy

Buffy turns around "I'm almost done. This is going to be interesting."

"It sure will." he agrees

"What am I going to tell Dad when he sees Briena?" Bufy asks nervously

"We could just tell him the truth" Angel shrugs

"And give him a heart attack? I don't think so" Buffy retorts

"Honey I doubt he'll have a heart attack" Angel grins hugging her

"You think?"

Angel nuzzles her neck "Hmm" he purrs

"Angel" she groaningly protests "we don't have time for this. He'll be here soon" she turns around kissing him gently "Now go see if she's cleaned up" she pushes Angel gently

"Briena" Angel calls leaving the kitchen

Buffy shakes her head "What am I going to do with you" she mutters. Just then she hears a knock at the door. Grinning she opens the door to find a tall sandyhaired man in his mid40s. "Dad" she shrieks launching herself into the newcomers arms

"Hi honey" Hank Summers laughs hugging his daughter tightly. "You look good honey"

Buffy pulls away grinning "So do you" she moves aside so her father can enter.

Hank enters looking around the darkened apartment. "How have you been sweetheart?"

"Good" Buffy laughs "So much has happened since I last saw you."

"Oh really? I'd love to hear all about it" Hank chuckles

"Oh you will" she promises "but first there are some people I want you to meet. Come on" she leads her father into the livingroom

"Briena how many times have I told you don't play with the weapons" Angel scolds carrying the pouting child out of his room while holding a sword in his other

"But..." she protests

"Don't argue." Angel interrupts.

"Sorry" Briena apologizes

"Good." Angel notices the man standing beside Buffy

"Dad this is Angel. Angel this is my father Hank Summers"

"I'd shake your hand but..." Angel says sheepishly with a shrug

Hank nods "Nice to meet you Angel." he sees the little girl watching him curiously "And who is that adorable little girl?"

"I'm Briena"

"Nice to meet you Briena" Hank smiles charmed by the little girl's shy smile. "So uh Angel what's with the sword?" Hank nods

Angel looks at Buffy and then at Hank "I collect them" he half-lies.

"I'll put it back" Buffy volunteers taking the sword from Angel

"So Angel what do you do for a living?" Hank asks looking around at the artwork and other priceless items

"I work as a private investigator." Angel answers

"You must be doing well" Hank states

Angel shrugs "Most of this stuff I uh inherited" he lies

"Angel" Cordelia calls entering the apartment

"Excuse me" Angel says heading into the kitchen "Hey Cordy"

"Hey Briena, you ready to go?" Cordelia asks

Angel puts Briena down "I'll pick her up later." he tells Cordelia

"Why don't I just keep her for the night" Cordelia suggests

"Are you sure?" Angel asks

"We can have a movie night" Cordelia says

Briena looks up at Angel "Can I? Please?"

Angel smiles at the familiar look "Sure. Lets go pack you a bag and grab Mr Doggie."

"And movies" Briena adds pulling on Angel's hand

"Hey Cordelia" Buffy greets seeing the darkhaired woman "Dad this is Cordelia. She and I went to highschool together. Cordelia this is my Dad"

"Hello Mr Summers" Cordelia smiles

"Nice to meet you Cordelia" Hank smiles back

"What's Angel doing?" Buffy asks

"Briena's going to stay over at Cordelia's tonight" Angel answers exiting the bedroom carrying Briena's overnight bag "Brie go get your toothbrush"

" 'kay" Briena nods rushing into the father

"Are you Cordy?" Angel asks "She can be even more of a handful when she's like this"

"Its cool. Besides Dennis can help entertain her"

Angel shakes his head "Tell Dennis to keep from scaring her. She finally sleeps through the night without nightmares"

"I'll tell him" Cordelia nods

"Ready" Briena announces happily waving her toothbrush

"All right. Do you have everything?" Angel asks

"Movies" Briena remembers going over to the TV cabinet. Opening the doors she grabs a couple movies "Done"

"What did you get?" Cordelia asks

"Milo and Otis. Frankenstein. Um Invisible Man." Briena says looking at the box titles

"Frankenstein?" Hank asks "If Buffy saw that at Briena's age she would have had nightmares."

Angel shrugs "Its the black and white version. She likes it and hasn't had nightmares about it"

"Ready Brie?" Cordelia asks

Briena nods grinning at the others "Bye" she waves following Cordelia out the apartment

Angel joins them in the livingroom sitting on the recliner "Sorry about that."

Buffy stands "Why don't we eat" she suggests

"Sounds good to me" Hank smiles standing he follows his daughter into the kitchen "How's school Buffy?"

"Uh good. Its been hard but Willow has been helping me out." Buffy answers

"That's great. How's your mother?"

"The same. She's working a lot." Buffy shrugs

"So the gallery is doing well?" Hank asks sitting down

Buffy sets a plate infront of her father and Angel "I guess. I haven't been able to spend much time with her. We're both so busy." she starts to serve up her own plate

Angel stands "I'll get the drinks. Hank what would you like?"

"I'll have water please"

"Sure" Angel nods going over to the cupboard taking out some colored glasses "Buff?" he asks

"Any juice left?" she asks

Angel opens the fridge "Apple juice" he answers

"I'll have that" Buffy replies

Angel nods pouring Hank's water and Buffy's juice he takes them to the table. "Here you go"

"Thank you Angel" Hank says

"Thanks" Buffy nods

Angel opens the fridge again carefully opening a container of blood he pours some into his glass. He returns to the table sitting down.

"So Angel how old is Briena?" Hank asks curiously

"She turned four in September" Angel answers taking a sip of blood

Hank nods "How long has Briena lived with you?"

"A little over a month." Angel replies looking at Buffy

"Must be tiring taking care of a four year old by yourself." Hank states "I know it was tiring taking care of Buffy at that age even with Joyce."

"Its not that tiring. I'm enjoying it." Angel smiles

"He's good at it too" Buffy agrees

Half an hour later

Buffy sits beside Angel on the arm of the recliner "Daddy there's something we need to talk about"

Hank looks at the couple "What about?" he asks concerned

Buffy looks Angel

"I'm here" he smiles squeezing her hand

Buffy looks at her father "Dad do you believe in demons and evil?"

Hank looks at his daughter quizzically "I guess. I never really thought about it"

Buffy nods "Dad demons and such exist."

"What's this about?" Hank demands

"Dad what I have to say is important and its hard to explain."

"Well I'm listening" Hank offers

"Dad I'm a Slayer"

Hank looks at his daughter quizzically "What's a Slayer?"

Ten minutes later

Hank looks at his daughter stunned "So your saying you were born to fight demons and such."

Buffy nods "I've been doing it since I was 15."

"Does your mother know?" Hank asks

"Yes" Buffy admits "I had to tell her a couple years ago."

"And how did she take it?" Hank questions

"That was the summer I ran away. She kicked me out."

"What!" he exclaims "Why did she do that?"

"She was mad. She didn't like that I was different." Buffy winces "she thought I had killed Kendra"

"Kendra? Who's Kendra?"

"Kendra was the Slayer after me"

"But you said..."

"I died Dad." she sighs "Angel and Xander brought me back."

"OK you are a Slayer and you died. I can handle that" Hank mutters "Anything else?"

"A lot Dad"

Hank nods "That's what I thought." he rubs his forehead

Buffy looks at Angel "Do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to?"

"I think he'll take it better from you" Angel replies kissing her hand

Buffy nods then looks at her father. "Dad you need to know that not all demons or vampires are bad. Some like Angel are good"

Hank frowns "Like Angel? What's that mean?"

"Dad Angel is kind of a vampire."

"Kind of? What does that mean?"

Angel sighs "I used to be a vampire known as Angelus"

"What! How!"

"Dad Angel's over 240 years old" Buffy remarks

"And your good" Hank states

"For over 100 years" Angel answers

"Daddy he's had a soul for 100 years."

"So you have a soul now?" Hank asks

"Yes" Angel nods

"So your a soulled vampire in love with a Slayer" Hank says rubbing his temples "Buffy seems to be happy so I guess I can't dislike you"

"I am happy Dad." Buffy grins

"As long as you keep her happy I have no objections" Hank tells Angel

"I love Buffy. I want her to be happy too Hank" Angel says sincerely

"Dad there is something else we need to tell you"

Hank looks at her warily "What else could you have to tell me?"

Buffy swallows nervously "Dad..." she pauses "I'm Briena's mother"

"What" he says stunned "How?"

"That we don't know" Buffy replies. "She just is"

"You were pregnant?" Hank demands

"No" Buffy shakes her head "I was never pregnant. Trust me on that"

"Then how is Briena your daughter?" Hank asks

"Its hard to explain" Buffy hedges

Hank looks at Angel "Can you explain?"

Angel sighs "A gift."

"What?" inquires the puzzled Hank

"When I went to see the Oracles the female said that Briena is not just a destined birth but a gift for all that we've been through together and apart" he looks at Buffy with a faint smile.

"This is incredible" Hank states running his fingers through his hair

"We know" Buffy chuckles

"How did your mother take the news?"

"Pretty well. She didn't have a big tantrum. Unlike Riley"

"Riley?"

"My ex. Long story"

"This is a lot to learn" Hank remarks

Buffy stands going over to her father she wraps her arms around him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Things have been a little hectic for everyone."

"Its OK honey" Hank hugs her back

"So you're OK with all of this?"

"As long as you're happy then I'm OK"

"I'm happy."

"Then I'm OK"

Buffy grins "I love you Dad"

"I love you too Buffy" Hank says hugging her

Later

"We have the rest of the night to ourselves" Buffy smiles at Angel

"What do you want to do?" Angel asks

Buffy stands on her tiptoes putting her arms around his neck "Hmmm" she kisses him "We have a lot of lost time to make up for"

"Yeah we do" Angel agrees picking her up he carries her into his room.

**Epilogue **

Next Morning

Buffy wakes up to find Angel watching her "Morning" she smiles sleepily

"Morning" Angel grins "How do you feel?"

"Mmm" she sighs "Great" she lays her head on his chest "I love that" she smiles

"I love you" Angel says kissing her head

"I love you too" Buffy looks up at him "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think everything will turn out OK?"

Angel smiles "I think so. As long as we're together everything will work out."

"Together?"

"Forever" he promises kissing her

"A family" Buffy smiles

"I love that word" Angel grins "Family"

"We are one"

"Yes baby we are"

THE END

TBC... in the Sequel: Truth Revealed

OK I finally added the final chapter on this one so I can remove the old version. So if you do read this glad you did. Its one of my first stories so I hope you liked it.


End file.
